


地球圣殿 The House of The Earth by Mithen

by ana_ann1209



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 平行宇宙-原著分歧, 平行宇宙-奴隶制, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_ann1209/pseuds/ana_ann1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：“地球圣殿”是一篇平行宇宙同人，背景设定为数千氪星人从氪星的毁灭中逃离，来到了地球，奴役了地球人。多年以后，一位年轻单纯的氪星人发现他自己被牵扯进了一个秘密抵抗组织，与这个组织的秘密领导人有了千丝万缕的联系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 王子与孔雀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623712) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Mithen 太太超蝙同人《The house of the earth》的译文，已取得授权。

　　摘要：艾尔庄园的继承人，年轻的卡尔-艾尔十年后第一次重返地球，正在他婶婶的花园里游玩。  
　　  
　　 _巍巍圣殿，虔诚我往_  
　　 _呜呼，巍巍圣殿，虔诚我往_  
　　 _地球圣殿，今夕我至_  
　　　　　　　　　 _——纳瓦霍民谣_  
　　  
　　一声尖利的鸣叫打破了花园的宁静。卡尔笑了笑，又撕下一块面包，扔向那只孔雀。它狼吞虎咽的啄食掉，耀武扬威的抖落开尾羽展示自己。它极力伸展着自己整齐的羽毛，像是想要靠它飞越花园的高墙奔向自由，接着，又偃旗息鼓般重新啄食起地面。  
　　艾尔种植园内的花园美如仙境，盛开着充满异星情调的鲜花，生长着枝繁叶茂的大树，卡尔-艾尔，艾尔家族的继承人，正坐在花园中央那个汉白玉砌成的喷泉旁。孔雀们仪态万方的在白色鹅卵石铺就的小径上闲庭信步，它们斑斓的羽毛在阳光下熠熠生辉。卡尔摩挲着身上午夜蓝的长袍，凝望着他婶婶修剪整齐、完美对称的花园。  
　　艾尔种植园建立于二十二年前，氪星人为了逃离自己行将毁灭的星球，开辟出了虫洞，他们来到了地球，像难民一般逃到了这颗星球后，却发现这里美不胜收，太阳更是如同神赐。它的光芒带给他们难以想象的力量，更让深红色的艾奥花——氪星上某种随处可见的植物，变成了一种能够将氪星人的寿命延长数十年的灵丹妙药。  
　　在神赐般的黄色阳光下，地球的城市被他们悉数抹平，灰飞烟灭，废墟中建起了一个个广袤肥沃的种植园。他们与地球人定立了约束双方的互惠协议，许诺用不了多久，就能让人类文明水平跃升至与氪星相仿的层级。  
　　当他们来到艾尔庄园定居时，卡尔还只是一个婴儿。他从未见到过那些乌烟瘴气、藏污纳垢的城市，它们早已蜕变成了他家族的种植园的田野和苗圃。  
　　有时候，他很好奇哥谭曾经的模样。  
　　那只孔雀再次对他怒目而视，又开始鸣叫起来，卡尔漫不经心的向它扔出另一小块面包。当他还是孩子的时候，就很害怕婶婶花园里的这些孔雀，尽管奥萝拉夫人亲切的保证，它们绝不会伤害到她亲爱的侄子，但他还是被它们纯粹而直接的怨毒和鸟类独特的恶意吓得不知所措，甚至哭鼻子。他差不多有十二年没来过这个花园了。作为逝去的氪星的王储，他有义务接受恰当的培养，他被送到了全银河系最好的学校和高等学府去接受教育。他的家人会时不时的来看望他——他有些沮丧的回想起他们第一次到达罗-四来看望他的情形，佐-艾尔呵斥他止住泪水，奥萝拉婶婶疏离的笑容，卡拉敷衍的同情。而直到昨天以前，他都未曾回过地球。  
　　他有时会梦到这儿，梦到这儿一望无垠的蔚蓝晴空和波涛起伏的碧绿田野，但却从未向任何人提及。氪星人应该怀念氪星，而非地球。  
　　余光所及之处的动静唤回了他的思绪，他抬起头，看到卡拉-佐-艾尔进到花园，中规中矩的离地三英寸漂浮着，长长的袍子在她身后翻滚。在她身后跟着另一个身着轻薄丝质衣物的人，白色的石子小径衬得那明亮的蓝绿色服饰异常醒目。在卡尔留意他和卡拉间那条银色的链子之前，那人在鹅卵石上留下的脚步声也足以证明他是人类。“日安，堂姐。”卡尔用氪星语问候道。  
　　卡拉笑容满面的走向他，“日安，堂弟。”她回礼道。卡尔站起来向她致意，小心的让自己的脚与地面保持距离。他遵循着古老的传统向卡拉欠了欠身，精确的掌握着时间和角度。卡拉现在是议院中最年轻有为的议员之一，跟她在一起，卡尔有点手足无措。而在孩提时代，两人的关系曾是那么的亲密无间。当乔-艾尔和拉若在氪星那场灾变中丧生以后，佐-艾尔将卡尔抚养长大，但从未尝试取代他的父母。卡拉对他来说差不多就像妈妈一样，让他跟在身后在领地里跑来跑去，教会他如何真正的去飞翔，如何掌控他们在黄色太阳下被赐予的能力。他被送去就学时，是那么的思念她，几乎每天都要给她写信。她的回信一开始热情洋溢，无话不谈，但在最近的几年里，回信变得冷漠而疏离，这让他痛苦万分。他希望能够回到地球，有更多的时间和她呆在一起，也许有机会能让他们重拾之前的那种羁绊。  
　　卡拉扯了扯手中的链子，发出悦耳的叮当声，银铃般的声响与喷泉的滴溅声交相辉映。“觉得我的新所有物怎么样？我得承认，作为一个议员实在太忙了，没空让我去谈情说爱，所以我决定给自己找个伴暖暖床。”卡拉早在几年前可以合法取得私人奴隶了，但直到今天才真正拥有一个。卡尔有点震惊的意识到他刚刚满了22周岁，他也同样有权拥有一个私人奴隶。  
　　那个男人垂首站立着，双手本分的叠放在身前。他不大确定他们是不是正在谈论他，这是必然的——人类大脑的复杂程度不足以让他们学会氪星语。卡尔审视着他，强健的体魄和乌黑蓬乱的头发，他没有抬头。“他很漂亮，堂姐。”卡尔过了一会，说，“你有了打发漫漫长夜的消遣之物，我很高兴。你工作得太拼命。”卡拉的所有物依然安分的叠着手，目光下垂。“他看起来是个足够温顺的的玩物。”卡尔微笑着说。  
　　就在那时，只有那么一刹那，带着项圈的男人抬起头，他湛蓝的双眸中闪动着让人意外的光芒，在那转瞬间直直看向卡尔。卡拉拽了拽银链，领着她的新随侍向前走去。“晚餐的时候见，卡尔。”她扭头招呼着。  
　　卡尔喃喃回应着，不确定她是否能听到。他在那瞬感到强烈的不知所措，蓝宝石的光芒在惊鸿一瞥中让他目眩神迷。这个新来的奴隶的目光是如此晦涩难辨，无法解读，而且……。  
　　孔雀的鸣叫声让他惊觉，打断了他的思绪。走回喷泉，他把最后一片面包扔了出去，将手指浸入清澈的泉水中洗净。孔雀再一次绽开尾羽，啼鸣起来，无用的翅膀拍打着空气。“都没啦，”卡尔有些歉意的说，大鸟歪着脖子，恶狠狠的瞪视着他，趾高气昂的向他走来，像是准备发起攻击。卡尔笑着，朝餐厅走去，不去理会鸟儿那徒劳的威胁。  
　　毕竟，绝不会有任何地球生物能够伤害到氪星人。


	2. 一捧尘土里的恐惧*

　　摘要：卡尔在家庭的聚餐上以及花园的闲谈中，对很多事情产生了严重误会。  
　　  
　　银质餐具与瓷器时不时发出些微的碰撞，是唯一打破艾尔家宴会厅寂静的声响。饭菜一如从前般可口，卡尔却还是觉得自己怀念他和他的同学们在吃饭时无所不谈的时光。他克制住叹气的冲动。人生不可能永远都是嬉闹和玩乐。作为艾尔家广袤的种植园的继承人，他有他的责任——终身制的会计和族长。他对着自己面前的汤做了个鬼脸，然后暗暗对悬挂在桌子那头他叔父身后墙壁上的肖像画道歉。  
　　乔-艾尔和拉若，他们挽着彼此，冲画布外微笑着。当卡尔还是个小孩子的时候，他假装他们的灵魂被某种失传的古老魔法给困在了画里，而他们能通过某种方法看到他，因为他们的笑容充满着爱意和赞许。  
　　他曾试着不要辜负那样的笑容。  
　　乔-艾尔是一位地质学家，预言星球的毁灭，率领着氪星的科学家们找到了虫洞，拯救他们的种族。但氪星的灭顶之灾来得如此之快，远超意料，只有为数不多的族人在混乱中穿过那扇门逃出生天。最后时刻，乔-艾尔却在与死神赛跑的过程中下落不明，而拉若不肯丢下他，转身回去寻找，这时氪星陷入了席卷星球的地动山摇中。之后就是艾尔家的传奇经历了，卡拉是怎样抱起还是婴儿的卡尔，不顾一切的奔向那道门——成了最后两个从那逃出来的氪星人。  
　　当虫洞在巨大的爆炸中分崩离析时，卡尔的父母还在虫洞的那一头。卡拉像是听到了他压抑的叹息，抬起头来，隔着餐桌冲他明快的一笑。她是一个人来的。卡尔之前曾好奇她会不会带着自己的新宠物前来用餐——他知道有些人喜欢带着他们的床伴去用餐，好亲手给他们喂食。看起来，她更愿意和他保持更私密的关系。  
　　看到一位走路笔挺，满头稀疏银发的瘦高男子带着点心托盘出现在餐厅，卡尔感到一股突如其来的喜悦涌上。“阿尔弗雷德！”他高兴的打着招呼，不假思索的打破了用餐的沉闷。  
　　那位长者看起来微微有些惊讶，接着深深的鞠了一躬，“少爷，”他不苟言笑的回应着，但目光里却透着温暖。接着他走了回去，继续上甜点。  
　　卡尔小口吃着水果，忽略叔父对自己不满的瞪视，自顾自的咧嘴笑着。他怎么会忘记阿尔弗雷德？品尝着酸甜的蓝莓——他的最爱，阿尔弗雷德果然还记得这个，快乐的回忆如潮水般涌上来，那时卡尔只有八岁，阿尔弗雷德来到了他们家，几乎立刻就成了家里不可或缺的一员。在那些难以入眠的夜晚，卡尔曾蹑手蹑脚的溜进厨房，有一次阿尔弗雷德走了进来，发现他他正挣扎着试图伸手去够饼干罐。卡尔那时有些畏惧这个总是眉头紧锁的人——他现在知道这有多傻了，畏惧一个微不足道的人类。但那时这个人看上去要叫人敬畏得多——但是阿尔弗雷德只是为他端上了一碟饼干和水果。  
　　从那以后，卡尔更加频繁的溜进厨房。阿尔弗雷德会跟他讲述大降临前老哥谭的故事，卡尔会帮他一起打扫厨房。他从未提及自己来到艾尔家族之前的生活：有那么一次卡尔问了他，但他看上去是那么的哀伤，卡尔立刻萌生了愧意，“之前我服侍的那家人死了，”他只是这么说，但卡尔却不由自主的为他眼里的悲伤肃然起敬。  
　　那是一段美好的时光，但这一切都结束了，当他——。  
　　嘴里蓝莓的味道突然变得苦涩起来。他努力制止自己继续想下去，觉得乔-艾尔和拉若的目光正注视着他，笑容后隐藏着失望。原谅我，父亲母亲。  
　　他在沉默中吃完了剩下的晚餐。  
　　：：：  
　　西方天际映射出紫色的霞光，领地上方的天空被天鹅绒般幽深的蓝色包覆，璀璨的银星在空中闪耀。艾尔庄园处处能听到夜莺婉转的歌声，弥漫着紫藤和忍冬的花香。卡尔缓缓的离地漂浮着，饱览着身周的美景。在他的孩提时代，曾渴望能越过这些高墙，见识外面的世界，但现在他知道了，在家族的安全庇护之下，没有哪儿的景色能跟此处无瑕的美景相比拟。  
　　绕过一个转角，他看到卡拉就坐在前方的长凳上，他停下了脚步。卡拉身后是一堵夕颜花铺就的景墙，为了避免让双足沾上尘土，她小心的将脚蜷在身下。侍从站在她身边，银色的链条和项圈在星光下闪着微光。卡拉正在读书，心不在焉的抚弄着着她脸颊边那个奴隶的手。男人垂着眼帘，姿态充满了恭顺。  
　　卡尔犹豫着，还是施施然的飘了过去。当他来到面前时，那个奴隶没有抬头，只有卡拉看向他，“啊，卡尔，”她说，“打从你回来后我还没有机会和你真正坐下来聊两句。”她指着对面的一张凳子向他示意道，“坐下来，告诉我你过得怎么样。回家后生活还习惯吗？”等卡尔在那条长凳上安顿下来，卡拉拿出她的通讯器呼叫道，“阿尔弗雷德？堂弟和我在花园的西南角，我们需要一些冷饮。”  
　　“回来后感觉……有些不适应，”卡尔承认，“我习惯了和我周围的同学们聊天。而领地里可以讲话的人太少了。”  
　　卡拉将书放到一边，笑了，“是啊，你在学校里就是一位出色的辩手，不是吗？你是不是在辩论赛上夺冠了？”  
　　难以抑制的自豪感让卡尔生出一股暖意：“是的。当时的辩题是绿灯军团是否该更主动地介入某些事务，反方辩手举了一个反氪星人的案例来驳斥我，我想他们试图以此来让我失去理智。”人类解放运动在银河系星缘政治中是一个敏感话题，卡尔曾就此跟外星球的人进行过许多次口舌交锋，那些人除了冲着他们一无所知的体系指手划脚以外别无建树。  
　　卡拉的脸颊在那个奴隶的手背上磨蹭着，微笑道，“我想他们失算了？”卡尔张口作答以前，一阵轻柔的脚步声在卵石小径上响起，卡拉提高声音，“啊，阿尔弗雷德。我相信卡尔会想要一份巧克力冰。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德走了过来，手里端着一个银盘，里面盛着冰块，卡尔离开凳子站了起来。他伸出手去接过盘子，听到一阵金属碰撞的窸窣声传来，他意识到老人手中的盘子正不易察觉的颤抖着，水晶碗和银质餐具碰撞出声。“阿尔弗雷德，”卡尔说，试着将他在用餐时没能表达的喜悦之情表达出来，好叫他知道自己见到他有多高兴，“能够再和您见面真是太好了。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德抬起来头来，卡尔震惊的看到他灰色的眼中盈满泪水。“我很高兴——”他喉头哽咽，语不成声，过了一会才继续道，“我很高兴能够再次见到少爷。”他垂下目光看着冷饮，双手还在轻轻颤抖，“这些年来我一直祈祷您平安无事，先生。”  
　　人类是那么的容易真情流露。感动于老者的举动，卡尔笑了，“我实在不知道要说什么才好。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德再次低下头，但顺着他双颊留下的泪水没能逃过卡尔的眼睛。“您什么都不必说，少爷。不必亲耳听到您说什么，我也明白您的心意。”  
　　被这位老人的情谊所感染——外加稍微有点难为情，卡尔偷偷看了卡拉一眼，她正饶有兴趣的看着他们。而同时，站在她身后的黑发奴隶看起来和往常一样面无表情，目光落在他被卡拉握住的那只手上。他眼神空洞，或许感到无聊了。他是否有些情感缺陷，这样的念头闪过卡尔的脑海，他猜测孩童般的心智对于一个美丽的性奴来说可能反而是优点。尽管如此，他却更情愿能从自己的爱人身上得到更多愉悦身心的精神共鸣。  
　　不过当下，没有哪个氪星人为了寻求精神共鸣才跟人类寻欢作乐的。  
　　卡尔端起了他的那份冷饮，卡拉指指自己右边，“留在这儿陪我们，等我们喝完冷饮，阿尔弗雷德。”年长的奴隶走过去，站到了卡拉身后后面，他的站姿一丝不苟，背绷得笔直，和她右边的年轻奴隶相得益彰。  
　　他抬起下巴，没有再费心从脸上抹去泪水。  
　　卡拉优雅的小口抿着她的冷饮。“这么说你的对手判断失误了？”她说，将话题转回到辩论赛上。  
　　卡尔舔干净他的勺子，意识到这样做有些孩子气。但是回到领地就像真的又回到了童年。“唔，是的，他们重复着人权啊平等啊之类的老生常谈。可惜我之前就猜到他们这种战术，做好了万全的准备。”  
　　“你是不是援引了泰林-范-厄关于人类大脑中神经连接脆弱性的研究？”  
　　“啊，那项研究只是基础。毕竟范-厄的研究发表在十年前，在神经科学领域称得上古董级别，我得准备比这个更具说服力的证据。事实上，我引述了大量关于地球的历史，就发生在大登陆之前的那个世纪里的残酷历史，然后陈述了只有氪星人的介入，才有望让地球人文明开化并最终进入银河大家族的理由。我想之所以能驳倒他们，是因为我向他们展示出自己对于提升地球人等级的可能性有着强烈的憧憬——通常来说，关于这个问题的辩护大都集中在痛陈他们天生的劣根性上——但我是个乐天派，所以我要强调这种可能性，地球人在更高等的种族的恰当帮助下，是有可能被提升得足够高级的，也许只需要几千年。要是我能夸夸自己的话，我会说这是个绝妙的论点。“  
　　卡拉被逗笑了，“看起来去，你要是去当参议员会很有前途。”  
　　“噢，不。你知道我注定是要继承这片领地的。”卡尔知道自己现在的笑容很勉强，“我对写作啊什么的还挺感兴趣的，或许吧，但是作为艾尔领地的继承人，你知道的……”  
　　他的堂姐深表同情的点点头。“想成为作家？”  
　　“那个，别人告诉我，我的文笔还不赖……”当着他参议员堂姐的面谈论这些不切实际的幻想，卡尔觉得有点尴尬，他耸了耸肩，“但这行不通，我得打理家族的金融和产业。”  
　　“是啊，也许你会有更多时间来找到一个真正的伴侣，而不是像你可怜又不幸的堂姐这样，得靠人类来打发时间。”  
　　卡尔目光转向她身后肌肤如锦缎般光洁的奴隶身上，一点没看出来卡拉到底“不幸”在哪儿。“我猜我得开始去找个愿意为我抚养孩子，为艾尔家族延续子嗣的女人了。”卡拉听到他叹了口气，挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“我们这些‘女人’没这么糟吧，卡尔。”她带着一点促狭说道。  
　　“我很抱歉，堂姐，”卡尔有些自嘲的笑了，“我表现得太过于意兴阑珊了？”  
　　“是有那么一点，”卡拉说，抬头看了一眼她的新所有物。那个男人没有回以注视，他淡漠的如同石像的目光仍直直的看向前方。卡尔对这个男人的无动于衷感到一股突如其来的焦躁。  
　　“你没有名字吗？人类。”他突兀的问道。  
　　卡拉伸出手够到男人的手臂，抚弄着光洁肌肤下的紧实肌肉。“他叫布鲁斯。”  
　　“他是哑巴？”  
　　卡拉向他投去一个几乎可以觉得称得上是害羞的微笑，“他当然不是。在床上，他可是有很多话要说呢——是不是，我的宠物？”男人一言不发，但他再一次温顺的垂下目光，浓密乌黑的睫毛遮掩住了眼中的蔚蓝，“而且说得非常动听。”  
　　卡尔发现自己突然升起无法遏制的焦躁，吃完了最后一口冰饮，他想要离开花园。卡拉慵懒的靠着长凳，身侧随侍着两个刻板、严谨的奴隶，有那么一会儿，这景象看上去是那么的刺眼。离开吧，他脑海中一个声音悄声说。别再去想这个了。“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，”他将空碟子放到奴隶的托盘上，说，“我要去睡觉了，堂姐。”  
　　卡拉的手从布鲁斯的手臂滑到了他的臀部，她强有力的手指弄皱了丝绸。“好的，卡尔。睡个好觉。”  
　　“你也是，”卡尔脱口而出，将卡拉愉悦的笑声留在身后，仓皇而去。  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔突然惊醒，他的生物钟仍然遵循着另一个星球的规律。他看了看桌上的时间：凌晨三点。他翻了个身，闭上眼睛，没多久又翻了回来，接着又翻了过去。翻来覆去的折腾了一会儿，他放弃一般坐起来，叹了口气。披上长袍，溜出房间，他像小时候那样在庄园里闲晃。  
　　花园浸在星光与寂静中，孔雀们把头埋在自己的羽毛里沉睡着；连夜莺也停止了歌唱；喷水池中，锦鲤懒洋洋的甩着尾巴。卡尔放空头脑，漫无目的的四处飞着，直到发现自己来到厨房的后花园处才猛然惊觉。  
　　厨房的后花园是一个小小的，没有被围起来的空地，为庄园栽种新鲜的蔬菜和香料。当然了，大部分供庄园使用的食物都从种植园里获取，但是厨师们总喜欢随手能采到的新鲜大蒜和罗勒叶。卡尔犹豫着在门口徘徊了一会儿，走了进去。  
　　花园这一角被领地高墙的阴影所笼罩，比别处要更黑。但即使在黑暗中，卡尔对此也相当了解。不知不觉的，他发现自己开始回忆起和他一起在这个园子里玩耍的奴隶小姑娘。她叫什么来着？他绞尽脑汁，但始终……不知何故，一点印象都没有。  
　　风将高墙上的常春藤吹得沙沙作响，有那么一会儿，她的面容浮现在眼前，瀑布般垂下的暗色卷发，祖母绿的双眸。是的，他们在这里一起嬉戏，他们一起捉迷藏，还一起——一起——。  
　　他记不起来了。他想不起她的事了。  
　　他缓缓地飞过墙顶，那里覆盖着茂密的常春藤。微风摇曳着葱郁的绿叶，一块嵌着铁环的石头在卡尔脑海中一闪而过。  
　　他在高墙的阴影之中蹲了下来，感觉到似乎有什么巨大的黑色翅膀越过他。墙角下的泥土黝黑而疏松，不假思索的，他伸出手去。  
　　他手中抓着一把被严令禁止触碰的土壤。  
　　它彰显着勃勃生机，充满了各种可能，富饶而肥沃。它散发出希望的气息，生命的味道。  
　　而在所有气味的最深处……它闻起来像血。  
　　泥土从他指缝中滑落，在他手上留下暗色的泥印，卡尔盯着那些污迹。他违反了氪星人的誓言，永远忠于消逝的氪星，永不触碰异星的土地。他仓皇的烧尽手上该死的印迹，让它们重新变得一尘不染。  
　　离开花园时，常春藤的窃窃私语像在身后嘲弄着他。  
　　：：：  
　　他什么都没想，像个幽魂一样在他的庄园里游荡，他的传承，他的遗产，在将来某个时候这些都将会是他的。这房子，这花园，这些附属品，这些奴隶。  
　　他什么也没想。  
　　他发现自己来到了家族的藏书室，保存文献的书房。几乎没人会到这儿来，卡尔对此很清楚——当他小时候，这里是他的秘密基地，一个当他需要思考问题，需要异想天开，需要放声大哭时可以躲起来的地方。  
　　他飘了进去。  
　　略带灰尘和羊皮纸味道的气息迅速熨贴了他的神经。他无声的飘过一排书架，周围厚重的史书和族谱让他心情变得轻松。接着，传来书页轻柔的沙沙作响，他倏地停了下来：大厅里传来书页翻动的声响和微不可闻的窃窃私语。  
　　他好奇地循声找去。他听到了那个声音：耳语般的嗓音，几近无声。  
　　“Farhzaoull nar kellianh orh，”离子键或共价键组成物质。那声音说。声音被刻意压低，透着几分若有所思，算得上心不在焉。“Tay rarroo.”抗拉强度。  
　　卡尔皱起眉头。那不是他的婶婶或者叔父，也不是堂姐。有什么客人来了庄园却没人向他提起吗？转过拐角——他看清了正在桌前阅读的人影是谁——他僵住了。  
　　男人英俊的面庞因为深锁的眉头而出现瑕疵，之前那双空洞无神的眼睛正带着些许不耐和强烈的好奇，快速的浏览着书页。  
　　是卡拉的宠物。  
　　那个奴隶。  
　　那个人类。  
　　而他正在用氪星语读书。  
　　  
　　  
　　*出自艾略特的诗《荒原》  
　　“...  
　　And I will show you something different from either  
　　Your shadow at morning striding behind you  
　　Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you;  
　　I will show you fear in a handful of dust.  
　　...”  



	3. 常春藤之风

　　摘要：卡尔在图书馆进行了一场谈话，被告知了很多他无从得知的事情。  
　　  
　　卡尔目光呆滞。那不可能——这没有道理——  
　　在他面前的这个男人真的在阅读氪星文？  
　　“你在——你在做什么？”  
　　那个奴隶的神情再次变得木然，面无表情，之前蹙眉深思的模样一扫而空，就像从来没有出现过。卡尔却荒谬的觉得他皱着眉要好看一点。“我在翻看这些漂亮的图片，主人。”他指着一张展示不同陶瓷材料暴露在电磁场下产生压电效应和热滞效应的图表数据。  
　　一阵焦躁贯穿了卡尔。“不，我知道我刚刚听到了什么。你在用氪星语说话。你在读这些书。”他停住话头，疑虑重重，但——那不可能，人类大脑不可能会——  
　　“请恕我罪该万死，冒昧的纠正一位‘降临者’，主人，但我想您听错了。卡拉小姐之前向我展示这儿的藏书，并且自个儿读了出来——”  
　　另一阵脚步声在藏书室外响起，警卫的手电筒光线照亮了昏暗的图书馆。“这儿发生什么事了。我听到有声音，门也开着——啊，少爷。”那个警卫恭敬的鞠了一躬，接着视线落到书桌旁的奴隶身上，他面前摆着一本书。“您在这儿逮到了这个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙？而他竟然在偷窥艾尔家的藏书，这简直——”  
　　警卫上前几步，但卡尔不假思索的堵到他们之间。“感谢你的尽忠职守，是我领着这个人到书室的。他——我想让他看一些图片。他得到了我的允许。”  
　　“啊，”警卫的表情闪过一丝疑惑，但他闻言还是低下了头，“那我就先告退了，再次抱歉打搅您了，少爷。”他谦卑的弓着身子，慢慢的退出房间。  
　　藏书室再次安静下来，卡尔转身面对着那个奴隶，他回视过来，眼神空洞却仍微微带着戒备，正静候发落。他当然不是在出声朗读氪星文，卡尔说服自己。他在氪星人身边服侍了这么久，足以掌握这门语言的发音；他只不过在嘟囔一些没有意义的短语，鹦鹉学舌般的重复着他在卡拉那里听到的东西。  
　　如果他真的在读这本书，毫无疑问，卡尔有这个义务告发他。  
　　但一个人类是不可能读懂氪星文的，所以没必要向他的叔叔提及此事。  
　　“你不该在晚上离开你女主人的庇护，到处乱跑，”卡尔放缓语气，不想吓着他，“不是每个氪星人都会对这种僭越的行为一笑置之。”  
　　“少爷您真是个好人，”那个奴隶低声说，埋下满头黑发的脑袋，不让凯尔看到他的眼神。  
　　“你可能仅仅只因为擅自离开房间就受到鞭笞，更别提触碰这些如此珍贵的财产，”卡尔设法让这个男人意识到，他的行为可能会带来多大的危险，并且尽量不吓坏他。“还有，你真的不能再让其他氪星人听到你模仿我们的语言。对此的惩罚会——很严厉。”  
　　“但即使如此，您还是仁至义尽的保护了我。”  
　　卡尔语塞。对方的语气一如既往的恭敬，但这话听上去却微妙的有点像挑衅。他有些不自在的耸了耸肩，“你对待这些书很谨慎，尽管你不懂它们，但。你没有困扰到任何人。”卡尔顿了顿，感到那些书籍就像他的老伙计一样环绕在他身周，“不管怎么说，我想我是这儿唯一曾读过它们的人。而且每个人时不时都会需要一片天地来避世，来一个人独处。当我还是孩子的时候就常到这儿来。对我来说，这儿就是个……避风港。”  
　　“卡拉小姐说您离开地球很长一段时间了。”  
　　“我是……十岁的时候离开的，我在其他星球接受的教育。”  
　　那个奴隶抬起头直视着卡尔，隐隐的皱起眉头，“这可不太常见，不是吗？为什么是您被送出去读书呢？”  
　　“因为开销很大。我的婶婶和叔叔为了让我去外星接受教育动用了许多资源。又一件我亏欠他们的事。”卡尔低声说，差不多像是自言自语了。  
　　“但是……把您送出去学习是因为什么？”卡尔对上他探究的眼神时，那个奴隶的视线移到了书桌上，补充道，“少爷？”  
　　卡尔感到自己张了张嘴，但什么都没能说出来。血腥的味道，吹拂着常春藤的风……“我需要接受正确的教育，”他有些虚弱的说，“做一个规规矩矩氪星人。”  
　　“难道还会有什么不守规矩的氪星人不成？”那人漆黑的眼睛不再乏味空洞，而是潜藏着某些卡尔从未在别处见过的感情，卡尔一时间觉得除了和他一同聊天什么也不想做，单纯的聊天。他如梦初醒，发觉自己伸出了手——向一个奴隶伸出了手！一个人类！  
　　他悄然退后，垂下了手，“即使我曾经如此，现在也已经更明辨是非了。”他傲然道。  
　　那个奴隶再次垂下眼帘，两人之前叫人心神不宁的暗涌消褪殆尽。“这是当然，少爷。”  
　　卡尔注视着他长长的睫毛在他脸颊上投下的阴影，他修长优美的双手——不可思议的肌肉分明——放在书的封皮上。“我堂姐她对你好吗？”他想都没想，问道。  
　　男人的嘴角微微向上翘起，笑容带着一丝得意，“她对我非常好，我的主人。”  
　　卡尔感到一股热浪涌上脸颊，“你甘愿成为她的床伴？”  
　　“我敢保证不会有比我更心甘情愿的奴隶了，少爷。”  
　　“啊，”卡尔说，“听你这么说我很高兴。”  
　　修长的手指轻柔的拂过革质的封面，“您为什么要关心这个？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“很显然鄙人的命运对一位降临者来说应该是无足轻重的。”  
　　卡尔再一次感到不知所措，这个问题似乎比它看上去更意味深长，“堂姐比我所知道的任何人工作都要努力，她需要有人陪陪她。而她跟你在一起看起来很愉快。如果你也安于现状的话，对她来讲，你会是一个更合适的伴侣。”他顿了顿，又万分不情愿的补充道，“况且……我不想看到谁受到不公的待遇。”  
　　“那些在田野里为你们采摘艾奥的人类奴隶呢？他们遭受的对待是……公平的？”  
　　卡尔皱起眉头，他无须向这个人类证明奴隶制度的正确与否，但他还是回答了，“艾奥的收割确实是一项艰苦的工作，但那些脆弱的叶片需要、也必须要用手来采摘。我很难将此定义为‘遭受’，我们确保了田野里的工作环境十分人性化。“  
　　“那少爷愿意拨冗亲自到田野里去参观一下吗？”  
　　卡尔不屑的挥挥手，“不需要，我看过影像记录。”他敏锐的目光落在黑发奴隶身上，“你为什么在乎这个？作为一个床伴，你过着舒适的生活，远离那些严酷的自然环境，丰衣足食——倒不是说地里的奴隶们就忍饥挨饿了，”他忙补充道，“但他们的命运跟你有何相干？”  
　　那个人的眼睛重新变得幽深晦暗，“这是一个很好的问题。”  
　　轻柔的钟声远远传来，敲响了四次。“我得回去睡觉了，”卡尔说，“我们明天早餐时有客人——我想应该说今天。”他犹豫了一下，“你想在这儿多呆一会儿吗？只要你吵到谁。我明白呆在这屋子里有多惬意。”  
　　“如果我被抓住，那些警卫会——”  
　　“——我明白了，等等，”卡尔取下他的纹章指环，“如果有警卫来烦你，给他看这个，告诉他是我准许你这么做的，应该管用。”氪星纹章指环没有任何人能不告自取，除非砍断氪星人的手指，而那也是不可能的。“你可以明早还给我。”他来到书架旁，取出一根薄薄的卷轴，放到那人桌前，“你也许会喜欢这个，这是本童话故事，里面有很多非常漂亮的图片。”  
　　奴隶看向那本书，“谢谢您，”他干巴巴的说。接着，他盯着那枚指环好一阵，才将它装进自己的口袋，“谢谢您，”他放缓语气，柔声重复道。  
　　“阅读愉快。”卡尔微微一下，转身离去。  
　　“我会的。”  
　　当他离开藏书室时，卡尔意识到，刚刚过去的这半个小时，是自从他离开大学返回地球后，进行的最有意义的谈话。  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔入睡了。在梦中，常春藤沙沙做响，在他四周缭绕，像爬虫一般嘲弄着他，还有一个男孩啜泣的声音。不是她，那不是她的错，不是！是我的错，都是我的错，该惩罚我，而不是她！求您了！  
　　他分辨不出男孩的声音，他认不出来，他在睡梦中锁紧了眉头。  
　　他认出了接下来的这个声音：他的叔叔，冷峻而疏离。你该为此负责。这就是当你忘记自己的地位时会发生的事，当你忘记了戒律，忘记了你的责任。  
　　卡尔无法呼吸，就像有人用胳膊勒住了他的脖子，把他往后扯，那个陌生的男孩的声音在哀泣，在尖叫。  
　　他闻到了血腥味。猛地惊醒，全身被汗浸湿，噩梦渐渐从他身旁褪去。别想了，那很危险，对所有人都是，他脑海中犹如流星般掠过这个念头。  
　　接着连这个闪念也无影无踪。  
　　卡尔起身下床，伸了个懒腰，叹了口气，开始为平淡无奇的另一天收拾准备。  



	4. 两位访客

　　摘要：艾尔庄园来了两位客人——一位应邀赴约，一位不请自来。  
  
　　清晨的阳光洒满走廊，卡尔在他堂姐的套房门外徘徊犹豫着。最后鼓起勇气敲了敲门。  
　　“请进，”卡拉的声音听起来隔着一段距离，大门无声滑开。卡尔飞进套房的客厅，打量着屋内品位高雅的红木陈设。“我在这边，堂弟。”卡拉的声音从卧室里传来。  
　　卡拉坐在梳妆台前化妆，长袍随意的披在肩膀上。特大号的床上被单乱作一团没有整理，卡尔听到浴室里传来水声。  
　　“早上好，堂姐，”卡尔致意道，“我来邀你一道去吃早餐。”  
　　卡拉刷完眼线膏，眨了眨明亮的蓝眼睛，“这顿饭一定有趣极了，”她不无讽刺的说，“这还用说吗？我那极其有限的时间与其用在跟我久别重逢最亲爱的堂弟身上，还不如跟我最爱的追求者一起吃饭呢，是不是？”  
　　“他到这儿来做什么？”  
　　卡拉叹了口气，“噢，他希望和我合作，推动某些该死的法案实施，或者批准其他的什么跟农场有关的法规。父亲母亲看上去还挺喜欢他的，尽管不赞同他的……某些观点。”  
　　早上来拜访他们的客人是一个小官僚，近来因为其在奴隶制度上的激进观点变得恶名昭彰。对于他来说，人类不应该是被提携的对象，他拒绝拥有私人奴隶，因为他觉得被人类服侍，是件罔顾氪星精神，自降身份的事。毫无疑问，让恩-摩尔是个异类。  
　　“早上好，少爷，”门边一个声音响起，卡尔转过身，看到卡拉的宠物正站在浴室的门外，一条黑色的丝质浴袍裹在他有些湿润的肌肤上。他深深的鞠了一躬，卡尔点头示意，转回身去。  
　　“啊，布鲁斯，”卡拉快乐的说，“找些漂亮的衣服穿上，我要带你一起去吃早餐。”  
　　卡尔皱起眉头，“这样做真的明智吗，卡拉？我的意思是，待会让恩-摩尔会跟我们一道？”他的余光注意到那个奴隶随意的让袍子滑落到地上，赤裸着大片棱角分明，肌肉紧实的肌肤。卡尔在男人背上瞥见密密麻麻的伤痕，将目光转向卡拉，感到……隐隐的不适。  
　　现在轮到卡拉皱起眉头，“我带个伴儿去吃早餐的权力还是有吧。”  
　　“这点毋庸置疑。” 卡尔连忙说。  
　　卡拉起身，飘到一扇屏风后面更衣，而她的奴隶看上去一点也不担心，慢悠悠的穿戴着。  
　　“小姐？裤子我该穿黑色的还是蓝色那条？”  
　　“噢，穿那条黑色的皮裤，你穿这个看起来诱人极了。”卡拉的话带着挑逗。  
　　“如您所愿，”男人回应道，一边穿上棉质内裤。穿好后，他顺势倒上了床，好把自己塞进那条紧实的皮裤里。卡尔意识到自己正目不转睛的盯着在床上挣扎扭动的男人，慌忙移开视线。  
　　卡拉穿着一套过于严谨的三件套海军蓝小西装从屏风后走了出来。她坐到床边，摩挲着奴隶黑色的头发，笑着说，“你美得让人惊讶。”她说。  
　　“谢谢您，小姐，”他一本正经的回答，她吻了吻他的脸颊。她在他穿衣服的时侯从梳妆台上拿起一样东西——奴隶项圈。卡尔震惊的意识到，他都没注意到这人之前并没有戴着它，他可悲的反省着自己的注意力都放在了别的地方。  
　　卡拉等奴隶穿戴整齐，温柔的问道，“你准备好了吗？”他点了点头，她在他脖子上合拢项圈，一声轻响，项圈锁紧。有那么一会儿，她只是静静站在那里，双手放在银色的项圈上，接着她退了两步，拿起链子，“那就走吧。”她说。  
　　当他经过卡尔的时候，奴隶不动声色的将昨晚那枚艾尔族徽指环放到他手中。卡尔盯着指环看了一会儿，将它戴回了自己的手指。  
　　奴隶踩在厚厚的地摊上，发出闷闷的脚步声，而氪星人，则浮在空中悄无声息的飘出了房间。  
　　：：：  
　　让恩-摩尔是一个高大健硕的男人，栗色的头发，突出的额头下方有着一双墨绿色的眼睛，带着让人退避三舍的狂热。当和艾尔一家共进早餐时，他坐在卡拉身边，盯着她旁边地板上坐着的奴隶。当看到卡拉喂了那人类一口草莓时，他粗鲁的推开自己面前的草莓。  
　　佐-艾尔和奥萝拉在漫不经心的闲聊：佐-艾尔谈到了马上要到来的艾奥花采摘，担心反常的高温会坏事。奥萝拉抱怨着她最喜欢的那条猫眼石项链不见了，就像她上个星期丢的那幅祖母绿耳环一样。卡尔询问起让恩-摩尔和卡拉正在着手的法案，想方设法的转移着他的注意力，向他请教他和卡拉正在着手的那项议案，但要他装出兴致勃勃的样子实在太难了，特别是当他看到布鲁斯从他堂姐手指上舔着草莓汁的时候。  
　　终于，眼前的一切似乎使让恩-摩尔的忍耐到了极点，“简直忍无可忍，”他支起身子，厉声说，“别指望我能习惯这种在大庭广众之下放浪形骸的举动！”卡拉惊讶的睁大双眼，他继续咆哮道，“这样的——接触很不得体，有辱氪星人的荣耀。每当我想到一个声名显赫的氪星家族成员和奴隶如此厮混，让家族的名誉蒙羞，就让我觉得恶心。”  
　　卡拉傲慢的皱起眉头，“我的感情生活——”  
　　让恩-摩尔打断她，“感情生活？这种词汇怎么能用来形容主奴关系。这样的话，一个人跟把椅子、跟把小刀也能称得上‘感情生活’。别侮辱这个词了！”  
　　卡尔觉得自己快要气炸了：一种全然陌生，莫可名状的愤怒。他发现自己浮上半空，双手攥拳。“够了，”他咆哮道，让恩-摩尔吃惊的看着他，“我不允许你在我们的宅邸里对我堂姐品头论足。她选择谁来做伴是她的事，跟你无关！”  
　　让恩-摩尔张了张嘴，准备说点什么，但卡拉立即伸手按上他的肩膀，“我想大家应该冷静一下。”她不动声色的说。  
　　“很好，”让恩-摩尔缓缓道，“下次我会三缄其口，不会再让您不快了。”他坐了下来，抿着杯子里的鲜橙汁，注视着卡尔，像是头一次见到他。  
　　“我只希望有人能治治我丢三落四的毛病。”奥萝拉抱怨着，就像根本没注意到刚刚的剑拔弩张。  
　　吃完早餐，让恩-摩尔走到卡尔身旁，眼神里带着狂热，“我对你心中无与伦比的焦虑感同身受，艾尔家的卡尔-艾尔。”他郑重其事的说，“我祈祷终有一天你将获得勇气，将你的疑虑置于身后，走上被正义光芒照亮的康庄大道。”他深深的鞠了一躬，卡尔尽力藏起自己的厌恶，同样弯腰回礼。  
　　“我真希望你不用和他共事，”在向让恩-摩尔道别以后，他对卡拉说。  
　　“让恩-摩尔有自己的手段，”卡拉轻快地说，在空中转过身，飘进花园。那个奴隶随侍在他们身后，他和他女主人之间的链子清脆作响。“而他在政府里恰好结识了一些非常有影响力人。”  
　　卡尔余怒未消，“那也不代表你就得坐在那儿让他对你评头论足。”  
　　卡拉微微一笑，在喷泉边坐了下来。她的宠物挨着她坐到旁边的地上，她心不在焉的抚弄着他的头发。“我之所以跟他共事，是有非常重要的原因的。”  
　　看着卡拉保养得当的双手在那个人类黑色的头发上捋过，卡尔无法移开视线，那看上去就像丝绸一样柔滑，“我们家有很长一段时间没有跟奴隶一起吃饭了，不是吗？”  
　　他的堂姐看上去若有所思，“我想是吧，以前母亲有时候是不是会带个小女孩来吃饭？”  
　　“没错，”卡尔说，“其中一个厨房奴隶的孩子，我不记得她的名字了。”  
　　卡拉耸耸肩，“谁知道呢，母亲以前叫她‘小猫咪’，我只记得这个。”  
　　突如其来的回忆涌入：黑发的小姑娘躲在她妈妈的围裙后面，以为没人看到她，朝卡尔吐了吐舌头，咯咯地笑着。“她后来怎么样了？”他突然问道。“我没在这儿见到她。”  
　　抚弄着黑发的手指迟疑了一会儿，“你不记得了？”卡拉说，满头金发朝另一边微微转了过去，像在深思，“你们俩有时候在一块儿玩儿，不是吗？”  
　　“是啊，但是……我不记得她发生什么事了，”卡尔说，“她……在我就要离开地球的时候惹了点什么麻烦，是不是？”他绞尽脑汁想要寻回记忆，但是一无所获。  
　　“也对，”卡拉说，“毕竟过去那么久了。”她站了起来。“抱歉，堂弟，我得回去工作了。跟我来，布鲁斯，”她边说边稍稍拽了拽链子。  
　　卡尔看着他们渐行渐远：他的堂姐悬浮着，整个人一动不动，在空中滑过；那个奴隶黑色的紧身裤包裹着身体，臀部随着他的脚步摆动。  
　　行走看起来是那么的怪异，那么的不优雅。让一个人的身体用一种奇怪至极的方式移动，肌肉群随着每个步子绷紧又松驰下来。  
　　当他们转过墙角，卡尔才意识到他正在等那个奴隶转过身来看他一眼。  
　　但他没有。  
　　：：：  
　　他再一次冷汗淋漓的从噩梦中醒来，梦中有谁在报着数，声调波澜不惊，单调呆板，仅仅只是在报数。卡尔感到像是剃刀插进了他的脖子，他的心脏狂跳，恐惧紧紧擭住了他浑身的肌肉。  
　　他抬手挥去眉毛上的汗水，决定去花园走走。  
　　花园如往常一般黑寂沉闷，飘散着忍冬花香。卡尔漫无目的的四处游荡，然后发现自己再一次在菜园的入口停了下来。他飘了进去。  
　　空气中散发着新鲜罗勒和牛至叶的香气。置身黑暗之中，卡尔似乎能听到影影绰绰的笑声……来自一个女孩和一个男孩儿……  
　　一阵窸窣声引起了他的注意，他抬起头，看到一道黑色身影沿着墙角疾奔，灵活敏捷，志在必得。  
　　他飞身过去，挡在那身影，“你是谁，你来——”他猛的停了下来，一记尖利的破空声撕破沉寂，耳边的空气被炸响：一条软鞭。余音在耳畔旋绕不止，回荡着惊惧。持鞭的人影再次挥出鞭子逼退他，接着纵身跃进月光里。  
　　那是一个女人，戴着面具，身着黑色紧身皮革。卡尔对上了那双祖母绿的狡黠双眼，惊骇的熟悉感贯穿了他，就算隐匿在面具后也无法摒除的熟悉感。他不用看也知道她连身帽下有一头黑亮蓬松的秀发。  
　　他不用看也知道她背上那些伤疤的模样。  
　　伴随着极度震惊，那名字破茧冲出他的胸膛，被抛向两人间的半空中。  
　　“塞琳娜？”


	5. 完整的过去

　　摘要：卡尔回忆起一些他宁可不再忆及的事。  
　　  
　　 _罪责，憎恶，伤害——还能指望回忆带给我什么？别忘了还有悔恨。现在，我有一个完整的过去了。_  
　　——让·阿努伊  
—————  
　　“塞琳娜？”那名字在两人之间回响。女人的嘴唇翘了起来，似笑非笑，似嗔非嗔，“卡尔，”她轻快的说，“好久不见。”  
　　“塞琳娜。”卡尔惊讶的发现除了在他脑海中盘旋的这个名字，其他什么都想不起来了。“你在这儿做什么？”  
　　她一边牢牢的盯住他，一边将手伸进腰带上的荷包里，拿出一条闪亮的钻石手镯。她手腕一动，戴上了手镯。“女孩儿们的闺中密友。”她不无讽刺的笑了笑。  
　　“是你在偷我婶婶的首饰？”  
　　她的笑容变得尖刻，“我相信这是艾尔家欠我的。”  
　　“欠你的？你在胡说什——”卡尔没能说完，两记凌厉的长鞭就甩到了他耳边，那声音像在他的骨头间炸出，振聋发聩，叫他迷惑。她是塞琳娜，他能在回忆中记起她的面容，记起出她扬起精致小巧的下巴冲他大笑，记起出他们一起到厨房偷吃小甜饼时她眼中的神采。而现在，她的脸庞坚毅决绝，白如骨瓷，她碧绿的眼眸，狠狠的瞪着他喷出怒火——他下意识的畏缩了。不该是这样。  
　　软鞭重新绕回女人的手边，他第一次注意鞭子的尖端闪烁着绿光，就像涂上了一层绿宝石的粉末。“塞琳娜，”他又叫了一次，某种高兴的情绪从麻木的迷茫中渗了出来，“真的是你，我一直在找你。”他真的一直在找她，他突然意识到，他之前甚至一直没有觉察。“你——你——你一直那么擅长捉迷藏。你之前躲在哪儿？”塞琳娜朝两人中间的墙上甩了一鞭，他声音小了下来。她的手将鞭子拽得更牢了，绷紧了身上的每一条肌肉。卡尔感到体内升起古怪的差不多想要歇斯底里放声大笑的冲动。她想要用那东西伤害他。没有一条鞭子能伤害到一个氪星人——  
　　一阵风刮过，常春藤沙沙作响，大笑的冲动想它升起的时候那样消失得无影无踪。他这是怎么了？他不能——他不能看上去——他绞尽脑汁，想要在那些让人目眩的零星记忆和情感中找出自己真正想说的话，“我很高兴能见到你。”  
　　塞琳娜的面容在狂怒中变得狰狞，“这种假惺惺的虚以委蛇也许对其他人有用，卡尔。但你竟想用这种东西来侮辱我！我当时就在那儿，你也在那儿。我本以为——我本以为——”她一时间说不出话来，退开两步，让她的脸再次藏入阴影中。当她再次开口时，声音变得平静，“我曾希望当我不得不和艾尔家的某个人狭路相逢时，那个人是别人而不是你。但现在看来，我之前太傻太天真了。你们都是一丘之貉，你们都是。“  
　　卡尔靠近她，软鞭再一次伴随着尖锐的破空之声甩出，这次的一鞭划过他的胸膛。  
　　鞭子划破他的血肉，震惊与剧痛在他身上炸开，留下火辣辣的灼疼。这不可能！一个人类怎么会有能力伤害到氪星人！他用手摸了摸胸膛，盯着上面触目惊心的血迹难以置信，塞琳娜退进阴影。“这是第一鞭。”他听到她悄声说，接着消失在黑暗中。那么多的血……卡尔无法不去盯着他的手。极度震惊中，周围的世界开始变得灰暗，他的视野坍缩成一条只剩下疼痛的狭缝，长鞭的破空声似乎还回荡在他脑海里嗡嗡作响，余音未歇，他在往下跌落……  
　　强有力的手臂在他摔倒在地之前抱住了他，“少爷！”他呆滞的望着卡拉宠物的脸，他看上去很震惊，“你被攻击了——我去把警卫叫来——”  
　　“——不要！”卡尔喊道，抓紧了他的手，“别，请别叫警卫。”那奴隶盯着他，“她是我的朋友，是我的错，我想起来了，都是我的错。”他嗫嚅道。  
　　周遭的一切陷入黑暗。  
　　：：：  
　　他的胸膛正火烧火燎的疼着。卡尔费力的睁开双眼，黑发人类奴隶手中拿着一方被染红的毛巾，正俯下身小心清理他的伤口，“我在——”卡尔勉强开口问道。  
　　“在您房间里。少爷，无需担心，”那奴隶笑了笑，说不出的讽刺，“在您触碰到不洁的地面之前，我就接住了您。”卡尔闭上双眼，竭力平息突然盈满眼眶的酸涩，而这并非是由身体的疼痛来带。“鄙人能斗胆问问发生什么了吗？”  
　　这个人类的双手温暖平稳，舒缓着他的疼痛。卡尔却几乎希望他没这么做，肉体的疼痛是种求之不得的慰藉。现在他只想蜷成一团告诉这个奴隶快走开，让他一个人呆着。但是塞琳娜的那一鞭撼动着他的记忆，过往种种纷至沓来，让他的心防决堤，叫嚣着要告罪忏悔。  
　　他打开了话匣。  
　　“当我还是个小男孩的时候，我曾……和一个奴隶小女孩儿成了朋友，一个厨房奴隶的女儿。我的婶婶和伯伯如果知道的话，大概会阻止我这么做，但他们不知道我有多频繁的偷溜进厨房。塞琳娜和我常常在一块儿玩，阿尔弗雷德——后厨的管事，你昨天见过他——他给我们讲故事，我们帮他打扫卫生，做小饼干。”  
　　那奴隶绞了块毛巾重新继续擦拭，“然后呢？”他柔声问。  
　　“我们几乎天天都在一起玩抓人游戏和捉迷藏。她敏捷又灵活，对花园里每一寸土地了如指掌，每一个最好的藏身之处一清二楚。当我找不到她的时候，她会冲我大笑，指给我看另一个新所在。玩抓人游戏的话……其实，毫无疑问我总能够轻而易举的抓到她，但塞琳娜对我说这不公平，我可以飞而她不能，所以……就在那时我开始……奔跑、行走，在地面上。这样我们就能在一块儿玩儿了。”  
　　“啊。”  
　　“我当时一无所知……对这种事有多犯忌讳。”卡尔回忆着，清晰的记忆历历在目，他脚踏实地的感受，疾驰的欢乐，地面因奔跑带给双足的挤压。散发着芬芳的泥土，在他指间被揉碎开来。“有一天，我伯父他……发现我和她在花园里挖泥土。”他陷入沉默。  
　　“发生了什么？”那奴隶过了一会，问道。  
　　“厨房外菜园的墙上，那根铁链，他们把她栓在上面，用鞭子抽她。”卡尔深深的吸了口气，不顾胸膛的抽痛。“我……告诉他们都是我的错，我才是那个不守规矩的人，我才是那个该被惩罚的人。但是……氪星人不应被鞭笞。所以塞琳娜——我伯父——他说她必须得承受因我的错误带来的痛苦，而我……”他的声音小了下去，房间里一片死寂。直到那个人类打破沉默。  
　　“这就是你被送走的原因？”  
　　卡尔勉强笑笑，有些哽咽，“我猜这理由已经足够充分了。但不，这还不是全部，我……我有些不够冷静，”这种说法太轻描淡写。卡尔回忆起那些汹涌的混杂着耻辱和狂怒的情绪，他变得不像自己，“我朝伯父大吼这样做是错的，所有这些都是错的。他没有权利这样做。”  
　　“你伯父又做了什么？”  
　　“他……打了我。然后又在她的鞭数上加了一鞭。我每一次反抗，我每一次尖叫这是错的，都会加重她的惩罚。因为她让我变成了一个行为不检的氪星人。”伯父的手臂紧紧锁住他的喉咙，冷酷而无情的声音大声报出鞭打的数目。泪水模糊了他的视线。鲜血的气味。“我妥协了！”这是最大的背叛：保持缄默、自我麻痹、视若不见。  
　　过了一会儿，他意识到自己斜倚着，大口的喘息，布鲁斯的手放在他的肩膀上。就在那儿，可靠温暖，坚定不移。“我很抱歉。”卡尔声音黯哑。  
　　“你已经很了不起了。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“我不知道要怎么做。”卡尔说，感到孤寂悲凉，一无所有。  
　　一只温暖的手将他额前的头发撩了到后面，“现在，先睡一觉吧。”布鲁斯说。  
　　卡尔听话的躺下。


	6. 玩物易主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔跟阿尔弗雷德一起聊天，并从卡拉那里得到一份迟来的生日礼物。

　　卡尔缓缓睁开眼，注视着阳光斜射到他的床上。他有些讶异的碰了碰胸膛上的绷带。  
　　他记得昨晚发生的事。  
　　他记起了所有事。  
　　床上除了他没有别人，但他还记得布鲁斯在自己痛哭时抚上他的额头，为他包扎的双手，——他起身时扯到了伤口，让他痛得咧嘴。现在他已经从再次见到塞琳娜的震惊中缓过神来，有了更多时间去琢磨她的鞭子到底是怎样划开他的皮肤。那东西在月光下闪着绿色的光芒，像是镀着一层玻璃碎屑，它划破他的皮肤，如同强酸一样灼烧。  
　　他不知道有什么东西能对氪星人造成这样的后果。  
　　卡尔起身，打开可视屏。让恩-摩尔在议院前做演讲，阐述着一种新的栽培艾奥的方式，这样就可以用机器进行收获。卡尔轻哼一声，挑了一件衬衫穿上，小心的掩饰住胸膛上的绑带。脆弱的艾奥花只能进行手工采摘——即使是这样，也有一半的作物会因为受损而无法使用。  
　　“氪星现在的社会系统是有缺陷的，我们是在往骆驼车上压最后一根稻草，”他斩钉截铁的说，双目炯炯有神，“如果让他们知道了我们有多依赖他们，如果他们真正明白了这点，我们的处境将陷入可怕的危机。”  
　　卡尔皱起眉头，拉上他的靴子。他应该告诉他婶婶和伯父关于塞琳娜鞭子上绿色物质的事；如果人类有法子能伤害到氪星人，他就不得不告诉其他人。  
　　“那样的话，一个无比低贱的种族就会对一个无上高贵的种族产生威胁——这是叫人无法容忍的。”  
　　卡尔关掉屏幕，向门口走去，他尽力不去想他的义务，不去想他有责任告知他的亲人们关于塞琳娜的事。接着他停下脚步，深深的吸了口气。没有什么别去想了。他应该正视自己的想法，不再自欺欺人。是时候不再努力去做什么规规矩矩的氪星人了，面对现实吧。  
　　作为一个规矩的氪星人，他确实有义务去警告他的家人。  
　　而他不准备再去履行这些义务。  
　　卡尔打开门，阳光沐浴在他的脸上，他意识到自己正在微笑。  
　　他感觉现在好多了。  
　　：：：  
　　看到他进入厨房，一些奴隶投来好奇的目光，但大部分人都表现得像是没看到他。今天，这正中卡尔的下怀。  
　　阿尔弗雷德正在一张桌子旁边剥豌豆。听到卡尔叫他的名字，他转过身来，彬彬有礼的表情闪过一丝惊讶，“卡尔－艾尔少爷，我能冒昧请教一下，您因何到访吗？”  
　　卡尔指指蓝色的大碗，“来帮你剥豌豆？”  
　　片刻的迟疑后，阿尔弗雷德示意他坐到旁边的椅子里。  
　　他们沉默的剥了一会儿，卡尔享受着这项家务活的节奏，享受着豌豆轻轻弹到碗里的声响。但他无法让这种静谧永远保持下去，“有你在厨房里，一切都井井有条，阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“少爷太过奖了。”阿尔弗雷德平静的回答。  
　　“以前这儿有个小姑娘，和我一起玩，塞琳娜。你还记得她吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德的表情变得谨慎，“我记得在这儿工作过的每一个奴隶。”  
　　“你知道她现在在哪儿吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德继续剥着豌豆，他的动作僵硬，目光低垂。卡尔按捺住追问他的冲动。接着，这位老人的目光越过卡尔望出去，脸上掠过某种表情。卡尔转身看到布鲁斯走进厨房，朝他俩的桌旁走来。  
　　“卡尔-艾尔少爷，”布鲁斯低语道，深深的鞠了一躬，就像昨天一整晚当卡尔哭泣时他没有陪在旁边一样，就像卡尔只不过是另一个高高在上的氪星人一样。  
　　而事实就是如此，看着布鲁斯转向阿尔弗雷德，卡尔带着奇特的沮丧想着。  
　　“卡拉小姐将在结束参议院的讨论后回家，她希望在自己的房间里吃些便餐。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德点头起身，“我这就去准备吃的，如果你愿意的话来帮我剥这些豌豆吧。”  
　　卡尔吃惊的看到布鲁斯的嘴角扬了起来：热切，差不多有些腼腆。这让他看上去多了几分稚气。“我很愿意帮你。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德开始将水果和冷拼装盘，布鲁斯和卡尔并排坐着，剥着豆子。卡尔猜阿尔弗雷德利用这次打岔来回避关于塞琳娜的问题，但不一会儿，老者开口道，“塞琳娜被送到艾奥种植园去了，她被认为不再适合家务工作。“  
　　卡尔皱起眉头，“她那么小就要去地里劳动？”  
　　“是的。”阿尔弗雷德简短的答道。  
　　卡尔试图去想象塞琳娜顶着炎炎烈日，用纤细、灵活的双手去采摘猩红的艾奥花。直到阿尔弗雷德将碗抱走，他才意识到自己的手一直在徒劳的做着动作，当他坐在那儿发呆时，布鲁斯已经剥完了。“对不起。”他喃喃道。  
　　阿尔弗雷德往瓶子里装满柠檬汽水，“您想喝杯饮料吗，少爷？”他问卡尔。  
　　卡尔指了指布鲁斯，“可以给我们两个都来一杯吗？”阿尔弗雷德看上去吃了一惊，但为他俩都斟了满满一杯冰饮。卡尔慢慢抿着他，品尝着酸甜的饮料，阿尔弗雷德将食物摆盘完毕，“阿尔弗雷德，”当老人将盘子放到桌上时，他突兀的问道，“你快乐吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德端详着托盘，将上面的草莓码放的更匀称，“卡尔-艾尔少爷，在我来艾尔庄园以前，我……不属于其他任何庄园。”卡尔一惊，差点将柠檬汁洒出来：他听到过传闻，有些人类生活在氪星人的统治之外。但对于他来说这些只不过是传闻。担心会打断阿尔弗雷德，他保持着沉默，“我那时生活在山上，曾经被叫做阿巴拉契亚的山脉。我大部分时候都冻得瑟瑟发抖，随时随地都食不果腹，每日每夜都筋疲力尽，我做着能让人累断腰的活计挣扎求生。在那儿终日操劳，危机四伏，朝不保夕。  
　　卡尔想象着这位可亲可敬的老人过着那样一种生活，感到不寒而栗，“那太可怕了，你现在过得好多了。“他说。  
　　阿尔弗雷德抬起头，对上卡尔的目光，“请容许我畅所欲言，先生，就一小会儿？”待卡尔点头同意，他清了清嗓子，继续道，“如果给我这个机会，我会毫不犹豫的放弃现在拥有的一切，过回原来的日子。我会很乐意被冻得发抖，高兴的忍饥挨饿，坦然的惶惶不可终日。因为我是自由的。”  
　　迎着凯尔的视线，老者转身对布鲁斯说，“希望卡拉小姐能喜欢这些食物。”  
　　布鲁斯站起来，接过托盘，“我相信她会的。谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”他转向卡尔，深深的鞠了一躬，“少爷，请容许我先行告退？”  
　　卡尔绷紧了下巴。在卡尔表示允许之前这些人甚至不能自行离去。“你可以离开了。”他喃喃道，感到一股莫可名状的愤怒。布鲁斯再次鞠躬后离去。  
　　他走后，卡尔饮尽汽水。为什么他从未意识到这甘甜之下潜藏着如此多的苦涩。  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔刚刚系好袍子上的腰带，轻轻的敲门声就响了起来。“进来。”他说。房门滑开，他惊讶的僵住， 一个身着轻薄黑色丝袍的人站在那——  
　　“布鲁斯，”卡尔脱口而出。  
　　男人深深鞠躬，“少爷，”他答应道。卡尔再次感到某种诡异的焦躁，差不多算得上愤怒的情绪一闪而过。他意识到布鲁斯递来一份文件，“这是给您的。”  
　　卡尔接过文件打开，用氪星语写就，在底部印着卡拉的正式印章——“这是一份转让契约。”  
　　“是的，少爷。”  
　　“她把你给了我。”  
　　“她让我转告您：你现在已经22岁了，堂弟。把他当做一份迟来的生日礼物吧。他是你的了。”布鲁斯惟妙惟肖的模仿着卡拉快活的语气。  
　　卡尔盯着那份文件，接着看向布鲁斯。＜我的，＞他用氪星语自言自语道，然后看到——某些东西——闪过那双波澜不惊的蓝眼睛。  
　　有什么东西让卡尔豁然开朗：这男人敏捷的反应，他吟诵氪星语的声音。  
　　＜你懂得氪星语，＞他脱口而出，＜你真的懂。＞看到布鲁斯对此全无反应，卡尔转而用英语说道，但他已对此坚信不移，“我不会逼你承认，但很显然你懂。是谁教你的？你怎么学会的？是自学的吗？我接受了五年时间的正规教育才能阅读氪星语！你是怎么——”他在布鲁斯身边转来转去，手有些颤抖的捏着一纸文件，证明这男人现在是卡尔财产。现在他与其在对布鲁斯讲话不如说是在自言自语，他词不达意，语无伦次的继续道，“人类一点也不比氪星人低等！为什么从来没有人意识到这点？愚蠢，盲目，自大——！我们所有的科学研究，我们所有的托辞——任何稍有理智的人都不会觉得阿尔弗雷德会比那个让恩-摩尔低等！任何长眼睛的人都不会相信塞琳娜会比我那无趣的婶婶低等！”他倏地转身盯着布鲁斯，“而任何人，任何人，任何人都不该忽视，你一点也不比我低等！”  
　　他的激烈反应让自己有些呼吸急促，但布鲁斯却目光平静，带着拒人千里之外的彬彬有礼。“毫无疑问，对于一位‘降临者’者来说这些想法和言辞是不得体的，而且可能还会触怒到某些更敏感的神经，比如您家族其他的人，我的主人。我亟盼少爷您能谨记关于我们境况的简单事实，氪星人拥有人类，这就是现实。我属于您，少爷，我是您的，您可以对我为所欲为。”  
　　卡尔死死盯着他，呼吸依旧急促。灯光从他发间透出，袍子下不羁而强壮的身形线条分明。是他的，他可以对此为所欲为。有那么一会儿他脑海中浮现出这个男人跪在他身前的画面，几乎能感觉到自己的双手陷进那头黑发中，他将那人的头拉近，命令他用那技巧娴熟的嘴取悦自己。他的膝盖有些发软，“脱掉袍子，”他声音黯哑。  
　　人类将袍子从双肩褪下，没有一丝迟疑，一汪幽黑落在他脚下。他一丝不挂，带着夺人心魄的优雅与美丽。“转过去，”卡尔说，布鲁斯转过身，低着头，双眼藏在浓密的睫毛阴影中，显得温顺服帖。  
　　布鲁斯的背上布满纵横交错的伤疤，在金色的灯光下格外刺目。卡尔久久的注视着它们，耳畔的轰鸣一如刮过常春藤的凄风。他注视着自己的族人在布鲁斯肌肤上留下的印迹，内心被羞愧与狂怒煎熬。  
　　他举起那纸奴隶契约，用双眼点燃了它们。  
　　布鲁斯猛的抬头，瞪大眼睛，眼神变得深邃，然后生平第一次毫无预警的让氪星语脱口而出：  
“不！卡尔——你这个傻瓜！”


	7. 月下废墟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：布鲁斯向卡尔介绍哥谭，并与他进行了一场长谈；卡尔做出了决定。

　　“卡尔，你这个傻瓜！“  
　　布鲁斯冲过去抢那张奴隶契约，但双手只抓到余烬。  
　　他惊骇呼喊的余音似乎还在屋内回荡。  
　　卡尔看着他，“怎——怎么——你现在自由了，布鲁斯！怎么了？”  
　　布鲁斯一手扶额，苦笑着，“没那么简单，卡尔。你知道要是一个人类奴隶被发现没有契约会受到怎样的惩罚吗？我不可能就……就这么径直走出去然后在别的什么地方开始新生活。连活下去都不可能！”  
　　 “我会——我会带你到别的世界去！外面有很多星球对人类很友善，我能带你离开——”然后再也见不到他了，卡尔意识到。这是他莽撞之举带来的后果之一，而这样的认知给他带来了始料未及的强烈痛楚。但下次他还是会这么做。  
　　或许还是会吧？如果布鲁斯不是因为此举变得如此焦虑的话。  
　　“——然后抛弃我的朋友们？抛弃我的族人们？我的母星？”布鲁斯从地板上捞起袍子粗暴的裹在身上，重重坐回床上，双手在半空挥了挥，“这些年我费尽心思才回到了哥谭，该死的我敢肯定自己现在绝不会因为你的榆木脑袋突然灵光一闪茅塞顿开，又想当然的大手一挥就离开它,在这个最不可能的时候！”他一手插进头发里，将它揉得乱七八糟。“现在我得去伪造一整套新的证明文件……”他叹了口气，看上去像是终于注意到卡尔大受打击的表情，“我很抱歉，”他语调变得温和了些，“我……对此感激不尽，卡尔，真的，只是你做这事儿的时机不太对，我得想法弥补。”他嘴角扯出一个笑容，补充道。  
　　卡尔的头——不，他的整个世界——似乎开始天旋地转起来。过去两天里那个俯首帖耳，晦涩难懂的奴隶去哪儿了？遮掩恭顺的目光让位于充满压迫感的直视，早前那无精打采的身躯现在充满活力。他看上去像是一个完全不同的人。  
　　他就是一个完全不同的人。  
　　这一个才是真正的布鲁斯。  
　　之前的一切都是伪装。  
　　这个认知震撼了他，跟他时不时能在惊鸿一瞥中窥见的这个布鲁斯——真正的这个——不同。这就像是他将纹章指环归还凯尔时带来的震撼那样。就像是在图书室里的那场对谈——或者说质询那样，那些貌似彬彬有礼的问题步步紧逼，诘难着他。就像他们第一次在花园的会面那样，钴蓝的双眼抬起和他四目相交，挑衅的神色在卡尔还未能看清楚前就转瞬即逝。但他现在看清楚了，他懂了。  
　　之前的一切都是假象——他曾短暂的看穿过这些假象——而他发现自己极度渴望能得见假象后面这个完整的人。  
　　布鲁斯也在看着他，卡尔意识到自己呆望着布鲁斯很长一段时间，真相让他的思考迟钝得如同龟速。当卡尔注视着他时，布鲁斯的眼神变得警惕而疑虑。带着不动声色的优雅，他立即从床边站了起来，身躯开始紧绷，视线垂了下去，“请原谅我，少爷。”似乎觉得这样展现自己太过冒险，片刻之前还光彩照人的男人躲回到那张屈从的面具后，“我之前所说的那些话轻率且不智，我恳请您——”  
　　“不！”卡尔努力想说些什么来挽留另外那个布鲁斯，来阻止他的退却，“别——请别这样。我想要——想要理解这些，”他说，双手在空中描摹着他的困惑，“帮我理解这些。”  
　　布鲁斯迟疑了，他的眼神仍然带着戒备。接着他叹了口气，“跟我来。”  
　　走到门口，他拿起项圈的银链递给卡尔。卡尔看它就像看到一条毒蛇。“什么？你一定是在玩笑，我不会像牵宠物一样牵着你。”  
　　“恐怕你别无选择。我不能冒险让人们看到我没被拴着到处走。”  
　　卡尔从布鲁斯手上接过链子，小心翼翼的握住。过了一会儿，布鲁斯向他投来一丝微笑，“好吧，我们主奴在公众面前的首次亮相。艾尔家族的少爷和他新到手的玩物。”他将卡尔反感的表情看在眼里，神色稍霁，“卡尔，我请求你。如果你想要明白这一切，我们必须这么做。”当门滑开，他低声道，“把我带到藏书室去。”  
　　带着迷惑，卡尔领着他走出房间，走向藏书室。警卫们停下来向他们行注目礼，他们的眼神好奇而审慎。艾尔家族的继承人带着他的第一个私人奴隶，这件事将会在庄园的奴隶间激起千层浪。卡尔飘行着，焦灼的意识到布鲁斯正安静的迈着步子，走在他身后；他想起地球神话里的那位俄狄浦斯，一股想要扭过头去的骇人的欲望袭来，他想要正视着布鲁斯，想要扔掉将两人连在一起的链子，像欧律狄刻那样放手让他自由，纵使归处通向冥府。  
　　有些颤抖的手将链子抓得更紧了些，他径直向藏书室走去。  
　　进到藏书室，布鲁斯就越过他走到了前头，向书室深处的一角走去，捡起藏在一堆厚厚的旧书后的小灯，他移开一块地板，露出一条向下的通道，通向地底。“你准备好进入哥谭了吗？”他对卡尔扯起一个自嘲的笑，问道。  
　　带着惶惑，卡尔跟着他往下走去，进入地底的世界。  
　　越往下走，狭窄的通道变得越来越宽阔，他们来到了一个带着穹顶的地道，一个古老的污水处理系统的残骸。湍急的水流声回荡在通道里，布鲁斯手中摇曳的灯火让两人的身影显得幽暗可怖。  
　　卡尔跟在他身后飘行着，古老城市的厚重感萦绕在他身旁，人类的建筑风格铭刻在石块和金属中，这一切都让他感到陌生，格格不入且充满威胁。一阵闷热潮湿的微风拂过他，像是一声叹息。  
　　哥谭依旧存在，他意识到，它存在于种植园的地表之下，在田野里深红的花海之下，它一直以来都在他们脚下矗立不倒，生生不息。  
　　布鲁斯觉察到他的困扰，停下来看着他，“别害怕。”他轻声说。  
　　隧道汲走他的话语，又将它们送回：害怕害怕害怕。  
　　“这是——怎么——”卡尔向这些隧道挥动着手。  
　　“铅管和含铅的涂料，”布鲁斯快活的答道，“它们能保住很多秘密。”  
　　（秘密秘密秘密，哥谭附和道）  
　　卡尔感到无处可逃，被困其中。他胸膛上被塞琳娜的鞭子划开的伤口疼起来。他费力的吞了吞口水，向他们的来路投去渴望的一瞥，再次跟上布鲁斯。  
　　布鲁斯带领两人穿过迷宫般复杂的地道，时不时停下来，在岔路口的墙壁上查验，打量着石头上那些看上去像是随机形成的划痕。最后，两人进到一片洒满月光的夜色中。  
　　卡尔四下张望着。他们正站在一片废墟之上，很明显这儿曾经矗立着一片十分宏伟的庄园。高墙只余残垣断壁，爬满了常春藤，底部是焦黑的石块。大理石铺就的地面已变得晦暗，满是裂痕，一些碎石瓦砾散落在上面。某处传来猫头鹰温柔的啼鸣。  
　　越过断墙，卡尔可以看到田野在他们四方延伸开去——他们站在一处高崖之上，目光所及之处正是曾经的哥谭。他能看到艾尔家的大宅，在它小小的半岛上偏安一隅，艾尔种植园的领土则横跨北方更广阔的岛屿。在它南边是佐氏种植园和渥滋种植园。面前这个庄园曾经俯瞰着整个城市。而现在，没有城市了，也没有庄园了，只余月光下的废墟和猩红的花海怒放在默然沉郁的哥谭之上。  
　　布鲁斯的脚步声在他身后响起，卡尔转身看着他。那个人类正轻抚着一面断墙。“这就是我的家，”他说，“或者说曾经是，”他补充道，“在‘大降临’之前，我父母被迫从这里逃离。母亲那时正怀着我，在哥谭被付之一炬之前。我父亲运用金钱和人脉让他们逃了出来，他们和其他零星逃出来的难民一道逃进了阿巴拉契亚山。  
　　他走过来站在卡尔身边，看向失落的哥谭。“我们在那些山里想方设法的活下去，苟且偷生，尽可能的掩藏行迹。”他看看四周大片的废墟，一个似笑非笑的表情爬上嘴角。“阿尔弗雷德曾经给我讲过我母亲，当她还是哥谭上流社会的阔太太时的那些事。我做梦都不敢想，我的母亲会是那个样子，那个亲自操刀杀鸡，亲自拿斧子砍树的女性，在她生前，我哪怕一次也没见过她的手指甲有干净的时候。”  
　　这难道是个巧合吗？“阿尔弗雷德？你的意思是——不——”  
　　布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，“阿尔弗雷德是我家的管家。他们一道逃了出来。他仍然一直叫我‘布鲁斯少爷’，即使我一无所有，只是个邋里邋遢，饥肠辘辘的小捣蛋鬼，他还是坚持我必须得记住自己的身份。”他轻轻的摇了摇头，“我猜有时候母亲宁可他不记得了，不记得我们早已遗忘的那种生活。我的家人在那个晚上竭尽所能带出来每件东西，都已经被我们用来换取自由，所有的那些传家宝里，她仅仅留下了一样东西，”他的嘴角微微扯了扯，“我父亲在他们结婚的时候买给她的珍珠项链。不管那时情况有糟糕，她都一直戴着那条项链。”他顿了顿，“那时情况真的很糟，但我们挺过来了，我们活下来了，我们自由了。”  
　　他陷入了沉默。一阵轻风慵懒的吹过，丛生的杂草在残破的大理石块间起伏。“后来发生了什么？”卡尔轻声问。  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气，“我九岁的时候，在地里帮父母干活，一个男人闯进林子里，他快饿死了，有些疯癫，他向我们索要食物。父亲告诉他我们会把我们仅剩的分一些给他。但接着他看到了我母亲脖子上的项链，他的表情变了。我从来没有见过一个人会那样狞笑。”布鲁斯轻轻的抚摸着石块，手指被烟黑弄脏。“他掏出一把枪，说他会拿走他想要的。我的父母手无寸铁。”一段长长的沉默，“阿尔弗雷德不久后找到了我，在他们的尸体间。”他的语气平淡，面无表情，但卡尔却能感受到无与伦比的痛楚如跗骨之蛆般蛰伏这平静之下。“那个男人一定是将我们小小的避难所出卖给了氪星人，因为一周以后他们就冲我们来了。阿尔弗雷德及时的把我和另外几个人送了出去，但他却被抓住了。我至此再也没见过他。”  
　　“直到几天以前。”  
　　“直到几天以前，”布鲁斯重复道，微微点了点头，“我在逃亡中成长，从一个地方逃到另一个地方，竭尽所能的学会如何生存下去。我曾被抓到过几次，”他勉强笑笑，指了指自己的背，“但我总能一次次设法脱身，直到我遇到了其他人。”  
　　“其他人？”  
　　布鲁斯的目光再次变得戒备，“在各地都有一些想要抗争的人类。我在世界各地流浪——那些曾经被叫做欧洲，非洲和亚洲的地方。我训练自己，不断研究，不断学习。而最终我意识到是时候回到哥谭了。”他低头看向焦黑的石块。“回来看看这个地方。这个本该是我家的地方。”他凝视的目光转向卡尔，双眼在月光下显得深邃。“你的拖鞋会被弄脏的。”他说。  
　　卡尔低头看向自己的脚，踩在地上，踩在布鲁斯家祖产的废墟石块上。在某些时刻，听着布鲁斯的讲述，他仿佛觉得自己也在那儿。脚下的坚实支撑着他。他回忆起孩提时代奔跑的感觉，忆起肉体与大地接触时的惬意。“你介意吗？”  
　　布鲁斯看起来微微吃了一惊，“我介意什么？”  
　　“我站在你的故园之上。”卡尔含混的指了指，不知该怎么解释，而布鲁斯嘴角弯起一个近似微笑的弧度。卡尔迈步向前——  
　　或者说试着这么做。从未以这种方式使用过的肌肉提出抗议，僵硬不已；他的重心也不稳，重力对他并不友好。他踉跄着向前跌去。  
　　在他倒地之前，布鲁斯的双臂环住了他。“我连走路都不会。”卡尔感到嗓子发紧，莫名有种想要流泪的冲动——就像他还有脸在布鲁斯人生的废墟里痛哭流涕似的。“没用，真没用，我甚至连走路都不会。”  
　　布鲁斯在他肩膀下环起一只胳膊，支撑着他，“你可以的，只需要——慢慢来。”一步，接着另一步，每个动作都让他的腿发出抗议。岩石和鹅卵石紧紧贴着他的双足。他的拖鞋会被弄脏、撕破，而且一定会在不知不觉中坏掉，但地球上的岩石无法让他受伤，让他鲜血淋漓的是地球本身，他倚靠着布鲁斯，浑浑噩噩的想，他被它的大气磅礴，它的汹涌澎湃，它的庄重威严鞭笞得体无完肤。  
　　他攫住着心中的痛楚，以此对抗身上鞭伤带来的疼痛。  
　　在布鲁斯的帮助下，他们来到一堵矮墙边，坐了下来，“万事开头难，”布鲁斯喃喃道。“我们都得从某处开始。”  
　　“这次不是开始，是重新来过，”卡尔说，“我忘掉了那么多东西，失去了那么多时间，浪费了那么多岁月。“布鲁斯盯着他，卡尔知道自己双目盈满了泪水；他希望那人把这眼泪当做他因肉体疼痛而流。  
　　过了一会，布鲁斯挨着他坐到了断墙上，望向远处的种植园。风吹过树林，呜呜作响，发出鬼魅般的呼啸。布鲁斯在他身旁坐了下来，没有挨着他，但离得很近。  
　　“我想做些什么。”卡尔说道。  
　　布鲁斯望着他——不是奴隶那种隐晦含蓄的目光，而是作为人类坦荡的注视。  
　　“我想要帮助你们。如果人类愿意让我帮助他们的解放事业的话。”  
　　布鲁斯收回视线，重新望向花海。“我的一个朋友曾经说过——”他顿了顿，重复了一次，“我的一个朋友，”带着某种若有所思，接着说了下去，“他说这不应仅仅是人类的解放事业。我们为之奋斗的是将整个星球从这样的社会制度中解放出来，不仅仅是为了人类。你在氪星生活了多久，卡尔？”  
　　“我出生一周后就来到了这儿。”  
　　“你在这儿长大。你没有别的母星，没有关于氪星的记忆。你和我一样，是地球人（Terran），卡尔。这是地球人的斗争，而来自地球（Terra）的我们应该并肩作战。”  
　　“地球人。”卡尔感觉着自己口中说出的这个词，它听上去那么贴切，那么有归属感。“我发誓，布鲁斯，我会竭尽所能来助你们一臂之力。”  
　　布鲁斯脸上没有任何表情，“这是个意义重大的声明，卡尔。你是最有权势的那些氪星家族的一位继承人。你真能做出如此许诺吗？”  
　　“我发誓，”卡尔又一次说道，“我发誓，以家族的——”他停了下来。他本想要以自己家族的荣誉来发誓，那是氪星人最传统也最有约束力的誓言。他重新起了个头，“我以地球的名义发誓，以它的岩石和泥土的名义，我对你所说的一切都是认真的。”  
　　有那么一会儿，在月色中，各种复杂的表情滑过布鲁斯的脸庞：满怀期待，满心算计，满腹疑虑，还有一闪而过的近乎欣喜的神情。他有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，起身站到卡尔面前，伸出双手按在卡尔肩上良久，像是在对一位同志欢迎致意，他的手微微紧了紧，说：“但愿如此。”接着退后一步，脸上复杂的表情再次消失，但一个小小的笑容爬上他的嘴角。接着，这笑容也同样褪去，取而代之的是坚毅的决心。  
　　“今晚我们还有一件事情要做。”布鲁斯说。  
　　卡尔跟着他离开了废墟，朝着哥谭地底静候他们的未知前路走去。


	8. 始于足下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔与很多人会面，得到了很多启示  
> 

　　布鲁斯和卡尔潜回下水道，在哥谭下方疾行。卡尔试着行走，但他的步伐着实太蹒跚太踉跄，布鲁斯终于忍不住笑了，告诉他最好还是用飞的，毕竟他们需要在破晓前赶到那儿。“我们迟些再继续学走路。”他柔声说。  
　　无论那个“迟些”意味着什么，卡尔发现自己的精神都为之一振  
　　他们艰难跋涉，穿行在古老的管道中，这时，卡尔看到他们前方摇曳的火光。他和布鲁斯闪身躲进一个小小的凹壁里，卡尔惊恐的辨别出了来人的声音：  
　　卡拉·佐-艾尔和让恩-摩尔。  
　　而两人正朝他们直直走来。  
　　眼见两个氪星人越来越近，卡尔孤注一掷的朝布鲁斯打了打手势，希望这个人类能明白他的意思，“呆在这儿，让我来应付这事。”接着他飞出隧道，截在卡拉和让恩面前。  
　　两人盯着他，僵住了，“堂弟，”卡拉勉强开口，“你……找到了这个隧道！你……一个人在这下面？”她的视线越过他看进身后的阴影，看上去疑虑重重。  
　　“为什么不呢，我只是……稍微探个险，结果有点迷路了……”卡尔祈祷他们不会问他是怎么设法找到路进到这儿来的。  
　　他们三人瞪着对方，面面相觑，这时卡尔听到他身后传来响动。他连忙转身，看到布鲁斯从那个凹壁走了出来，面露苦笑。卡拉金色的眉毛扬了起来。“啊，”卡尔赶忙补充道，“卡拉，我还把你的宠物一道带来了，来……给我提灯……”  
　　“大家别紧张，我们都在一条战线上。是我带他到这儿来的。”布鲁斯说道。卡尔意识到这个人在用氪星语说话，意识到这是他头一回真真切切听到布鲁斯用他的语言在说话，他的思维为之一窒。布鲁斯朝卡拉身边的那个男人礼貌的点头致意。“让恩，很高兴再次见到你。另外，卡拉，”他转向她，说，“看来你堂弟弃暗投明了。看来我得承认你说的关于他的话都是对的。” 听到对方声音中那些耳熟的语调，卡尔正在坍塌的世界观又裂开了那么一点儿。他、他正用平等的语气在和人交谈，“他有点异想天开的把我的奴隶契约给付之一炬，试着用这种不切实际的方法来还我自由；恐怕我们得重新伪造一套证明文书了。”  
　　“噢，卡尔，”卡拉轻呼，声音中矛盾的夹杂着烦恼和骄傲。  
　　卡尔低下头，意识到卡拉和让恩是步行进到隧道的，步行。“怎么……怎么……”他不知道自己要说什么了，他已经不知道要从何说起了。  
　　布鲁斯点点头，转身看着卡尔，“卡尔，原谅我，我不得不向你提一些问题，一些你并没有权力真正拒绝回答的问题。但如果我们有某种方式来确保你的动机是真实的，你对地球的忠诚是真实的，你会允许我们使用它吗？”卡尔略一迟疑，布鲁斯接着说，“如果发现你对此心存疑虑，或者你并非出于真心和我们共事，你会在早上醒来，没有关于这个晚上的任何记忆。我保证我们不会伤害你。”  
　　“当然——你当然可以验证你想知道任何事，”卡尔有些不知所措的说。三个人沉默的审视着他片刻。接着，让恩-摩尔点了下头，“他是真心的，”他柔声说，而哥谭的地道附和着：真心的真心的真心的。  
　　布鲁斯和卡拉同时松了口气，卡尔才意识到之前他们之间的气氛有多凝重。他让自己面对着卡拉，没话找话的问道：“你在和人类合作。”  
　　她对他俏皮的笑笑，“没错，我这些年时不时为地球的解放事业帮点小忙。但是没能和在哥谭的核心组织联系上。也不奇怪，他们不会那么快相信一个艾尔家族的成员。”  
　　“有多少氪星人加入？”  
　　让恩-摩尔答道：“万-泽是第一个。当氪星人刚刚降临时，万-泽就呼吁反对这套社会体系。他……”让恩-摩尔沉默了一会儿，“……他曾是个善良的人，但是太过于一厢情愿的轻信其他人的善良。”  
　　“曾是？我从未听过他。”  
　　“确实如此，万-泽被召去参加一个会议——”让恩-摩尔再一次停了下来，像是在小心的斟酌言辞，“——跟一些氪星的高层人物，从那以后我再也没有听过他的消息。我们被告知他去了别的星球继续抗议。很明显是个掩人耳目的谎言。因为我现在还活着，我想他没把我的名字供出来，他是一个勇敢的人。”让恩-摩尔端详着卡尔，“我说这些话，是因为你得明白，对你来说这是一个危险的事业，对我们来说都是。在万-泽消失后，再也没有氪星人愿意站出来对抗这个社会体系。”他转头向身边的女性露出笑容，带着令人惊异的深情，“直到卡拉出现，”卡拉向他回以灿烂的笑容，她转身面对着她的表弟，克制住了感情，“就我们所知，只有两个氪星人为此奋斗，卡尔。你和我。”  
　　卡尔迷惑不解的来回看着卡拉和让恩-摩尔：“但他刚刚不是说他……他不也在帮助人类吗？”  
　　让恩-摩尔欠了欠身：“我心系地球，卡尔-艾尔，尽管我既非人类……”他的身体闪着光，开始改变形状，皮肤变成了绿色，头发消褪，双眼像红宝石一样闪耀着光芒。“……亦非氪星人。”  
　　“噢，”卡尔感到有点头晕目眩，一天之中真相来得太多太快，一位氪星政府官员竟是为了人类解放事业而奋斗的易形者，这件事看来也只不过是另一个让人难以置信的事实而已。“真有意思。”  
　　所以事实是，让恩是一位隐迹人群的火星人，在大降临前就被困在了地球上，当氪星人入侵后，他为了自保在混乱中变形成了氪星人并保持低调。“我是易形者，也会飞行，所以这种伪装并不太困难，”让恩说，“让恩是个跟我本名发音相近的化名，而摩尔是从Ma'aleca'andra得来的，那是我故乡的名字。”他再次变形——没有变成氪星人，而是变成了有着浅棕色头发，缩着肩膀，脸上罩着红色面具的人类。  
　　“那语言……”卡尔小心翼翼的问。  
　　“我也是一名心灵感应者。这也是我为什么知道你内心深处是真正的站在我们这边。”他皱起眉头，“而我也知道了你是怎样受的伤。”  
　　“他跟猫女狭路相逢，”布鲁斯说，“她在某处弄到了了K石的粉末，并涂在了她的鞭子上。”  
　　让恩皱眉道，“她的冒失会让我们都暴露的，我在想她是从什么地方得到这个的？”  
　　“我倒是能猜得出来，”布鲁斯说道，而卡拉沉下脸。  
　　“我们在大都会的那个朋友。”  
　　让恩轻哼一声，“他越来越没有耐心了，我不确定我们还能跟他周旋多久。”  
　　布鲁斯脸色阴沉，“这就是为何卡尔那么重要，要争取尽可能多的氪星人加入我们——”  
　　“——抱歉，”卡尔说，“但是我完全不明白你们在说什么。”他的三名伙伴看向他，“是不是我以后都要……习惯这种语焉不详？”  
　　布鲁斯伸出手，在碰到卡尔的肩膀前又放下了。“从明天开始，我发誓会回答你想知道的每一个问题，不过——”  
　　卡尔的抓住了关键，如获至宝，“你之后会一直和我在一起？”  
　　某种情绪从布鲁斯的眼中一闪而过，又消弭无踪。“是的。”  
　　“但是……是作为我的奴隶。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　卡尔五内俱焚，胸口被揪得生痛。“我不想要你做我的奴隶。”他喃喃的说，“我不想要任何奴隶，我想要你做我的朋友。”  
　　布鲁斯的目光波澜不兴，但声音却变得温和，“这不可能，事实如此。”他迎上卡尔的目光，叹了口气，伸出双手放在他的肩膀上一小会儿。“你看，万事开头难。”接着他赶走了自己郁郁寡欢的情绪，耸了耸肩肩膀，“现在我们要去参加一个集会。”人类形态的让恩点点头，动身向隧道中走去，其他人紧随其后，卡尔咽回了他的疑问。  
　　隧道曲折蜿蜒，最后，让恩躬身走进一条矮廊，卡尔跟在他身后，发现自己来到一个光线晦暗的房间中，里面挤满了人——也许有几百来人。他们进来后，所有的人都转过身看着他们，卡尔接着意识到每个人都带着面具。无数的面具审视着他，黑的红的蓝的，卡尔不用查看也知道它们都镀着铅。  
　　这些人注视着新来者，沉默压抑，非敌非友，只是注视。  
　　让恩向前走去，对着一个靠墙而立的人简短的耳语了几句。那人点点头，走到屋子的前方，所有的目光迅速的追随着他。男子高大威严，唇边的线条严肃冷峻，紫色面具下是一头波浪状的浓密金发。“欢迎你们，”他单刀直入的对人群说道。“同时感谢你们的耐心等待。今晚我们为了来自科罗拉多州的朋友约翰·琼斯聚到一起，他为我们带来了布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭市托马斯和玛莎·韦恩的儿子，那个四处游历，最终回到哥谭来帮助我们的人。”他停下来看着布鲁斯，“听到你双亲的死讯我很难过。他们是好人，也死得其所。”布鲁斯站在卡尔身边，点了下了头。那人接着又转而对人群说，“另外，琼斯先生不仅带来了一个氪星人，而是两个。”人群中发出窃窃私语，那人的目光扫了一眼两个氪星人。“我们不会拒绝哪怕是来自你们的帮助，但是如果发现你们背叛了我们，你们会为此付出沉重的代价。”  
　　他举起拳头，一枚发出绿光的戒指在他手指间闪耀。  
　　当绿光再次闪烁，这名领导者将注意力转回了布鲁斯，“请为大家讲点什么，韦恩先生。”他说。  
　　布鲁斯走到房间前方，他高高的扬着头，目光炯炯，带着睿智和自信，卡尔感到某种过于强烈的感情在心中激荡，令他无所适从。  
　　布鲁斯环顾着人群，深深的吸了口气。  
　　也许只是自作多情，但卡尔觉得布鲁斯的目光最后落在了他身上，像是想从他的注视中攫取力量。  
　　“兄弟姐妹们，”布鲁斯·韦恩说，“谢谢你们欢迎我来到你们的圣所。巍巍圣殿，虔诚我往。”  
　　这时人群齐声向他致以回应，那低沉的声音像是能撼山动石，像是能撼动一切不可撼动之物。“巍巍圣殿，虔诚我往。地球圣殿，今夕我至。”  
　　卡尔-艾尔，艾尔一族曾经的一员，聆听着这些词句，懂得了它们的真意：  
　　氪星之人，终抵圣殿。


	9. 草上朝露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：参加完抵抗军集会，克拉克和布鲁斯试图理清两人之间崭新又暧昧的关系。

　　清晨，鸽子们在蒙蒙亮的地平线上咕咕叫着，三个身影朝艾尔家的领地走来：卡拉·佐-艾尔，她的表弟卡尔-艾尔，以及那个人类奴隶布鲁斯·韦恩。他们穿过藏书室，走向卡尔的住处，一路飘行。布鲁斯跟在两人后面。在他们周围，庄园渐渐生机盎然，卡尔能听到煮饭和洗漱的响动，那些睡意朦胧的声音正在为新的一天做着准备。  
　　来到在卡尔房间的门前，卡拉停了下来。她和她的堂弟短暂的对视了一下，接着将目光转向布鲁斯，她拿着他的链子，将他的脸拉向她，“你要乖乖听我堂弟的话，布鲁西。”她快活的说，语调活脱脱是那个大众形象的卡拉。“要像伺候我那样好好伺候他。”她在衣袋里摸索着，拿出五只状如银色珍珠般的小小圆球，她微微一笑，将它们放到布鲁斯的手中。“这是给我亲爱的宠物的一点小心意，为了纪念我们共度的那些良宵。”  
　　她依旧笑容满面的看向卡尔，但在看到他表情的那一刻笑容消失了。  
　　“你怎么能承受得了？”卡尔带着惶恐，低语道。  
　　一瞬间，卡拉大大的蓝眼睛冷硬如铁，“我们在做我们该做的事，堂弟。”她几乎是冷酷的说。接着她的表情变得柔和，她倾身向前，饱含深情的伸出手去，抚上他的脸颊。“卡尔，我亲爱的卡尔，”她说，“我曾那么想你。而现在我真的很高兴——”她有些哽咽，接着又说道“——很高兴终于让你找到了自己的归属。”她探身轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊，转身离去。  
　　卡尔进了他的房间，布鲁斯紧随其后。当门在他们身后关闭，他叫道：“布鲁斯——”但布鲁斯嘘起眼睛，做了个噤声的手势。卡尔茫然的看着他拿起五只小圆球，走到卧室，小心的在房间的每个角落都安放了一个，接着来到房间中央，用两根手指在他面前拿起最后那个，用某种谨慎而从容的方式键击出图案，接着，五个圆球同时在空中升起，中央那个一直升到天花板。一阵低沉的蜂鸣回荡在房间。  
　　布鲁斯转身看向卡尔。“消声仪，”他说，“哪怕是氪星人的听觉它都能有效屏蔽。”  
　　卡尔好奇的观察着其中一个球体，“我之前都不知道人类的技术已经进步到这种水平了。”  
　　布鲁斯绻进一张大圆椅，他修长的双腿盘在身下。“人类很多方面的进步你们都不知道。”  
　　“好吧，我想知道。我想知道每一件你能告诉我的事。”  
　　布鲁斯朝两人间摆了个手势，“尽管问。”  
　　“塞琳娜涂在鞭子上绿色的东西是什么？“  
　　“氪石，“布鲁斯苦笑，”当氪星爆炸后，一系列的链式反应让你母星的许多碎片变得有放射性，对你们一族有害，足够多的话它可以杀死你们。“  
　　卡尔的双脚降到地板上，小心翼翼的走了两步，然后摇摇晃晃的跌倒在了床上。“只有人类知道这个？”  
　　“我们相信大部分氪星高层人物也知道它，但没有告诉你们其他的人。”  
　　“这东西你们有多少？”  
　　布鲁斯看上去有些苦恼，“我……不知道，之前我与一个组织密切合作过，他们手头有相当多。它们被保存在……一个安全的地方。只有极少数人有权知道我们到底有多少氪石，以防我们被捕后遭到逼供。”他双手攥拳，心不在焉的放在腿上。“更多的激进组织也拿到了不少的氪石。真该死，他这样做会毁了一切的——”  
　　“等等，你是怎么知道这些的？”  
　　一个有些狰狞的笑容闪过，“绿灯侠们是被禁止干涉此类事务的，禁止主动干涉。但是有三个人类因为某种原因被绿灯戒指选中，而他们发现自己被选中的原因超出了‘守卫者’的认知范围，于是他们一直在谨慎的为我们秘密提供氪石和其他‘非主动’的援助。他们在玩一个危险的游戏，但他们似乎觉得值得这样做。”  
　　“今天在集会上那个人，他是他们中的一个？”  
　　“你是说守望者？不，他有一只能量戒指，但那确切的说不是一枚绿灯戒指。它……有些类似，但却是魔法造物，而且……”他停了下来，摇摇头，“说来话长了。”  
　　卡尔扶着床柱小心翼翼的站起来，尝试着学习如何站立时，他感到自己的嘴角不由自主的牵出一个微笑，“我喜欢听故事。”  
　　“好吧，我们有得是时间来讲故事。直到卡拉设法弄到一套新的文件来代替你烧成灰的那套之前，我们都无法离开艾尔家的领地。”  
　　明知自己应该对此感到抱歉，但不知为何卡尔就是没法让自己这么觉得。他又准备开口问另一个一直困扰着他的问题，但是看到布鲁斯伸了个懒腰，大大的打了个呵欠，他又咽了回去。“抱歉，”布鲁斯说，看起来有点不好意思，“漫长的一天。”  
　　“我们该去睡一会儿。”卡尔不假思索的脱口而出。  
　　他们的目光同时投向了唯一的那张床，尴尬的沉默在两人间蔓延。  
　　“我去睡沙发，”卡尔忙说，“那也很舒服。”  
　　布鲁斯的眼神再次变得谨慎，“我没有权利占用您的床，主人。”  
　　“别那样叫我，”卡尔厉声打断他。布鲁斯的脸变得僵硬，面无表情。  
　　“如您所愿……卡尔。”  
　　两人间漫长而痛苦的沉默凌迟着卡尔。“难道……难道一定要像这样做吗？”他听到自己说，“难道一定要做得这么绝吗？”布鲁斯只是静静看着他，“我不拥有你，不真的拥有你，那些文件是伪造的，是你自己选择了留下来。我们就不能——就不能——“  
　　布鲁斯的双唇冷峻的抿成一条线，“卡尔，如果你决定现在就杀了我，你就可以这么做，不会有任何后果。无论你对我做什么都不会受到任何惩罚，那些文件的真伪与否不会改变这个事实。你可以把我拖到花园里慢慢凌迟，而你要面对的最多不过是你婶婶可能会对你抱怨说这事让她没胃口吃早餐。”他轻轻的拂过他颈上的项圈，“在各种现实层面的意义里，你拥有我，我的生命在你的掌控之中，这不是一个能就这样被抛之脑后的事实。”  
　　绝望的情绪在卡尔的胸口撕扯，锥心剜骨，那痛苦让他诡异的下定了听天由命的决心，“那么，随便你怎么叫吧。”他踉跄着从门边挪开，试着靠自己的双脚站立，“但我只是希望当你摧毁了这个社会体系，让那些文件变得无关紧要，甚至没有必要让我去销毁它们的那天——当那天来临的时候，我已经习惯了怎样和你平等交流，就像这样两个人之间，面对面的交流。”  
　　布鲁斯从椅子里直起身子，站起来走到卡尔面前。这个氪星人没有飘在空中时，他们差不多一样高。“如果是这样的话，我今晚会睡床上……卡尔。”他的唇角微微扬了一下，“但明晚换你，我们轮流睡床。”  
　　卡尔试着不要露出笑意，但很明显失败了，“听上去很公平。”他的目光停在了布鲁斯闪着幽光的项圈上，微笑立刻变成了蹙眉，“你的那个项圈要怎样才能取下来？”  
　　一声轻哼，“人类没办法取下来。这锁只有氪星人级别的力量才能解开。简单但有效。”  
　　卡尔伸出手，又停了下来。“请允许我？”  
　　“如果你愿意的话。”  
　　银项圈在他手中泛着凉意；布鲁斯的皮肤是温热的，他的手指从上面掠过。卡尔感到自己的手微微开始有些颤抖，于是匆匆解开锁定，拉开光洁闪亮的项圈，露出下面苍白的皮肤。他升起一股突如其来的冲动，想把这闪闪发亮的恶毒玩意儿扔到房间那头去。他把它放在了梳妆台上；被放上去时，它和桃花心木的桌面碰得咯咯作响，他才意识到自己的手真的在颤抖。“我很抱歉，刚才没能立刻取下来。”他说，“下次不会忘了。”  
　　“感激不尽。”布鲁斯说。  
　　卡尔步履不稳的慢慢向门外的起居室和他的沙发走去，身后布鲁斯的声音让他停了下来，“记住，在门的另一边，你就在音障的范围之外了。”卡尔转身看向他，布鲁斯踌躇了片刻，“这就是我为何和卡拉分享一张床的原因，”他过了一会儿才说道，“这样我们就能在我们就寝时制定一些计划。”  
　　这些话语听上去有些卡尔现在无法揣摩出来的言外之意；他实在太累了，他的脑袋被太多的意外弄得麻木迟钝。“我不认为我现在还能制定什么计划，”他说。在他打结的舌头能再说点什么之前，他就跨过门廊进到了起居室，越过了小圆球组成的声音屏障。跨过线后，他扭头向后望去，布鲁斯仍然站在房间中央，注视着他，“晚安。”卡尔说。  
　　布鲁斯的嘴唇动了动，晚安，他的唇形这样说。过了一会，它们又开始动了起来，卡尔。  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔被客厅里的响动吵醒了。他看了看钟，只过了几小时。“呣？”他猛的清醒。  
　　布鲁斯在椅子上铺好一条袍子，“我自作主张去了您的衣帽间，主人，为您今天的着装做了搭配。我相信天蓝色的里衫搭配深蓝色的外袍能很好的映衬您的双眼。”  
　　卡尔揉揉眼睛，盯着布鲁斯，他的表情严肃到了滑稽的地步。他从沙发上翻身爬起来，飘进卧室，四下打量着确保小圆球们还在发挥作用，布鲁斯跟在他身后，“你对于让我不自在很乐在其中啊。”看到布鲁斯跨过门廊，卡尔说道。  
　　“也许是有那么一点点。”布鲁斯眼中那点戏谑褪去，“但是这也同样是件极其严肃的事。在这几间屋子外头——在这个房间外头——我们的生命取决于是否能扮演好这些角色。稍有不慎人们就会起疑心，那我们对于抵抗运动就将变得一无是处——甚至可能会丧命。”  
　　卡尔落回地面，忽略他肌肉传来的刺痛。他步履不稳的走了几步，“我想我们应该去吃早餐了。”他将身上的睡袍拉过头顶，试着保持平衡。让重力恰到好处帮助你站稳而不弄坏什么东西真的很难。  
　　“我们可以在这儿吃，毕竟，人们指望你至少会忙着跟你的新侍从鬼混两天。”  
　　卡尔慌张的从布鲁斯身上挪开视线，试着不去幻想人们会怎样假设他们要做的事。“那还真不错——在这儿吃的话，我是说。”  
　　“如果你打个电话给厨房，我会下去给我俩端点吃的上来，这样我就又有机会见见阿尔弗雷德了。”  
　　卡尔惊讶的看着布鲁斯的脸，当谈及阿尔弗雷德时，他看上去那么的朝气蓬勃那么的充满期待。“你之前有机会真正的与他交谈过吗？”  
　　布鲁斯摇摇头，“没有，在花园里的那回是第一次——卡拉真的很好，她安排了那次会面，这样他就不会当着许多人的面撞见我。接下来是跟你一起剥豌豆。就这些了。所以……哪怕有个机会只是见见他，哪怕是一小会儿，我也会很高兴。”  
　　卡尔站定，“我不止会那么做。”他拿起呼叫器拨通了厨房。“请问，能让你请阿尔弗雷德把早餐送到我房间来吗？还有告诉他准备好，在我们吃饭时呆在旁边伺候。”他挂了电话，看见布鲁斯眉头拧成了结。“怎么了？”  
　　“你太礼貌了，‘能让你’？‘请问’？ 该死的你最好表现得你确实意识到你是高等种族那样。氪星人不会请求，他们发出命令。”布鲁斯一股脑的朝他发着火，卡尔愁眉苦脸的听着，“因为你的叛逆倾向，你叔叔一直密切注意着你，你不用怀疑这点。如果你公开对奴隶表现得彬彬有礼，你会让我们两个都惹上大麻烦的。”“那在阿尔弗雷德面前我总可以放松些吧。”  
　　布鲁斯的紧锁的眉头没有打开，“恐怕不行。我不能跟他说关于你的事——我是说，不能跟他说你在帮助人类。他处于一个很微妙的位置，而且在这件事上我也不想让他涉险——或者让你冒更大风险。如果他不知道会更安全些。”他看着卡尔脸，“如果这能让你好受些，我会告诉他你是一个善良的主人。”  
　　卡尔觉得自己的双手攥紧了，“我不想做个什么‘善良的主人’。”  
　　布鲁斯的表情变得冷酷。“为了那项事业我们都要做出牺牲，卡尔。祈祷吧，为了掩饰我们的秘密，祈祷你要容忍的最糟的情况也不过就是被称作一个‘善良的主人’吧。”  
　　卡尔想要反驳，但布鲁斯径直走过门廊进到了起居室，走出了安全范围。卡尔跟着他，意识到阿尔弗雷德不一会儿就会上来，而在音障里他没法听到门外的动静。果然，没过多久就传来一阵礼貌的敲门声，卡尔微微离地悬到了空中，还有点不平的瞪着布鲁斯，说了句“进来。”大门打开，阿尔弗雷德站在外面——卡尔有些震惊的意识到阿尔弗雷德一定有一个姓氏，就像布鲁斯以前一样。他却从来没问过。他在心中记下一笔，待会要问问布鲁斯。  
　　那位老者带来了一盘水果丹麦酥，以及一瓶橙汁。他将食物一一摆放到餐桌上，向两人微笑道：“早上好，少爷。”他语带暖意。  
　　卡尔等待着布鲁斯的回应，接着才恍然大悟，阿尔弗雷德是在跟他讲话。当然是在跟他讲话了，“早上好。”他答道，飘过去从盘子里取了一块酥饼，“你能呆在这儿等我们吃完吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德看上去有些犹豫，“早晨厨房通常很忙，但是……我很乐意陪在这儿。”  
　　卡尔咬了一口水果馅，一边和阿尔弗雷德聊着家务事：晚餐计划，一个得了流感的厨子，一个需要重新购置的烤炉。他一直等着布鲁斯加入话题，但另一个人始终一言不发，他目光低垂，双手交叠在身前。卡尔自责道：他没有允许布鲁斯吃东西。“布鲁斯，来吧，吃点早餐。阿尔弗雷德，你愿意一起吃点吗？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德看起来吃了一惊，但接受了邀请，于是三人一起默默的吃了一会儿，卡尔开始变得越来越不舒服。布鲁斯不准备跟阿尔弗雷德说话吗？是什么让他踌躇不前？为什么——  
　　噢。  
　　卡尔匆匆咽下口中的食物，站了起来，试图让自己看起来威严又霸道，“我想要一个人去领地里走走。你们两个，把早餐吃完。我不想浪费食物。”他来到了门边，“我会在半个小时后回来，请——”他硬生生的停下，用更专横的语气再次说道，“到时候这儿的每样东西都要清理干净。”  
　　房门合上，他瞄了一眼布鲁斯的表情，得知自己在场对那两人而言是种负担时他有些受伤，但现在见到布鲁斯脸上露出的感激神色后，他释然了。  
　　清晨的花园显得格外空旷，草丛中的朝露熠熠生辉，卡尔缓缓的飘行其中。如果他容许自己飞低一些，他的双足就能扫过草叶上的露水，感受它拂过肌肤时带来的清凉。但那样做他的足迹就会留在上面，让他的侵扰显得碍眼。  
　　草坪终究未被搅扰，依然青翠欲滴。卡尔独自漫步在花园中，他庆幸无人会冒然闯入，窥见他徒劳绝望的向往着能触碰大地的模样。


	10. 重振旗鼓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔练习着走路、撒谎 ，以及控制他的脾气。结果喜忧参半。

　　“好，再来一次。”  
　　卡尔咕哝着，但还是手脚并用的爬起来，摇摇晃晃的走过卧室，每一步都缓慢而迟疑。他双手在空中晃动着，试着以此来保持平衡。他差不多就要走到床边了，如果不是布鲁斯从椅子里伸出脚在卡尔的屁股上轻轻踹了一下的话，卡尔夸张的挥着手，还是倒在了地板上，“你干嘛！”他嚷嚷道，“我正竭尽全力——”  
　　“——你摔倒了，”布鲁斯就事论事的提醒道。  
　　“我当然会摔倒！你推了我！”  
　　“你本来用不着摔倒的，那么撞一下你可以很轻松的飞起来。”  
　　“我——我想那样看上去更真实。”卡尔说。  
　　“很好，”布鲁斯坐在他的椅子上说，把他的腿重新蜷了回去。“很有悟性，你接下来要再摔得自然点。”  
　　卡尔伸手掸了掸裤腿，在跟地板亲密接触时那上面沾满了灰尘，对他来说自己那跤摔得相当有说服力了。他伸手抓住床柱，借力把自己拉起来站稳，重重的倚在上面。“我还没问你今天跟阿尔弗雷德聊得如何？”  
　　“我们好好的叙了叙旧。”回想起这个，布鲁斯脸上几乎有些容光焕发，“他很……高兴我被转赠给了你。他看上去对于你有种盲目的信心。”  
　　卡尔试着不要为此看上去飘飘然，但他感到一股强烈得让他有些难为情的骄傲感，“我真希望你能告诉他所有的一切。”  
　　布鲁斯笑了，带着玩味的轻笑声，“我几乎什么都没告诉他，但……我想他却差不多明白了所有我闭口不谈的事。他离开时跟我说，‘我一直以来觉得您注定要去改变这个世界，布鲁斯少爷。而我觉得您和卡尔在一起将会所向披靡’。”布鲁斯边说边摇着头，目光移向远处，“这些年我真想他啊。”  
　　“你能告诉我他的姓氏吗？  
　　布鲁斯的目光看向卡尔，“什么？”  
　　“奴隶没有合法的姓氏。但是我知道你们曾经有，我想知道阿尔弗雷德姓什么。”  
　　“他姓……潘尼沃斯。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。”  
　　“潘尼沃斯，”卡尔认真的重复道，把它牢记在心，“谢谢你。”  
　　远远的，钟声依稀敲响，“早餐和午餐我都没去，我最好现在去吃晚餐了。”卡尔说。  
　　“我想跟你一起去。”  
　　“你……你真愿意去吗？”  
　　“我们得频繁的在大家面前露面。我们最好开始巩固我们的公众形象。”  
　　卡尔苦笑道，“我不确定自己还能打起精神来做这个，我筋疲力尽了。”  
　　有呢么一会儿，布鲁斯脸上露出玩世不恭的轻笑，“这样更利于我们的伪装啊，毕竟每个人都期待着我俩都精疲力尽呢。”  
　　卡尔低下头，“请别说这种话了，那并不好笑。”  
　　布鲁斯猛地起身，来到他身边，带着温柔牵起了他的手，他的身子紧紧的挨着他，卡尔瑟缩了一下，想要躲开，但布鲁斯的手紧紧的抓着他。“不，卡尔，你别无选择。你见过卡拉在公开场合是怎样对我的，而你也必须这么做，如果你看上去对我很冷淡，其他奴隶就会猜测你是否对我不满意，我的性命将岌岌可危，不是每个人类都是可以信任的。”他屈起手指，和卡尔的交缠在一起，“如果你叔叔发现你看起来对奴隶制有抵触情绪，他就会更加提防你，更加不信任你。所以，当我这么做的时候——”他弯下修长的双腿，屈膝跪在了卡尔面前，毕恭毕敬的垂下目光，“——你就必须得能够——”  
　　“——求你，”卡尔哑声说，“求你，别在这儿，别在这间屋子里，”布鲁斯抬起头望着他，“我在外面会试着这样做的，但不是这儿，不是在这个静默场里，求你了。请别这样做，我恳求你——以一个人对另一个人的身份。”  
　　短暂的沉默后，布鲁斯双脚一蹬，轻巧的站了起来，所有的奴颜婢膝都消失了，再次变得咄咄逼人，“那么在这儿，在这间屋子里，在这个静默场里是例外。但如果你在公开场合无法扮演好自己的角色，卡尔，我将会一直在这儿排练，直到你能做到为止。”他朝卡尔微微一笑，但卡尔无法让自己回以笑容。  
　　“很好，让我们去把饭吃了吧。”卡尔转身，双脚离开地面，朝房门飘去。  
　　“你还忘了一件事，“布鲁斯说，他没有动，只是伸手轻轻摸了摸自己光裸的脖子。  
　　银色的奴隶项圈静置在梳妆台上，卡尔拿起来，盯着上面只会在氪星人的力量下开启的锁扣。他记起了之前卡拉给布鲁斯带项圈时的情形，记起了当时她是如何停下来询问“你准备好了吗”。  
　　“能允许我为你戴上他吗？”他问  
　　布鲁斯点点头，“我准备好了。”  
　　项圈伴着凶狠的力道咔哒一声合上，他们离开了力场，再次步入外面的世界。  
　　：：：  
　　“我看到你把自己的宠物给了卡尔，”当第一道菜端上来的时候，佐伊-摩尔打开话头，“你这么快就厌倦他了吗，我亲爱的？他让你不满意了？”  
　　“噢天，当然不，”卡拉语带得意，“但我注意到卡尔看他的眼神了，所以我想比起我来，他一定能更让我堂弟开心。”  
　　这话差不多接近事实了，卡尔窘迫不已，感到脸快被烧红了。在他身旁的地板上，布鲁斯柔顺亮泽的头发在他掌中摩挲着，就像一只大猎犬。卡尔抚弄着掌中的发丝，它们就跟他三天前想象中一样柔软。  
　　恍若隔世。  
　　“你跟他在一起快活吗，堂弟？”卡拉歪了歪头，大大的蓝眼睛里充满好奇。  
　　“他是个完美的玩物，”卡尔说，试着让声音听起来得意又餍足，“可爱得不得了，要是没有他我，都不知道自己该怎么过才好了。”  
　　“他喜欢吃草莓，”卡拉特意提了一句，而布鲁斯的头轻轻在他掌中动了动。  
　　卡尔拿起一颗草莓，送了下去，一条纤弱的舌头舔上他的手指，他克制着不要颤抖，“他……他太可爱了，堂姐。”  
　　那舌头撤了回去，取而代之的是牙齿重重的一咬，这反而让卡尔感觉好多了。他收回手，放回布鲁斯的头发上，感受到那暗色发丝在他指间滑过。  
　　“我觉得他看上去有些迟钝，”卡尔的婶婶有些冷漠的说，“你确定他智力上没什么缺陷吗？”  
　　卡尔感到自己的拳头不受控制的攥紧了，而——  
　　卡拉打翻了手中的葡萄酒。玻璃杯碎了一地，红酒洒得到处都是。“噢，拉奥在上。我可真是笨手笨脚的，”卡拉嚷道，“工作太累了，我在餐桌旁都快睡着了，真不好意思，”她打手势安抚卡尔，“没事的卡尔，你不用麻烦了，我来处理，”卡尔回过神来，意识到自己正站在那里。在卡拉打翻她的红酒之前他不由自主的就站了起来？他不太确定了。卡拉拍了拍手，一个奴隶走进餐厅，“拿毛巾来把这儿清理干净。”  
　　卡拉仍盯着他，“你坐下来吧。”她一字一句的说。  
　　“抱歉，”卡尔道，“旧习难改。在学校我们没有——”  
　　“你就坐下来吧。”卡拉重复了一次。  
　　卡尔坐了下来。  
　　布鲁斯的手按上他的腿，一只胳膊绕上他的大腿，姿势看起来饱含爱意，但明显是个警告。  
　　卡尔向蜷跪在那儿的男人喂去另一颗草莓，深情的微笑着，注视着布鲁斯·韦恩舔舐他手上的食物。  
　　他感到恶心。  
　　布鲁斯抬头对上他的视线，不一会儿，两人间那种矫造的浓情蜜意消弭无踪，取而代之的是某种半是警告半是安抚的复杂情绪，他用脸颊蹭了蹭卡尔的手背，浅浅的笑了。  
　　卡尔将目光从那笑容上移开，看向自己的盘子，首次注意到旁边放着一颗小小的红色胶囊。噢，对，他意识到，他是个22岁的成年人了，而这意味着他每周在吃饭时都要吃一颗浓缩的艾奥花的胶囊。当他还是个小男孩的时候，他曾想象过它们的味道，尝起来一定像苹果和糖，但他被笑着告知他还没到能吃艾奥花的年纪。  
　　他拿起那颗红宝石色泽的小小药丸，和在氪星上的这种植物相比，这儿生长的艾奥花浓缩物将会大大延长他的寿命。“降临者的天赐之礼。“他们这样称呼它。  
　　人类双手采下的花瓣，用来为氪星人延寿。  
　　他想过要把这血红的药丸扔到房间那头去，但他今天差点已经引起混乱了。于是他小心翼翼的将它放进嘴里，吞了下去。奥萝拉慈爱的看着他，“一晃你都这么大了，卡尔-艾尔，”他婶婶说，“你现在是个成年人了。”  
　　卡尔向她回以微笑，独自品尝着苦涩和酸楚。一个成年人了。  
　　:::  
　　“我害怕孔雀；我最喜欢的颜色是蓝色；我有一次在生物课上跟老师意见不合惹上了麻烦。”卡尔神气活现的看着对面地板上坐着的男人。  
　　布鲁斯只是摇了摇头，“第三个。”  
　　卡尔发出挫败的叹息，“你怎么知道那一个是谎话？”  
　　“这一回很容易猜，我早就注意到花园里的孔雀让你紧张。而你衣橱里有三成的衣服都是蓝色的。但即使我不知道这个，你在说谎时声音的调子会稍微提高一点，而在你说第三句话时就提高了。这么说你在学校从来没遇到过麻烦？”  
　　“当然有，只不过是在银河史的课上，”卡尔闷闷不乐的说，“轮到你了。”  
　　布鲁斯看起来胸有成竹，“我去过六大洲；在我的孩提时候，有一个幻想出来的朋友，叫‘帕西瓦尔’；还有，我是个处男。”看到卡尔瞠目结舌的样子他不禁莞尔，卡尔却如坐针毡；他是为了叫自己晕头转向才故意说这句话的。  
　　目的达到了；卡尔已经没法确切的记得布鲁斯说其他两句话时的表情或声调了。完全不想扯上关于布鲁斯童贞的话题，卡尔匆匆说，“你那个朋友的名字不叫‘帕西瓦尔’。”  
　　布鲁斯做了个敏捷的后空翻，“他真的就叫这名字，他是一头狮鹫。一头会说话的狮鹫。不，我只去过五个大洲，我还没去过南美洲。”  
　　卡尔试着不去联想这话暗示着布鲁斯怎样的性经历；他失败了。难以启齿的欲望让卡尔想要伸伸腿，他小心翼翼的挣扎着站了起来，开始在房间里慢慢踱步。“我想要做点什么。”  
　　布鲁斯做着拉伸，“另外两句，继续说。”  
　　卡尔有点被激起了好胜心。“我觉得自己想做点什么；我真的很喜欢赫尔文耐特的歌剧；我也从没去过南美洲。”  
　　“豪文奈特的歌剧怎么个难听法？”布鲁斯在他的瞪视下耸了耸肩，“既然你都撒谎说喜欢它了。”  
　　“豪文奈特人本质上来说就是智能松鼠，他们的歌剧几乎都是在尖叫。”卡尔坐了回去，揉着他的小腿肚。  
　　“我理解想要做点什么的感觉，”布鲁斯说，“相信我，我迫不及待的想要到大都会去。”  
　　“那我们就——”  
　　他还没重新站起来，布鲁斯就打断了他，“我们哪都去不了，除非卡拉搞到了份新的伪装证件。如果我在艾尔领地以外的地方被发现没有契约文书的话，我们俩都会有大麻烦。我们继续你的训练直到拿到文书为止。”他倾过身，拽过卡拉送来的那个装着东西的小包，找出一叠小小的长方形卡片。上面简陋的印着一些红色和黑色的图案。  
　　“这些是什么？我见过人类使用它们，但我从来没弄明白这是做什么的。”  
　　布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，将卡片砌到一起，“我们要靠它来训练你如何不动声色。”他一张张的发着牌，恣意的笑容带上了那么一点憧憬，“谁知道呢，卡尔，也许有一天我们能一道去南美。”  
　　卡尔注视着布鲁斯的双手摆弄着扑克牌，“我喜欢这想法，”他说，仿佛看到某处的海滩上，布鲁斯在骄阳下开怀大笑，没有项圈，没有脚镣，和他肩并肩的走在一起。美不胜收。遥不可及。  
　　“我也喜欢。”布鲁斯说。


	11. 虚张声势

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：布鲁斯和卡拉试着教会卡尔怎样玩扑克牌。

　　布鲁斯大笑着，一声高过一声，看上去完全没办法停下来。他在嘲笑卡尔，但卡尔觉得这声音是那么美妙，自己完全不介意。“你输得太惨了，”布鲁斯快活的指出，“但我们一定能把你培养成一个合格的双料间谍。”  
　　他们两正坐在地板上，玩着扑克牌。布鲁斯面前堆了一堆相当可观的筹码。卡尔本来自我感觉良好，开始觉得自己在虚张声势方面有了很大进步，但布鲁斯看上去仍然能轻而易举的看穿他，这有些不可思议，甚至有些怪吓人的。“我们在学校可没玩过这类的游戏。”他试着让自己的声音听上去有点恼怒而不是带着莫名的愉悦。  
　　“哦？”布鲁斯又开始砌牌，“那你们有空的时候都怎么打发时间？”  
　　“我通常都不怎么有空，”卡尔边说边开始摸牌，“我常常不是在学习就是在为辩论赛做准备，时不时会和跟朋友随便玩玩‘浮锐克’之类的——一种休闲运动，玩法是传接一整套圆球，它们会随机变换重心，好让你不那么容易就接住。”  
　　布鲁斯研究着自己的牌，“所以说你有朋友的？他们跟你关系很好？”  
　　两个A和两个5点，还不坏，“噢，你是想知道我大概有哪些朋友能在革命中成为助力？”卡尔朝罐子里扔了另外一根筹码，心不在焉的盯着手上的牌，全副心思开始回忆他在学校认识的人。“麦尔拉和麦芙——他们是来自温纳斯的两兄妹——我常常和他们辩论，而他们常猛烈的公开抨击氪星人的行为。当然他们不太喜欢我，”他沮丧的补充道，“奥兰度的吉里森曾经是我的朋友，但是有几次我的表现让他不赞同……”  
　　布鲁斯专心的盯着自己手上的牌，“事实上，我……没有要你从战略方面考虑的意思，我只是想知道……”他踌躇了一会儿，抬起半边肩膀，尴尬的耸了耸肩，“你是不是有朋友，你之前的生活是什么样的。”  
　　“噢，那个，我……不，我没有那么多朋友，大部分人不怎么喜欢氪星人——‘老在空中飞来飞去，用他们的鼻子东嗅西嗅’。”卡尔从苦闷的往事中回忆着那些话，“当然啦，我……猜我们中大部分人确实如此。”卡尔偷偷瞄了一眼布鲁斯的脸，试图从他的表情来解读他手上牌的好坏。情况不妙，卡尔跟了牌，但决定不再加赌注了。  
　　布鲁斯摊开手里的牌：一对6点。他伸头看了看卡尔的，皱眉道，“你应该赌一把，两个对子是副好牌。”  
　　“我知道，我只是不想冒更大的风险。”  
　　布鲁斯不赞同道，“有些事情值得冒险，卡尔。”他再次开始分牌，“所以，你有其他氪星人朋友吗？”  
　　“还有一个氪星人在同一所学校和我一起读书，希拉 拉菲-伊姆。”卡尔不自在的动了动身体，“似乎所有人都默认我们某天会结婚。圈子里适合婚配的人实在太少。”  
　　“你们两在约会？”  
　　“没那么……正式。老实说，我们向来处的不好，”希拉在学校里的大部分时间都在想尽办法凌驾于“次等”种族头上作威作福。就算是在那时卡尔也对此深恶痛绝，而现在回想起来，他为此跟她正面起冲突的次数远少于对其听之任之，他嫌恶的做了个鬼脸。  
　　“但就算这样你也许还是不得不娶她？”  
　　卡尔哼了一声，“联姻而已，要共同语言做什么？“  
　　“谁说不是呢。”布鲁斯的语气带着一丝嘲弄。  
　　卡尔皱起眉头，心猿意马的看着自己的牌, 思维飘向别处，“我很惊讶卡拉还没有结婚。“   
　　“她还没去做生育测试。”布鲁斯就事论事的说，“氪星的幸存者数量如此之少，他们不会浪费潜在的适婚伴侣，除非证实那个人有生育能力。”  
　　卡尔吃惊的瞪着布鲁斯，他就那么随随便便的谈论着此类隐私话题，“是卡拉告诉你这些的吗？”  
　　“是啊，氪星人的生育习俗无论在哪种政治局面的决策中都至关重要。”布鲁斯心不在焉的说道，“就算考虑到你们在地球上拥有更长的寿命，你们的种族也只是勉强维持着人口更替率而已。在氪星的话这个更替率可能都谈不上达到。在大降临中，包括大型生育矩阵在内的很多晶能科技都失传了。从那个时候开始，氪星人就不得不放弃用矩阵来进行生育，而这没那么简单。“  
　　尽管卡尔竭力适应，但一想到布鲁斯和卡拉坐在一起谈论如此触碰底线的话题，就让他感到一股惊慌失措的战栗，这种情形让他反感，没有任何正派的、教养良好的氪星人会把这种事宣之于口。他艰难的吞了吞口水，把精力集中在了自己的牌上片刻，试着阻止自己的生理反应。这只是重要的战略情报，而所有的情报都是有价值的。带着几分惊讶，他意识到自己精力集中在了牌上，“噢，我跟五个筹码。“  
　　布鲁斯将他的牌亮开，“我不跟了，卡尔，如果你在看牌的时候老是让你的眼神游离，你就永远没法让别人一直跟牌来诈他们了。“  
　　余光处有人影晃过，卡尔看到他房间的门打了开来。他猛的离地飘在了空中，藏起了他的牌——来人是卡拉，穿着一身白色的睡衣。  
　　“我希望没吓着你俩，“她边说便走进了房间，”我知道你们可能听不到我敲门。“  
　　“我在教你堂弟玩扑克。“布鲁斯从地板上站起来。  
　　卡拉笑了，伴着愉快的笑声，她轻轻一顿，优雅的落在了地板上，“我能一起玩儿吗？“  
　　卡尔跟着布鲁斯点点头，用跟卡拉比要慢得多的速度降了下来，又坐回到地板上。“布鲁斯觉得我需要多练练怎么虚张声势。”  
　　布鲁斯开始发牌，卡拉一张张拿起她的，“堂弟，在我认识的人里没人比你更需要多练练了。”她的笑容充满了爱意，但笑意很快退去，她叹气道，“在某种意义上来说，我并不愿你承受这样的重担。”  
　　卡尔感到有点被激怒了，“你觉得我承受不了这些？”  
　　卡拉和布鲁斯交换了一个眼神，卡拉答道，“我觉得你能处理好，但老实说，卡尔，你大大咧咧，满腔热忱，而且不善于掩饰你的感受，我喜欢你这样的性格，但这样的性格会让你更加难以自处。“。  
　　卡尔看着他的牌，试着不要把他的沮丧表现出来，他很肯定自己失败了。他们都在孤注一掷了。  
　　“现在我们都有麻烦了，“布鲁斯提醒他，”毫无疑问，你堂姐是我见过的最好的撒谎高手。“  
　　卡拉又咯咯的笑了起来，“你太过奖了。“  
　　“过奖？我说的可都是实话，一向如此。跟东京那个警卫说我拍马溜须去。”  
　　卡拉举起自己的牌挡住脸，咯咯笑起来。“我到现在都不敢相信我就那么脱身了。”  
　　“这都归功于你的表现——你那种威严的冰山女王般的瞪视表演得实在是太好了。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“从那时候起我就知道你真有两下子。”  
　　卡尔盯着自己的牌，他试着告诉自己这只是因为他们手上的牌真的很差，但内心深处他知道这是因为他不喜欢做个局外人的感觉，不喜欢听着卡拉和布鲁斯像老朋友那样叙旧，“我还是很难相信我们是唯一加入的两个氪星人，”他说，“其他人为什么会视而不见呢？”  
　　他的堂姐看上去很不安，“卡尔，一部分原因是有权势的人想要一直享有权势，但是……”她停了下来，像是在用什么说服自己，接着她支起肩膀，继续说道，“当氪星毁灭时，我十五岁，我还记得那时关于殖民地球的问题上有很多的辩论和争吵。当发现这儿的阳光会带给我们什么以后……当时有很多人反对侵略的做法。他们想要和平解决方法，和人类达成共识。”她从自己手上的牌后小心翼翼的看着卡尔，“乔-艾尔和拉若是关于侵略行为最直接的反对者。”  
　　卡尔死死盯着她。一直以来他都在为自己让父母失望而自责……但他们曾经是反对奴隶制的？“那为什么反对奴隶制的人在大降临以后不再这么主张了？”  
　　卡拉又迅速的向布鲁斯投去另一瞥，后者正专心研究自己手上的牌。“氪星的爆炸比预料的来得要快。那些星门当时在氪星的各处都有建立。其中一些门……没能打开。而那些奴隶制度的拥护者……恰巧都在那些打开了的门那边。”一阵长久的沉默。布鲁斯默默的加了三个筹码。卡拉扔出了她的三个筹码；卡尔放出三个，犹豫了一阵，又加了三个，提高了赌注。“我当时跟你呆在一起。乔-艾尔到外面去了，调查他从设备上发现的某些异常读数。当地震开始时，拉若坚持要出去找他，说她绝不可能留下他。我……尽可能的等了很久，最后只能抱着你跑了出来，”她的眼睛闪着泪光，“我爱我的婶婶和叔叔，而我没能救他们，你是我唯一的安慰。”  
　　又是一阵长长的沉默，卡尔盯着他的牌，将很多事情想了个透。布鲁斯看了看他追加的筹码，又跟了另外五个。卡拉看到后加了三个。卡尔看了看，又加了五个。  
　　布鲁斯和卡拉看着他。他回望着他们，脑海中浮现出他的父亲正好在一个错误的时间被叫走，浮现出当那个世界开始分崩离析,那些反对奴隶制的氪星人涌到星门前，徒劳的等待它的开启。  
　　布鲁斯的眼睛眯了起来，研究着他的表情，“我不跟了，”他最后说道。  
　　卡拉也摊开了手中的牌，“我也不跟了。”  
　　卡尔收拢那小堆木棍。布鲁斯抬起眉毛，“你不准备告诉我们你都有什么吗？”  
　　卡尔默默摊开手中的牌。9点是他最好的牌。  
　　布鲁斯吹了个口哨，卡拉哼了一声，“你骗到我们了，做得好。”  
　　他的父亲母亲最后找到彼此了吗？或者他们至死都在寻找对方，孤零零的死去？他们意识到了他们遭到了背叛，而他们为和平所做的努力全都化为了泡影吗？  
　　卡尔笑了笑，殊无笑意，“我想我开始找到窍门了。”


	12. 染血的手指

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：布鲁斯被叫到艾尔种植园一个偏僻的地方，去处理一项紧急事件，而他需要卡尔的帮助。

　　卡尔渐渐清醒。房间里几乎还是漆黑一片，自从布鲁斯跟他在一起后他就一直把窗户关着。  
　　布鲁斯。  
　　他彻底醒了过来，看见布鲁斯在卧室门廊外的起居室里来回踱步，看上去并非特别焦虑，只是不停的走来走去，像是有用不完的精力，他看上去在沉思着什么。  
　　他知道自己最好是从床上坐起来，弄出点动静让布鲁斯意识到他醒了，但相反，他只是将眼睛睁开一条缝，注视着他的一举一动。他很少有机会这么去看着那个人，他的目光似乎带着怎样也无法减轻的可怕的负担，就像银项圈给人带去的沉重压力。所以除非他们在谈话，通常他都会将自己的目光转向别处。  
　　在破晓前昏暗的晨光中，他睡意朦胧的看着那个人，不一会儿他的步伐变得犀利而果断。在卡尔的注视下，布鲁斯突然向前倒去，就地一滚，最后单手倒立保持着平衡，他的手臂支撑着他的重量，肌肉和筋腱清晰分明的鼓起。他整个身体微微颤抖着，充满力量，蓄势待发。卡尔着迷的注视着，直到他一个后空翻结束了倒立，并看向卧室。卡尔猛的合上眼睛，好一会儿，才装作刚刚睡醒的样子慢慢睁眼。当他完全睁开眼睛后，布鲁斯已经不在他的视线内了，门廊空空如也。  
　　卡尔忙跳下了床。  
　　他飘出静默圈来到起居室，布鲁斯转过身向他鞠躬，“早上好，主人。”他低声说。  
　　卡尔强迫自己回以亲昵又漫不经心的笑容，“早上好啊，布鲁西。”他答道。布鲁斯坚持在静默圈外卡尔要用昵称来叫他，“你今天看起来可爱极了。”  
　　布鲁斯的笑容明丽而恣意，但嗓音却温顺到了极点，“主人的赞美让鄙人受宠若惊。”

　　卡尔从一个厨房奴隶的手里拿过水果盘，迫不及待的想要快点结束这一切，“我们到卧室里去吃怎么样，我的美人？”  
　　“如您所愿。”  
　　卡尔端着盘子进到了卧室，屏障发出的轻柔的嗡鸣，在他皮肤上拂过，他感到如释重负。他放下盘子，沉下肩膀，缓缓的呼了口气。  
　　“早安，卡尔，”布鲁斯在他身后说。  
　　“早安，布鲁斯。”卡尔答到。  
　　现在，新的一天才真正开始。  
　　: : :  
　　“你是个白痴，跟其他氪星人一个样。固步自封、愚昧肤浅，还总是高高在上。”  
　　卡尔苦笑，“布鲁斯，我保持这个姿势已经很不容易了。”他单脚保持着平衡。试着在地球重力的作用下稳住身形。他瞥了一眼布鲁斯，晃动得越发厉害。  
　　“集中注意力，”布鲁斯说，“你在让我牵着鼻子走。”  
　　卡尔咬牙切齿的说，“我有什么办法？”  
　　“也许某天我们的性命就取决于你能否保持头脑冷静，如果当某些人在他们都不知道那是种侮辱的情况下侮辱了你，你都要大发雷霆，那你要如何去应对那些真正想要侮辱你的人？你这个多愁善感、自命不凡的娘炮！”  
　　“作为一个不是故意这么说的人，你看起来很自得其乐啊。”卡尔抱怨道。  
　　一丝笑容闪过，“我不会骗你说这样做不会给我带来某种特殊的……满足感。”布鲁斯昂着脖子向卡尔逼近，一个让人尴尬的距离，卡尔为此紧张的晃了晃，“但我不是真心的，我发誓，只是这么做要……更容易些。”  
　　“能比什么更容易？”卡尔嘟囔道，并没有真打算得到回答，布鲁斯从他面前退开，一言不发的转身走回床上坐了下来。两人间的距离拉开，卡尔终于能做个深呼吸，双腿的颤抖停止了。  
　　“如果我换做谄媚你，你会觉得更容易集中精力吗？”布鲁斯躺在床上说道，笑容变得戏谑，“要是我对你说，你的双眸美得令人窒息，你的双手就像春雨般轻柔，”卡尔闭上双眼，集中注意力保持平衡，“或者我该谈谈我做过的那些有关你的绮梦，在梦中你躺在我的身下，乞求我占有你，甜美的屈从于我，你觉得我能美梦成真吗？如果我告诉你，当我握住了你的坚挺，让你感到无上愉悦时，我有多想听到你发出欲仙欲死的呻吟，我们的身体融为一体，美丽的卡尔，如果我告诉你，我有多想——”  
　　卡尔的另一只脚重重落到了地上。“够了，”他呼吸急促的说。  
　　布鲁斯的脸也涨得通红，他尴尬的清了清嗓子，“就像我说的那样，侮辱来得容易得多。”  
　　卡尔抬起了他另一只脚，保持着原来的姿势，“我想没有人会像这样，尝试用色情描述来调戏我，我觉得侮辱更实用一点。”  
　　接下来是一段长长的沉默，而他竭力平稳着自己的呼吸并集中注意力。  
　　“傻瓜，”布鲁斯轻声说，“该死的愚蠢的傻瓜，你是个操蛋的天才，你的确如此。”  
　　卡尔做着深呼吸，对那些侮辱置若罔闻。保持平衡。  
　　：：：  
　　又到了吃午餐的时候，卡拉在大都会开会，所以这次卡尔没法指望她的帮助。布鲁斯像只充满占有欲的猫咪一样紧紧贴在他腿边，卡尔试着把注意力集中到和叔叔的交谈中。  
　　“——说到会议，卡尔-艾尔，我明天想把你送到大都会去参加美国本土候选人的季会。我要让你取得我地位——是时候让你开始接手了。”  
　　卡尔觉察到布鲁斯的姿势发生了微妙的变化，从慢条斯理到骤然警觉。“好的，叔叔。”他恭谨的说，佐-艾尔笑了。  
　　“你回来了真好，卡尔-艾尔。你知道的，你就像我的儿子一样，我就知道你会让我骄傲的。”  
　　卡尔抬起头，看了一眼叔叔婶婶身后父母的肖像，不咸不淡的笑了笑，“谢谢你，叔叔，我会尽力而为。”他说。  
　　吃过午餐，布鲁斯请卡尔允许他去一趟厨房，为他的主人准备点饮料。他带着交差用的一罐子冰茶，走进了卧室。“你这儿有塞克拉美吗？”他边问边放下了饮料。  
　　“当然有，”在黄色太阳下几乎没有什么疾病能真正影响到氪星人，但有时“感冒”仍然会让他们头疼或者肌肉僵硬。  
　　“我们需要你带五片药丸，通过大宅和种植园中间的那个检查站，他们不会搜查你。我们过了检查站后，你要把它偷偷拿给我，然后给我争取一点时间。”  
　　卡尔进到浴室，从药瓶里倒出药丸，把他们包进手绢里。“这要拿来做什么？”  
　　布鲁斯有些言辞闪烁，“出了点紧急情况，我稍后跟你解释，现在……你就当做你心血来潮想要到东南边的地里去转转，查看一下工作状况。”他的笑容有些不怀好意，“我猜那块地里的监工看到你一定会吓得够呛，但他会点头哈腰的领着你去参观……这能让我有空到奴隶的寮舍里去帮忙，”他抓起自己的项圈递给卡尔，“我们得快点。”  
　　   
　　卡尔接过项圈，“你准备好了吗？”布鲁斯点点头，它咔哒一声合上了。  
　　：：：  
　　见到卡尔的到来，监工的确大吃一惊，甚至带着小心翼翼，那是一个走路都吃力的矮胖男人，他得到了氪星人的足够信任，管辖着一批农奴。总共只有几千氪星人，他们没法面面俱到，而总是有那么一些人类愿意给他们打打下手，来换取稍微好点的食物和住处。  
　　当监工头子准备好带着卡尔巡视种植园后，布鲁斯深深的向氪星人鞠了一躬，“少爷，如果暂时没有用得着我的地方……我能去奴隶的寮舍去转转吗？我在这儿的一个堂兄生了病……”  
　　那个监工探究的看着两人，卡尔让自己的声音显得充满宠溺又漫不经心，“当然可以，我的乖乖。”他伸出手，宠溺的拍拍布鲁斯的脸，“但可得离太阳远点儿，我可不乐意看到你可爱的肌肤被晒黄晒伤。”  
　　布鲁斯又鞠了一躬，匆匆离去，卡尔向他的向导转过身去，那个矮小的男人玩味的摩挲着自己的嘴唇，“他可真是个好看的尤物，如果您哪天厌倦他了，别忘了您最忠实的仆人奥斯瓦德。”  
　　卡尔客套的笑了笑，五脏六腑厌恶的扭曲起来，“带我去地里看看，”他冷淡的说，监工瑟缩了一下，带着他走出了自己的小房间。  
　　卡尔已经做过了心理准备，他以前所学的那些关于快活的奴隶们是怎样载歌载舞的采集艾奥花的知识都是错的，所以当奥斯瓦德带他四处参观时他能稍稍克制自己的厌恶。人类——有些甚至只能算得上孩子——死气沉沉的抬起头来看着他们经过，或者仅仅只是埋头拼命做着自己的活计。这里有人去过那个集会吗？他成为人类支持者那个集会？隔着这么远，他不敢肯定他们眼中是否藏着敌意，这些人类一成不变、慢悠悠的劳作着，就像看不到尽头那样，他们憔悴不堪的表情跟灿烂的猩红海洋形成鲜明对比。项圈在阳光下闪着光泽，折射出痛苦。  
　　奥斯瓦德大声嚷嚷着“打起精神来”提高效率之类的。无数双手在红色的花海中翻飞，采摘，采摘。突然之间，卡尔差不多要以为那是幻觉了，他看到这些手指是多么的鲜红，就像是被灼伤了。有些甚至从皮肤的伤口上渗出了血，“他们的手指怎么会烧成那样？”  
　　那监工看来对这个问题有些吃惊，“是因为那些花，它们的汁液对人类的皮肤有腐蚀作用。但没关系的，艾奥花上的一点点血不会有什么害处的。反正这些花都是红色的，您甚至都看不到它！”他粗哑的笑声回荡在花丛中，没有任何人抬头看向这声音。  
　　卡尔强迫自己越过所有这些煎熬，把它们一一铭记留待将来，他继续向前飘行。他不得不继续向前，不能停下，不能让这一切打破自己的面具。奥斯瓦德仔细打量着他眉头紧锁的表情，搓动着双手，“请问少爷可愿意到寒舍享用些茶点？如果少爷已经参观够了的话？”  
　　几乎感到如释重负，卡尔停下来，说，“我想我已经参观够了。这儿的一切都很令人满意。”听到这话，几个能听到他们讲话的人类抬头看了看，他们的脸上是小心伪装的面无表情；卡尔傲慢的回视着他们，憎恶着所有这一切。“我们回去吧。”  
　　布鲁斯坐在奥斯瓦德屋子前的台阶上；看到卡尔过来，他马上站了起来，“少爷，”他边鞠躬边低声问候。  
　　他的目光中暗藏着急切，一举一动都绷紧弦，这促使卡尔转身对奥斯瓦德说，“我现在要回去了。”  
　　“您不留下来喝点茶了？”奥斯瓦德问，讨好的笑着。  
　　“我还有别的地方要去，”卡尔说，暗自感激能找到托辞让他对这个可恶的人恶语相向一回。他牵起布鲁斯垂下的链条，迅速转身飘走。  
　　当奥斯瓦德的门在他身后关上，他的飘行慢了下来，他意识到他完全不知道他要往哪儿走，“走右边的岔路，”布鲁斯在他身后低声提示，于是他从大路上掉头朝一条羊肠小道上走去。不一会儿一长排简陋的小棚屋出现在视野中，当它们还离得很远时，卡尔就能看到孩子们玩耍的小小身影在尘土中停了下来，目不转睛的盯着氪星人朝他们走来。  
　　布鲁斯在他身后压低了声音但带着催促，“右边第三间房子里，有个女人正在分娩。那些止痛片让她没那么痛苦，但她需要我们的帮助，你得尽可能的扮演好自己的角色，因为我不知道那些人里有多少值得信任。”  
　　卡尔差点停止前进了，“分娩？就像……生孩子？”他问，没有回头。  
　　布鲁斯紧张的干笑声传到他耳中，“没错，很大程度上就是生孩子。”  
　　卡尔还想问更多问题，让自己熟悉下情况，做做心理准备什么的，但他们已经站在了两排房子的尽头了。在其中一户门口，一位老妇人等在那里，焦虑的绞着衣服，她的目光越过卡尔看向布鲁斯，“情况很糟，”她简短的说，接着像是刚刚想起一样，草草的向卡尔欠了欠身，“欢迎您，主人，”她嗫嚅道。  
　　他们走进棚屋，眼前一片混乱。几张木板拼凑着钉在一起，一个女人仰躺在这张勉强算是床的地方，随着粗重响亮的呼吸声，她赤裸的腹部上下起伏着。她目光涣散，但声音嘶哑，她的嗓子像是让好几小时的尖叫给弄哑了。几个孩子坐在脏兮兮的地板上，泪水从他们满是污迹的脸颊上流过。大部分在棚屋里的都是上了年纪的女人，这里没有男人。当然了，他们现在都在地里头，屋子里弥漫着血腥味、汗味和尿液的味道。  
　　“还没有生出来，”其中一个女人说，“现在都过了十四个小时了。她没法——她没法坚持得更久了。”她低下头，“谢谢您给我们的药，至少让她不会死得那么痛苦。”  
　　“绝不，”布鲁斯喃喃的说，“她绝对不会死的。”他环顾了下空空如也的房间，“谁给我拿把刀。”马上有人递给他一把，他把它送到卡尔面前，“主人，”他简短的说，“请给它消毒。”  
　　卡尔不知所措的看着他，布鲁斯说，“我知道将一位‘降临者’牵扯到这种琐碎的事情上来有辱您的身份，但这个女人和她的孩子也是您的财产，他们的死亡也会使艾尔家族蒙受损失。”  
　　卡尔咬紧了嘴唇，说，“是啊，这种经历应该会……”他声音小了下去，不确定接下来该说什么。  
　　“——有趣？”布鲁斯补充道。  
　　“是的，”卡尔说，“就是有趣，我要留下来看看你们怎么做。”  
　　布鲁斯点点头，又一次举起那把刀；卡尔开启热视线，直到刀的边缘被灼得发亮。布鲁斯接着走到那女人躺着的地方，“珍妮特，”他柔声说，轻轻从她汗湿的前额撩开头发，“会没事的，坚强些。”那位孕妇没有回应，仍然毫无生气的盯着天花板。布鲁斯将他凝视的目光转向卡尔的脸，“我需要您的帮助，您的热视线可以在手术后封住血管，最大程度减少流血。”  
　　“不，”卡尔茫然的回答，整个房间变得一片死寂，“不，这会——我会杀了她的，我不能。”  
　　布鲁斯的手握紧了手术刀，“如果我们不这么做她就会死，和她的孩子一起。那孩子也许已经死了。”他冷冰冰的说，其中一个孩子发出抽泣声，立即用手捂住了嘴。  
　　卡尔定了定神，“那孩子还活着，我能听到它的心跳，”他站近了些，用上了X光透视，“是个男孩，活着，但很虚弱，”叹息声在屋子里此起彼伏，一阵窃窃私语声，并不都满怀希望，“在那儿……有些脐带缠在他脖子上了，”卡尔说，暗自咒骂自己在人类生育方面的表达贫乏得可怜，“它看上去不怎么对劲。”  
　　“是不对劲，”布鲁斯说，“没有您的援手没办法救下他们两个，”他看着卡尔，“他们的生命在您的掌握之中，主人。”  
　　卡尔费力的吞了吞口水，卡尔飘过去，站在了床边，布鲁斯举起刀，“你之前做过这个，对吧？卡尔问。  
　　布鲁斯顿了顿，飞快看了他一眼，“我曾经……读过这方面的书，主人。”  
　　“啊，那也——那也很好。”  
　　布鲁斯深吸了一口气，准备剖腹。屋子中不知道谁发出一声咽呜，又急急咽了回去。  
　　鲜血散发出被灼烧的味道，跟屋子里原本就有的各种恶臭混杂在一起。卡尔将自己所有注意力集中在他的工作上，将周遭的一切和他自身所有的恐惧都摒除在外，将自己的情绪束之高阁，留待之后再去审视。现在他需要继续往下做。去止住流血，去阻止生命的流逝。  
　　“很好，”布鲁斯说，“你能不能——”卡尔看到了他指出的血管，封闭了它。“这要比……书上写的要难那么一点点。”布鲁斯紧张的说。他的额头上渗出汗珠；卡尔轻轻用冰冻呼吸吹干了它们。布鲁斯微微笑了笑，又紧绷起来，“我们能做到，”他说，更像是在对自己说。  
　　卡尔没敢冒险说话，没敢冒险去粉碎他虚假的平静。他将注意力集中到血上，继续清理。当有人从血污中取出一团小小的，带着青紫的东西时，他几乎错过了。布鲁斯剪断脐带，为女人做好缝合，卡尔紧接着封住伤口，接着，他将注意力转向了那女人的身体，检查是否有遗漏的血管或动脉。“他没有呼吸了。”有人在一片死寂中说，“搓他的四肢，清清他的——”  
　　一声嘹亮，充满抗议的啼哭打破了沉寂，虚弱但坚决。整个房间重新有了生气，围绕着婴儿又爆发出一阵小小的混乱：水的泼溅声，人们的交谈声。布鲁斯心无旁骛；他拿起些粗线开始穿进针孔，卡尔注视着他，看着他开始将伤口小心仔细的缝合起来。  
　　“我这儿需要些热水，”布鲁斯指示到，那些围着婴儿的人们连忙照他说的行动了起来。忙乱之中，有人将什么东西塞到了卡尔的手臂中。他低下头，看到了那个婴儿，草草清洗过了，但仍然沾满了血迹，它的小嘴巴蠕动着，双目紧闭着表达着对世界的不满，小拳头挥舞着抗议着亮光。  
　　卡尔伸出手，碰了碰其中一只小小的、愤怒的小拳头。在手术中置之脑后的那些情绪开始叫嚣再次涌入，但它们蕴含的意义是如此巨大，如此不可思议，他没法应付。所以他仅仅只是站在那儿，抱着那婴儿。  
　　棚屋的门猛的被打了开来，卡尔抬头看到一个在地里工作的男人站在那儿，瞪大了双眼，他急急地奔到女人身边，握住她的手，“珍妮特！”另一个女人拍拍他的背，在他耳边说了些什么，然后他站起来，盯着卡尔手臂间抱着的那个襁褓。他伸出了双手，接着又放了下去，“我能抱抱我儿子吗，主人？”  
　　卡尔微微瑟缩了一下，接着将婴儿放进了对方的臂弯中，“当然，”他说。那男人埋头盯着婴儿，小家伙正试着用小手乱戳他的脸。他伸出一只手指，因为艾奥花汁变得红肿且疤痕累累，将它放到小小的手掌中，小婴儿紧紧的握住了它。两只血迹斑斑的手指，紧紧的抓着彼此。“谢谢你。”他粗声粗气的对着布鲁斯说，接着唐突的向卡尔鞠了一躬，“谢谢您，主人，”他的目光带着小心翼翼，“您想要给他取什么名字？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“您有权利赐给他一个名字，他是您的财产。”  
　　卡尔向后退了一步，脑袋撞上了一根房梁，“他是你的儿子，你想给他取什么名字都成。”  
　　于是，许久之后男人终于露出了笑容，“珍妮特和我，我们想要叫他蒂莫西。”  
　　“听上去是个好名字。”这位父亲点点头，低头凝视着他的儿子。棚屋外，一个女人的歌声响起，感激中带着成功的喜悦与倦意。其他人的声音一个接一个的加入了进来，在昏暗的灯光下奏起一曲悠扬的大合唱。  
　　布鲁斯用一块破布擦洗着双手，他还伸出手抹掉了卡尔手上的一些血污。“我们该回家了，主人。”他低声说。  
　　“是啊，”卡尔麻木的说。到了门边，他转过身，“他们需要抗生素来保护伤口，不然会感染的，她还没有脱离危险——”  
　　“我们从来没有这些，”布鲁斯柔声说，“他们会照顾好她的。在有人向奥斯瓦德告密，说您插手奴隶的私事儿前，我们得离开这儿。”  
　　卡尔离开了。谨慎的让自己的双足浮于道路的尘土之上。他微微有些踉跄的向前飘行，孩子们注视着他们行过。  
　　：：：  
　　布鲁斯关掉水龙头，“主人，已经可以了。”  
　　在肥皂泡沫下，卡尔仍能闻到双手上的血腥味，“我没法摆脱它，没法让我的手洗干净。”  
　　布鲁斯将他的手裹进毛巾，擦掉肥皂沫，“主人，”他顿了顿，“卡尔，你没有夺走谁的性命，在你的帮助下有人得救了，两个人。”他眯起双眼，搜寻着卡尔的眼神，“我就在这儿，好吗？”  
　　“我需要一个——一个安全的地方，安全的。”卡尔转过身，朝卧室走去，走进静默圈，在那儿没人会听到他的声音。他将身体蜷进了椅子里，把头埋进了双臂间，发着抖。“它太宏大了，”他说，布鲁斯走进房间，坐到了床边，“这一切都太宏大，生……生命，和痛苦，这一切都——太强烈，我无法承受这些。”他看上去无法停止颤抖。  
　　“你可以，”布鲁斯说，“你必须承受。”灯光昏暗，布鲁斯换上睡衣，发出窸窣的声响。卡尔帮他取下项圈了吗？是的，他对此还残留着一点印象。但那些记忆都远在这间屋子以外，远在这静默圈以外，很远。  
　　他不知道自己此时该作何感想。  
　　“那对我来说太宏大了，”他又重复了一遍，战栗着陷入沉默。  
　　“对我们俩来说却并不大。”布鲁斯最终在黑暗中平静的说道。  
　　过了一阵子，屋内的静谧让卡尔的心跳平静了下来，他渐渐不再发抖了。他知道他应该起身移到沙发上去。今晚轮到他睡沙发了。到静默圈外去。不知怎的，他无法面对今晚要走出静默圈这个念头，走出那段将他和布鲁斯隔绝开的绝对静谧。他不想出去面对那个世界。他在半梦半醒间徘徊辗转，等待着布鲁斯提出他得离开了。  
　　朦胧间，他一直在等着，却又迫不及待的滑入梦乡。  
　　清晨，他在床上醒来，身旁传来布鲁斯微微的鼾声。  
　　卡尔微微翻了翻身，发现夜里某个时候，有人在他熟睡的身体上盖了一条毯子。


	13. 无所遁形

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：卡尔和布鲁斯去了大都会，有一些令人不舒服的会面

　　卡拉朝她堂弟挥挥手中的文件，“做好了！”  
　　卡尔小心翼翼的从她手中接过文件。卡拉和布鲁斯注视着他，唯恐他又会将它们付之一炬。他读了起来：此位人类男性[布鲁斯]乃[艾尔家族卡尔-艾尔]所拥有之财产。接下来还有更多正式的氪星文，描述着这个人类的外貌特征，但基本情况在第一句话就已经写得很明白了。  
　　他把文件递给布鲁斯，“想要检查下它们吗？”  
　　布鲁斯仔细研究着文件，他的眉毛拧了起来。“看上去倒是像模像样，有了它们我们就能外出了。而且也正是时候。”他朝卡拉看了一眼，“你明白的，如果猫女开始公开使用氪石，我必须得去找莱克斯谈谈。那是唯一一个她可以不通过我们就搞得到那东西的渠道。”  
　　卡拉皱眉思索着，卡尔插话道，“谁是莱克斯？为什么他会有氪石？又为什么你会不知道这事？你们所有的人类……所以说并不是你们所有的人……都是一派的？”  
　　卡拉失笑，问，“你要从哪儿回答这些乱七八糟的问题，布鲁斯？”  
　　布鲁斯的笑容带上了讥讽，“我想我们可以从‘都是一派’这个话题开始说起。”他把那份从法律角度来讲把自己变成了氪星人财产的文件递还给了卡尔，“我们中间有很多派别，某些派别旨在……用不那么激进的方式来解决当前局势。”他干巴巴、毫无幽默意味的大笑了一声，“莱克斯可不是这些派别之一，我们的派别和他那方人马都尽可能的储备了大量的氪石。我们不知道他手上有多少。”  
　　“塞琳娜……在他手下做事？”  
　　这回轮到卡拉笑了起来。“猫女除了她自己不为任何人做事，但她感兴趣的东西常常和莱克斯的目标不谋而合。”  
　　卡尔心不在焉的摸了摸他胸膛上已经愈合的伤口，回忆起阴影中的塞琳娜翠绿眸子里满溢的恨意。“我希望能再跟她谈谈。”  
　　“你或许还有机会，”卡拉说，“让恩听到传闻，说莱克斯那一派和钢人的人马在最近几天要举行会谈，但是他还没得到具体的细节。”  
　　布鲁斯在床上坐了下来，有些心不在焉的晃着身子。“我得去参加那个会面。”  
　　“你会告诉他们有关卡尔和我的事吗？”  
　　“我必须得告诉他们，”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“莱克斯或许是个狂妄自大的人，但他名义上还是站在我们这边的。他需要知道我们有哪些资源。而且或许我们说不定可以说服他某些氪星人是值得信任的……”  
　　卡拉不太淑女的哼了一声，“他知道让恩不是氪星人，都不信任他。对莱克斯来说只有人类和什么都不是。”  
　　“我还是得试试，”布鲁斯坚定的说，“如果我们不保持沟通，他可能会做出些更鲁莽的行为。”  
　　卡拉看上去仍心存疑虑，但她没有再纠结这个问题，转而对卡尔说，“你可以问父亲借辆车来开。”  
　　卡尔皱眉道，“我想飞过去就好了吧。”  
　　卡拉意味深长的挑起一边眉毛，“但布鲁斯不会飞。”  
　　“我当然知道！我是想，呃……”  
　　布鲁斯轻笑，“氪星人可不会带着人类到处飞，卡尔，这有失体统。”他伸了个懒腰，舒展了关节，“所以，尽管我很乐意跟你一起飞行，但还是开车吧。”  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔驾驶着车拐了个弯，朝下方的大都会飞驰而去，那是少数几座在“大降临”后没有被夷为平地的城市之一，当卡尔俯视着它时，他可以看到氪星建筑是怎样架构在人类的建筑物之上的，最后呈现出一种古怪的混合体：高耸的尖塔和雕花拱门矗立在由钢筋水泥架构的坚实地基上。  
　　古怪却也美丽。  
　　在他身后，布鲁斯沉默的坐在那，同样注视着下方。卡尔转过身看了看他，他做了个微小的手势，表示“情况良好，无事勿扰。”那五颗银色的圆球正装在卡尔的包里，静待被再次唤醒，而眼下他们无所遁形。  
　　汽车悄然驶入车库，卡尔他们进入了艾尔家的寓所。通常来说，艾尔家的人到大都会来，晚上都会回到哥谭，但有个寓所可以时不时举行个聚会或者晚宴会比较方便。布鲁斯整理着他们的行李，把它们整整齐齐的挂了起来；卡尔试着搭把手，对方仅仅扯出一个讥讽的笑容，就把“主人”给讪讪的赶走了。他迫不及待的想要那些银色的小圆球，再次撑出一方让他们能抵御这个世界的庇护。但布鲁斯只是轻轻的碰了碰它们，伸出一只手指在它们光洁的表面滑过，然后古怪的、差不多算得上是痛苦的笑了笑，把它们裹起来重新放进了包里。卡尔咬紧牙关，他明白自己不该太过依赖靠这东西创造的安全空间，但不知为何，这让他的灵魂痛苦的意识到，这个世上再没一个地方，布鲁斯可以随心所欲的用名字称呼他。  
　　卡尔无法同布鲁斯畅所欲言，又不愿颐指气使的差遣他，于是，他们沉默的吃着从艾尔庄园带来的三明治。卡尔快吃完时，他被门铃声惊了一下。  
　　“项圈，”布鲁斯低声说，卡尔眼中带着无声的歉疚，匆忙将它给布鲁斯戴上，然后应了门。  
　　希拉·拉芙-伊姆悬停在门廊的半空中，她铂金色的头发梳成了精致的发辫垂在她的脸颊旁，琥珀色的双眼透着狡黠。“卡尔-艾尔！心肝儿宝贝！”她嚷道，倾身来亲吻他的双颊。“我听说你到城里来了，但你却没有来告诉我，你真是坏死了。”她手中牵了两根链子；在她身后站着两名非常高的女性，她们恭谨的垂着双眼。其中一个有着浓密的金色头发和苍白的皮肤，另一个的皮肤要黑一些，头发红褐色。  
　　“我才刚进城，”卡尔边说，希拉边优雅的飘进了屋，她的两个奴隶跟在她后面走了进来。  
　　希拉撅了撅嘴，“我还以为我会是你最想见的人呢，结果你回地球都差不多一星期了，却一次也没有联系我。”她从桌上拿起一颗葡萄，放进嘴里。接着，她银白的眉毛挑了起来，像是刚刚才注意到了布鲁斯。他安静的站在桌旁，任她仔细打量。“我听说你现在有一个私人奴隶了。”她伸出手，握住他的下巴，挑起他的脸对着光，“噢，蓝眼睛！”希拉的脸亮了起来，她伸手撬开他的嘴唇露出牙齿，“牙齿也很好。”  
　　卡尔的眸子变深了；模糊中他看到布鲁斯做着不要轻举妄动的手势。他深吸了口气，这时希拉扯起布鲁斯的衬衫，轻抚着他的腹部和胸膛，她的动作冷酷不带感情，像外科医生检查身体。她让他转了个身，评论道，“我真不喜欢人们像那样鞭打他们的奴隶。这些印迹真丑陋，我真惊讶你竟愿意接受这样一个残次品。”  
　　不要轻举妄动。“不管怎么说他把我伺候的不错，”卡尔说着，这些字眼在他口中泛着血腥和灰烬的味道。  
　　“他的肌肉有点过头了，还好不是遗传的，”希拉评论道，“我喜欢他的颧骨，跟我的梅西倒是挺般配，”她说着，朝那个金发碧眼的奴隶招招手，“我在试着培育一种更美丽的血统，某种带着一点优雅，更让人赏心悦目的，最好能小巧玲珑些的宠物。这种蓝眼睛倒是一个美妙的特征，”她想了想，说。  
　　“你在……”卡尔有点窒息，“你在进行人类育种？”  
　　希拉对上他的视线，而她那个金发奴隶眼中泛出一丝苦涩。“我亲爱的，不谙世事的卡尔，归根究底，我们难道不是一直都在做良种繁育吗？”  
　　卡尔盯着她，对她的恨铁不成钢和一针见血都无力辩驳。她接着又看向布鲁斯，“你知道他的生育能力如何吗？”她问道，若有所思的拍了拍他的屁股，“如果他不能生育就太可惜了，问问他有没有自己的崽子。”  
　　不要轻举妄动。卡尔竭力保持自己声音冷静，转用英语说，“这位小姐想知道你是否有后代，”他说，用生硬的语言来掩饰痛苦。  
　　“据我所知没有，主人，”布鲁斯说，他的声音低沉。  
　　希拉撅了撅嘴，“好吧，他需要做个检查，当我们两家联姻后，我会让他发挥作用。”那种接近憎恶的怒意再次一闪而过。她不屑的从布鲁斯身旁离开，从桌旁拿起另外一颗葡萄，“你是到这儿来参加候选议会的？我猜你今晚要去维克-渥滋的聚会？”她的声音带着些许的轻蔑。  
　　“我想……我并没有收到邀请。“  
　　希拉刺耳的笑起来，“你可是艾尔家的人，你当然被邀请了。”看到卡尔茫然的表情，她的目光柔和下来。“我想除了赴约你也别无选择，而且每个人时不时都需要……发泄发泄。”她又轻轻瞥了布鲁斯一眼，表情再次变得冷硬。“那么，好好玩。”她简短的说。“我只是过来打个招呼，欢迎回到风景如画的地球。现在我要去拜访我的侄女了。“她向他抛去一个飞吻便离开了，奴隶们跟在她身后。  
　　她走后，留下无声的晦暗和沉重。过了一会儿，布鲁斯走到卡尔的包裹前翻找起来，拿出五个圆球。卡尔注视着他把它们安置妥当，激活并开始启用，当它们开始嗡嗡作响时，布鲁斯冷静的评价道，“有趣的女人。“  
　　“有趣？”卡尔余怒未消，“她是个怪物。”  
　　“是这个社会的体制造就了她。”布鲁斯的目光掠过卡尔，没有和他对视，“这样的体制正在让你的族人丧失人性，卡尔，当你们可以这样为所欲为的时候，它会让你们变得残暴和野蛮。悲剧并不只发生在人类身上。”  
　　卡尔语塞，摇了摇头，“你们有权利恨我们所有人，你们有那么多理由恨我们。你有权利恨卡拉，你有权利恨——”他停下来，吞了口口水。  
　　布鲁斯心不在焉的做起了倒立，这么做也让他避开了卡尔的注视，“那个扣动扳机、杀害了我父母的凶手是人类，”他补充道，“不是氪星人。每个人都会做出他们自己的选择，你选择做什么才是最重要的。”他闭上了眼睛，“我始终相信这点。”他用一只手支撑着，竭力保持着平衡，“仇恨太浪费精力，很久以前，我就已经懂得这类感情是一种奢侈、徒劳的事，我不会允许自己让情感蒙蔽了判断力。”他再次睁开眼睛，目光清澈冷静。“绝不。”像所有想要转移话题的人那样，他翻身重新用脚站了起来，“你得到维克-渥滋的宴会邀请了吗？”  
　　“今晚什么见鬼的宴会我都不去，”卡尔说，知道自己听起来语气不善，“下午的会议已经够糟糕了——”  
　　“——我需要你今晚去参加那个‘见鬼的宴会’。而且带上我。这就是我到这儿来的原因。“  
　　“为什么？“  
　　“当一群无所事事的氪星年轻人到首都来参加季会时，就会举办这种大型的聚会，每年只有四次。人们聚在一起相互结识，大吃大喝，尝试从异星搞来的最新型的迷幻药，然后……玩乐。而且他们会带上他们的人类玩物。对人类来说这是个相互联络的理想时间，趁参加聚会的人们烂醉如泥、心不在焉的时候互通有无。”  
　　卡尔觉得他的五脏六腑升起一股不舒服的寒意。人类玩物。“听上去我不会喜欢这些。”  
于是布鲁斯直视着他，就像他听到了卡尔的恐惧。“我会试着尽快拿到情报。聚会开头通常是适合所有年龄段的人参加的正式的晚宴。通常要在晚宴后情况才会变得复杂，我会拿到我需要的情报，然后我们就出去，但是，卡尔，“他补充道，“如果我不能及时联络到对方……你就得顺其自然，你不能让我们引起注意，所以喝点酒，尽量避免嗑药，一旦情况变得……复杂……”他绷紧了下巴，继续说道，“……我们都得做好自己分内的事。”他的目光搜索着卡尔的脸庞。他在那上面看到了什么，让他皱起了眉头，于是伸手放在了卡尔的肩膀上，轻轻推了推他，“答应我你不会暴露我们的身份。”  
　　“我会……尽力而为。”  
　　布鲁斯看上去并没有如释重负，“如果你关心地球，关心自由，关心我们的性命，你要做的不仅仅是尽力而为。”卡尔肩上的双手紧了紧，没有太苛责，“相信我，卡尔，相信我理解你，无论你做什么都是必要的，相信我理解你，如果你不得不……”他犹豫着，寻找合适的字眼，”……使用我，那也只会是为了大义而非别的原因。“他有些羞怯，近乎亲密的笑了，他稍稍做了个继续往下说的动作，“你可以相信我，卡尔。”  
　　当卡尔动身去参加他的聚会时，他想起了布鲁斯脸上的表情：相信我。他相信布鲁斯。噢，他当然相信布鲁斯。  
　　他只是不确定他能不能相信自己。  
　　：：：  
　　议会正趋近尾声，卡尔的呼叫器轻轻响起来。感到有点尴尬，他对这时候是谁给他发来信息完全摸不着头脑，趁着散会，卡尔打开看起来。  
　　坐在卡尔身边的维克-渥滋探过身，在卡尔准备拿开前看了看屏幕。他笑着，用手捋了捋浅棕色的头发。“噢，让恩-摩尔私下邀请你去见面呢！可怜的卡尔，不管他最新的关于种族纯洁性的疯狂计划是什么，他都会用这个嚼碎你耳根的。“  
　　“他想要在这次会议后马上见我。”  
　　“那你最好这就去，坐下来听让恩-摩尔咆哮两小时，是所有氪星年轻人必经的洗礼。”维克不怀好意的笑着，重重拍了拍卡尔的肩膀。“然后今晚上你就真的需要好好找点乐子了。”他站起来朝门口飞去。“带点漂亮的玩意儿来。”他扭头又说了一句。  
　　卡尔皱着眉头，飞过大理石砌就的大厅，朝让恩小小的，远离人群的办公室飞去。  
　　当他进到房间，让恩做了个噤声的手势，从办公桌后站了起来。火星人走到房间的一个角落，不一会儿，卡尔就感到了那种熟悉的能量嗡鸣，标志着这个房间已经设好了屏蔽。  
　　“欢迎你来到大都会，”卡尔坐了下来，让恩说着，递给他一碟黑色的小饼干。卡尔拿起一片，那是某种中间夹着糖霜的甜饼，让恩看到他迷惑的表情，笑了笑，“我赶在大降临前存了些之前那个世界的巧克力饼干，尝一块，它们很好吃。”  
　　卡尔吃了一口，饼干口感酥脆，特别的甜。让恩看着他的表情，“很好吃，”卡尔说，“布鲁斯喜欢吗？我能带点儿给他吗？”  
　　让恩严肃的点点头，给了卡尔一小包牛皮纸抱住的饼干。“他喜欢吃这个，没错。”  
　　甜腻的味道还在口腔中弥漫，卡尔环顾着房间。一些关于氪星人优越性的书籍，一尊育达*的雕像，一副展示大降临的油画：高贵的氪星人降临在卑躬屈膝的人类面前，人类个个眼神呆滞，充满敬畏。让恩随着他的目光看了过去，“这是一个提醒，”他说。  
　　“你怎么能忍受这些？这些伪装，这些谎言，日复一日，喋喋不休的粉饰太平。“  
　　让恩向他投去意味深长的注视，“我所宣扬的大部分都是真相，用我自己的方式。”  
　　“你坐在那儿，当着布鲁斯的面宣称与奴隶谈情说爱就跟对一把椅子产生感情一样！”卡尔感到回忆中的景象让他愤怒得透不过气来。  
　　刹那间，火星人的双眼变得如猩红，像燃烧的煤块。“我说的是事实，卡尔-艾尔。”看到卡尔死死盯着他，他摇了摇头，“你和你拥有的某样东西之间的关系最多也不过是所有人和所有物。“  
　　“这不是真的，”卡尔有些木然的说，“布鲁斯不是什么玩物。他是……他是……布鲁斯。”他咬了咬嘴唇，意识到自己袒露出某些他甚至都不愿对自己袒露的感情。一切都太迟了。  
　　“你对他或许很好，你甚至或许喜欢他，但在世俗的眼光看来，在法律的角度看来，他就是你的财产。”某种类似怜悯的神情在让恩的眼中一闪而过，但他的声音毫不留情，“不论你们私下在自己的房间里如何相处，但在这个你们无力挣脱的社会体制的现状下，他别无选择，而你只手遮天。你们私下里或许表现得很平等，甚至或许你们两个人都对这样的游戏乐在其中——但在世人的眼里你们是不平等的，而只要你像拥有自己的皮鞋那样拥有他，你们就永远也不可能平等。这不是某件你有选择权的事情，卡尔-艾尔。你没有这个力量来重新界定你自己，来重新界定你和布鲁斯的关系。你所属的社会体制才能这么做。”  
　　卡尔回过神来，发觉自己离开了椅子，他的胸膛不知为何隐隐作痛，不是因为氪石留下的伤疤，而是某处更深的地方。“你是位读心者，读读我的思想，告诉我，我是不是把布鲁斯当做是比我低下的人。”让恩摇了摇头，“告诉我啊！”  
　　火星人绷紧下巴，“你内心的想法不该由我来告诉你，卡尔-艾尔，从始至终只有你自己才能这么做。“  
　　“我得走了，”卡尔讷讷的说，他拿起那袋巧克力饼干，一份礼物，一场游戏，“谢谢您的款待。”  
　　让恩的声音让他停下了脚步，“卡尔-艾尔，你看上去是个好人，但你必须明白，在这个世界上，是没有一席之地供氪星人和人类去建立真正感情的。你或许关心他，你甚至或许爱他。”卡尔没有转身，“但你必须彻底理解我们选择的这份事业，牺牲你自己的性命是一回事，但你准备好为了解放人类牺牲你的幸福、你的希望吗？如果你能够拯救世界却要永远失去布鲁斯，你会义无反顾吗？或者，你会选择跟他在一起，哪怕身后巨浪滔天？”  
　　“难道我只有这些选择吗？”卡尔说着，背影僵硬，没有转身。  
　　让恩的声音里似乎带上了一丝笑意，“我希望不是，但你做的任何选择都将是困难的。这就是我们生活的世界，这就是你和布鲁斯生活的世界。”让恩叹了口气，声音里的笑意消失了，“事已至此，卡尔-艾尔，世上已没有能让你俩长相厮守的庇护所，你们在这世上无所遁形。”  
　　：：：  
　　“巧克力饼干，”布鲁斯愉快的笑着说，“让恩还记得我爱吃这个。”  
　　“他让我转达问候，”卡尔说。  
　　布鲁斯敏锐地看向他，“你还好吗？”  
　　卡尔没有接触他的目光，“我很好。”  
　　布鲁斯看上去有些犹豫，但看到卡尔表现出不想继续回答这个问题后，他便耸了耸肩，“晚宴就要开始了；我们最好这就动身。”他拿起桌上的包装袋。“我留着晚些时候吃。”看到卡尔没有动，布鲁斯拿起他的项圈，放进卡尔的手中，“卡尔，逢场作戏的时候到了。”  
　　逢场作戏。卡尔低头看着项圈，接着抬头开着布鲁斯，“请允许我把这个给你带上好吗？  
　　“我准备好了。“  
　　如果他说不允许，卡尔仅仅需要不顾他的反对给他带上项圈，仅仅需要毁掉小圆球就能让布鲁斯再次成为奴隶，而世上没有任何律法会禁止他这么做。没有任何保障，仅仅出于卡尔的一厢情愿，布鲁斯才没有遭到非人的对待。  
　　而这还不够，这还远远不够。  
　　项圈伴着冰冷，决绝的轻响合上。卡尔感到某种类似悲伤的情绪哽在他的喉头，“我很抱歉。”他低声说，双手仍放在光洁的银饰上。  
　　布鲁斯伸手，抚上那双他的拥有者的手，“我们在做我们必须做的事。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　当他们离开房间时，卡尔感到一阵想要停下来的冲动，让球罩中的静谧时光，让泡沫中的安逸延长少许。但不，这些不过是幻觉罢了。  
　　他们无所遁形。  
————————　  
　　　  
　　*Yuda：氪星神使


	14. 痛彻心扉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：氪星人的聚会导致卡尔和布鲁斯之间产生了某些问题，事情变得复杂起来。

　　 “噢，亲爱的。”维克-渥滋带着算得上夸张的失望，英俊的脸庞皱了起来，“你不会就这么带着你的人类来赴宴了吧？”  
　　卡尔撇了一眼布鲁斯，他低垂着头，穿着绣有艾尔家纹饰的黑袍，“这有什么不妥吗？”  
　　维克看上去乐不可支，“我亲爱的卡尔，这只是……”他摆了摆手，像是不知道要从何说起，”太……古板啦！但话又说回来，你们艾尔家从来都是这么一本正经。”他转用英语对布鲁斯说，“你，上楼去，右边的房间里有别的衣饰，去换上。”  
　　布鲁斯看向卡尔，像是在等待允许；卡尔猛的意识到他必须允许，“照他说的做，布鲁西。”  
　　维克挽着他的胳膊，把他领进了宴会厅。“那些穿的就当做我的一份心意。明天我们会派人把旧衣服一道送回去。说真的，卡尔，你可真是个保守的人。”卡尔还在考虑为什么布鲁斯的装束不合适，当他们进到大厅，答案不言自明。  
　　人类奴隶们只穿着最暴露的丝衣和皮革，蜷在每把椅子旁边的软垫上。有些奴隶的装束甚至没有盖住私处，还有几个奴隶不着片缕。卡尔感到自己开始因为难堪和愤怒而脸红。他深深的吸了口气，试着让自己心无旁骛。窘困和不安只会让他引起注意。他不能引起注意。  
　　他坐了下来，慢条斯理的吃着开胃菜，低声和身边的氪星人交谈，试着看起来自然些。但是当他抬起头，看到布鲁斯进到房间，他发现自己的努力白费了。  
　　布鲁斯穿着某种流苏状的银色网状织物制成的袍子，松散而随意的帖服着他的身体。透过闪亮的织物，他肌肉分明的身躯若隐若现，像潺潺流水下的白色大理石。他的双手矜持的交扣在身前，双眼随之垂下，他看上去几乎像尊雕像。但卡尔发觉自己记起了那双手臂的强壮和力量，记起了那双有力的腿绷紧时迸发的生命力，记起了那双紧握利刃，带着娴熟的技艺和无可撼动的信念从死神手中剥离出生命的双手。在那些生死攸关的时刻，布鲁斯要比这个房间里的任何人都要更有力量。  
　　布鲁斯在挨着卡尔椅子旁边的地板上坐下。卡尔一边亲密的揉弄着他的头发，一边继续跟一位重要的议员交谈着。当议员抱怨着税收问题时，卡尔惊讶的发现从布鲁斯身上辐射出来的，如同银色烈焰般的轻蔑与狂怒，屋子里却似乎没有一个氪星人觉察到。而卡尔几乎能触碰到它，当那个人倾听时，一股耀目的能量环绕着他，他仔细聆听、收集信息、周密谋划。自己的那些氪星同类是多么的有眼无珠，就那样对他们眼前炽烈的怒意和轻蔑视而不见？  
　　晚餐时间延长了些许，有的氪星人似乎准备离开；人们开着玩笑，对这种拖沓早已习以为常，想要跳过这些无聊的俗务，等乐子开始时再来。淹没在人群中，卡尔感到某种不适的感觉击中了他，让他头晕目眩的泛着恶心。他们会在晚宴结束前就离开的，他安慰着自己。一旦布鲁斯完成联络他们就逃出这间屋子，逃出它那令人窒息的憋闷，逃出它那风雨欲来的荒诞。他低头向布鲁斯看了一眼，但布鲁斯用最微弱的动作摇了摇头表示反对。他的线人还不在这儿。继续，布鲁斯的手贴在大腿旁简洁的示意。  
　　餐盘陆续被收走；卡尔吃完了一碟冰激凌，味同嚼蜡，他怀念他们小小的房间和那儿的静谧。我们无所遁形，他的理智对他耳语道。但是任何情形都比现在这样要好。大多数年长一些的氪星人开始离席道别，某些人看上去有些不以为然，大部分却都向站在身后的年轻成员戏谑的眨了眨眼。现在有差不多三十个氪星人和他们的人类奴隶留了下来；有人开始播放氪星的音乐唱片，那种带有凹槽的乐器敲击出的嗡鸣般的悸动。  
　　餐桌被搬了下去，取而代之的是放在每人身边的小案几。一个奴隶端来了盛着某种黏腻、暗绿色液体的高脚杯，放在了卡尔的案几上。他猛的用力，差不多站了起来，但布鲁斯的双臂环绕着他的腿警醒了他。继续。他端起那杯沉甸甸的高脚杯，小心翼翼的抿了一小口；一股火辣的暖意流进他的喉咙，厚重而缓慢。某种来自外星的产物，可以影响氪星人的头脑。他将杯子放了回去。  
　　维克的杯子已经差不多空了。他伸手从他口袋里掏出一瓶白色的药丸，“你们会喜欢这玩意儿的，”他说着，把它们分给四周嬉闹的人群，“这可是好东西，直接从参宿七搞到的。”他将药丸就着剩下的绿色液体喝了下去，朝卡尔歪着嘴，懒洋洋的笑了笑，“放松点嘛，卡尔，你太紧张啦。”  
　　一个氪星人用脚搡了搡她的奴隶，“去跳舞，”他用英语说。那个奴隶女孩儿开始在房间中央急速的旋转起来，某种奇怪的伊斯兰宗教舞蹈。氪星人们跟着她的转动打着拍子，放声大笑，卡尔趁他们注意力被吸引过去，偷偷将白色的药丸放进衣服口袋里。另外有人将他们的男性奴隶也推进舞池中，“一起跳，一起跳，”氪星人起哄道，开始有人争论是这个女孩儿漂亮些，还是上次那个舞娘更美艳。“去亲她，”有人对跳舞的那对男女叫道，于是男奴将女奴拉到怀里，边跳舞边和她接吻。氪星人兴奋的大叫起来。有人在什么地方燃起了熏香，整个房间陷入某种黏腻胶着的、叫人昏昏欲睡的氛围中，卡尔暗自祈祷熏香里没有被下药。  
　　“这儿来，”卡尔听到维克在他身边含混的用英语说道，他转身看到维克将他的奴隶拉到膝盖上坐下，“就是这样，小美人儿，啊，”维克喃喃的说，在他大腿上前后耸动着她，“动啊，动起来，该死的，”女人紧贴在他身上，双臂圈着他的脖子，维克心满意足的哼了哼，伸出他的手胡乱的捏着她的乳房，女人表情空茫的将双唇凑到他的嘴边。  
　　卡尔差点站了起来。他低头看着布鲁斯，知道自己的眼神差不多带上了恳求，不由自主的。“我真的该走了，”他用氪星语对维克说着，眼睛却死死的锁在布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯面色惨白却坚定，冷酷又决绝。无所遁形。  
　　维克声音恍惚，掺杂着情欲和药劲，“你要跟你的奴隶回家去玩吗，卡尔，或者你要把他让给其他想要找乐子的人？你可别不解风情啊，虚度春宵太可惜啦。”房间里的其他地方，有些氪星人正在围观他们的奴隶们互相亲吻和爱抚，甚至剥掉他们的衣服催促他们交媾。有些奴隶则俯身跪在他们主人的腿间。卡尔感到恶心又虚弱。被享用、被亵玩、被蹂躏、被随意抛弃的人类玩偶们。  
　　一双手臂缠住了他的脖子，一具肉体紧紧贴上来。布鲁斯从他的垫子上爬了起来。“主人，我是为了侍奉您而生的，”布鲁斯低语，“您愿意怎么享用我都可以，只是请别抛弃我。”  
　　维克笑了，“识时务的男孩儿，不是每个人都像卡尔这么和气的。”他呻吟着把他的奴隶压在身下，用氪星语骂着脏话，眼神变得迷离。  
　　布鲁斯向前探出身子，将他的双唇略略印上了卡尔的鬓角，与其说是一个吻不如说是鼓励。接着他撑着自己爬上卡尔的膝盖，面朝外看向房间，张开双腿坐在了卡尔的腿上。房间对面的几个氪星人起哄的吹着口哨，布鲁斯朝天花板抬起双臂，让松散的网眼袍从肩膀滑落，现在他的腰部以上全都赤裸着。他放下手，抚过卡尔的大腿，接着伸向后方去够卡尔的手，将它们拉下来环住自己的腰，然后又往下推了推。  
　　卡尔撩开手中柔软的织物，露出下方覆盖着强健肌肉的温暖肌肤。卡尔的手指放在了布鲁斯大腿内侧，“喔，他真是个大胆的人儿。”有人评价道，“看看那媚笑，这个骚货。”卡尔的手一触上那滑腻又脆弱的柔软，布鲁斯的手指就缠上来，迫不及待的催促着它们上下搓弄。布鲁斯紧紧抓住他的手指，释出的信号专横又霸道：继续。  
　　卡尔试着抑制住颤抖，他试探着抚弄起那滑腻的肌肤，感受着它在自己手中滑过，布鲁斯轻轻哼了一声，他的背微微僵了僵；卡尔能感到他的手指下的柔软慢慢勃起，变得坚挺，撑起了绸袍。卡尔屈起手指，微微收紧，裹住那炽热，用他的拇指在勃起上撸动。布鲁斯向前耸动着，把手放到卡尔的双膝上，将自己的屁股使劲向卡尔手中推挤。隔着膝盖上的丝绸袍子，卡尔能感觉到布鲁斯手指的动作迟缓下来，几乎带着慵懒：继续。一股战栗不知从他身体何处窜了出来，像水中的涟漪般荡漾开去。布鲁斯摸索着撩起袍子，直到他抚上卡尔光裸的膝盖。他的双手颤动着，手语又开始写了过来，变得支离破碎。继、继续。卡尔的手收紧了一点，感受着那炽热和坚挺，欲火开始无法抑制的在他自己的身体里升起。  
　　“啊，”布鲁斯呻吟，“啊，”毫无预警的，他向后朝卡尔的大腿坐了下去，身体紧紧的贴上了卡尔，他温暖的后背死死的抵住卡尔的胯部。  
　　像在干裂的柴堆上划了一根火柴，卡尔的身体不受控制的被点燃了，他的勃起又硬又紧的抵在他俩的衣物间。布鲁斯又发出无言的呻吟，抵着卡尔扭动着臀部，那撩拨让人心醉神迷。  
　　他看不到布鲁斯的眼神。他想要看到布鲁斯的面庞。他转而盯着这个男人肌肤下脆弱却充满力量的脊梁，盯着他肩膀下虬结狰狞的疤痕。他有股迫切的冲动，想要将自己的嘴唇贴在这些苦痛的印迹上；他转而侧过脸，喘息着，将他的脸颊紧靠着它们。他又一次将拇指抚上那火热，感受着顶端的黏腻，他加快了手上的动作，布鲁斯的身体从微微的战栗到剧烈的颤抖。他的脸颊贴在布鲁斯的背上，听到他粗重的呼吸和随之而来的伴着颤抖的低声呻吟。“拉奥啊，”卡尔叫道，不确定在音乐声中布鲁斯能不能听到他的话，“噢，拉奥啊，我很抱歉。”  
　　布鲁斯身周的张力瞬间化为了行动，他在卡尔的膝盖上猛的扭过身子，抬起他的一条腿，流畅优美的划过氪星人的头顶，现在他们面对面了。布鲁斯将手放到了卡尔的肩上，几近凶狠的急急推搡着，用力的挤弄着两人的坚挺。他面色潮红，双眼朦胧的半开半阖。卡尔换手，急切的握住布鲁斯的勃起，又热又涨，在这爱抚之下，布鲁斯将头向后甩去，开口呻吟着，喉咙中发出支离破碎的声音，双手紧紧攀住卡尔的双肩。  
　　“啊，”他呻吟道，“啊，卡尔。”  
　　卡尔死死的注视着布鲁斯的嘴巴，注视着他叫出自己名字的唇形，身遭的世界在震惊中褪去。布鲁斯咬住自己的嘴唇，他的表情变得紧绷而疏离，但当卡尔又一次的搓弄起来时，他就像情不自禁般喘息着：“卡尔，快。”他紧绷的脸上浮现出某种超越了愉悦的表情，他张开嘴像是要说些什么，接着他带着失神和迷醉的惊愕神情，颤动着前倾着身体。卡尔可以感觉得到他手指间那形状的抽动，感觉得到那突如其来的温热湿黏，但他眼里只看得见布鲁斯的脸庞，耳朵里只听得到布鲁斯发出的语不成声的、黯哑的呻吟。  
　　高潮褪去，布鲁斯甩着头定了定神：一次，两次。他深吸了一口气，眼神小心戒备，扭过头去。  
　　根本没有人对他们投来一丝注意力，他们身边，维克目光呆滞的陷入了某种恍惚中；大部分氪星人不是处于同样嗑药磕嗨了的状态，就是把注意力放在了他们奴隶的表演中。  
　　没有人听到他们在做什么。  
　　布鲁斯尽可能轻盈而不着痕迹的从卡尔的膝上滑下来，却仍旧带来一阵摩擦，卡尔不禁发出含混的呻吟，他现在欲求未满，饥渴难耐。当看着布鲁斯从案几上拿起一条毛巾将身体擦干净时，他深吸了几口气，试着集中起注意力，狂乱的欲火蜕变成焖热的余烬，他可以暂时将之抛诸脑后。布鲁斯向他投来含糊的一瞥，晦涩难明，然后转身设法穿过那群半梦半醒的肉体，来到房间那头的一个女人身边，她留着一头相当齐整的褐色短发。  
　　她没有在晚宴上出现过；卡尔认出了她的主人，一个声名鹊起的年轻科学家，现在正举起一只手在他自己眼前晃着，发出咯咯的轻笑。当布鲁斯到那儿以后，她瞥了一眼他，接着将目光投向卡尔。  
　　她的眼睛是淡褐色的，带着绿色的纹理，像映射着树叶和阳光。在一边的脸颊上有一道笔直的伤疤，像一条银线。她用目光略略审视了卡尔，就神色如常的转回到了布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯用一种奇怪的郑重姿态执起她的手，倾过身体做出拥抱的姿势将她拉近。他们看上去就像其他跳舞的那些奴隶一样，但卡尔可以看到他们的双手在不停的变换着手势，远比布鲁斯曾教他的要复杂得多。  
　　终于，那个女人笑了笑，离开并回到她那个浑然忘我的主人身边，为他做起了肩部按摩。布鲁斯从大厅那头对上了卡尔的视线，轻轻的点了点头。“我要走了，”卡尔对打着鼾的维克说着，向门走去。布鲁斯在门口跟上他，卡尔一手牵起他的颈链，领着他穿过大都会黑暗沉寂的街道。黑暗中，传来鸟儿的婉转啼唱，就这么唱着，像是这世上再无他物有任何意义。  
　　：：：  
　　小圆球们充满活力的嗡鸣着，布鲁斯迅速高效的剥光自己身上的脏衣服，带着恶狠狠的粗鲁，丝毫没有费心在卡尔面前掩饰自己的赤裸。他将衣物扔进焚化炉，接着抖了抖肩膀，穿上一件干净的外衣。卡尔 静静的站在屋子中央，他的双脚落在地板上，保持着平衡，没有看向布鲁斯。  
　　穿戴完毕后，布鲁斯第一次看向卡尔，“如果我再这么做，你要扇我一掌。”他说，语调呆板，面无表情，“如果我在公共场合用你的名字来叫你，你要朝我脸上给我一记耳光。接着你要解释这是我们之间的情趣游戏，我坏了规矩，而你调教我。如果我再这么做的话。”  
　　卡尔感到一阵彻骨的寒意涌上，让他手脚麻木。“不、不要！我宁愿死也不愿意伤害你。”  
　　布鲁斯的下巴绷得死紧，斩钉截铁，“那么我们就会暴露，然后我们都会死，而革命事业也将毁于一旦。因为我的软弱，因为我不能——不能——”他嘶声抬高嗓子，差不多在咆哮，“——不能控制我自己。”他对上了卡尔的视线，在那儿看到东西让他有些瑟缩，“卡尔，”他顿了顿，深深的吸了口气，“卡尔，自制力是我生命中唯一可以由我自己掌控的东西，我生命的唯一意义在于我的种族终有一天会重获自由，我咽下每一次轻蔑，背负每一次羞辱，忍受着每次一伤痛，就是为了迎来一个人类解放的世界。我以为……”他停了下来，攥紧了拳头。“一直以来我都在设想，当你无法控制你自己，任性的在公共场合爆发时，我要怎样去应对，而到头来失控的却是我……”他阴郁而自嘲的笑了笑，“我真是个傻瓜。”  
　　他走近卡尔，将手放在了氪星人的肩膀上，对他来说，它们简直像是烙红的铁块，仿佛连碰一碰也无法承受。“我需要你比我更坚强，卡尔。如果你真的在意我，你必须做到我所恳求的事。”  
　　“像是给你一巴掌？就因为你无拘无束的，像我所希望的那样称呼了我？”  
　　“在这个静默圈以外，是的。在外面，在外面那个说我们是什么我们就得是什么的世界。”  
　　“那么在之内呢？”卡尔苦涩的问道，“在这里我们之间又算什么呢？”  
　　布鲁斯久久的凝望着他，“我不知道，”他最终说，眼中溢满痛苦，而有些无法言喻的东西藏在那痛苦深处，“我不知道。”  
　　他言不由衷，卡尔想着，注视着那双幽黑的眼睛。它们阴郁、忧虑、美丽。叫人痛彻心扉。  
　　“我们得离开了，”布鲁斯说，从卡尔肩膀上抬开手，表现得礼貌而审慎。“要召开集会了。我们运气不错，我设法取得了联络。”卡尔默默点了点头，向门口走去，布鲁斯再一次跟在他后面，他的银链影仆。  
　　他们再次穿过静寂的街道，月光铺满他们的前路，现在的问题是，卡尔想着：  
　　是什么让他痛彻心扉。


	15. 达成共识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔跟大都会抵抗组织的两位领袖会面，亦敌亦友。

　　卡尔跟着布鲁斯走进位于大都会街道下一间低矮昏暗的房间，脚步谨慎而坚定的踏在冰凉的石头地板上，房里一群人正轻声交头接耳。  
　　听起来不完全是欢迎的声音。  
　　房间里的大部分人都带着面具，也有一些人什么也没戴；卡尔认出布鲁斯在宴会上接头的那个年轻女人。她脸颊上有一道笔直的伤疤，淡褐色的眼睛和他四目相接，接着又移开了视线。  
　　布鲁斯领着他来到一个高大健壮的黑人面前，他的光头在忽明忽暗的灯光中闪着光。“艾恩斯先生，这是卡尔－艾尔，他将加入我们的事业，如果您愿意接纳他的话。”他转身对卡尔说，“卡尔－艾尔，这是约翰·亨利·艾恩斯，他是大都会分部的领导者。”  
　　卡尔简洁有力的握了握艾恩斯的手，开始环顾四周，想找到布鲁斯和卡拉提到过另一个人类领导者，那个囤积了大量氪石，和塞琳娜一伙的人。但看上去再也没有其他人跟艾恩斯有同样的领袖气质。那些戴面具的面孔看了看他又移开了目光。“很高兴见到你，艾恩斯先生。”  
　　这个男人声音低沉，出乎意料的彬彬有礼，“我相信我也一样，卡尔－艾尔。”他的嘴角扯起一个微微带着讽刺的微笑，“你想要在大家面前介绍一下自己吗？”  
　　卡尔咽了咽，觉得嗓子发干，“如果他们愿意听的话，先生。”  
　　有人被他低声下气的话给逗笑了，一阵神经质的轻笑响起又戛然而止。房间里充斥着令人不安的气氛。艾恩斯慢慢的、意味深长的扫视了一圈房间，接着走到了房间前面。“今晚的第一项议题，是来自艾尔家族的卡尔-艾尔，他宣布希望能加入我们的反抗组织。你们中的一些人见过他的堂姐佐-艾尔，她和约翰·琼斯先生一道担保他是值得信赖的。今晚，你们也许能自己决定是否能信赖他。”他示意卡尔到前面来。  
　　卡尔朝房间前方走去，克制着自己看向布鲁斯的冲动，“我感激你们允许我来到你们的圣所。巍巍圣殿，虔诚我往。”  
　　“巍巍圣殿，虔诚我往。地球圣殿，今夕我至。”低沉的吟诵回应着他，如涟漪般荡漾开去。卡尔深吸了口气，开始演讲。  
　　他说起了他的过去和他的童年，说起了因为他的叛逆让朋友受到的惩罚——他慢慢扫视着人群，没有找到那对带着嘲弄的绿色眸子——说起了他在其他星球的求学之路。他讲述着他的愚昧和恐惧，他如何慢慢的意识到这个社会体制的错误之处。他讲述着对未来的向往，自由、互敬、充满希望。“我最终认识到，必须和这种可怕的错误抗争，”他总结道，他的话语在石墙上发出回声。“而今晚，我来到这里，来请求你们原谅我的无知与过失，来请教你们在这世上，我们是否能携手共同建立一个更好的世界。”向屋子里说完最后一个字，他调整了一下呼吸，心如擂鼓。  
　　全场寂静。  
　　人们只是望向他，卡尔直直的回望。  
　　啪、啪、啪。一个懒洋洋的、装腔作势的掌声打破了沉寂，卡尔转过头，看到门口站着一个个子高高，光头锃亮的男人正鼓着掌，脸上带着讥讽的微笑。塞琳娜身着一身黑西服，慵懒的站在他身旁，她的背挺得笔直，闪闪发亮的鞭子随意的拖在地板上。她盯着卡尔，面具后那对祖母绿的眸子叫人难以捉摸。  
　　“噢，真是动听啊，”说话的人一定就是莱克斯?卢瑟了，他信步走进房间，“干得漂亮。非常感谢你向我们揭示了卡尔-艾尔的英雄之路。”他轻蔑的挥挥手，“现在，你为什么不到后面去找个位子坐下来，让大人们谈谈正经事呢？”  
　　“我只是——”  
　　“——我知道你在做什么，而我要告诉你的是，这个抵抗组织，这些抵抗者，他们并非是作为你那无上尊贵的身份的注脚而存在的。”莱克斯暴躁的在房间里踱着步子。人们的目光在这个人类和氪星人之间来回游移，“这不是关于你的故事，外星人。你不能那样去定义它，你不是什么抵抗运动的英雄，你只是一颗棋子，一颗我们或弃或用见机行事的棋子。”他的声音恶狠狠的甩在他们中间，“摆正自己的位置，奴隶贩子。”  
　　他刻薄的言语激起了卡尔怒不可遏的回应，他双手握拳，喘着粗气，“你怎么敢——”他开始吼道。  
　　接着他扫视了一眼房间。布鲁斯的脸上像戴着一张空白的面具，如月亮般美丽而疏离。塞琳娜像猫儿般躬身蓄势待发。但那个有着淡褐色眼眸的女人有些发抖，脸颊银色的伤疤上方的那对眼睛正勇敢的直视着卡尔，但他能看到其中的恐惧，回忆如深潭中的阴影般掠过。  
　　那对带着怒意的眼眸那样注视着他，就像让他当面挨了一记耳光。谨言慎行，谨言慎行，他松开了拳头，深吸了口气让自己定了定神。他的脚下是坚实的岩石，是地球的岩石。接着，他再次看向莱克斯?卢瑟。  
　　“你是对的。”他说。  
　　卢瑟一时间看上去有些错愕，接着就露齿狞笑，“我当然是对的。”  
　　卡尔走下房间的前台。“我道歉，讲台交给你了。”他走过一片窃窃私语，来到房间后面。过了一会儿，莱克斯站到他的位置上开始发表演讲。  
　　“我当然支持卡尔-艾尔成为组织的一员，就像我当初支持卡拉?佐-艾尔被批准加入一样。我当然不会那么不切实际的放弃在将来的抗争中潜在的杀手锏。但让我们另外找时间来投票表决好了，找个他不在这儿的时间。”一双绿色的眼睛移向他，接着又移开，“另外，我也很想借此机会来敦促那些……耐心良好的兄弟姐妹们进一步考虑考虑我的长期计划，而非其他琐事。”最后一句话像是挑衅般被抛了出来。  
　　卢瑟喋喋不休着，卡尔忽略了那些投向他的视线，集中精神保持着平稳悠长的呼吸。当有人轻轻抵了抵他的胳膊时，他差点吓了一跳。他扭头看到一个黑发女性，正郑重其事的看着他，她倾过身小声对他说。  
　　“他看上去可不怎么喜欢你，”她严肃的说，指了指正张牙舞爪的卢瑟。  
　　卡尔盯着她，不确定他想要一笑置之还是哭丧着脸。她淡褐色的眼睛里带着警惕，却也很友好，“我很难因此苛责他，真的，”他苦笑着说。  
　　“我是露易丝，”女人说道，“露易丝-薇。”她顿了顿，抬起下巴，“莱恩。露易丝?莱恩是我的人类名字，我的真名。”  
　　卡尔伸出手，“很高兴认识你，莱恩女士。”  
　　过了一会，她也伸出手跟他握了握。卡尔能感觉到老茧和伤疤摩擦着他的皮肤。“很高兴认识你，卡尔。”  
　　卢瑟和艾恩斯开始争论起来；卡尔迫使自己集中精力。看上他们在争论两种不同的计划，当然没有任何一边谈到具体细节。“我们不知道你的计划会对人类产生什么影响，”艾恩斯说道，“那太冒险了，那么多的放射性物质——”  
　　卢瑟发出一声嗤笑，“你只是怕弄脏了自己的手，艾恩斯。你既想要自由解放也想要良心清白，事情可没那么简单。”  
　　在他所在位置的房间另一头，布鲁斯的声音第一次响起。“你的计划让我们和他们没什么两样，卢瑟。”  
　　卢瑟的绿色眼睛闪烁着怒气和轻蔑，“你似乎觉得我在乎人类是不是比氪星人高尚？我他妈根本不在乎。我只希望他们都滚蛋，用什么手段我真的不在乎。”他的眼睛扫向卡尔。“我支持让艾尔家的人参与进来，是因为我会利用一切摆在我们面前的东西来达成目的。而如果被他们出卖我也知道怎么去对付他们。”他目光阴森，意味深长，而塞琳娜的嘴角扯出一个冷笑，猛的抽了一记响鞭。  
　　艾恩斯恼怒的声音响起，“这些都不重要，因为这没有计划进入了具体实施阶段。我们到这儿来是要讨论如何取得我们亟需的一些物资的。”他转向众人。“有人能设法搞到一些额外的塞克拉美吗？还有光纤线缆？这些是我们最需要的。“人群中传来交谈声，一些人走出来拿出了一些半成品，把它们放到了房间前面。  
　　卡尔突然想起他衣兜里的那粒白色小药片。他向艾恩斯走去，人群谨慎的为他让出一条道。“这里有些致幻药，”他说，“据说是从参宿七进口的。似乎能轻微致幻，让人飘飘欲仙。”  
　　“也同样会让人控制力稍稍降低。”布鲁斯在他身后说，艾恩斯从他手上拿过药片，“或许能派上用场。”  
　　艾恩斯点点头，用一小块布包起来，“谢谢你。”  
　　集会看上去快要接近尾声了，人们三三两两的聚在一起，七嘴八舌的交换着信息。卡尔能感到卢瑟正目光灼灼的盯着他的后颈，眼神宛若实质.他转过身，对上了他身边那位女性的视线，“我得知他们称呼你为猫女，”他对她说。  
　　“猫有九命，自食其力，独往独来……这听上去可不赖，”塞琳娜懒洋洋的一笑，“更别提九尾鞭了。”她转过身，想要离开。  
　　“我很抱歉，”卡尔赶在她走开前说，“我知道你或许不相信我，但我——我不记得你那时出什么事了。”  
　　“噢，这我相信。”  
　　“我是说——”卡尔绞尽脑汁组织着语言，“我是说我之前不记得了，直到最近才想起来，直到我再次见到你，我不会奢求你原谅我，但是我想说我很抱歉，非言语能表达。”  
　　“或许哪一天，我能帮你表达出来，”她的鞭子在石砖上抽了个鞭花。  
　　“那样的话就能让你得偿所愿了吗？”  
　　她咬了咬嘴唇，洁白的牙齿咬住红宝石般的嘴唇，“不能，”她说，“什么都不能，原谅你和你的族人当然就更不能了。”  
　　“我希望……”卡尔说，“我希望有那么一天你能找到法子，无论要我怎么去做。”  
　　有那么一会，她眼中的嘲弄褪去，她的眼神看上去又是他曾熟悉的那个小女孩儿了。“我也希望如此，”她说。接着她挽起卢瑟的胳膊走开了，卢瑟最后回头看他了一眼，表情高深莫测。  
　　“危险的一对，”露易丝?莱恩又一次来到他的身边，目光紧随着塞琳娜和莱克斯。  
　　“我觉得她也不太喜欢我，”卡尔沮丧的说。  
　　露易丝好好打量了他一阵，“你还不知道怎么揣测我们的心思，是不是？”  
　　“布鲁斯常常这么说，”卡尔不禁笑了笑，“但我想我还是看得出什么是敌视的。”他对上她的视线，“看得出什么是惧怕。”  
　　露易丝抱起双臂，有些挑战似的抬起下巴“我可不怕你，”她说，“现在不怕了，再也不怕了。”  
　　“为什么不怕了？”  
　　“我之前看到了你的眼神，它们……”这似乎是她头一次有些语塞，“它们很忧郁。”  
　　卡尔皱了皱眉，“真希望我那时没有被卢瑟牵着鼻子走。”  
　　她摇了摇头，黑色的头发微微垂到眼睛旁边，“不是那个时候，”她说，伸手将头发撩回去，“我是说在宴会上，当你看着他的时候。”又轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，她转身离去，融进了人群。  
　　卡尔望向远处，布鲁斯正在跟艾恩斯深入交流，像是感应到了卡尔在注视着他，布鲁斯回头望来，对上了他的视线，他轻轻点头示意，又转头回到了对话中。  
　　他还要继续练习如何虚张声势才行。  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　“今晚轮到你睡床了。”卡尔说。  
　　布鲁斯环顾了下空旷的寓所，“这里没有沙发。”  
　　“我睡地上就好，”卡尔在地板上安顿下来，用一条毯子裹住自己。过了好一会，布鲁斯才上了床。  
　　“莱克斯的计划，”卡尔在黑暗中说，“听起来……很极端。”布鲁斯发出不置可否的声音，像是哼了一声，卡尔急忙补充道，“我知道，在他们还没投票让我加入前你不能谈论太多细节。”  
　　“他们会让你加入的，”布鲁斯说，“我听了你的演讲，”他略顿了顿，“莱克斯在囤积氪石，他希望能用它来制造足够多的粉尘来覆盖整个大气层。”  
　　“那真是……”细密的粉尘铺天盖地，泛着祖母绿光泽的雨点，卡尔设想着那样的场景，声音被噎住了。  
　　“我们在想别的办法。”布鲁斯说。  
　　卡尔喉咙发紧，他胸膛上被塞琳娜的鞭子划伤的地方火辣辣的疼，“我们还有多少时间？”  
　　“他暂时还没有技术手段把那么多东西弄到大气层去，那是最后的障碍。”  
　　卡尔深吸了一口气，“谢谢你能告诉我。”  
　　“你应该知道，事关你们的生死存亡——这也是——你们的星球。”他又顿了顿，“今晚早些时候，卢瑟试图激怒你时，你做得很好。”卡尔在黑暗中苦笑，布鲁斯继续道，“是的，我知道你很生气，但是你很快就收拾好了情绪，没让他得逞太久，这是你头一回面对真正的考验，你通过了，卡尔。而没有比卢瑟更难缠的人了。我本希望你能先见见绿灯侠们——盖容易头脑发热，但他更好相处。卢瑟有本事能找出你的弱点然后攻击它们。而这也是为什么……”他一时陷入沉默，“卡尔，我很抱歉，我不能……不能在卢瑟面前为你辩护，我们不能冒险让我看起来……怎么说呢，对你有好感。所以我不能直截了当的告诉他让他下地狱去吧。”  
　　“那你想要为我辩护吗？”  
　　一阵长长的沉默。“想。”  
　　“那我就不在意，我不需要卢瑟来了解我。”  
　　布鲁斯烦躁的翻了个身，床单窸窣作响。“他没有见过你抱着一个刚刚出生的人类婴儿的样子，他没有见过你不得不为我戴上那个项圈的样子。他没有——”布鲁斯停下来，吞了吞喉咙，“他不了解你。”  
　　他没有再说什么。  
　　睡意像雪花般覆满了卡尔，裹挟着他的思绪在风中逸散开去。了解，他想着，滑向更酣纯的梦乡。被人了解。  
　　他很满足，或许还不仅仅是满足。


	16. 无福消受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔学习着如何旁敲侧击，得到一个令人失望的最后通牒，以及着手进行着公路旅行的准备。

　　“你觉得哪个更好看，布鲁西？嫣红还是海军蓝？”卡拉举着两套样衣，氪星裁缝在她身周转来转去，手忙脚乱的为她量着尺寸。卡尔坐在角落里的一张扶手椅上，试着让自己看上去不要太抓狂。卡拉邀请他们过来喝茶，但那个裁缝花了很长时间来为她修改尺寸，于是他们三个就在一起演着戏。  
　　“嫣红色更衬您的肤色，小姐。”布鲁斯微笑着说。  
　　卡拉矜持的朝他一笑，“你的眼光着实不错，我亲爱的。”  
　　“我向来能欣赏我所看到的美好，小姐，而我也会拜倒在美丽的石榴裙下。”布鲁斯跪了下去，行云流水般施了一礼，又在卡拉悬在半空中光裸的脚上印下一吻。  
　　卡拉轻声笑了，“噢，你这个马屁精。有时候我真后悔把你给了我的堂弟，现在想要把你抢回来是不是有些太迟了？”  
　　卡尔懒懒坐在椅子里，布鲁斯起身走了过去，“我恐怕是的，小姐。”他带着优雅，款款伏下身，用双臂圈住卡尔的腿，“现在我全身心都属于他，我也不认为他会愿意将我拱手让人。”他抬眼看着卡尔，睫毛扇动着，脸上流露出爱慕之情，“你会吗，少爷？”  
　　卡尔无限温柔的抚弄着他的头发，它们刺激着手指生出疼痛的渴望，他试图让自己看上去惬意而沾沾自喜，而不是显得悲哀自怜，“你给我带来太多乐子了，美人儿。”  
　　卡拉眯起眼睛，观察着两人的亲密无间。接着她转身对裁缝说。“泽拉，我母亲从伊姆斯克带回了一匹新料子，我希望你能用来做顶披风。你能行行好去帮我从她那儿拿来吗？”她示意了一下，布鲁斯起身鞠了个躬，“我让布鲁斯带她去我母亲房间没问题吧，卡尔？”  
　　卡尔点点头，布鲁斯引着裁缝走出卡拉的房间。  
　　门在他们身后关上，卡拉叉起双臂，她的表情变得精明，“卡尔，出什么事了？”  
　　卡尔在他的椅子上不安的挪了挪，想要强辩他不懂她堂姐是什么意思，但卡拉眯着眼睛，面沉如水，所以他知道他没法糊弄过去，“我觉得……很难受……当布鲁斯，你知道的……那样的时候。”  
　　“跟你调情？”  
　　卡尔点点头，觉得苦恼，“那不是——我不喜欢他像那样消遣我。”  
　　卡拉的眉毛快扬到刘海里去了，“消遣你？”  
　　卡尔低下头看向膝盖，“他完全用不着那么造作，他本可以就坐在我脚边就行了。他没必要……那么故作亲近，我知道他根本没那个意思——他不用——”  
　　他的肩膀上传来轻轻的碰触，他抬头看见卡拉站在他面前，眼神伤感，“卡尔，亲爱的，你误会了，布鲁斯在他的表演里即兴发挥是因为他信任我们。如果他觉得我们会利用他的角色来对付他，哪怕他只有一丝丝疑虑，如果他认为我们将他伪装出的俯首帖耳当真，哪怕他只有片刻这么想，他就永远不会这么做了。他会在众人面前做一个安分守己的奴仆，但他绝不会再越雷池半步来跟我们开玩笑。”她伸出手抚上他的下巴，把他的脸向上抬了抬，就像当年他还是个孩子那样，“他跟我逢场作戏只因为他有那么做的自由，而他也有那个自由可以恰到好处的向我表达他真实的好感，而我绝不会以此来假设我们之间的关系。”她审视着他，“你明白我刚刚给你讲的话吗，卡尔？”  
　　卡尔眨了眨眼，“我……我明白了。”  
　　“很好，”她轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，转身对着镜子，门重新打开，布鲁斯领着裁缝回来了，拿着一匹丝滑的蓝色布料，“谢谢你，布鲁西亲爱的，”她说。  
　　布鲁斯欠了欠身，“能为您效劳永远是我的荣幸，小姐。”  
　　“我刚刚在跟我的表弟讨论地球诗词，”卡拉继续说道，裁缝开始忙着打理绸缎。  
　　“为什么一位降临者要在那种粗劣不堪的东西上浪费精力呢？”布鲁斯问到。  
　　“噢，氪星人致力于保护所有种类的知识，不论那有多么原始，”卡拉漫不经心的说，“我正跟卡尔谈到一位早期的地球诗人。我说到哪首诗来着，堂弟？”卡尔茫然的望着她，她笑着伸出手指，“我想起来了，他在诗词方面的记性可真不怎么样，”她自得的说道，“但即使是人类时不时也会在韵律诗词上灵光一现。”她慷慨激昂的伸出手，引来裁缝一声咕哝，开始吟诵道：“  
　　说出全部的真理，但切勿操之过急  
　　想要功德完满，还需旁指曲谕；  
　　我们脆弱的欢愉  
　　无福消受真理之光带来的醍醐灌顶。”  
　　“这首诗有种独特的魅力，不是吗？”卡拉吟诵完说道。  
　　布鲁斯歪了歪脑袋，看向她，“确实很优美，但完全无法跟您相提并论，小姐。”他转身走向卡尔，不单单坐到了他的身边，还像一只大型猫科动物般蜷起膝盖，“而且不管怎么说，我有我英勇无畏的主人，我强大勇猛的主人，我可不需要什么诗情画意，他就是缪斯的化身。”  
　　卡尔盯着他，接着又看向卡拉，她的嘴角带着轻微的嘲弄，于是，他小心的将双臂环上布鲁斯，将他搂得更近一些，感受着他的心跳，“噢，我的宝贝，”他说，他的声音比他想要装出的多了一分镇定，“我的启明星，我的心肝。”  
　　布鲁斯发出温柔的咕哝声，依偎着他。裁缝继续工作着，不理会这傻气乏味的你侬我侬。卡拉看着他俩，卡尔感到布鲁斯的肌肉正渐渐放松，他的呼吸变得更平静绵长。当裁缝忙完的时候，这个人类差不多快要睡着了，他全身放松，温暖的靠在卡尔胸前，卡拉无声的示意裁缝离开，接着站起来看着两人好一会儿，“他强迫自己工作得太辛苦了，要操心的事太多了，”她说，压低着声音不至于吵到熟睡中的那人，“我的新衣裳可以晚点再做。”她转身飘过房间，“我会在图书馆里，”她回头说道，“你呆在这儿，让他睡一会。”  
　　卡尔望着门在她身后轻轻合上。在他怀里，布鲁斯轻轻动了动，迷失在某个梦乡中，发出细微的喉音，听上去不太高兴。  
　　他将布鲁斯抱紧了些，注视着他胸膛在每一次悠长呼吸时的起伏，直到远处传来晚餐铃声。  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　“你的大都会之旅怎么样，卡尔-艾尔？”佐-艾尔看着远在餐桌那头的侄子，“我希望此行能让你对自己的职责有所感悟。”  
　　“啊是的，伯父，”卡尔恭敬的回答，“我非常清楚自己的职责。”当卡尔回答起他伯父那些关于预备会议的问题时，卡拉像是警告般的剜了他一眼，而布鲁斯的手指在他的小腿上轻轻戳了戳，不知为何，卡尔有些控制不住想要笑。  
　　“谈到职责，”卡尔解释完那些决议后，奥萝拉和蔼的笑着说，“你伯父有些事需要跟你谈谈。”  
　　“对了，那件事，”佐-艾尔说，卡尔转头看着他，“是关于你的……联姻问题。”  
　　“我的……”卡尔盯着他的伯父，“我在大都会跟希拉谈过，她看上去暂时没有想把联姻之事提上议事日程的打算。”  
　　“我不是在说希拉，”佐-艾尔说，他放下手中的玻璃杯，严肃的注视着他的侄子，“卡尔-艾尔，你知道我们跟天堂岛亚马逊人的停战协议一直有些……微妙。双方僵持不下，我们可以发兵侵略，或许还可以用武力征服她们，但氪星人的数量实在是太少了，我们不能冒这个险。”  
　　卡尔点了点头，思考着这种外交上的车轱辘话会如何进行下去。  
　　“然后，希波拉提女王愿意让她的女儿嫁入某个显赫的氪星家族，来……缓和紧张局势。”佐-艾尔朝卡尔点着头，后者仍然一脸茫然的望着他，“你大概就是那个最声名显赫的氪星候选人了，卡尔-艾尔。”  
　　“我——”卡拉和布鲁斯仍然像鹰隼般蓄势待发，“你想要让我——”  
　　“不是我想要让你做什么，”佐-艾尔说，有那么一瞬他的声音冷得像冰，“我在告诉你，你必须要和这位公主联姻。”  
　　“卡尔-艾尔，”奥萝拉柔声说道，“想想吧，如果我们能和亚马逊人混血，对我们的族人来说帮助将有多大！整整一个天堂岛的女性，都能成为母亲。”  
　　卡拉的声音透着怀疑，“您真的认为亚马逊人会愿意让她们自己成为氪星人的储备孕妇？”  
　　“这会是……互利共赢的局面，”佐-艾尔说，“我们还在敲定细节，卡尔-艾尔的婚姻将会在外交上开创非常有价值的道路。”  
　　“她叫什么名字？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“那个公主叫什么名字，”卡尔听到自己又问了一遍，布鲁斯的手抓紧了他的小腿。  
　　“我……不知道。”佐-艾尔说，“我没想过要问，那也并不重要。”  
　　“是啊，”卡尔喃喃道，“我猜确实不重要。”  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　项圈打开了，卡尔将它扔了出去；布鲁斯像往常一样做了个深呼吸，放松的长长的吸进一口气。接着他的眼神变得若有所思，“跟亚马逊人联姻，”他说道，卡尔陷坐在床上。“有意思，我们还不确定亚马逊人对氪星人到底有什么看法；有些人说她们很喜欢这主意，男人们也总算知道到作为奴隶的痛苦了。但也有暗示和迹象表明……”他不知不觉的在房间里踱着步，陷入思索，“如果你一名上层社会马逊人结婚，那就有机会去改变天堂岛人的对外政策……”他对上氪星人的视线，脚步停了下来，“卡尔，”他说，“这会是——”  
　　“我明白，如果为了革命事业我所要忍受的仅仅是跟某个我连名字都不知道的人结婚的话，我已经很走运了。”他深吸了一口气，惊讶的发现他在发抖，“这只是——只是有些突然，我会习惯的。”  
　　“你会习惯的，”布鲁斯回应他，声音干巴巴的。他的手略略捏成了拳头，又很快松开，“你会习惯跟某个人开诚布公的分享你的生活，无拘无束的分享你的床帏。习惯有一个伴侣，很有可能是你生命中真正可以平等相待的人，枕在你怀里，某个不需要无时无刻用谎言来掩饰的人。”他抱起双臂，目光凝视着卡尔，但这目光中流露出伤痛，而他的姿势就像是他正勉强支撑着自己，就像是如果他松手他就会彻底支离破碎。  
　　“布鲁斯，”卡尔的双眼如同封冻的大海，冰下却潜藏着惊涛骇浪，“如果这将有助于促使你们重获自由的那一天早日到来，那么我愿意这么做。我所想要的仅仅是能和我的人类兄弟姐妹一同在地球上漫步，跟你像朋友那样并肩行走。”  
　　一个突兀的微笑，出现在布鲁斯的嘴角，转瞬即逝，“那就是你想要的一切？”  
　　“那就是……我梦里才敢奢望的一切。”  
　　笑意褪去，布鲁斯久久的凝望着他，“我的梦想比这有野心得多。”他低语道。  
　　正当卡尔忖度着该怎样回应这话时，门打开了，卡拉走了进来，带着笑意进入了静默圈。“拿着吧。”她得意洋洋的说道，手里挥动着两份文件和一个小包裹。  
　　布鲁斯的眼前一亮，“太好了。”他接过文件，仔细的翻阅着，又瞥了一眼卡尔。“找个什么理由离开几星期如何？”  
　　卡尔皱起眉头，“唔，他们也许会觉得我发现自己被订婚后会闹点别扭。我可以像以往那样告诉他们我要离开一段时间，去拜访一些我其他星球的朋友。”  
　　“那我就告诉他们在卡尔离开的这段时间，我要带你到我大都会的公寓里去。”卡拉对布鲁斯说，她的眼中闪着喜悦。  
　　“为什么要这么做？出什么事了？”  
　　布鲁斯扬了扬文件，“有一条穿越这个大陆运输线，用来为种植园运输生活必需品。某些奴隶们被选中驾驶卡车，通过这个系统来运送诸如面粉、布匹、农具一类的东西。卡拉设法为我们搞来了做司机的身份证。”  
　　“但是……为什么要这么做？”  
　　布鲁斯在手中把玩着那个小包裹，“部分是因为……在这趟行程的尽头我有些东西想要展示给你，如果你飞过去的话会可能被某些人跟踪，我宁可不要冒这个冒险，另一部分是因为……”他抬头看着卡尔的眼睛，“……如果我们今后要长期共事的话，我们需要更好的了解对方，而如果我们离开这儿的话会有更多机会这么做，所以，你觉得怎么样？愿意跟我一起走吗？”他注视着他，有那么一阵，目光带着些微的踌躇。  
　　“当然愿意。永远愿意。”  
　　布鲁斯从他身上移开目光，轻轻清了清嗓子，卡拉静静的走上前，伸手搂住卡尔的肩膀，“幸运的是，你在行走上已经要熟练的多啦，但你的姿势还是老样子。”  
　　“哪里——哪里还不对？”  
　　“太过端正，太过骄傲了，耷拉着点儿，卡尔，”她使劲拍拍他的肩膀，他让它们松垮着，弓下来。“还有不要跟我对视，像这样跟一个氪星人对视你就完了。”  
　　卡尔垂下他的视线，试着让自己看上去温顺又怯懦。一只手拨弄着他的头发，让它几乎存到了眼前，于是他抬起头，看到布鲁斯正皱眉端详着他，突然一击掌道，“点睛之笔。”布鲁斯说着，带开了包裹。  
　　他手里拿着一副金属框架眼镜。他为卡尔戴上，把它们安放在他的鼻梁上。卡尔警觉的朝他眨巴着眼睛，让视线适应这副扭曲的玻璃镜片。“我真的能伪装成人类？”  
　　布鲁斯嗤之以鼻，“没有哪个体面地氪星人会被发现这么死沉沉的在地上行走，而也没有哪个完美的氪星人会允许他们自己被发现戴着眼镜。”他露出一个短暂的，阴沉的笑，“你伪装出的人类样子再适合不过了。”  
　　“多谢夸奖啊。”卡尔苦笑着说。  
　　“可别飘飘欲仙啊。”布鲁斯回敬道。  
　　卡拉在背后捶了他一下，布鲁斯递给他一份文件。“当然啦，你需要一个人类身份，你将要扮演一名少小离家的游子，我们两名联络员的儿子，他们就住在我们旅途路过的地方；如果一切顺利的话你很快就会见到他们，我们给你起了一个人类的名字，让它听上去有点类似你的真名。”  
　　他伸出手，帮卡尔合上手指接住他的文件，略略握了握他的手，“很高兴认识你，克拉克。”  
　　


	17. 真正的男孩儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔离开了曾经的哥谭市，和布鲁斯一道踏上了他横穿这个国家的旅程。

　　天空渐渐破晓，染上了一层鱼肚白，卡尔和布鲁斯来到南面的桥上，去跟让恩和卡拉碰面。卡尔有些拘谨的推了推他的眼镜——它们似乎一直不停的从他鼻梁上往下掉。克拉克，我现在是克拉克了，他提醒着自己。我是一个叫做克拉克的人类奴隶，小镇种植园里乔纳森和玛莎的儿子，在大都会跟着约翰·亨利学习金属冶炼，十年的学徒工生涯结束后回去见我的亲人们。  
　　但问题是，他觉得自己不像克拉克。他觉得自己像是穿着人类衣服的卡尔。他想要成为克拉克，但他不知道克拉克是谁。  
　　他抬眼望着布鲁斯，接着震惊的意识到他抬头就可以看到布鲁斯，意识到那个人不再跟在他后面了，那时他不得不这么做。  
　　“你在傻笑什么？”布鲁斯的口气泄露了他的真意；里头洋溢着某种其妙的勃勃生气。  
　　“我只是……感到高兴。”卡尔说。  
　　“如果你老是这么傻笑个不停，你可没法装成一个特别能干的奴隶，”布鲁斯考虑了一会，“不过你或许可以让大家相信你脑子有点不好使。”  
　　不知为何这看起来竟然让卡尔的笑容扩大了，“或许能行得通。”  
　　布鲁斯恼怒的哼了一声，但步子似乎并没有失了轻快。  
　　让恩和卡拉站在一辆巨大的货运卡车旁，上面装好了大大小小的箱子，人类建造的古老的大桥桥墩在他们身后若隐若现的，呈现出大量钢筋和砖石结构。当布鲁斯和卡尔走近他们的时候，两人正在激烈的交谈。卡尔正好看到尚恩激动的比划着想要说明什么观点，而卡拉伸出手想要安抚，接着又在还没有真正碰到他之前放了下来。  
　　他们在谈恋爱，这个认知电光火石般闯入他的脑海。当这对情侣转身跟他们打招呼的时候，卡尔还在思考为什么他之前没能看出来：那些犹疑，那些渴求，那些克制与爱慕。一直以来都摆在那里，但他却从未有所领悟，直到现在。直到现在他能看得更清楚某些事了。  
　　他有点想知道到底是什么改变了他，给了他这种洞察力。  
　　让恩欲言又止，“画龙点睛嘛。”他有些尴尬，他手里拿着一根银色的圆环，一副奴隶项圈。  
　　卡尔从他手上拿过来，在手中翻来覆去的看着，打开了它，接着把他递给了布鲁斯，“你愿意吗？”  
　　布鲁斯盯着他好一会儿，接着慢慢从他手里接过项圈，没有移开他的视线。他将项圈围上卡尔的脖子，停下动作，“我没法合上它。”他说。  
　　卡尔做了个鬼脸，他伸出手覆到了布鲁斯的手上，加上了自己的力气，奴隶项圈应声合拢。“好了。”他说。  
　　金属在他皮肤上留下冰凉的触感，布鲁斯的双手很温暖，“卡尔，“布鲁斯说。  
　　他笑了，“很高兴认识你，我是克拉克。”  
　　布鲁斯没有回以笑意，只是打量了他很长一段时间，才放下了他的手，“我们走吧。”  
　　当他们打开卡车车门时，他们头上大桥的钢梁上突然传来一阵响动，接着卡车的车顶传来重物落在上面的闷声，塞琳娜稳稳地落在了金属车顶上。  
　　“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，”她对僵立在场的每个人说，“我们这儿都发生了什么？”她看到了卡尔的衣着和项圈，眯起了双眼，“我听说你要离开镇上，所以我来道个别，”她泛着绿光的鞭子在车顶轻轻甩动，“你真的相信戴上一副眼镜和项圈就能让你变成一个真正的男孩儿吗，匹诺曹？”  
　　卡尔禁不住轻轻笑起来，想起了阿尔弗雷德曾经给他俩讲的故事，“那就是说布鲁斯是小蟋蟀吉米尼咯？”  
　　“或许吧，”塞琳娜也勾起了嘴角，一个毫无幽默感的笑容出现在她脸上，“但是当心啊，布鲁斯，在原著里，匹诺曹可是把小蟋蟀给杀了的。”  
　　“够了。”看到卡尔的笑意消失，让恩的声音插了进来，“你到这儿来做什么，塞琳娜？”塞琳娜在车顶上踮起脚尖转了一圈跳下，“来祝你们旅途愉快？或者也许是来向卡尔道贺他即将来临的大喜之日？”她又笑了，笑容刺眼，“小道消息总是传播得很快，小王子要跟一位亚马逊公主结婚了，一个童话般的婚礼！”她像个小女孩儿般造作的鼓着掌。“真希望我能被邀请。”  
　　“塞琳娜。”卡尔唤道。  
　　她放下手，凑近了端详着他，脸上轻佻的嘲弄不见了，“这项圈看上去很适合你，”说完一个后空翻，跑远消失在大桥锈迹斑斑的铁梁间，“它让你看上去差不多是个人类了。”她的声音从某处飘了回来。  
　　布鲁斯盯着她消失的方向，“卢瑟会来找麻烦吗？”  
　　让恩摇了摇头，“我不这么认为。”  
　　布鲁斯扭头看了他一眼，点了点头。  
　　卡拉叹了口气，眼神看上去充满忧虑，“你离开后我会为你打掩护，告诉我父母你跟我联系过。”她拉过卡尔给了他一个拥抱，“一路顺风，堂弟。”当他们钻进卡车时，让恩欠了欠身作为道别。  
　　布鲁斯发动了引擎，卡车向前驶去，原地转了一圈，驶到了大路上，接着驶上了桥，晨雾从海湾升起，在斑驳的巨石和钢铁间缭绕。  
　　“差不多像个人类。”卡尔喃喃自语道，布鲁斯看了他一眼，表情难以捉摸。  
　　当他们驶到大桥中央时，太阳从地平线上升起，晨光给大雾镀上了一层金边，让环绕在他们身边的空气都散发出耀目的光辉。  
　　“向哥谭说再见吧，克拉克。”布鲁斯说着，他们驶到了对岸，伴着太阳向西驶去，离开了艾尔种植园。  
　　“你好啊。”卡尔望向西面的车窗外，悄声道。


	18. 旅途中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：“克拉克”和布鲁斯花了一整天赶路，到了晚上扎营。  
> 　　

　　公路蜿蜒西去，穿过猩红的艾奥花田，将废弃的城镇抛在身后，杂草从道路两旁和乱石堆里恣意的生长着。他们的第一站是一个种植园，就在艾尔家族的领地外，他们卸下了一些加工好的火腿和一些干豆子，又载上了一些铁锹和镰刀。“这就是贸易路线的运作方式，”他们一边将工具往卡车货床上搬，布鲁斯一边解释道，“每个种植园都会以物易物，用某些东西来换另一些。几粒药片换一些布匹，几斤面粉换一把铁钉  
　　卡尔碰到第一个人类时还有些害怕，怕一照面就会立刻被他们认出他是个氪星人，但看上去没人会留心一个带着厚厚的眼镜、穿着脏兮兮工服的男人第二眼，哪怕这个男人搬起一捆捆死沉的货物有些太轻而易举了。他向别人介绍他自己是从小镇来的克拉克，然后他们就点点头，向他带来的货物道谢。  
　　他们走得很慢，路上每隔几个小时就要停下来，间或他们会被请去喝一杯咖啡或者吃一片面包，对他们带来的食物和供给以示感谢。卡尔几乎全程保持着沉默，布鲁斯则一直不紧不慢的跟他们侃侃而谈，几轮拜访之后，卡尔意识到，他不单纯是在闲聊，而是巧妙的谆谆善诱，从人们那儿获取关于种植园和他们的监工的情报。  
　　“你为什么要那么做？”一次停留以后，他问道。  
　　“做什么？”  
　　“让他们告诉你艾奥花的成品是什么，或是去年这儿有多少孩子出生，或是他们的奶牛能产多少牛奶之类的？”  
　　布鲁斯看上去略略有些惊讶，像是他并没有真正意识到他做了这些。“所有的情报都是有价值的，你永远不知道你什么时候需要它。”  
　　“你能记住所有那些数据？”  
　　布鲁斯耸耸肩，向驾驶员一侧的车窗外看了一会。“我猜我只是养成习惯了。”  
　　他们时不时会捎上沿着公路步行的人，让他们搭一段便车到下一个种植园去。路程中总上演着相同的一幕：当他们驶近一个步履沉重的身影影时，布鲁斯中会放慢车速招呼道，“你是哪个庄园的？”那个人会停下来回答他，“艾伍庄园的。”或者他们任意一个目的地，要是正好顺路，布鲁斯就会示意他们做到后面去，捎他们一段。有时会有四、五个搭便车的人坐在后面，但当太阳开始落山后，卡车渐渐空了下来，直到只剩下布鲁斯和卡尔。  
　　离开海岸线，当他们继续向西边驶去，艾奥花田绵延无尽、一成不变的红色开始渐渐消失；很长一段路程里除了森林和地球的绿色植被什么也没有。出了种植园的范围，道路的维护也很糟糕，卡车随时都在坑坑洼洼的路上颠簸，有一次，整段路都被冲毁了，他们不得不绕道而行。在绕行中途，他们遇到了一条河；架在河流上的桥看起来摇摇欲坠。布鲁斯将卡车停好，抬头望了望夕阳染红的天空。“我们就在这儿停下，在帐篷里过夜。然后到了早上我们我们就能检查一下那桥，确定是不是能让我们安全通过。现在它们有些就不能过。”  
　　“我们就睡在这儿？就在这么个前不着村后不着店的地方？”  
　　布鲁斯轻笑道，“我们有毯子和生火的东西。别担心。”卡尔不太清楚他该怎么解释，自己提高嗓门并不是因为担心而是因为高兴，所以他只是帮着布鲁斯取出他们必需品工具包，把它搬到路边。  
　　路边有一棵长满树瘤的大树，它宽阔的树冠向四周舒展，盘龙虬结的根系紧紧抓住地面。布鲁斯在两条根系抖开一条毯子铺好，“你能去拾点树枝来生火吗？”  
　　卡尔拾了一捆干树枝回到营地，发现布鲁斯已经拆开了一包他们的火腿，切了几片下来，他扔给卡尔一只打火机，于是好一阵徒劳的手忙脚乱后，卡尔才设法点燃了一根粗粗的柴火，他注视着火焰不疾不徐的爬满了整根木头，从篝火中辐射出的热量中感到一股莫可名状的满足。他的篝火，他们的篝火。  
　　布鲁斯伸出手放在火眼前烤着，发出心满意足的叹息。“这儿晚上变冷了。”他摆好一个临时凑合的烤架，上面放着几片火腿，不一会儿空气中就弥漫着烤肉香味。“在我背包里还有几个面包卷，早些时候放进去的。”卡尔一阵翻找，不一会儿，他们就在舒适的静谧中吃着火腿和面包卷。只有河水在潺潺流动，篝火在噼啪作响；在食物的香味之下，卡尔能闻到深厚的土壤上丰腴的植被围绕着他们，在这一切之下还充斥着河流幽绿的气息。就在那片刻之中，他能影影绰绰的感觉到某些东西浮现出来：克拉克，乔纳森和玛莎的儿子，正和朋友往家赶，在一株参天大树枝干的庇护之下分享着食物。就那么片刻，他带着伤感，攫住这幻觉。  
　　布鲁斯站起身活动着腿脚，接着优雅的跃上这株阔叶树的其中一根树枝。在枝条间跳来跳去，他像一缕影子般消失在叶丛里；在他的扰动下，几片叶子落了下来。接着一粒小坚果砸在了卡尔的头上。“嗨！”卡尔抗议道，但还是控制不住的笑了。他接住了另一颗小弹头，在指间把玩，端详着它。  
　　“快上来，”布鲁斯的声音从他头上传来。  
　　卡尔抬头露出苦笑，“我不知道要怎么爬树。”他只是最近才刚刚掌握了走路的方法；要想不借助飞行能力去爬树，这看上去超出了他的理解范围。  
　　布鲁斯突然出现在他头顶的枝条间，“噢得了吧，这没那么困难。“卡尔试着将自己拉到了一根枝条上；接下来，伴着好一阵的手脚并用和怨气冲天，他发现自己终于设法坐到了布鲁斯身边，惊讶的体会着上气不接下气的感觉。“再爬高点，”布鲁斯说着，消失在了另一根枝条后。  
　　卡尔侧着身子小心翼翼的跟在他后面，掉下去虽然不可能真的伤到他，但他暗自感激布鲁斯没有指出这点。这种小细节——这种布鲁斯一直把他当做克拉克对待的方式，当做一个人类伙伴的方式——这比他想象中还更要令他高兴。  
　　他的手指下是粗糙的树皮，长着一簇簇苔藓。卡尔不屈不挠的跟在布鲁斯后面攀爬，偶尔瞥一眼他们下方越来越远的篝火，然后突然他发觉自己站在了最高的一根枝条上。布鲁斯撑靠在树干上，眺望着远处的河流和远处的村庄。  
　　这是个没有月亮的夜晚，他们周围的世界淹没在幽暗之中，周围是广袤的黑黝黝的树海。在河流的另一侧，卡尔能看到高楼大厦的残垣断壁，在星光下微微泛白，还有一座磨坊和几间农舍。  
　　“看，”布鲁斯指着某处说：远处，涟漪般的大风正刮过树木，在微光下将他们暗色的树顶压弯。风刮到了面前，于是片刻间这颗参天古树开始前仰后合；当大树在风中呼啸，树叶在他们四周咆哮时，卡尔可以看到布鲁斯脸上恣意的微笑。接着大风刮过，沿着河流向北吹去，像是一只看不见的大手拂过他们又向前拂去。  
　　布鲁斯对上他的视线，笑意不减，于是，他们就悬在那儿，沐浴在星光中，四下除了绵延数里的荒原别无他物。接着，布鲁斯滑下了他的树枝，向下跳去。过了一会，卡尔跟了下来。  
　　在树底，布鲁斯正在拨弄着篝火，向里面填了另外一大段树枝。“我们最好睡一会儿，”他说，“明天又是漫长的一天。”  
　　卡尔在他的毯子上蜷起身子，将一件夹克卷起来当做枕头，“晚安，布鲁斯。”他说。  
　　布鲁斯从他自己的毯子上注视着他。一截树枝在篝火里噼啪作响，在他们中间迸发出一阵火花，“晚安，克拉克。”  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　他们在太阳升起来以前就起身将行李打好上车。那座桥虽然有些摇摇晃晃但足以通行。不一会儿他们就重新回到了路上，绕路经过村庄，搭上一些旅客，在种植园放下一些补给，离开海岸线后，它们在这儿彼此间的距离更远，而且中间还有很长一段空白地带。  
　　接近中午，他们驶到了另一片艾奥花田中央，鲜花刺鼻的气味包围着他们——怎么卡尔以前正从来没注意到它们花粉的味道有多浓烈多讨厌呢？——他们经过一个一个形单影只的路人，他正踉跄着朝他们前进的相反方向走来，衣服上满是尘土。  
　　当他们驶近，布鲁斯放慢车速向他点头示意。那人眼神空茫的盯着他，“你们要去哪儿？”他的声音听上去死气沉沉，粗砺沙哑。“我跟你们走，无论你们去哪儿。我不在乎。”  
　　“西边更远的地方，去周氏种植园。”布鲁斯说。  
　　那人听到这名字瑟缩了一下。接着他裂开嘴抽动着，看上去既想是要大笑又像是要尖叫，“不，不去那儿。除了那儿哪都行，”他说，“如果我回去我会被诅咒的，”他停了下来，“我已经被诅咒了。”他拼命的摇着头，双手扯着满是灰尘的头发，“别，”他自言自语道，“别去想了。”  
　　“你看上去需要帮助，兄弟。”布鲁斯说着，他伸出一只手，但那个人畏缩着退开。  
　　“我不是那个需要帮助的人，不是我，如果你们到那儿去，你们才会是那个需要帮助的人。”他嘶吼道，“那儿什么都没有，什么都不会有了，除了恐惧什么都没有了，恐惧和死亡。”现在他的声音开始透着歇斯底里。“停下来！”他喊道，不是对布鲁斯，“反正她跟死没什么两样了，我什么也做不了，我不会回去！”布鲁斯试着想要说些别的什么，但那人踉跄着离开公路，从卡车前跑走，“如果你们到那儿去他会吃掉你的灵魂，让你们在尖叫中死去，而且不会有人来帮助你们，不会！”他转身跨进灌木丛，像没头苍蝇般跌跌撞撞的跑开了。  
　　那人离去的声音渐渐听不见了，布鲁斯皱起眉头，“我曾听过这个种植，”布鲁斯喃喃道，“一些谣传，糟糕的谣传。”  
　　“那么我们最好赶去那儿查个究竟。”卡尔说，布鲁斯点点头，重新发动了卡车。  
　　“我知道周氏一家，”卡尔若有所思的说，他们转了个弯开上另一条长长的通往那个种植园的路，“我不记得他们中有任何人，更别提拜访过他们西面的种植园。”  
　　“谣言里提到的不是跟氪星人有关，”布鲁斯在卡车的上下颠簸中说道，“是关于那个人类监工。我听到协议额……很糟糕的事情，但没有一件事说得通，都是些语无伦次，扭曲变形的噩梦，不可思议的事。”他眉头紧锁，心烦意乱。那个种植园的高墙离得更近了些。  
　　“那个监工自称为稻草人。”


	19. 稻草人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔和布鲁斯跟那个自称稻草人的监工狭路相逢。

　　在之前的那些种植园，当货车停靠的时候，人们总是从一排排的棚屋里蜂拥而出；给养货车的到来会为又一个艰辛困苦的日子带来为数不多的乐趣。但今天，车辙深刻、尘土飞扬的路上仍然寂静空旷。  
　　布鲁斯将车停靠下来，跳出车外，“要给养吗？”他喊道。过了一会儿，一扇门打了开来，一个女人探出头来，四下打量了一番。接着示意他们快进来，她眼露恐惧，死死盯着公路那头的主屋，像是它正在注视着她。  
　　“你需要点什么东西吗，姐妹？”他们进了棚屋，卡尔礼貌的问道。屋子很狭小，几乎什么都没有，只有一个角落被帘子隔开。  
　　“我是妮可，”她说，“你们有没有……”她咬住嘴唇，“……有没有吗啡？或者别的什么……？”  
　　“抱歉，我们没有，”布鲁斯说，又准备补充点什么——但被从帘子后面传来的嘶哑狂躁的尖叫给打断，那声音从一阵低声的呻吟变成极度痛苦的尖叫。  
　　妮可冲到帘子旁边，猛的拉开，一个女人躺在折叠床上，她抽搐着拱起背，嘴唇上沾满血沫。“芙莱达，亲爱的，”另一个女人叫道，伸出手臂抱住她，“只是噩梦而已！都过去了，这儿什么都没有！”但芙莱达似乎听不到她的话，布鲁斯走上前去，把她拉到一边。他跪下来，摸了摸她的额头，抓住她疯狂挥舞的手号了号脉。在他检查过程中，她突然没有了动静，这让妮可倒抽了一口气——起初卡尔以为是因为惊恐，但接着他意识到那是因为她松了口气，看到了一丝希望。当看到芙莱达断断续续的出着长气时，她转身开始抽泣起来。  
　　“她快要死了，”她说，“她这段日子以来正在慢慢死去。她的哥哥离开了。他不能——我什么也不能为她做——”她一时说不下去，又抽噎起来，“——我只是希望能让她走得平静点。”  
　　芙莱达的眼睛失焦的盯着布鲁斯，她的双唇因为某些她才能看到的东西在恐惧中抽搐着。  
　　“出了什么事？” 卡尔问道，布鲁斯合上她的眼帘，一只手抚上她烧红的脸颊。  
　　“稻草人，”妮可说着，她的目光投向了门口，像是认为某些难以言说的恐怖事物会伴着语言从那儿钻出来。“他一周前带走了她，三天前她像这样被抛在了他门口，他对了做了这些。”她垂下了脑袋，悲伤地摇着头，“她快要死了，而我甚至没法给她哪怕片刻的平静。”  
　　“他对她做了什么？”  
　　妮可绝望的盯着他，干涸的双眼因为哭泣而布满血丝，“他在奴隶们身上试验他的毒品。它们会让人产生幻觉，任何你最害怕的东西产生的恐怖梦魇。所有被他带走的人都死了。那些幸运的人死的很快。”  
　　“他一定还有某种解药，”布鲁斯说，从芙莱达身旁站起来。  
　　“为什么？”妮可问道，声音麻木而呆板。  
　　“像这种人总会想知道怎样扭转他们做的一切。他们只是不会这么做而已，”布鲁斯说。他望向卡尔，接着伸手轻轻拍了拍他的手，卡尔还没注意到它们已经攥成了拳头。“那么，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，“你准备好破门而入了吗？”  
　　那迎上卡尔的笑容恣意狂怒，而又魅丽非凡。  
　　：：：  
　　妮可恳求他们不要去，但布鲁斯只是笑了笑，“不用担心我们。”他说。  
　　她绞着手，“你们不明白，稻草人很危险。愿蝙蝠吞没他的灵魂！”  
　　卡尔将一张湿布搭在芙莱达的额头上，抬起头来，“蝙蝠？”  
　　“噢，”妮可看上去有些难为情，“倒不是说我真的就相信这个，它们只是传说。”  
　　“什么传说？”  
　　妮可向布鲁斯投去询问的一瞥，后者笑了笑，说，“最近几年他几乎与世隔绝。”  
　　妮可脸红了，垂下目光，这话暗示着克拉克之前是个供氪星人娱乐的玩物，所以被切断了与人类社会的联系。“噢，蝙蝠是罗宾汉，是亚瑟王，是佐罗——他集所有行侠仗义的身份于一身，是一个复仇者的灵魂，为那些受害者主持公道。”  
　　布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你知道这是种传言，每次一有机器被破坏，一有监工害病倒下或是有奴隶逃跑——都说是蝙蝠干的。”  
　　“我想那是因为这能让我们感到好受些。”妮可望向芙莱达因疼痛而扭曲的脸，“他并不存在。”  
　　“如果他真的存在的话那他一定是个非常勇敢的人。”卡尔说，注视着布鲁斯。  
　　“但他不存在。”布鲁斯说，微微笑了笑。卡尔似乎还想说什么，但芙莱达这时又一次抽搐着尖叫起来，所有人都慌忙试图压住她，好让她不至于伤到自己，谈话没有再继续下去。  
　　“她撑不到下次日出了。”当她再次平静下来，布鲁斯放缓语气说道，“我们再不去就太迟了。”  
　　妮可眼眸呆滞，早已不堪重负的脸上射出毫无希冀的目光，“别去。”她又一次悄声说道。  
　　卡尔和布鲁斯只是不约而同的摇了摇头。  
　　：：：  
　　这天晚上，月亮在天上只剩下最后一弯银钩，放任世上绝大部分地方都陷入黑暗。卡尔跟在布鲁斯身后，他们悄无声息的靠近主屋。布鲁斯无声而谨慎的推开一扇窗户，他们溜了进去。  
　　屋子里很安静，但卡尔能听到他们下方传来悉悉索索的声音，时不时还有断断续续的呻吟。  
　　他们朝屋子深处走去，一股寒意顺着他的脊柱窜起，所有的东西都久无人迹，长满了蜘蛛网，覆盖着灰尘。  
　　布鲁斯的眼睛像黑暗中的一点幽光，对上他的视线，接着缓缓推开了一扇沉重的橡树门——又惊讶的停了下来。门后的房间干净得一尘不染，分门别类的码放着量杯和酒精炉，反着光的工作台上摆着一台台精密的电脑。布鲁斯无声的进到屋里，开始翻找着整齐的注释标签；卡尔依葫芦画瓢。过了一会儿，布鲁斯信心十足的的嘶嘶声。“是种红色的粉末。”他悄声道。  
　　他的声音像是一个信号，一道铁栅栏咣当一声在粗厚的木门前落下，一台显示器闪烁着亮了起来。“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，”一个瘦骨嶙峋的老人出现在屏幕上，“下面是什么人在淘气？我这就下来收拾你们。”  
　　屏幕随即陷入死寂，卡尔能听到什么地方传来嘶嘶的声音，像是某种气体正在灌入这个房间。  
　　“快帮我找，”布鲁斯说，带着逐渐增强的紧迫感翻找着玻璃瓶和长颈瓶。  
　　“快，”卡尔想要将门前的栅栏扯开，但这样无疑会暴露出他是个氪星人，给他们——还有革命事业——都带来致命的危险。于是他继续翻箱倒柜，搜寻着那种红色的粉末。  
　　“你觉得——”他开口道，但转身看到布鲁斯后剩下的句子卡死在了他喉咙里。  
　　布鲁斯在地板上蜷成一团，躺在那儿用双手捂住自己的眼睛，颤抖的那么厉害，看上去很可能会弄伤自己。卡尔跑过去扶住他，但布鲁斯对这搀扶毫无知觉，甚至没有甩开。他仅仅从齿间挤出一声尖利恐怖的恸哭，让卡尔觉得撕心裂肺。“布鲁斯！那不是真的，不论那是什么！”他伸出双臂环住布鲁斯瘫软的身躯。“你能战胜它！你不会让那些事发生的。你听到我说的话了吗，布鲁斯？无论那是什么，无论那有多糟糕，你不会让它发生的！”布鲁斯的恸哭变成了某种类似哽咽和不知所措的呻吟，但他还没有将手从他的眼睛上拿开。  
　　他听到一声咔哒声，抬头看见一个人站在重新打开的房门前，残破的麻布覆在他的面孔上，像是带着某种面具。他像看着两个有趣的试验品一样看着布鲁斯和卡尔。卡尔在布鲁斯身边跪了下来，垂下他的眼帘，假装那攫住了布鲁斯的恐惧也影响了他。他不能让这个人知道他是个外星人而且不受影响。  
　　地板上响起脚步声，那人走了过来；布鲁斯发着抖，在卡尔的怀里喃喃吐出毫无意义的音节，那令人毛骨悚然的低吟似乎正沿着卡尔的脊柱往上缠绕，向他的四肢百骸同时送去一阵战栗。“布鲁斯，求你，”卡尔低语道，“快回来，我需要你。”  
　　布鲁斯整个人都在颤抖，“卡尔？”他悄声道，像是在对自己说，声音低得几乎听不到。  
　　“我们这儿都来了谁？”稻草人说，“我不认识你们俩，”他的声音像是指甲在石板上刮，卡尔恨不得用手捂住耳朵好让它停下来，但他不能看起来还有意识。“看着我。”他命令道。  
　　布鲁斯没有理他，仍然迷失在梦魇中，但卡尔抬起头，对上那人碎麻布拼起来的，空荡荡的眼洞。稻草人咯咯笑了，“你是个强壮的人，很好。”  
　　他还在说着什么，但卡尔的眼睛被他身后的墙壁吸引了。它正在改变着形状，在一股黑紫色的能量影响下翻滚着——那是氪星人来到地球时创造的那种虫洞。正在这儿开启。稻草人怎么会没看见，他怎么能继续那么讲下去？  
　　乔-艾尔和拉若，手挽着手，从里面走了出来。  
　　他们和油画上穿得一模一样——那幅自他孩提时代起，就在每一次用餐时俯瞰着他的油画。他们的眼中溢满了悲痛。悲痛以及——他带着恐慌和震惊认了出来——以及愤怒和羞愧。“卡尔-艾尔，”他的父亲说，语气沉痛，“你怎能这样做？”  
　　他们走到他面前，他们的双足踏在地板上，踏在地球上。拉若摇着头，眼中噙满泪水凝视着他，“我们被困在这副肖像中那么多年，除了看着你什么也不能做。”  
　　“看着你背叛了我们为之奋斗的一切！”他的父亲狂怒着爆发了，“我们战斗，我们和这丑恶的统治抗争，而你——你就那么接受了它，就像它是你应得的权利？”  
　　卡尔双腿踉跄着，忽略了不知所措的稻草人。“父亲——母亲——”  
　　“不准那么叫我们！”乔-艾尔呵斥道，“你没有资格这么称呼我们！”  
　　乔-艾尔的双唇扭曲，咆哮道，“你不知道那种奴隶制度是错误的吗？你真的以为我们曾是这种制度的一份子吗？我为你冠上我的姓氏而羞愧。”  
　　拉若眼中的泪水决堤了，“自私，愚昧，狼心狗肺的孩子！我——我希望从来没把你生下来！”她将头埋到她丈夫的肩头，她潸然滴落的泪水打在了卡尔的心头。  
　　卡尔想要说些什么，但他无话可说，他们说得对，他垂下了头，悔恨与内疚纷至沓来，他迷失在无尽的羞愧之中，无法自拔。  
　　痛苦像尖刀般撕扯着他，什么地方传来一声大吼，“克拉克！克拉克！该死的，快从里面出来！”那声音很熟悉，但卡尔不知道谁是克拉克，“帮帮我！求你了！”身旁传来撞击声。  
　　布鲁斯的声音，布鲁斯需要帮助。卡尔抬眼望向他的父母；他们的身影在他面前摇曳，在眼泪的映衬下闪着光，目睹着他的忏悔。“我很抱歉，”他低声道，“我得去帮助布鲁斯。”  
　　他们的神情掠过一阵狂怒，让他们扭曲变形。“你怎么敢，”乔-艾尔咆哮，“你怎么敢对我们转过身去，你这个不知感恩的孩子。”拉若只是流泪，她眼中的失望比他父亲的怒火更让他痛苦。但他摇了摇头。  
　　“我不能抛下他。他需要帮助，你们没听见他说的吗？即使是从像我这样的人这儿——”他没有说下去，转身离开他的父母，“我很抱歉，”他说，悲伤攫住了他的心脏。  
　　布鲁斯闪过稻草人恶狠狠挥来的镰刀，力道惊人，他的动作被手里攥着的玻璃瓶给限制了。一个量杯打翻在了酒精灯上，火焰舔舐着桌子，朝墙壁贪婪的蔓延开去。烟雾弥漫到了整个房间。“接着！”布鲁斯对上卡尔看向他的视线，喊道。玻璃瓶在两人间划了个抛物线；卡尔伸手在半空中接住了它。现在无所顾忌了，布鲁斯带着敏捷和优雅跑上前去，避过稻草人的防御，一记精准的勾拳打在了他下巴上，将之放倒在地。  
　　他抓着那人伏低身体，“我们得出去了！”他屏息穿过呛人的烟雾。卡尔将门上的金属栅栏扯断，新鲜空气从洞口涌入，火焰窜升得更高。  
　　他们跌跌撞撞跑进夜空下，咳嗽着，卡尔的视线仍旧被眼泪弄得模糊一片。布鲁斯离开房子一段安全距离后，将毫无知觉的稻草人放在了地上。  
　　不约而同的，他们拔腿跑回火焰中，进到地下室放出其余的受害者。  
　　他们在夜空下来来回回奔走，直到建筑里所有的人类被救了出来。大屋现在几近摇摇欲坠，在夜幕下泛着冲天火光。卡尔转身要往回走，布鲁斯扯住了他的袖子。“你要去哪儿？”  
　　“我的父母——他们还在里面。我得把他们救出来！”  
　　布鲁斯的眼睛睁大了；火光映在其中摇曳生辉。“卡尔，他们不是真的。他们是幻觉。”  
　　卡尔盯着他好长一段时间，深深的呼吸着冷冽、纯净的空气，他的头脑清醒起来。于是，他踉跄着走到一块草丛里重重坐下，抱紧身体前后摇晃着，抑制着流泪的冲动。“他们说的那些事——他们全都看到了。我的整个人生。我让他们彻底失望了。”  
　　一阵长长的静默。接着，布鲁斯伸出手，近乎粗暴的揉了揉他的头，“狗屎。”布鲁斯哑着嗓子道，“别再那么说了，”卡尔想要说什么时，他道，“我不想再听到你那么说自己。”  
　　“但是你一定见到过他们。”他们是那么的真实。  
　　“不，我看到些别的东西，一些——”布鲁斯停了下来。“没关系，那不是真的，是药物影响。无论你看到了什么，无论我们看到了什么，都是化学药物造成的。都不是真的。”他转过身去，查看那些咳嗽、抽泣着的受害者们。火光映在他的头发上，像星星点点的阳光。  
　　卡尔意识到他手里还抓着什么东西。他松开手指，发现一瓶解毒剂。他想要躺倒在草地上，闭上眼睛放声大哭，一直哭到他将身体里和脑海中的毒素都冲刷殆尽为止。但相反他却站了起来，那儿还有人需要这瓶解毒剂。  
　　之后有的是时间让他痛哭流涕。  
　　：：：  
　　黎明给天空镀上了一层玫瑰色，妮可将一个小小的包裹塞到了卡尔的手上。“面包。如果要我说的话，我的面包烤得可好了。”卡尔试图把它还回去，但她却摇了摇头，“你把我的芙莱达带了回来。我欠你的不止一条命。至少收下我做的面包吧。”  
　　卡尔收下了她的面包。  
　　布鲁斯开始发动引擎，小小的村庄离他们越来越远。最好在氪星人赶来调查稻草人虐待氪星人的财产——不论是失窃的科学设备还是失踪的奴隶劳动力——之前就离开。如果走运的话，下一个监工至少不会那么残忍。  
　　他们沉默的行驶着，在回到主干道前还有很长的路。布鲁斯自从他们逃走后就一言不发，让他自己专注于分发解毒剂，不去接触卡尔的视线。卡尔挣扎着不知是不是该说些什么，但又不愿加深他在布鲁斯眼中看到的痛苦。“一定是他们让他变得扭曲。”他说，“那些氪星人。让他目睹了人类像玩具和物品那么被对待。”  
　　布鲁斯干涩的笑了，“不要把人类理想化。早在你们到来之前，我们就会对同类做这样的事了。而我们中的大部分人只是任其发生，不去抗争。我们——能够变得极其残忍并且对此漠不关心。只是我们现在没那么大的权利了而已。”  
　　他们快开到主路上了，一列带状风从东向西刮去。布鲁斯将卡车停了下来，但没有开上著录。他只是坐在那儿，过了一会，“那毒药，”他说，接着又停了下来。  
　　卡尔什么也没说，等待着。完全不确定他是否希望布鲁斯继续说下去。  
　　“我看见，”布鲁斯顿了顿，“我们和稻草人搏斗而且赢了，但我受了伤。并不严重。但我们决定……决定回去。回家去。家，”他重复了一遍，他的语气在温柔和怨毒间徘徊。“我们回去了。时间流逝，我痊愈了，我错过了地下组织的一些集会。它们看上去不那么重要了。我对自己的生活变得满足。满足于我们在一起的日子。很多年过去了。我不再考虑着要抗争，我很快乐。”他的声音洋溢着憧憬又饱含着痛苦。“我很快乐。”  
　　卡尔无法看向他。“你绝不会让那一切发生的，绝不。”  
　　布鲁斯的手紧紧的攥着方向盘。“那……并非不可理喻。”  
　　“不。”卡尔想要触碰那双手，那双充斥着痛苦与决绝的手。但他没有。“你绝不会让那一切发生的。”  
　　“你那么说的，回家……你在那儿说的。我听到你那么说了。”肌肉动了动，微微松开了些。“你不会的，你也不会的。”  
　　“我不会的。”卡尔附和道。  
　　“那么，”布鲁斯说，他微微点点头，“很好。”  
　　卡尔朝大路指了指，初升的太阳跃在空中照耀着它，“我们继续往前走吧？”  
　　目不斜视的，布鲁斯伸出手，略略拍了拍卡尔的肩膀，“好，”他说，“我们继续往前走。”  
　　他们开上了大路，朝着西边驶去，清晨明丽的太阳闪耀在他们身后。  
　　


	20. 内心深处，深信不疑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：在去小镇的路上，卡尔和布鲁斯载上了一些同伴。

　　一个年轻人穿着灰扑扑的牛仔夹克在公路上走着，布鲁斯经过他身边，慢慢停下卡车。“要搭个顺风车吗？”  
　　那人抬头看了看驾驶室，咧嘴笑了，他乱蓬蓬的金发下有着一双锐利的淡褐色双眼，“或许我确实需要搭个车，要看你们去哪儿了。“  
　　“你是属于哪个家族（house）的啊，兄弟？”  
　　那人的笑意更浓，没有用某个庄园的名字来回答这个例行盘问，他反而说道，“怎么这么问，我来自所有家族（house）中最伟大的那个啊，兄弟。”  
　　卡尔不解的盯着他，布鲁斯却轻松的说，“那么你一定是属于地球之家（the house of the earth）的了。”  
　　“我就来自那儿。”旅行者说道。  
　　“上车吧，”布鲁斯说着，偏头朝货车后面示意了一下。  
　　那人爬进货车后面的车床，将他的背包扔在了里面。“我叫皮特，”他在后面坐了下来，声音透过后窗传来。  
　　“我是布鲁斯，这是克拉克。”  
　　皮特朝卡尔咧咧嘴打招呼，“你们要去哪儿？”  
　　卡尔发觉自己笑着回应，“我们要一直往西走，去小镇看我的亲戚们，他们在那儿经营种植园。都很多年没回去过了。”  
　　皮特拍了拍他车床上的背包，坐了上去。“有意思，”他说，“因为我就是从小镇来的，”他说，“土生土长当地人。”他抬头对上卡尔慌乱的视线。“而据我所知，乔纳森和玛莎没有儿子。”一阵长长的停顿，接着他嘴边又挂上了笑意，“但要是我们到那儿以后他们愿意为你担保，那我敢肯定他们那么做的理由很充分……兄弟。”  
　　卡尔看到布鲁斯微微的松了口气，“谢谢你。”他说。  
　　皮特不在意的挥挥手，“没多少人是一辈子都呆在那个种植园里，我们那儿的人经常来了又走。我想其他人不会为此找你麻烦的。不过让我这么跟你们说吧，”他道，“坐到后面来，我来跟你讲讲那些你应该知道的名字和故事，让你的身份更有说服力，”他的笑容里多了点思乡之情，“我很乐意聊聊家乡的事儿。”  
　　卡尔坐到了货车后面，趁着站与站之间的空闲时间和皮特聊着他的家乡。时间流逝，卡尔感到他真的去过那儿。皮特讲述着每栋建筑，每条狗，每个小男孩都愿意去玩耍的地方，玉米地、小麦田和大豆田。  
　　“等等，那艾奥花呢？”  
　　皮特嘿嘿笑着，“任何一个大城市对我们都鞭长莫及，没必要浪费时间来种这个。我们主要种庄稼，提供给其他种植园。蔬菜、水果，乔纳森种的南瓜是最不可思议的。”  
　　皮特娓娓道来，卡尔也很快就弄明白了，小镇跟他曾经见到过或者听到过的种植园都不同。它位于在这块大陆的中部，远离任何氪星人居住的地方，乔纳森和玛莎“监管”着的与其说是一个种植园不如说是一个农庄。不仅如此——更是奴隶群体中开展地下活动的一个重要的中继站，而且很有可能，小镇收留着逃跑的奴隶，这些奴隶们呆在这儿休养生息，一段时间后继续前进……但又去到哪儿了呢？  
　　小镇很神秘，而卡尔有种感觉，还会有更大的秘密在后面等着他。  
　　在他们今天的第三站，布鲁斯又搭了另一个宣称自己要到“地球之家”的乘客。来人同样是金发，有着一双绿色的眼睛和一撮小小的山羊胡。最后大家发现奥利弗跟皮特一样健谈，当然还是有些区别：皮特最喜欢谈的是他的家乡，奥利弗看上去则更喜欢谈论他自己。这天剩下的时间就是关于奥利弗如滔滔江水连绵不绝般的英雄事迹，其中大部分似乎都以他跟某些满怀感激的女士滚床单结束。在他们停车的时候，其余三个人都将信将疑，皮特每过几分钟就要看了一眼卡尔，像是在问“你相信这家伙说的话吗？”他不经意流露出的袍泽之情让卡尔既温暖又尴尬；他发觉自己很喜欢皮特，对自己的谎言也越来越不安。环绕在他脖子上的银项圈提醒着他，皮特是在和克拉克做朋友——克拉克，一个人类伙伴，而不是一个乔装打扮的外星人。  
　　当夜幕降临，奥利弗和皮特还是一直跟他们在一起，所以他们将车停在了路边的一个庇护所旁——一个有着一个小壁炉的小棚屋。“时间正好，”奥利弗看了看天空，说道；积雨云正出现在地平线上，开始刮起了大风。当第一颗雨珠开始砸在地面上时，他们全都进了那个庇护所。  
　　“啊，”奥利弗说，将手伸到他点起来的那堆篝火上。“能暖和起来真好。说道暖和……”他又开始讲述起另一个叫人很难信服的故事来，那一次，他打败了一头让一位年轻美丽的女士陷入危险的灰熊。  
　　皮特诧异的摇了摇头，“他什么时候才说得完这些？”他小声对卡尔嘀咕。  
　　“我跟你认识他的时间一样长，”卡尔答道，他看向布鲁斯，他正注视着奥利弗。有些奇怪，但不知怎的这两人看上去有些相似。但这没道理，他们完全相反：黑暗和光鲜，沉默和聒噪。但在奥利弗喋喋不休的背后，似乎还有着什么东西，比漫无目的扯着一个空洞的牛皮更要紧的东西。卡尔真的很难相信奥利弗就是那样一个坐在篝火对面，除了夸夸其谈、傲慢自负外别无内涵的家伙。  
　　“我开始怀疑他就是暗中打扮成蝙蝠的那人，”皮特提高嗓门耳语道，“那是唯一的解释了。”  
　　奥利弗的表情有一瞬间变得非常严肃，“别用那事开玩笑，”他说，朝黑暗中瞥了一眼。他收回目光，又笑了起来，笑容明亮耀眼，“我跟你们讲过有一次我跟一个监工最爱的妾室私奔，然后藏在他床下的故事吗？”  
　　皮特又大笑起来，奥利弗开始详细描述那位女士有多么迷人。这时一阵狂风袭来，脆弱的棚屋咯咯作响，吹得篝火摇曳着火花四溅，打断了他的吹嘘。远处划过一道闪电，紧接着传来一阵隆隆的雷声，雨点开始打在了屋顶上。“为我们在暴风雨之夜相伴彼此干杯！”奥利弗说着，举起他的锡杯致意道。他们陷入沉默，听着门外的大风呼啸着刮过树木，时不时还夹杂着树枝折断的脆响。  
　　突然，卡尔直起身子，“你们听到了吗？”他说，另外三人茫然的看着他，“我听到有人在哭。”  
　　“只是风声而已。”奥利弗说。  
　　“不，”卡尔说，看向布鲁斯，“不是。”  
　　布鲁斯皱起眉头，微微摇了摇头，“风声听上去会像是——”  
　　卡尔站了起来，“我马上就回来，”他说着，猛的冲入暴雨中。  
　　他还没跑几步，一只手就抓住了他的胳膊；他扭头看见了布鲁斯，他已经被雨水浇透了，狂风拍打着他的脸，“太危险了！”布鲁斯的喊叫声盖过了凄厉的风声，“你不能冒险暴露——”  
　　“我没法关上我的听觉！”卡尔回答道，然后就挣脱开朝树林跑去。  
　　枝条撕扯着他的衣服，划过他的脸颊；他控制着自己的速度，但没能摒除那个人的啜泣声，在暴风雨的深处传来的微弱的声音。他靠近了一些，一道闪电划过，映亮了瑟缩在一株大树底下的身影——一个小女孩，看到他时，她的面容因惊恐而扭曲。“嘘，”他说，“我不会伤害你的，”但是他不确定在风啸雷鸣中她有没有听清他的话。  
　　在呼啸的风声和小女孩儿绝望的抽泣声中，他听到了别的声音：氪星语的对话声。＜你听到没有？＞一个人说道，卡尔僵住了，本能的揽过小女孩儿搂在怀里。  
　　接着一只手放上他的肩膀，卡尔回头看到是布鲁斯，他的眼睛因为疾风暴雨眯了起来。卡尔没有听到他靠近的声音。他们过来了。他在呜呜作响的风中做着口型。而布鲁斯已经拿出那些能够屏蔽声音的银珠布置好并将之启动。  
　　女孩儿盯着那些珠子，但布鲁斯把她和卡尔推入一个树洞中，尽可能的掩住他们的身形，然后他们都停止了动作，任由风雨拍打在他们身上。卡尔能感觉到那女孩儿的心跳紧靠着他的胸膛，能感觉到布鲁斯的呼吸落在他背后的脖子上。他们在那儿等待着，保持安静一动不动，直到卡尔听到氪星搜查员离开，直到暴风雨开始渐渐平息。  
：：：  
　　女孩儿的牙齿打着架，碰得锡杯咯咯作响，杯子里是皮特给她倒的咖啡。火光下，女孩儿看上去差不多只有十来岁，有着一张削瘦警惕的脸，湿漉漉的红色卷发耷拉在两旁。奥利弗抖开一条毯子裹住她发着抖的身体，他那种卡萨诺瓦式的浪子形象全都消失了，“我是奥利弗，这是皮特和布鲁斯，还有我们拥有非常敏锐的听觉的朋友，克拉克。”他说。  
　　“我是芭、芭芭拉，”她咕哝道，裹了裹她身上的毯子。她的眼里仍然充满了害怕。  
　　“你在这儿很安全，”布鲁斯说，他用斩钉截铁的语气说出这句话，“我们不会允许任何人伤害你。”  
　　有那么一会儿，她看上去就像要哭了，但接着她咬了咬下唇——狠狠的咬了咬——然后点点头。“父亲把我送了出来，”她说，“哈斯-欧克，我的所有者——他——他想要——”她手中的锡杯又开始颤动，险些洒了出来，“我告诉父亲如果这样我宁可去死，他告诉我朝着西边一直走。”她放下杯子，手伸到口袋里，拿出一个小小的银色指南针，“他给了我这个，这是我仅有的——”接下来是一阵漫长，痛苦的沉默，那个指南针在火光下轻轻晃动着，反射出银色的微光。  
　　“那个，”皮特过了一会儿，说，“你很走运，因为我们本来就是要去西边的。”他看了一眼布鲁斯，“她跟我们一块儿走，对不？”  
　　“她当然跟我们一块儿走！”奥利弗嚷嚷道，拍拍皮特的背高兴地笑着。  
　　布鲁斯缓缓点点头，“我们需要马上启程，尽可能离这儿越远越好，但首先——”他看了看那女孩儿，“——那头红发实在是太显眼了。”他对皮特说，“公路旁有颗胡桃树，去拾点地上掉的胡桃回来。”  
　　几个小时后，芭芭拉的头发变成了深棕色，于是他们收拾好后继续上路，紧张的瞥了瞥天空。“如果他们拦住我们，会被发现她没有证明文件的，”皮特说着，担忧的咬着下唇。  
　　奥利弗翻找着他的包裹，接着拿出一叠文件。他举起文件朝芭芭拉挥了挥，“凑巧的是，我正好有一些——备用的文件。拥有它们的那位女士这会儿不需要，所以……”他滑稽的睨视着写着的氪星文字。“这位女士的名字叫做戴娜，我能称呼你为戴娜吗？”  
　　芭芭拉点点头，接过文件，“戴娜，”她悄声道。  
　　奥利弗看上去还有点忧虑，他对布鲁斯说，“戴娜比她的年纪要大些，我不确定她能不能通过——”  
“氪星人在判断人类的年龄方面很困难。”卡尔说，“他们的寿命更长。她应该没问题。”  
　　“你跟氪星人在一起混了很长时间？”皮特问道，卷起一条毯子，“他们真的像神祗一样吗？”  
　　“才怪，”布鲁斯不屑道。  
　　“你从来没有见过氪星人吗？”卡尔问道。  
　　皮特冲他一笑，“直到几个星期以前，我甚至从来没有离开过小镇。而我想我这辈子都没见过那个拥有小镇种植园的氪星人来这儿。”他开始向卡车走去。“所以没有，这辈子从来没见过任何氪星佬，我对此感觉良好。”  
　　卡尔跟在他身后，挪得更慢了。  
　　：：：  
　　他们把车开的很快，布鲁斯跳过了好几个种植园，希望尽最大可能让“戴娜”离那个红发的逃跑奴隶最后被发现的地方越远越好。但他们的行程没法保持直线。冲毁的桥梁和无法通行的道路让他们被迫折返绕行或是走小路，当太阳开始落山的时候，布鲁斯宣布他们离小镇仍然还有一整天的路程要走。  
　　“但离任何人最后见到我们可爱的年轻朋友也同样有一整天的路程了，”奥利弗伸了个懒腰，说。他瞥了眼卡车后面，芭芭拉正蜷在那儿的地板上睡着觉，“她一定是累坏了，她都睡了一整天了。”他说  
　　“让她再多睡一会儿，”布鲁斯说，“我们就在卡车旁边架帐篷。”  
　　食物的香味最终引得芭芭拉打着呵欠，揉着眼睛从卡车上下来了。她在火堆旁找了个地方坐下，皮特递给她一盅炖菜，“谢谢你们，”她说，“你们都是好人。”卡尔看到她摸了摸她外套上的口袋，眼神伤感，她父亲给她的指南针放在那儿。  
　　“我们人类要团结起来。”皮特喜气洋洋地说。  
　　“那儿是什么样的？”芭芭拉问，“小镇，我是说？”  
　　皮特嘿嘿笑了，声音里带着些许的自嘲，“几个星期以前，我会说是‘地球上最无聊的地方。’但现在，在我见识过了几个其他的种植园以后……”他微笑着，眼神变得深邃，“那是个好地方，很好的地方。监工们都是好人。是不是，克拉克？”  
　　克拉克早就料到会有这个问题了，所以他有充分准备，“老妈和老爸一直尽力做到最好。”  
　　“小镇是个特别的地方，”皮特说，“它——好吧，当我们到那儿的时候你就会知道。”  
　　“我很期待。”芭芭拉说。  
　　他们吃完晚饭，铺开毯子。今夜天空晴朗，繁星似尘，卡尔抬头仰望着星空，享受着他的同伴们围坐在他身旁的感觉。这时，传来一阵哀婉高亢曲调，卡尔望向四周，皮特正举着一只口琴吹出几个颤巍巍的音符，试了试音，深吸了一口气，他开始吹奏出旋律，不一会儿，奥利弗开始跟着哼唱起来。  
　　 _我生活的地方是一片歌声的海洋，_  
　　尽管人世间仍充满悲伤……  
　　他的声音有些跑调但却让人感到快乐，音符伴着星光，飘荡在夜色中。芭芭拉和布鲁斯很快也加入了进来，她轻快甜美的嗓音与他的男中音合在一起：  
　　 _看暴君们瑟瑟发抖的模样，_  
　　听他们的丧钟正在敲响，  
　　普天之下朋友们欢聚一堂，  
　　怎能让我停止歌唱？ *  
　　卡尔听着他们的歌声，抬头看着天穹。他希望他能加入他们，但他不知道歌词。那不是属于他的歌。群星摇曳闪烁，疏离而遥远，卡尔闭上了他的眼睛，觉得他的胸腔被一阵悲伤擭紧，莫可名状，无法言喻。  
　　当歌曲结束时，布鲁斯对皮特说，“你知道这首歌吗？”他开始唱起另一首歌，皮特马上就跟着合声，芭芭拉和奥利弗也一起唱了起来： _我们将战胜一切，我们将战胜一切，终有一天我们将战胜一切……_  
　　这首歌很简单，歌词在一小节应答轮唱中重复着，卡尔意识到这首歌的创作初衷就是为了让任何人都可以立刻跟着合唱。于是在第二段开始时，由布鲁斯带领着，他让自己的声音融入了其他人的合唱里： _我们手拉手一起向前，终有一天。内心深处，我坚信不疑……_  
　　他们的声音交织在一起，他越过火光，看到了布鲁斯凝望着他的双眼。  
　　我们终有一天，会并肩向前。  
——————  
　　*《how can I keep from singing》by Enya  
　　**《we shall overcome》by Joan Baez  
　　两首歌的意境和他们的处境不谋而合，很有感染力。中文歌词均摘自网络翻译版本，略有改动。


	21. 田园风光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：乔纳森和玛莎招待了来到小镇的旅行者们，在西行途中的一次大歇整。  
> 　　

　　“克拉克！”一个女人张开双臂环住了他，紧紧抱住他。在此之前他从未见过她。  
　　“妈，”他答道，发现他的声音在这不期而至的迎接下变得有些含混。很明显，除了他在为抵抗军做的事需要一个身份作掩护以外，玛莎和乔纳森没有被告知更多的东西。“我真想你们。”  
　　一个男人站在她身后，目光注视着卡尔，当卡尔松开玛莎的拥抱时，乔纳森伸出手，拍了拍他的肩膀，“儿子。”  
　　“爸，”卡尔清了清他的喉咙，答道，“皮特告诉我今年你种的南瓜收成不错。”  
　　乔纳森的脸上露出略带诧异的笑容，“确实不错，我待会儿带你去瞧瞧，如果你想看的话。”  
　　“噢，我当然想看，”卡尔说。玛莎正搂着皮特，让皮特既高兴又有些难为情。克拉克介绍起另外两个男人，“妈、爸，他们是我的朋友，奥利弗和布鲁斯，“奥利弗和布鲁斯礼貌的点头致意，玛莎也同样给了他们一个拥抱。在他们身后，芭芭拉往后缩了缩，克拉克将手放到了她的肩膀上，把她推到前面，“这是芭芭拉，我……我们在路上遇到了她。”  
　　玛莎的目光注意到了芭芭拉身上破破烂烂的衣裳，在她的脸上看到了某些回避的神色，于是将她拉到怀里，给了她一个拥抱，比给其他人的更温柔也更久一些。“克拉克的所有朋友都是我们的朋友，”她说，“我们的家也就是你们的家，你们想在这儿呆多久都成。”  
　　芭芭拉深深的吸了一口气，接着抬起胳膊环住了玛莎，紧紧的抱住她。“谢谢你，”她将头埋在年长妇人的肩膀上，说。  
　　“进来吧，你们大家，快进来，”玛莎说着，一只胳膊还搂着芭芭拉，“晚饭就快好了，我们会很高兴看到你们把它们吃光。”  
　　晚餐很朴实，有鸡肉和蔬菜，卡尔注视着他“父母”的面孔，他们是一对上了年纪的夫妇，脸上蚀刻着经年累与的劳作、戒备和阳光留下的痕迹。玛莎有着一双灰色的眼睛，眼角因时常挂满笑容而密布着笑纹，而乔纳森的脸则更饱经风霜。玛莎注意到他正在看着她，朝他笑了笑，“您让我……怎么都看不够，”卡尔说，而她轻轻发笑，有些脸红了，不好意思的伸出一只手摸了摸自己的脸颊，接着给他倒了更多牛奶。  
　　彼得给卡尔打着圆场，让聊天能顺利地继续下去，好让他看上去比他表现出来的更了解小镇。而奥利弗也总是很乐意接过话头，当然在这儿他的话题要更全年龄向一些。这让卡尔能无拘无束的打量着这间农舍：陈旧但勤于擦洗的木制家具，本土制造的，被磨秃了线头的地毯，房子里处处体现着精打细算的勤俭持家之道，但这并没有消弱这地方的家庭氛围；他环视一周，看到布鲁斯正因一个笑话浮起一丝微笑，灯光暖暖的在他脸上投下阴影。  
　　晚餐结束后，皮特和奥利弗道了晚安，直到离开都还在打着嘴仗。玛莎发现芭芭拉开始打起了呵欠，于是提议带女孩儿去她自己的卧室；芭芭拉打着瞌睡同意了。当他们上了楼，乔纳森倾过身靠近布鲁斯和克拉克，他的态度变得正式起来，“我们收到消息说你俩在去西部之前需要在一个地方待一阵？”  
　　布鲁斯点点头，“克拉克是……新加入我们的。”卡尔略略考虑了一会为什么他仍然叫他的假名，接着他意识到这是理所当然的，他不能叫他“卡尔－艾尔”，这样他的真实身份就显而易见了。“我想让他看一看我们正在做的事。某些我们迄今为止的进展。”  
　　乔纳森点点头，克制住了问“克拉克”的真名是什么，这让卡尔松了口气。“那么，我们的大门向你们敞开，”他对卡尔说，“你对我的庄稼显得很有兴趣，如果你不介意太阳出来就起床和弄脏你的手的话，这几天我地里还需要个帮手。”  
　　卡尔点点头，发觉一个笑容不知不觉爬上了他的脸，“那太好了，我很高兴能有机会帮上忙。”  
　　他们又东拉西扯的多聊了一会——玛莎的厨艺，这儿的天气——然后乔纳森就带他们去了他们的房间。  
　　他们在不同的房间，当然了，卡尔带着惊讶有些突然的意识到这点。他俩没有理由再分享一个房间了；他们在这儿不是主人和奴隶了，他们也不是……好吧，也不是其他任何关系。  
　　房门在他身后关上，他发现自己独自一人，这几周以来的第一次没有了布鲁斯在房间里。这有种陌生的感觉。他还一直盼着，甚至都没有意识到，和布鲁斯一起回顾白天发生的那些事。他看着关起来的房门，伸出手轻轻摸了摸。在他们之间，隔着两扇紧闭的房门，而对布鲁斯来说则是远离他氪星主人的片刻自由。  
　　他上了床，听着这房子里许多人类在他周围轻柔的呼吸声。  
　　：：：  
　　接下来的一天像是一连串快速闪过的画面，每一帧都是一颗明亮的珍珠留待之后珍藏回味：  
　　和乔纳森在农田里干活，日出的第一缕光芒蔓延到整个地平线。锄头挖出厚厚的土块，平地时土块碎裂的声音。他用手播下的种子，错落交织的根系被从地里拔出，散发出粘土和沙尘的味道。泥垢、污渍藏在他的指甲下。他和乔纳森没有过多的交谈。他们摘着西红柿，当那红色的球型果实被摘下时发出小小的脆响。西葫芦。小南瓜。  
　　乔纳森带他来到谷仓，指给他看：被储备起来的种子仓库，品种多得让人眼花缭乱。“为了给艾奥花腾地方，太多地球本土物种都灭绝了。”乔纳森说，“我们在这儿将他们保存下来。”小小的像砂砾的黑色种子，灰色的椭圆形种子，还有被存放在凉爽的暗处的块茎。植物界的文艺复兴，静待田间那些怒放的红花被连根拔起的那天，就能再次重生。而即便单只是为了这个，这个种植园的每一个人都会被判死刑。  
　　回到农场吃午饭。厨房充满了热气腾腾的西红柿罐头的香味。大家发现了芭芭拉的阅读能力，于是她干起了档案管理的工作。她因为那些信息而洋溢着快乐，对此兴高采烈，“他们让我回来帮着分类整理他们抢救出来的诗集，”她对卡尔说，“他们说我对此很在行。”她张开双臂给了他一个拥抱，“我要留在你父母这里帮忙。谢谢你。”  
　　帮着玛莎把风干的肉类切片放到后院的熏箱上。“给去西部旅行的人准备的，”她说，“要到那儿去可不太容易。”他仍旧不知道西部有什么，更不确定他是不是该问一问，“乔纳森说你在种地上是一把好手，”她说，“他说你了解土地，知道怎么伺弄它。”她顿了顿，“如果你想要留在这儿，不再走了……我们会很欢迎你的。”除了“谢谢你”他不知道该说什么，但那样说似乎也足够了。  
　　皮特带他参观了种植园的其余地方。他们停下来摘了几个苹果啃，甘甜爽脆的咀嚼声点缀在他们的谈话中。皮特给他讲着故事，关于每个角落，每块农田的故事。“这样不是很危险吗？”卡尔问道，“保留那些档案资料，收留逃跑奴隶？要是种植园的拥有者——”  
　　皮特笑了，随手将果核扔到了地里。“古-寇？他一次都没到这地方来过。我听说他很害怕人类，觉得我们都有传染病还是怎么的，不能忍受跟我们的任何接触。他几十年前安了一个无线电装置，用来跟乔纳森和玛莎联系，但我认为他从来没用过拿东西。就像我们的声音都会传染他一样。”他皱起眉头，“我倒希望我可以。”卡尔知道古-寇——至少知道这个名字。他是个上了年纪的氪星人，一个历史学家，对迁徙适应的可不太好。他大部分时间都呆在他的属地，注视着氪星地球仪陈旧的全息投影。  
　　他们走到一个靶场，奥利弗正在训练一队男女如何使用弓箭。“用这个来对付氪星人到底能起多大作用？”卡尔问。  
　　奥利弗开弓张弦，箭矢深深的陷入目标的心脏位置。“低端技术解决高科技问题。”皮特说，卡尔记起了塞琳娜鞭子尖端那些灼灼的绿色粉末，不禁瑟缩了下。  
　　当太阳落山以后，一种用到白色小球和木质棍棒的游戏开始了。卡尔挣扎着一边想要搞懂它的规则，而看上去其他人都懂，一边还得控制住他的强化力量。结果就是他成了队伍里最笨手笨脚又最没有配合意识的成员，激起了对手那边一阵善意的嘲弄和嘘声，皮特差点跟其中一个嘲笑他的人挥起了拳头，“混蛋，”在卡尔劝开他后他说道，“得有人教教他什么是待客的礼貌。”当芭芭拉盗得本垒后，卡尔那队赢得了比赛，她被抬在队友的肩膀上一路送回了农庄。  
：：：  
　　当卡尔和芭芭拉进屋时，布鲁斯已经坐在了厨房的餐桌前；他从一本书里抬起头，冲芭芭拉红扑扑的脸颊笑着，“为凯旋的英雄三呼万岁，”他说。  
　　芭芭拉笑着说，“你都听到啦？”  
　　布鲁斯合上书，“我或许还看到了。”  
　　他们坐了下来，她有些好奇的问，“那你怎么不加入我们。”  
　　有什么东西在布鲁斯的脸上一闪而过，但他什么都没说，耸了耸肩。这时，玛莎端上桌一碟饼干，于是谈话转而开始讨论起今天的晚餐和芭芭拉的档案整理工作。  
　　当卡尔滑进被单中时，窗外传来了蟋蟀的鸣唱，伴着远处蛙声此起彼伏，卡尔就那么静静的听着，直到一阵试探性的敲门声响起。  
　　“进来，”他说，以为是芭芭拉，却惊讶的发现布鲁斯闪身进了屋，阴影中的另一片阴影，“你在这儿来做什么？”他想也没想脱口问道，于是布鲁斯站住了。  
　　“我想来……问问你今天过得怎样，”布鲁斯说。  
　　“还不赖，我还没穿帮，每个人仍然认为我是个人类。”卡尔说。  
　　“不是那个——”布鲁斯开口道，接着又再次陷入沉默。  
　　“还有，你一直在远远地留意着我，是不是？”  
　　“或许吧。”在蟋蟀鸣唱的黑暗中有一阵短暂的沉寂，“你看起来玩得很开心，我觉得我要是出现会……打扰你。”  
　　卡尔不太确定该说什么，于是他什么也没说。布鲁斯的身影在床边的扶手椅上坐了下来，黑暗中传来木头轻柔的吱嘎声。  
　　“或许明天我会多花些时间跟你在一起。”布鲁斯语气单调呆板；卡尔分辨不出这背后是满怀期待，还是心存惧意，抑或只是履行义务。他咬了咬嘴唇，考虑了一会才回答道。  
　　“你没有必要这么做，你应该做些你想做的事。”  
　　布鲁斯轻声笑了，声音低沉，带着自嘲，“我想要做的。”他附和道。  
　　卡尔点点头，但恐怕布鲁斯看不到他，“你有选择的权利，做你想做的事。”  
　　又是一阵长长的沉默，然后布鲁斯站起身朝门口走去，“我会考虑你的提议的，晚安，克拉克。”他说。  
　　“睡个好觉，布鲁斯。”  
　　门在他身后关上了，将卡尔独自一人留在黑暗中，手中捏着棉质的床单。  
：：：  
　　卡尔在厨房里抿着咖啡，正准备又跟着乔纳森去地里，布鲁斯揉着眼睛打着哈欠走了进来，“有咖啡？”他含混问道。  
　　乔纳森递给他一个马克杯，“你起来早了。”  
　　“唔，”布鲁斯大大喝了口咖啡，没有看卡尔，“安娜刚刚来说他们需要我去档案馆翻译一些印地语材料。我上午都会在那儿。”这时他从手里的马克杯边缘抬起头望向卡尔。“然后，吃了午饭我就没事了，我在想……你要是愿意，下午跟我一块儿怎么样？当然，如果乔纳森能放你个假的话。”  
　　乔纳森呵呵笑着，“要是他答应早上格外努力干活儿的话，我想我能让他下午休息。当然，要是你愿意的话。”他又对卡尔补充道。  
　　“噢，”卡尔说，“好的。”他盯着他的咖啡，唯恐他眼里兴奋、期盼和热切被其他人看到，“我很乐意。”  
：：：  
　　他们散着步，午后的阳光暖洋洋的洒在他们的肩膀上，默然无语的走着，漫无目的的走着，只是单纯的在田野间穿行。他们来到一条小溪旁——真的只是一条小溪流，掩藏在广袤树林下的一条涓涓细流——布鲁斯停了下来，在清澈的溪水中洗了洗手，然后，他在岸边一块光滑的岩石上坐了下来，漫不经心的朝水里抛着鹅卵石。卡尔坐到了小溪的另一边，也同样开始扔起了石子。荡起的圈纹和涟漪交织着穿过对方的。过了一会儿，卡尔说“你没必要——”  
　　“——我想要这么做，”布鲁斯说，带着点恼火，“我今天没心情来后悔我的决定。”他仔细端详着他手中的卵石，就好像在被扔进溪流之前确认它到底是石英石还是花岗石突然变得非常重要似的。“我厌倦了，而我也非常不谙此道，”他说，“我是说跟人们打交道。如果你想要学习关于人性一类的东西，关于友情一类的东西，你或许应该跟皮特和奥利弗呆在一起。”  
　　“我没法跟那些不知道我真正是谁的人做朋友。”卡尔说，他的石子撞上了另一块石头，没能砸到水中。“那不是友情，那是个谎言，克拉克是个谎言。”  
　　布鲁斯发出不置可否的哼声，“克拉克是个善良正直的人，他喜欢植物和泥土，还有玛莎的烤小饼干。他憎恶奴隶制并与它作斗争。这些不是谎言。”他向水中扔进另一颗石子，没有看向卡尔，“跟这样一个人成为朋友不是谎言。”  
　　“我是氪星人。”  
　　布鲁斯霍然站起身来，动作之迅速就像他连片刻也无法再坐下去。他行云流水般的一跃，跳过溪流在卡尔身边的岩石上着陆，蹲到了他身边，眼神专注的看着他，“那就是完完整整的你了吗？你就局限于那个身份了吗？”他问道，倾过身体靠近卡尔，非常近，“因为据我所知的你远不止如此。”他伸出手，几乎要碰到卡尔的脸颊；卡尔能感觉的他指间辐射的温度，如此贴近他的皮肤，“克拉克不是个谎言，他就在这儿，他就是你，他在等待着——”一根手指拂过卡尔的脸颊，无限轻柔，然后他就收回了手，“——等待着恰当的时机。”卡尔想不出来他想要说的是什么。但那一刻已烟消云散；布鲁斯站起来，沿着溪畔往前走。“别侮辱了小镇这儿的人，不要以为他们对人性的判断力那么差。”布鲁斯说着，卡尔从后面追上了他。  
　　卡尔耸耸肩，“我忍不住啊；他们看上去就跟你似的，所以我就忍不住要怀疑啊。”  
　　布鲁斯盯着他，“你刚刚是在跟我开玩笑吗？”他有些发懵，“等等，你刚刚是在嘲弄我？”  
　　卡尔咧嘴笑了，“人类男性看上去经常互相这么做，我觉得我最好多练练。你觉得怎么样？真实可信不？”  
　　布鲁斯遗憾的摇了摇头，脸上流露遗憾的表情，“说真的，我还以为你要更聪明点儿呢。”他挥起一只手做出无药可救的姿势，就像在唤起全宇宙来关注他不得不经受的折磨，“你游历过整个银河系，却没能把这事儿弄明白。”  
　　“怎么了？我哪儿做错了？”  
　　他们快走到乔纳森和玛莎的房檐下了，布鲁斯停下来，看着卡尔，“这可不是某件男人会对另外随便哪个男人做的事。”他又开始迈开步子，“他们只对朋友们这么做。”  
　　他推开门，“傻瓜。”他侧头朝背后瞪了一眼，走进了屋子。  
　　卡尔跟着他的步子冲进厨房，“哦是吗？”他回敬道，“那么……呃……”他停住话头，突然意识到他完全没想好要怎样反唇相讥。玛莎和芭芭拉在刷着盘子，她们手里拿着洗碗巾，正停下来看着他，布鲁斯已经顺手牵羊了一块饼干正吃着，看上去得意洋洋，“你才是个傻瓜。“卡尔泄气的断言。  
　　芭芭拉看上去有些疑惑，“出什么事了？”  
　　玛莎拍拍她的手，“他们只是在取笑对方罢了。男孩子们就爱这么干。什么问题都没有，是不是？”她问道，朝布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛。  
　　布鲁斯嘴里塞满了饼干，使劲吞了下去，摇了摇头，“没事的，太太。”  
　　卡尔给自己顺了块饼干，也坐在了布鲁斯旁边，“什么事都没有，”当布鲁斯开口时他也说，于是芭芭拉开始嘲笑他们俩。  
　　于是在那会儿——在那偷得浮生半日闲的短短时光里——他看上去就是真实的。


	22. 凤仙花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔和布鲁斯愉快的在小镇生活了几天，但他们的美好时光被打断了。

　　在金灿灿的秋日，卡尔享受着在小镇的生活。他跟乔纳森一起种地，帮着玛莎洗衣服，做家具，和皮特玩了好多次“棒球”，去奥利弗那儿上了一堂弓术课，每个人都嘲笑他手忙脚乱的样子。他的手被泥土、尘埃和汗水弄脏，有时他会盯着它们，那些尘土嵌在他手掌的纹路里，像是暗色的小径；这情形让他觉得克拉克是真实的，觉得他就是克拉克。他感到他身体里崭新的部分正像一朵鲜花般在阳光下绽放，他从不知道他还拥有这样的部分。那个在学校里、在他的一生里都羞涩矜持的人，开始被另一个人取代，一个天生就会移栽植物和安抚受惊吓的羊群的人，一个会开玩笑，会小恶作剧的人，一个能让芭芭拉开怀大笑，而让奥利弗翻起白眼的人。漫长的白昼洋溢着秋日的暖阳，清凉的夜晚充斥着虫鸣与星光。  
　　还有布鲁斯，布鲁斯永远都在。他们大部分时间都分头忙着不同的活计，但只要他们有空，布鲁斯都在他左右，开着玩笑，互相嘲弄，谈天说地，他谈起了他的童年，他给卡尔演示怎样用木棍生火，怎样摘树莓，怎样打水漂。顺着小溪的很长一段山径上都生长着鲜艳的橘色花朵。“凤仙花（Touch-me-nots），”布鲁斯笑意中有些苦涩，向卡尔展示那些种荚是如何在最最轻微的触碰下分崩离析，它们成片飞散，四分五裂。  
　　凤仙花，花语是“不可触碰”。  
　　他们没有触碰到对方，卡尔在这时却感到自己离布鲁斯前所未有的接近。他俩的小天地里充满了……某种情愫。或许不是友情，但确实弥漫着某种情愫。  
　　而接下来的某天，他和布鲁斯一道从后门回到屋子，却听到这个小天地塌陷的声音。  
　　他听到一个尖利、傲慢的声音在客厅里响起。“这个种植园里到处蠕动着肮脏的人类。我算了算，比我之前买的起码多了三分之一！乔纳森，如果你没有经过我的批准买了新的奴隶，我会——”  
　　“古-寇主人。”乔纳森紧张的声音显得很焦虑，“我向您保证这里一切都尽在掌握。”玛莎在客厅外的走廊上，双手捂着她的嘴，脸色苍白。她看向卡尔和布鲁斯的眼神充满了痛苦、紧张和惊惧。在她黯淡的灰色眼眸里，卡尔仿佛能看到一切都分崩离析了，仿佛能看到古-寇发现了保存的种子，那些档案资料。看到乔纳森和玛莎和每一个种植园的人都被拖走或者就地处死。  
　　“这种混乱和失控是不可接受的。我现在就要对整个领地全面检查，看看你们这些恶心的东西还做了些别的什么事。”  
　　玛莎失神的慢慢摇起了头，布鲁斯伸手拍拍她的肩膀，他的眼里满是策略，可行性和算计。  
　　而当他在盘算着的时候，卡尔行动了。  
　　他伸出手掰开他脖子上的奴隶项圈，那个只能被氪星人的力量移除的项圈。他将项圈放到了玛莎手上；她盯着它，“呆在这儿，”他低语道。  
　　接着，他让他的双脚离开了陈旧的木地板，飘进了客厅。  
　　古-寇和乔纳森都转过来看着他，他们的眼睛因为不同的原因都充满了惊讶。古-寇——那个一惊一乍，上了年纪的氪星人，他的双手带着白手套，鼻子像是永远都带着吹毛求疵的不屑，快要翘上了天——停下了他的责难，有些困惑的盯着卡尔。  
　　卡尔微微欠了欠身，“我道歉，公民。那些在种植园里闲晃的多余人类是我的。”  
　　当古-寇看到卡尔身上穿着粗劣的人类衣服时，皱了皱鼻子；卡尔暗自祈祷它们上面没有沾上泥土或者青草。“你没有权利——”  
　　卡尔让他自己飘起来了一些，居高临下的问，“你知道我是谁吗，公民？”  
　　“不——不知道，”古-寇有些迟疑的回答。  
　　感谢拉奥他不知道，卡尔想。“好吧，我是范-维，我为让恩-摩尔工作。或许你听过他的名字，公民？”  
　　“噢是的，是的，让恩-摩尔，”古-寇嗫嚅道。  
　　“我们正在组织调查整个西部地区农场的粮食质量。”  
　　“我没接到关于这事儿的通知，”另一个人抗议道。  
　　“喔？”卡尔假惺惺地说，“那么，你待会儿或许可以去跟让恩-摩尔确认，我相信今晚他正在跟他的至交好友佐-艾尔用餐。你对这个名字熟悉吗，公民？”  
　　警觉和某种类似恐惧的神情掠过古-寇的表情，他畏缩了一下，“当然熟悉，尊敬的先生，当然。但这儿实在是太混乱了。”  
　　他不会离开这儿的，卡尔带着突如其来的恐慌想道，他还得做些什么。古-寇绞着他带着手套的双手，看上去十分不安，进退两难，但仍然顽固的拒绝离开。他得想个办法把这人撵走。  
　　“布鲁斯，”他提高声音喊道，合掌拍了拍。  
　　布鲁斯匆匆进了房间，哈着腰，姿势带着焦躁，双眼低垂。卡尔的心为这景象揪了起来，但他咽下愧疚，以此让他的声音更加强硬。“布鲁斯，我没告诉过你要把我所有的奴隶都集中在一起吗？为什么他们在种植园里到处闲逛呢？”  
　　布鲁斯的腰弯得更深了，更显得卑躬屈膝。“主人，请原谅我，我本以为那不会有任何损……”  
　　他抬眼看着卡尔，而当他抬起头来的时候，卡尔反手朝他嘴上扇了一掌，又重又狠；这一击造成的鲜血淋漓的伤口让卡尔的胃抽紧了；他咽了咽喉咙，抑制住恶心的感觉。布鲁斯挥舞着四肢跌撞到了古-寇面前，那个氪星人带着惊惶，哼哼着退开一步。“我给你自以为是的权利了吗，寄生虫？”卡尔咆哮道。  
　　一阵短暂、骇人的沉默；卡尔看到布鲁斯抹起嘴唇上的血，胡乱的揩在脸上，划出道道猩红。布鲁斯飞快的向他使了个眼色，接着向古-寇倒去。“我很抱歉，”他嗫嚅道，眼睛向后瞥着卡尔，满是催促，别有深意。  
　　卡尔向前扑去，拽住布鲁斯的领口，像拎猫咪一样拎起他。布鲁斯的脸上覆着血迹；口水流到了他的下巴上。卡尔把这个浑身是血的人类攘到古-寇面前，近到他们的脸差不多快挨到了一块儿。“没错，没错，”卡尔说，让他的声音听上去更加恼怒，“现在向我们的主人道歉。”  
　　“对——对——对不起，”布鲁斯挣扎着，挤出更多的血和口水流向他的下巴。古-寇发着抖，双眼圆瞪。  
　　卡尔推着布鲁斯让他跪下，“去吻他的袍子。”卡尔命令。  
　　“别！”古-寇叫道，向后退着，他的脸都变白了，“不要，没必要这么做，完全没必要，请不要。”  
　　卡尔把布鲁斯像块破布般扔到一边，“我很抱歉，“他对古-寇说，“看起来我确实引起了一些混乱，我会让一个我最靠得住的奴隶来清理它的——我说的那人是谁，布鲁斯？”他不耐烦的掰着手指，没有看向地板上的男人。“你知道的，就那个高个儿，有头发那个。”  
　　“您说奥利弗？”布鲁斯在地板上回答道。  
　　“对！就是他。他对清理扫尾最有一套了。”他笑着对古-寇说，“还有您，当您回到氪里普顿市的时候，你或许可以把账单寄给让恩-摩尔，任何您能想到的合理赔偿款项都行。”  
　　“回到——回——”古-寇像抓住救命稻草般抓住了这个词，“是的，我现在就要回去了。”布鲁斯发出瘆人的黏黏糊糊的咳口水的声音，古-寇整个人都发着抖，说不出话来。他退出房子，眼睛一直盯着布鲁斯，就像盯着一只危险的动物，然后他离开了。  
　　惦记着氪星人敏锐的听力，很长一段时间客厅里都没人动弹。卡尔能看到玛莎在门口，双眼大挣，拿着他取下的项圈。乔纳森正望着他。布鲁斯仍然垂着视线，擦着他的嘴，他手上沾满了他自己的血迹。卡尔的眼睛发烫，面颊发烧。他想要呕吐，他想要飞走，把自己埋到地里，如果大地还愿意接纳他的话。没人动弹。  
　　皮特猛的撞进门里，“他走了，他——”他死死的定在当场，看着这戏剧性的一幕，卡尔正飘在屋子中央，“见鬼到底发生什么了？”  
：：：  
　　“太精彩了！”布鲁斯咧嘴笑着，险险让他嘴唇上的伤口裂得更大。  
　　“请不要动，”卡尔说，给那狰狞的伤口上药。  
　　“完全让他猝不及防，哇喔，”布鲁斯兴奋的说，模仿着卡尔的反手一掌，“当我听到他哼哼时，我意识到了你要做什么，太精彩了，真的是太精彩了。”  
　　“别说了，”卡尔说，低头看着他的双手。  
　　“别说什么？你表现得很完美，卡尔。我还有点担心你可能想不到要像那样在他面前摇晃我，但你领会到了我的暗示。我躺在地板上，都快忍不住要嘲笑那个可怜的混蛋了，我们正中他的要害，兄弟。”他津津有味的说，“那太棒啦，”他看到了卡尔的表情，皱起眉头，“怎么啦？”  
　　“我答应过永远不会再伤害你，”卡尔说。  
　　“什么？”布鲁斯看上去真的很惊讶。  
　　“我答应过的。“卡尔喃喃道。  
　　一只手抚上他的下巴，迫使他抬头面对布鲁斯的视线，“这远比不上看到我的朋友们被处刑、这个据点被捣毁更让我受伤，卡尔。我们有时不得不做出艰难的选择。你做的决定很明智。”  
　　卡尔用手指抹上油膏，把它敷到那破肿的嘴唇上；布鲁斯微微瑟缩了下，接着就在这碰触下放松了。卡尔又抹了一些清凉止痛膏再次把它敷上去，他的手指沿着布鲁斯下唇的线条缓缓擦过，布鲁斯吐着气，一阵绵长的吐息就那样吹拂着卡尔的手指，卡尔顺着布鲁斯下唇的唇形抹过，又描摹起他上唇的曲线，极尽轻柔；布鲁斯的双眼不由自主的半闭了起来，他带着微微的不稳呼吸着。  
　　卡尔撤回了手，给药膏盖上盖子，试着平稳他自己的呼吸。“那你没事了吧？”布鲁斯问到，看到卡尔惊讶的抬起头来，他露出轻笑，“打我脑袋时你有没有伤到手啊？”卡尔还没来得及回答，布鲁斯就拉起他的手，沿着指节检查着，带着夸张的关心，和宛若鸿毛般的轻柔触碰。  
　　卡尔觉得自己正在片片龟裂，带着渴望消散在风中，粉身碎骨。“我觉得我还好，”他挣扎着说。  
　　“远不止还好而已吧，”布鲁斯说着，但他带着轻笑放手了。  
　　一阵敲门声响起，门打开来，玛莎站在那儿，手上端着一碟饼干和量杯牛奶，“经过这么一番折腾，我觉得你们大概需要补充点能量。”她语气轻快地说。  
　　卡尔感到那股愧疚再次贯穿了他；他暴露出他是一个氪星人、一个奴隶主、一个外星殖民者的身份了。知道这些后，玛莎和乔纳森还有皮特永远都不会用之前的方式来看待他了……他感到他身周开始树起了一道高墙，将他隔离在内，“谢谢您，”他低声说，“还有我很抱歉。”  
　　玛莎乐呵呵的笑着，“抱歉？因为救了我们所有人？”  
　　“抱歉我骗了你们。”  
　　玛莎的手叉在后腰上，向他皱起眉头，“骗了我们？”  
　　“就是假装成人类。”  
　　听到这个，她笑得前仰后合，“噢，克拉克，”她说擦了擦她的眼睛，“乔纳森和我一直到知道你是氪星人。这可不算是什么秘密。”  
　　卡尔呆呆盯着她，“你们知道？但是你们什么都没说啊。”  
　　她的额头又拧成了一个结，“我们不觉得那有什么必要，你是氪星人又会有什么不同吗？”趁卡尔哑口无言她指了指盘子里的饼干。“可别浪费它们。”然后她就走出了房间。  
　　布鲁斯抓起一块饼干，看到卡尔转头望着他，有些不自在的耸了耸肩，“我只是怕你知道了他们知道会让你觉得比较难放松下来而已。”  
　　“所有人都知道？”  
　　布鲁斯小心翼翼的咬了一口饼干，摇了摇头，“只有乔纳森和玛莎知道。”  
　　“喔，”卡尔觉得又开始焦虑起来。  
　　布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，“这又不关其他人的事。”  
　　“但有些人会在乎。”  
　　“我不会骗你说不是这样，”布鲁斯叹了口气说道，他扭头看向窗外，太阳正向西面落下去，“我想也是时候该朝我们的终点站出发了，”他柔声说，“不过在这儿过得很愉快，不是吗？”  
　　卡尔回忆起泥土的芬芳，回忆起棒球击打在球棒上的撞击声，回忆起树莓的甘甜味道，回忆起凤仙花在他探究的手指下向外四下弹开落入未知的明天。“确实如此。”  
：：：  
　　清晨的天空灰蒙蒙的，卡尔和布鲁斯再次挤进卡车。乔纳森、玛莎还有芭芭拉来送行：玛莎抱了抱他们两个，而乔纳森跟他们握了握手，“如果你想回来的话，这儿永远有工作等着你，孩子。”他对卡尔说，卡尔有些哽咽的点着头。  
　　芭芭拉的拥抱带着更多的试探，更多的犹豫。卡尔真的不会怪她；在经过了那些事之后，就算她不来道别也完全不会让他惊讶。胡桃皮的颜色开始褪去，她天然的红发又显露出来了，“保重，”她低声说。  
　　布鲁斯准备登上卡车时，街道尽头传来一声呼喊。卡尔循声望去，看到奥利弗和皮特跑了过来，“你不会连个招呼都不跟我们打就要走吧，”奥利弗说，朝他们俩背上一人来了一拳。  
　　皮特从后面赶上来，目光看向卡尔，他用脚尖一点点蹭着泥土，“你可以说点什么嘛，”他咕哝道，“我觉得自己像个傻瓜。”  
　　“我很抱歉，”卡尔说。  
　　皮特朝前走了几步，给了他一个略带尴尬的拥抱，“谢谢你，为所有一起。”  
　　“不，谢谢你，”卡尔说，皮特抬头看向他，“谢谢你……把我介绍给大家，还让我一起玩棒球。”  
　　“我想你也让我们赢了比赛。”皮特说。  
　　卡尔忍不住笑了起来，“别开玩笑了，那些该死的规则我从来没弄明白过！”其他人也笑了起来，不一会儿皮特也笑了。  
　　“是时候出发了，”布鲁斯说，卡尔跳进车里。  
　　每个人都挥手道着别，卡车驶出了小镇，开上了西行的道路。  
　　“有朋友的感觉怎么样？”布鲁斯问到。  
　　卡尔注视着农庄消失在他们身后的视野里，才不情愿的扭过头面对着西边，“那感觉很好，”他说。  
　　“你没必要用过去式，”布鲁斯说，他伸出一只手，掀了一下卡尔的头，“呆子。”


	23. 夏延山腹地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔和布鲁斯来到了他们此行最终的目的地。  
> 　　

　　他们一路向西驶去，朝阳在他们背后升起，地势开始变得平坦，起伏的丘陵被一望无际的平原取代，朝四面八方绵延，不可思议的辽阔。连绵不绝的云海缓缓推进覆过陆地，在季风的吹拂下从平原上舒卷开去，又被吹向灌木丛和荒地。他们继续朝西驶去，前方再没有种植园，除了留待风雨和时间冲刷殆尽的鬼影幢幢的弃镇，什么都没有了。布鲁斯给车加了一脚油门，晶石燃料引擎发出微弱的嗡鸣。  
　　一条漫长、笔直的路向斜上方延伸，直到无法辨认的远方。卡尔能感到空气正变得凉爽和稀薄。他们穿过灰蒙蒙的无休无止的荒凉原野，正当卡尔从心底对永无止尽的单调景色生出一丝厌倦时，在他们前方远处的地平线上，群山露出的第一道山脊。  
　　“那就是我们的目的地。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“那就是我们要去的地方？在山上？”  
　　布鲁斯咧咧嘴，“不太确切。”  
　　山脉在慢慢变大，但速度相当慢；他们之间的距离像是一成不变。但最终，随着影影绰绰的群山越来越近，千篇一律的平坦地形开始被小山丘取代。这是卡尔前所未见的，地球的另一种样貌，——从覆盖着常绿植物的山坡到矗立着白色裸岩的石林，巍峨的群山从其间缓缓崛起。这让他感到自身的渺小与对此的敬畏，以及莫可名状的感激。  
　　地上覆盖着细小的雪粒，空气开始变得稀薄，布鲁斯将车停进一丛茂密的灌木林。“我们从这儿走上去，”他说。  
　　他们步行进入高耸入云的巍峨群山，它如此壮丽又如此冷峻，卡尔一时陷入了沉默。布鲁斯似乎正一路在地上探寻着卡尔无法发现的暗号和标记，穿过布满碎石的山坡和风化的岩石，在他带领下，两人朝群山深处进发。当他们来到山腰的一扇门前时，天已经黑了：那是一扇厚重的铁门，被从门枢处扭开了，而且被某种非人的力量给弄弯了。  
　　布鲁斯从一颗松树上折下一根枯枝递给卡尔，接着钻过门进到昏暗中。卡尔跟在后面，柔和的光亮从布鲁斯手中传来；他手里的一个银珠正发出幽幽的蓝绿光芒。“用树枝把我们的脚印给抹了。”布鲁斯说着，于是卡尔低下头，这才意识到他们脚下有着厚厚一层尘土和灰烬。他们朝前走去，卡尔用树枝抹消着他们的脚印，又防患于未然的吹出冰冻呼吸来湮没踪迹。  
　　他们进入的是一条隧道，宽度足以容下一辆车，但现在地上满是碎石和瓦砾。布鲁斯领路走在隧道里，蜿蜒着向下，继续向下，所有东西都落满越来越厚的灰尘。隧道里很阴冷；他们的呼吸吐在凝滞的空气里，在寂静中凝成薄雾。  
　　向下走了很长一段，进入山腹，隧道穿过另一扇巨大的、破损的铁门，来到一个空旷的房间。布鲁斯手上的光芒从墙上密密麻麻的显示屏上反射回来——死寂破损的银幕，除了黑暗什么都没有。卡尔将视线落到摆满了房间的办公桌和工作台上，他震惊的意识到这个地方到处都是尸体。干瘪的人皮搭在骨架上，外面松垮的披着军队制服；尸体的颅骨和脊柱被击碎，保持着战斗的姿势就这么死去。  
　　听到他惊恐的倒吸气声，布鲁斯转过来查看；他安抚的笑了笑，笑容在晦暗不明的光线和阴森可怖的氛围里显得苍白无力。“难道我们……难道我们不该为他们做点什么吗？”卡尔的问题在冷寂中回荡，“他们不该就这么被留在这儿。”  
　　布鲁斯摇了摇头，继续在碎瓦砾中开着路，“我们得把他们留在那儿。他们的死亡让我方的战败显得有说服力，我们还远没有自由可以给他们一个体面的葬礼。”他停了下来，环视着这个屋子，“这是他们能得到的仅存的纪念了，这个所在和我们的敬意，暂时如此。”  
　　他们两站在那儿陷入了沉默，望着一场大屠杀的遗迹。接着布鲁斯无言的朝前走去。  
　　更多的房间，更多的隧道，更多的碎石，更多的尸体。终于，布鲁斯转到一个小走廊面前，接着停下来揭开门上的窥视孔看了看，“带我们下去，”他出声道。  
　　活页门打开，一架梯子显露了出来，向下延伸，消失在黑暗中。布鲁斯抓住横档，他们朝更深的地方降下去，深深的进入夏延山的腹地。  
　　那梯子继续向下，似乎无穷无尽，让人感觉他们将随它一道进到地底世界。布鲁斯有些乏力了，卡尔提心吊胆的听着，怕听到他抓梯子失手的声音，胡乱思索着要是发生这事他是否来得及够住他……但布鲁斯的手始终稳固而坚定。向下，继续向下，进到更深。  
　　经过一段漫长的时间，卡尔开始听到隐隐约约的噪音，瓮声瓮气，而隧道开始出现若有若无的光亮。接着梯子突然停了下来，卡尔发现自己重新踩上了坚硬的岩石，他的手因为抓梯子有些僵硬。布鲁斯对着自己的手呵着气，摩擦着。他朝前走去，打开墙上一个隐蔽的电路板；一道蓝光射出扫过他的眼睛。走廊尽头的门吱吱嘎嘎的打开了，光线照了进来。  
　　“欢迎来到抵抗组织的核心基地，卡尔。”布鲁斯说。  
　　他们在门口碰到了一个身着皮夹克的男人，胳膊下夹着一大叠标着“公平竞争”的信件。在他身后，是一间巨大的屋子，上百名人类穿梭其间，起草着文件，或是围成一团讨论，“布鲁斯，”门口的男人叫道，还拍了拍他的背，“我看到你把我的T型球完好无缺的给带回来啦。”他从布鲁斯手上拿过发光的球体，“它们管用吗？”  
　　“堪比魔法，”布鲁斯说，然后介绍卡尔，“迈克尔，这是卡尔-艾尔。”  
　　那人伸出手跟卡尔握了握，似乎对这个氪星名字无动于衷，“我听过你的事，”他简单的说，“很高兴见到你。”  
　　“这是我的荣幸。”卡尔说  
　　“卡尔，这是迈克尔·霍尔特，我们最棒的科学家之一。”  
　　迈克尔大笑起来，松开了卡尔的手，“我发现他离开这段时间学会怎么拍马屁。”他眯起眼睛审视着布鲁斯的脸——受伤的嘴唇和下巴因为淤肿变成了青紫色。“你看起来糟透了，布鲁斯。”  
　　“而我发现你还是完全不会拍马屁。”布鲁斯回敬道，又让迈克尔大笑起来。  
　　“我向来看到什么就说什么。你有时间的话真应该让皮埃特给你看看。”  
　　“没问题，我有时间就去，”布鲁斯随口应道，迈克尔做了个鬼脸。  
　　“我太了解你了，你永远都没时间。”  
　　“你抓到我把柄了。”布鲁斯说，越过他向房里走去，人们看到他时都礼貌的点点头，纷纷用各种手势向他致意。有些人向卡尔投来警惕的目光，另一些人则彻底的无视了他。  
　　一个稍微年长的人，朝布鲁斯走来，眼神锐利，“来得正好，韦恩。我们晚上有一个会，你会很高兴听到我们取得的进展的。”  
　　布鲁斯点点头，“卡特·霍尔，这是卡尔-艾尔。”  
　　霍尔漫不经心的点了下头，接着就转身朝另一群人走去。  
　　“他们全部都知道我是谁——是什么人？”当他们穿过人群时，卡尔有些不自在的问道。  
　　“大部分都知道，那些不知道的晚上就会知道了。”布鲁斯敏锐的看了他一眼，“别为这事烦心。”  
　　数十道视线注视着卡尔，他感到吃不消，背都僵硬了，布鲁斯带着他转到了另一条走廊上。他端详着布鲁斯青肿的脸庞。目前为止他为地球所做的最有“英雄气概”的事就是把他的朋友打翻在地。  
　　他之后必须得做得比这好才行。  
　　“布鲁斯！”一个娇小的金发女人穿过房间跑过来，她一头扎进布鲁斯的怀里，而他抱起她转了个圈。  
　　“我在路上碰到了你那位新人。”布鲁斯说，“他让我转告你，他一个月左右就会回这儿来。”  
　　她容光焕发，“我敢肯定你跟他相处的很不错。”  
　　布鲁斯翻了翻白眼，“噢是啊，我们心意相通。”这位女士——她一定就是奥利弗那份文件上的“戴娜”了——向他挤挤眼，“你这位英俊的朋友是谁啊？”她问道。  
　　“这是卡尔-艾尔。”布鲁斯说，而戴娜僵住了。  
　　“很高兴见到你，“卡尔说，伸出了手。戴娜低头看着它，过了好一会儿，她才握住，眼神冰凉。  
　　“看在你为他担保的份上，布鲁斯。”她说，“但我没必要喜欢他。”她礼貌性的点点头，然后离开了。  
　　“我很抱歉，”布鲁斯说，他们继续朝一条开阔的走廊走去，“她失去太多了。”  
　　“没必要道歉，”卡尔说，“我没指望每个人都喜欢我。”  
　　“是啊，我想也是，”布鲁斯说，“但我知道这仍然会困扰你，”他走出走廊，卡尔跟着他，咬着嘴唇。  
　　布鲁斯最后打开一扇门，领着他进到一间小小的，如同囚室般的房间，除了一张小床几乎什么都没有，“这就是你在这儿的房间，我就在对面。我们或许只在这儿呆一个晚上。”  
　　“布鲁斯，”卡尔说，“你为什么把我带到这儿来？为什么不直接告诉我关于这儿的事？为什么要做长途旅行？”  
　　布鲁斯在门口停下来。“我想要你亲眼看看这儿。”  
　　“这儿？”  
　　“这儿，这个基地，是的。但还有小镇。还有这旅途中所有的地方。我想要亲眼看看当你离开氪星社会后, 当你能作为人类一员跟人类互动时，你会如何表现。”   
　　“所以这是一个测试，你可能不会把我带到这儿来。”  
　　布鲁斯苦笑，“如果你在人类中间看起来……束手束脚，如果我感觉到你自己还犹豫不定，感觉到你暗地里自觉高人一等……”他停了下来，垂下目光，“我不认为你会这样，但我必须亲眼求证。看看我能信任你到什么程度。”他重新看向卡尔，“我很抱歉。”  
　　卡尔将他的行李放到了小床上，“很高兴我能到这儿来。”  
　　布鲁斯看着他，看了很长一段时间，“很高兴你到这儿来了。”  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔在集会中为自己找了个位置，坐到了两个陌生人中间。布鲁斯在人群前方的讲台上，讲述着在大都会跟卢瑟的会面。“有迹象显示他得到了临界数量的氪石，正准备将它散布到大气层里去。”  
　　“我们有什么理由要阻止他？”人群里一个声音喊道，一些人朝卡尔投来紧张的一瞥，一阵窃窃私语声在房间里响起。  
　　布鲁斯很镇静，他踱步来到阶梯面前，“这对地球生态系统的影响将是致命的，而且这很有可能会触发降临前科学家们所预言的‘核冬天’，在全球范围内引发一个新的冰川时代。另外，我们完全不知道如此多的放射性物质降落回地球后，将对生物圈造成怎样的长期影响。”他停下来，看向人群里质疑声传来的那个方向，“简而言之，我们认为这样做的风险实在太高了。”他看向旁边，“霍尔特先生？”  
　　迈克尔站起来，走到他旁边的台阶上，“除此以外，”他说，“我们的替代计划已经在进行中，它同样很冒险，但据我们判断它要安全得多，”他在黑板上迅速画了一个草图，某种有点像他的T型球的东西。“纳米机器人滤光器已经准备好了。当它们被散布到大气层后，它们将滤除地球上黄色阳光的波长，将之转变成红色光谱。这个计划的优点是它是暂时性的——我们能给纳米机器人编程，让它们在几小时内关闭，让地球的生态圈免于受到长期影响。这计划只剩下一个问题等待解决。幸运的是，这也是卢瑟要面临的问题。”他朝卡特·霍尔点头示意，后者站了起来。  
　　“卢瑟的计划和我们的计划都欠缺了散布设备，”霍尔说道，“我们都需要想个办法把我们各自的原料投到大气层里，让它们分散得足够均匀，好让它们大致能一次性的在全球范围内产生影响。这是个严峻的挑战，但是，我们近段时间得知氪星人在大都会保存着马克·马登，也就是天气巫师的‘天候魔杖’的设计图和笔记。”他环顾人群，“有了那些笔记，我们就能组装控制风力和大气压力的机器，就有可能在相对短的时间内投放纳米机器人。”  
　　布鲁斯又站了起来，“我们的消息来源很可能也把这个情报出售给了卢瑟，而他也会打主意想法弄到那些笔记。如果他得到了，我打赌他不会浪费任何时间，就给地球的大气层下毒的。”他的嘴唇抿得薄薄的，环视着众人，“我们必须想办法在他之前得到那些图纸。”  
　　一个棕色头发的男人猛的站了起来，“我能进到大都会的穹顶，我的戒指能扫描那些文件——”  
　　布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我很抱歉，哈尔，我们暂时还不能冒险让绿灯侠们在这事上显得太过活跃。如果军团插手让你们不准干涉，我们就丧失了最有价值的革命火种。”哈尔看上去想要争执，但布鲁斯又摇了摇头，“我们不能冒险同时失去你、约翰和盖。”他说。  
　　房间里响起一阵交头接耳的嗡嗡声，人们讨论着要如何进去，如何拿到设计图。如果我们有足够小的相机的话……但如果哪怕他们只是怀疑我们在做什么的话……  
　　卡尔发现他自己站了起来，“派我去吧，”他说，他的声音似乎没能盖过嘈杂的人声，但布鲁斯猛的转头看着他，皱起眉头，“派我去。”他重复了一遍，提高了声音，他周围的人开始安静下来看着他，“我有X射线，所以我能不被察觉的浏览文件，也不会留下我去过的痕迹，我有超级记忆，那些记录在我的脑袋里会很安全，也不会被探查到。作为一个自由的氪星公民，就算我被抓到我也能大大方方的出来。”  
　　卡特·霍尔看向布鲁斯，“你怎么看？”  
　　布鲁斯咬住她的下唇，“这太危险了。”他说。  
　　“我自愿前往，”卡尔说，“我想要做点什么来帮忙。”  
　　过了一会儿，布鲁斯才点了点头。  
　　：：：  
　　“你本可以一开始就指派我去做这件事的，”卡尔说，坐在他斗室里的小床上，“我是最合适的选择。”  
　　布鲁斯靠在门口，显得有些固执，“这里不是军队，我不会指派人们去做危险的工作。”  
　　“我不会让你失望的，布鲁斯。”  
　　“我要跟你一起去，”布鲁斯说，卡尔顿时感到一股突如其来的怒意。  
　　“不相信我能做好这件事？”  
　　好长一段时间，布鲁斯只是这么看着他，“完全不是那样，”他过了一会儿才说。  
　　“那是为什么？”  
　　布鲁斯突然挥出一个激烈的，差不多称得上是无助的手势，又在身前攥紧了双手，“是我自己无法袖手旁观，”他说，卡尔注视着他，他耸了耸肩，“这件事会很危险。”  
　　“再危险也比不过你在路上煮给我吃的那些炖菜。”卡尔说，试着活跃气氛，有那么一瞬，看到布鲁斯脸上闪过强烈的情绪，卡尔感到有些慌神。  
　　接着一个小小的微笑打破了布鲁斯严肃的表情，让他松了一口气，“这就是为什么你需要我跟着你，你对什么是美食完全没有概念。”  
　　“显而易见，如果我还继续跟你一起混的话。”卡尔反唇相讥，对自己的回敬感到相当满意。  
　　布鲁斯轻轻锤了捶他的后背，“你进步不小啊。”他说。  
　　


	24. 仰首望月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔在适应哥谭生活上出了点问题——还与他的婚约者见面了。  
> 　　  
> 　　

　　“真高兴你能回来，侄子，”佐-艾尔说，他从棋盘上移动了一颗玻璃做的三角形棋子，坐回去等着卡尔的下一步。  
　　卡尔盯着棋盘，但他有些心不在焉，清晨的阳光斜照在棋盘上，半透明的棋子闪闪发光。在他孩提时代，他和作经常玩这个游戏，在他挑战他伯父的权威之前，在他被送走之前，有很多个午后，他们都会坐在门廊下下棋，卡尔在他的椅子里扭了扭，试着集中注意力。  
　　他那时老是输。  
　　卡尔几乎是胡乱的走了一步，佐-艾尔皱起眉头。  
　　“你还没跟我们讲讲你的旅行。”奥萝拉坐在她可以眺望花园的椅子上说，她正在编绘她的全息图，不时瞥一眼花园，光线在她的指尖穿梭。  
　　“没什么太多可说的，婶婶，我们——我——旅途很愉快，那儿的温泉疗养——很能让人放松。”在他婶婶的头顶，晨曦映射在一根鲜花廊柱上，交相辉映。上面明亮的蓝色花朵在晨风中轻轻摇摆，他突然升起一股冲动，想要摘下一朵，把那天蓝的花朵别到布鲁斯的耳后，然后看着布鲁斯恼火的翻翻白眼，听听他的嘲弄。那蓝色就同布鲁斯的眼眸一般生动，就像天空一般深邃。但布鲁斯正坐在他脚边的地毯上，就算卡尔那样鲁莽的将花别在他的耳后，他也仅仅只会不置可否的将视线垂下，不会有讥讽，不会有嘲弄，只会表现得可人又乖巧。  
　　布鲁斯脸上正在痊愈的伤口比那花儿的蓝色要更幽深。  
　　卡尔的手突然忍不住想要碾碎那些花朵，砸烂那根廊柱，把棋子都扔到走廊上。任何能打破这枯燥死寂的事都行，任何能为他带回布鲁斯毫不留情的讥诮的事。  
　　但他只是注视着他叔父又走了一步，接着就伸手将他的六边形棋子推到佐的进攻方向上。  
　　佐扬起头，不动声色的看了看卡尔，“你还在为婚约的事生闷气，是不是？”  
　　“为了什么事？”  
　　佐的笑容变浅了，“让我们别兜圈子了，卡尔。”他又走了一步，“你还没有原谅我们没跟你商量就给你安排了结婚对象。”  
　　卡尔咬着嘴唇，试着将他的注意力集中在下棋上。但棋子看上去只是一些毫无意义的彩色小玩意儿。在棋盘上被随意摆布的棋子。“你们还是不知道她的名字，对吗？”  
　　一个意味深长的耸肩，“那又有什么关系？”  
　　奥萝拉在她的椅子上叹了口气，“希拉会很失望的。”  
　　佐不屑的哼了一声，“希拉会熬过来的，她是个本分的氪星人，比起她个人的前途，跟亚马逊人建立外交纽带要重要得多，她会理解这点的。”  
　　不知怎的，卡尔有些怀疑这点。  
　　“噢，”佐像是刚刚想到什么一样说，“你的新未婚妻明晚会跟我们一道吃晚饭，她希望能见见你，看看她将要被称作家的地方。你要，当然了，带她四下参观一番。”  
　　“没问题，”卡尔说，“或许我还可以要到她的名字。”  
　　在他身边的地板上，布鲁斯在他的垫子上换了个姿势，将他的头枕在了卡尔的大腿上，慵懒的手在卡尔的腿肚上来回移动，这让卡尔伸手去拿另一颗棋子的手微微有些不稳。他等着他伯父的下一步，将手放在了布鲁斯的头上，抚弄着，让黑色的头发在他的指间滑过，他不止听到布鲁斯在这爱抚下轻声的喟叹和微微的吐息，他还感到对方的手指在他的腿上略略的收紧。  
　　卡尔回忆起篝火映照在那些黑发上的样子。回忆起风扬起他的发丝，他看向卡尔的样子，他的注视坦率直接，无所畏惧。回忆起他带着笑意的声音。近在咫尺，遥不可及。  
　　他将他的棋子在棋盘上移了一步，佐-艾尔研究了好长时间。他慢慢坐回椅子里，“你赢了。”他说。  
　　当卡尔看向棋盘时，才意识到这是真的。  
　　：：：  
　　卡拉从大都会回来时，布鲁斯和卡尔正在厨房和阿尔弗雷德呆在一起。布鲁斯正聊得很高兴，于是卡尔将他留下来去了卡拉的房间。  
　　卡拉坐在她的办公桌前忙着什么。卡尔走过来，她放下了手中的笔，微笑着。“堂弟，”她说，“旅行怎么样？回到家开心吗？”  
　　“家？”卡尔抑制不住他声音里的轻蔑；看到卡拉的笑容里掺杂进了某些悲哀，更加感伤。  
　　“它很美，是不是？”她说，“地球。”  
　　“你都见过她哪些景致？”  
　　她坐在桌子后面，摆弄着钢笔，“很多，我去过日本，沙哈拉，马尔代夫。还有北极——喔卡尔，北极天空上的极光，实在是太美了，让人心旷神怡。”  
　　卡尔感到自己的呼吸有些不畅，“我想要去看看，我想要去看看所有这些，哪怕我只看过很少很少——”他回忆起嶙峋的森林，起伏的原野和灌丛，高耸入云霄的群山，“——我想要看更多，我想要了解它的全部。”  
　　她的笑容变得宠溺但仍然感伤，“我希望你能做到，卡尔，”她低头看向书桌，“我在大都会遇到了希拉。”  
　　卡尔的兴奋之情陡然褪去，“她一定很恼火。”  
　　“真要说的话她并不那么激动，不，”卡拉苦笑着说，“她坚持要你下次去那儿的时候亲自跟她说。”  
　　“噢天哪，”卡尔说，卡拉向后靠去，仰头笑起来。  
　　“你看起来真是愁眉不展啊，堂弟。得了吧，她只是一位女士而已。”  
　　“你也同样只是一位女士，但人们确实都很敬畏你。”卡尔说，卡拉吃吃笑着，欠欠身接受了这恭维。  
　　“那困难吗？”卡尔听到自己问道。  
　　卡拉的笑容褪去，“什么困难吗？”  
　　“跟让恩聚少离多。”  
　　卡拉歪着头若有所思，没有改变话题，“他能心灵感应，卡尔。”她按着她的太阳穴，“我们从未曾真正远离彼此。”她停了下来像在筹措言辞，“而哪怕我们没有那个纽带，我们也绝不会让距离成为障碍。”她现在将手轻轻按在了她的心上。“哪怕银汉迢迢也无法将我们分隔。”  
　　“你们是怎么……怎么……”望着卡拉双眼的神采，卡尔发现自己有些词穷。  
　　“是他来到了我身旁，”卡拉悄声道，像是她从未将这些话和他人分享。“他听到了我的绝望，我的迷惑，我的愤怒与祈求，于是他来到了我身旁，他告诉我我并不孤单。”她的笑容极尽甜蜜，“他那时还懵懵懂懂，但我立刻就明白了所有事情，那就是，只要我的生命里有他存在，我就永远不会孤独。”她又一次用手按在了她的心口，温柔的，“哪怕银汉迢迢。”她低低的说。  
　　“我明白了。”卡尔说。  
　　“是的，”卡拉说，“我想你应该明白。”  
　　：：：  
　　月华如练，卡尔躺在床上，出神望着天花板。最终他无声的离开了床。布鲁斯睡在床脚边的地板上，蜷缩在一堆毯子里。卡尔望着他的呼吸起起落落良久，接着静静起身，出了他的房间来到花园。  
　　厨房外的花园依然沉寂无声，秋日的花畦大部分都空着，卡尔背倚石墙坐了下来，聆听着夜风拂过常春藤，藤蔓的叶色现在已经变红，照拂过他的肩膀和头发。卡尔身旁的花畦空无一物；卡尔伸出左手，扒过泥土，感受着尘土和小石子在他手指间漏过，他的右手紧紧捏着冷凉的金属和镜片。  
　　一阵沙沙轻风低语，接着一声闷响；塞琳娜在他身边的草丛落地。卡尔眨了眨眼，“我不会让任何人逮到你做这事儿的，小王子，”塞琳娜说，“像个普通奴隶那样，双手脏兮兮的。”  
　　卡尔拍了拍他身旁的草地，塞琳娜不解的扬起头。“我在赏月，”卡尔说，“不介意有人陪我。”  
　　塞琳娜撇了撇嘴，但她还是挨着他坐在了草地上，一手还抓着绿尖的鞭子。“你厌倦扮成人类了吗？”她问道。  
　　“还没有。”  
　　“我希望你不要太全情投入了才好，”塞琳娜说，看到卡尔没有吭声，她继续说，“你不会真的以为我们赢了以后你还能被允许留在这儿吧，你会吗？”她摇了摇头，常春藤发出悉悉索索的声音。“就算你活下来了，地球上也没有氪星人的容身之地。你必须明白这点。”卡尔依旧望着月亮，“你不在乎吗？”  
　　“我当然在乎，”卡尔说，泥土在他手下是那么的湿凉；他将地球的一小部分捻在了指间，“我当然在乎。”  
　　余光感到她正注视着自己，但他还是让自己的视线停留在月亮上，停留在那高悬天空的银辉上。过了一会儿，她叹了口气，“你还记得我戴上项圈那天吗？”她用人们转移话题时常用的那种语气问道。  
　　“记得。”  
　　“那是我7岁的生日，我哭着来到你跟前，因为那让我失去了平衡，我再也不能做侧手翻了，你还记得你是怎么对我说的吗？”  
　　卡尔点点头，他记得。  
　　“你跟我说我永远都是自由的，在我心里。”塞琳娜的声音低了下去，带着痛苦，“在我心里。你当时是那么的体贴，那么友善。”她又一次摇了摇头，“我看着你，然后第一次意识到我是一个奴隶而你不是，到底意味着什么。”她深深的，小心翼翼的，有些颤抖的做了个深呼吸，然后又一个深呼吸。卡尔什么也没说，“怎么，”她尖锐的说，“今天没有给人启迪的老生常谈要说？没有什么悲天悯人、催人奋进的鼓励要给我了？”  
　　“没有。”卡尔说，他转头看着她的眼睛，绿色的眸子银色月光下亮闪闪发光亮。“我很抱歉。”  
　　她绷紧了下巴，接着她伸出手，冰凉的手指抚上他一边脸颊，“你真该死。”她小声说。  
　　然后她站了起来，提起她的鞭子，姿势恢复了傲慢，“你双手脏兮兮的样子看起来不赖，”她说，无声的越过石墙顶部，“差不多像个人类了。”  
　　她离开了。  
　　卡尔坐在那儿，凝视着月亮。  
　　“少爷？”他听到布鲁斯温柔的低语在厨房的花园外响起，接着布鲁斯出现在拱门下，月光描摹出他的身形，“少爷，您睡不着吗？”  
　　卡尔只是看着他，没有回答。  
　　布鲁斯走近了些，蹲下来望着卡尔的眼睛。“您应该去睡觉的，”他说，“您需要为了明天的事好好休息。  
　　“布鲁斯，”卡尔唤道，除了那至关重要的名字，他似已找不到别的词语，“布鲁斯。”  
　　“卡尔，”布鲁斯悄声回答，声音几不可闻。  
　　“我在看月亮。你要跟我一起看吗？”  
　　“好啊。”  
　　布鲁斯将自己安置在他身旁的草地上，背贴着墙。他们一起望着天空。  
　　“真美，”卡尔说，“我能飞到那儿去，但如果我去了，它就只不过是块死气沉沉的大石头。只有离得这么远它才这么美。”  
　　他感到布鲁斯转移了注意力，“你手里拿着什么？”布鲁斯碰到了他的右手，他欲盖弥彰的蜷起手指，环握住那冰凉的镜片和金属镜架。  
　　“什么也不是。”  
　　“别那么说。”布鲁斯掰开他的手拿出眼镜，盯着它们看了好长一段时间，把它们打开又合上，镜腿发出细小的咔嗒声。“你还留着它们。”  
　　“我怀念他。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“我怀念……他的朋友们。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　布鲁斯向前倾身靠近，又靠的更近，然后把眼睛架在了卡尔的脸上。“他就在这儿，”布鲁斯说，“我们都在这儿。”  
　　卡尔转头看向月亮。透过微微有些缩小变形的镜片后的视野，它显得更加亲切了。他将他空下了的手放回到了地上。  
　　过了一会，另一人温热的手指覆了上去，轻柔而坚定。  
　　他们一起坐着，看着月亮滑下天际。卡尔的手心传来青草的触感，手背上覆着布鲁斯温暖的肌肤。他觉得身下的大地正在飞旋，势不可挡的将他们抛向未来，带着他们呼啸向前，通向自由抑或失败。  
　　我不会让你失望的。他想，不确定他是想对布鲁斯说还是对地球说。  
　　我不会失败的。  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔看向餐桌的另一头，一尊雕塑般的身形坐在那里，黑色的波浪卷发垂在她带着面纱的脸上。“亚马逊人外出旅行时总是会带上面纱，”当卡尔问及此事，公主用低沉的声音回答，“我们的面容不是随便什么人都能看的。”她的声音里流露出轻蔑。  
　　她娴熟的将红酒杯端到面纱后嘴唇前，就连她的眼睛都被遮了起来，所以卡尔无法分辨她是不是在看着自己。她看上去能透过它看出来，但在这边看去是全黑的。  
　　卡尔发觉这让他灰心丧气。  
　　布鲁斯优雅的盘踞在垫子上，穿戴着丝绸和银链，十足一副俯首帖耳的模样。趁着佐－艾尔在跟公主随意聊着她的路途见闻，卡尔顺手给了他一些吃的。面纱后的脸庞微微向他转过来，而卡尔感到有注意力集中到了他身上。  
　　“很明显，我们再也不会看到……那个了……在我们结婚以后。”她说，声音冷硬如铁。  
　　“看到哪个？”  
　　“你脚边的那东西。”她说。  
　　“布鲁斯？”卡尔觉得脚下的地板像是正在坍塌。  
　　“随你怎么称呼它，但我相信我们都知道它是用来做什么的。所以我们家再也不会见到它了。”  
　　这可不是他设想中跟他的结婚对象第一次见面时的对话，“但他是——我是说——他是我的。”他说，试着进入他应该扮演的那个傲慢自大的氪星人的角色，但那最多听上去只是在乞求。  
　　公主在喉咙里哼了一声，几乎是咆哮，“它会被卖掉，或者你应该把它交给我，我会给它找个其他用处。”  
　　“注意你在什么地方，”卡尔说，心中升起的愤慨、恐惧和内疚几乎要让他喘不过气来，“你没有这个权利——”  
　　“让它离开这个家将作为我的先决条件，之后你们才会跟亚马逊人有进一步的谈判。”她说。  
　　“好了好了，”佐-艾尔出来打着圆场，“我们过会儿再来讨论这些也不迟。”他向卡尔投去一记警告的眼色，“这不是什么大不了的事，侄子。”  
　　卡尔张开口，却一个字也说不出来。公主的手攥在桌布上，青筋暴起，指关节发白。  
　　晚餐剩下的时间在沉默中度过。  
　　：：：  
　　“这样或许更好，”布鲁斯之后在卡尔的房间里说。  
　　卡尔震惊的回过神来，“什么或许更好？”  
　　布鲁斯低头看着自己的双手，“离开，被卖掉，我能从新主人哪里逃走，回到落基山去。在那儿或许要好得多……比起在这儿。”  
　　卡尔费力的吞了吞喉咙，“如果你想要这么做的话。”  
　　一声干涩的大笑。“要是不这么做又能怎么做呢？”  
　　一阵急促的敲门声响起，卡尔如蒙大赦前去应门。他打开门发现公主穿着白色的正装长袍，脸上仍然覆着面纱，双手攥拳放在身侧就像是想要抓起一把武器般气势汹汹。“你就是个粗俗无礼，骄横跋扈的小孩，”她没一点预兆的开始数落，“即使我们的婚姻会给我的子民带来好处，我也一点都不想要跟你结婚。”她将他推到一边，走进屋子，“噢，”她说，“我试着要表现得和气，要礼貌，要亲切，但我做不到，在我看到——”她指着布鲁斯，他站在那里垂着眼帘，“我做不到跟你寻欢作乐的奴隶面对面的一起生活。”她啐道。  
　　“不好意思，但我不能——”  
　　卡尔结结巴巴的声明似乎成了压垮公主的最后一根稻草；她做了个深呼吸，面纱被吹到了嘴上。伴着一声恼怒的咆哮，她伸手扯下了她的面纱，露出一张面色凝重的俏脸，因愤怒而扭曲。“你给我听好，你——你这个——氪星人，”一根狂怒的手指指着他，“我不会——”  
　　布鲁斯充满震惊的声音响起，“——戴安娜？”  
　　


	25. 初吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔的新未婚妻，天堂岛的戴安娜，与艾尔一家在用餐过后出现在了他的门外。为什么他的“奴隶”以及革命同志布鲁斯会认识她？而为什么她又要求卡尔送走他？  
> 　

　　“戴安娜？”布鲁斯震惊的声音在三人的僵持空气中回荡，但亚马逊人——卡尔的未婚妻——似乎对此充耳不闻。卡尔发觉她一手正攥着根金色索套，那绳子被她的手指近乎神经质的死死攥住。她用另一只手指着布鲁斯，目光仍盯着卡尔，她的手指因狂怒而僵直，眼里噼啪冒着火星。  
　　“一旦我们结婚了，这个家里就不允许有那东西出现。事实上，我坚持它该立刻被送走。”  
　　“戴安娜！”布鲁斯又大喊了一声；她置若罔闻。  
　　“要是你觉得自己来做这个不合适，我会亲自把它带走处置。”她转身像抓一只破布娃娃一样抓起布鲁斯的胳膊。“当然，我会补偿你的财产损失，但它要被送走。”  
　　“戴安娜！”当她开始拖着他向门走去时布鲁斯第三次叫道，“没关系的，他是我们这边的，我不需要救援，没问题的。”  
　　戴安娜绷紧下巴，盯着布鲁斯，盯着他脸上正在消褪的狰狞的淤肿——它现在变成斑驳的青黄色，盯着他嘴唇裂开的疤痕。然后她猛地转身面对着卡尔。她挥舞着手上拿着的金色套索，先发制人，用闪着金光的绳子套在了他的手腕上，“是谁伤害了你的奴隶？”她咬牙切齿的说。  
　　卡尔张开嘴想要解释布鲁斯不是他的奴隶，他就是布鲁斯，以及他们在为共同的事业奋斗。  
　　“是我，”话出口却成了这样。  
　　回答落入了房间里，掷地有声，不堪入耳。于是又一声愤怒的大吼，戴安娜的双手掐住了他的喉咙，举着他把他按在了墙上。“你这个肮脏的魔鬼。”她咆哮道，“天使的脸庞，魔鬼的心肠，就跟你们所有人一个样——我的真言套索会让被套住一切都真相大白，现在你对你的恶行还有什么好抵赖的！”  
　　他耳边回荡着咆哮声，眼前开始发黑，他抓住脖子上收紧的手。他徒劳的推搡着她的手，但他不想伤害她——毕竟她看到的也算事实——  
　　“戴安娜！”布鲁斯的声音打断了他耳边的控诉。布鲁斯在他们之间举起他的手，用金色绳索绕起来，“听我说，卡尔是站在我们这边的，他憎恨奴隶制，我信任他，他是朋友，戴安娜！”一阵长长的停顿，“我——我——他是——我的朋友。”  
　　他脖子上的钳制稍稍松开了一些，足够让卡尔深深的，断断续续的吸进点空气，“解释，”戴安娜断然道。  
　　“他不得不打我，好制造混乱，为了保护一群人类。我相信他绝对不会愿意伤害我。”  
　　“绝不，”卡尔说，他从喉咙里挤出声音，“我永远都不会想伤害他，我几乎无法直视我对他做的事，我珍视他的性命胜于我自己。”  
　　一时间沉默了下来，接着，布鲁斯伸出手，将缠在卡尔手腕上的金色绳索解了下来，手指动作轻柔。  
　　戴安娜瞪着布鲁斯，眼睛眯了起来，“你在乎他。”她指出，几乎带着诘难。  
　　布鲁斯直直迎上她的瞪视，举着他还被套着手，“我在乎。”他说，接着，他解开了手上的绳索，将真言套索递还给了她，“我可不想让被迫说出真相成为习惯。”他苦笑着说，“请别逼我再使用它了。”  
　　戴安娜摇了摇头，双肩就势松了下来，“我不觉得氪星人值得信任。”  
　　“在地球上有三个我信任的外星人。”布鲁斯说，“卡尔是其中一个。”  
　　“你俩认识对方。”卡尔说，揉着他的喉咙，觉得有些跟不上这场对话的节奏。  
　　布鲁斯有些自嘲的朝公主抬起一边眉毛，“很明显并不如我所想的那么熟悉。我完全不知道她是个亚马逊人，她跟我们一起呆了一年却从来没有提到过。”  
　　戴安娜抬起下巴，“我本不该到男人的世界里来的。但我想要更了解它，所以我……离开了天堂岛。我的所见所闻让我觉得惊悚。自此我向希波吕特女王谏言，我们应该更积极主动。”  
　　布鲁斯从罐子里倒出三杯水，一杯递给戴安娜，一杯递给了卡尔，后者感激喝着，“那她是否觉得有这个义务？”他语气巧妙，带着思忖问道。  
　　“她是个……谨慎的人。氪星人很强大，我们不能冒险激怒他们，但经过一些……振奋人心的辩论，我们最后决定送一个人作为……联络人，以一场政治联姻为掩护到这儿来收集情报。”  
　　“一个间谍，你是说，”布鲁斯插话道，于是戴安娜笑了，又继续说。  
　　“女王不愿意把她的宝贝女儿送来——”戴安娜自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，“——所以我们举行了一场测试，好决定谁来代替她。”  
　　“然后你就赢得了假扮成公主的权利。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“不对，”卡尔道，端详着她的脸，“她就是公主。”  
　　戴安娜微微歪了歪头，一丝惊讶和玩味闪过她天蓝色眼睛，“我戴上面具参赛，打赢了。我母亲……不是很情愿。但她受缚于神圣的竞赛规则，所以我就到这儿来了。”  
　　布鲁斯放声大笑，“戴安娜公主，你真是不容小觑啊。”卡尔也捂着喉咙艰难的笑起来，这让戴安娜眼里的神色变得有些不好意思。  
　　“我道歉，卡尔-艾尔。”她说，“我的行为太鲁莽。”她叹了口气，“我的母亲时常提醒我注意控制脾气——她勉强才同意了送我来刺探氪星人，我却差点儿杀了我的未婚夫，看来我不得不承认她在这点上可能是对的。但是，当我看到我的朋友布鲁斯戴着锁链坐在你身旁，就像你的宠物那样……我还以为他是不是被你们这些人玩坏了。”  
　　“绝无可能。”卡尔脱口而出，捕捉到一丝笑意划过布鲁斯的眼角。  
　　戴安娜缓缓点了点头，她的目光停在他脸上，“在我们举办婚礼以前，还有一些法律手续和谈判协议必须解决。令人遗憾的是，它们大概会把联姻啊、生育啊这种事耽误上很多年。”她的语气活像订婚这事儿本身还不够荒诞一样。接着她笑了，带着狡黠和顽皮，“那么现在我们能坐下来讨论一下在地球解放运动里，亚马逊人能做些什么贡献了吗？”  
　　：：：  
　　卡尔执着戴安娜的手，在订婚宴上说出规定的誓词。“在我所有家人和拉奥神的注视下，天堂岛的戴安娜，我发誓我与你灵魂相系。”她掩藏在面纱后，表情高深莫测。  
　　戴安娜对他重复了誓词，房间里响起此起彼伏的欢呼祝福声，他看到他的叔父在在人群中微笑。至于卡尔是怎样说服戴安娜让他保留了他的私人奴隶这事，佐并没有过问；要是注意到他侄子高领礼服下的淤肿的话，他很显然更会决定不插手此事。  
　　在无休无止的宴会过后，他们终于平安返回了卡尔的房间。戴安娜和布鲁斯在争论着关于亚特兰蒂斯的事：戴安娜断言他们对氪星人的中立态度比亚马逊人还要更顽固，布鲁斯则坚持就算在这种白热化时期，外交活动依然能够让形势改变。“我跟海王亚瑟见过面。”戴安娜说，摇着头，“比我遇见的任何一个男人都更傲慢、更固执、更无法说服。好吧，或许还有一个。”她说着，对布鲁斯挤挤眼。  
　　她望向卡尔，他正研究着地图上的东海岸地区，手指正沿着海岸线移动。“你看起来心事重重，卡尔，有什么困扰你的吗？”她对他的笑容比起对布鲁斯来要含蓄得多，但仍然很真诚；很明显过去几天的言谈和共事，让她开始信服卡尔是真的站在他们这边的。  
　　卡尔摇了摇头，“没什么。”  
　　布鲁斯嘲弄的嗤笑，“一吐为快吧，卡尔。在有什么事情困扰你的时候，你什么都藏不住。”  
　　“这太蠢了，”卡尔说，看到另外两人洗耳恭听的模样，他勉强继续道，“我只是……感觉很糟，因为我对你说出了我们并不准备要信守的誓言。”  
　　“无意冒犯，”戴安娜说，“但我并不是真的想嫁给你。”  
　　“不用介意。”卡尔忙道，听到布鲁斯嗤之以鼻，“但是……我向你保证了要娶你。”  
　　在衣袍的窸窣声中，戴安娜坐到了他身边，牵起他的一只手，他能感觉到她手指上粗糙的老茧。“你发誓你的灵魂与我相系，卡尔-艾尔，而那确实如此。”她伸出另一只手将布鲁斯的手放在了他们叠起的手掌上。“我们如同志和战友一般结合在一起，被同一项事业和同一个理想维系在一起。”她表情肃穆的握紧了他们交叠的手，“无论发生什么事，我们三人之间的这条纽带都是真实的，直到地球迎来它的命运。我矢志不渝。”  
　　“我矢志不渝，”卡尔响应着她，然后他听到布鲁斯跟他一起喃喃念出了这句话。  
　　戴安娜闪过一丝笑容，抽出了她的手，将布鲁斯的手合拢覆在卡尔的手指上，停了一会，她起身倒水，卡尔发觉他正和布鲁斯双手交握，很长一段时间他们只是望着彼此，布鲁斯微凉的手指停在他的手上，用近乎凶狠的力道渐渐收紧握住，他脸上的表情难以解读。  
　　然后，她就转身回到他们身边，旖旎一刻已过，布鲁斯抽回手，继续审视着地图。“如果你能设法说服女王派一队亚马逊战士来的话，你们赶到科罗拉多需要多久？”  
　　“如果我们必须暗中行事，那大概需要花一周时间。但要是隐秘行动的时机已过，那我们就可以飞行，到世界上任何地方都只需要几个小时。”  
　　“我们可能需要你们尽快赶来，”卡尔说，“如果我们弄到了这个天气控制设备的设计图，或许就要准备好在这个月之内进行下一步了。“  
　　“如果你们那个把太阳光变红的计划管用，只要它们起作用了你们就不会需要我们的帮助了。失去了他们的超能力氪星人将一无是处——就我的观察，他们中许多人甚至连靠自身力量走路都不会。”她轻蔑的扯起嘴角。  
　　“这就是问题所在了，”布鲁斯说，“如果它管用的话。”他用笔在地图上心不在焉的敲打着，发出恼人的哒哒声，“有太多防不胜防的变数，还有太多我不知道的事。我需要的是一队可以飞行的人，而且——”他抬头对上戴安娜的眼睛，“——一队听我的号令且只听我号令的人。”  
　　戴安娜挑起黑黑的眉毛，“确实如此，但——”  
　　“我担心卢瑟，毋庸置疑他也同样试图染指那根天气魔杖的技术。而就算我们先他一步拿到了……”布鲁斯叹了口气，“我也没有十足把握那队被派去操纵机器的人不会把纳米机器人偷梁换柱，掉包成绿氪石。卢瑟也许在每个小队里都安插了眼线。”他摇了摇头，“而就算我们得到了技术而他没有，就算纳米机器人按预定被释放，就算我们将氪星人引到户外好让影响迅速起作用……我也不知道这场仗接下来会要怎么打。”他的眉宇间升起一个皱结，“我……没有参与那些计划。”  
　　戴安娜双手拍在了桌上，盯着布鲁斯，“你是在告诉我，你不知道抵抗军打败氪星人以后计划要如何处置他们吗？”她的眼睛迅速扫了一眼卡尔。“你在是抵抗运动里的高层，难道你——”  
　　布鲁斯眯起眼睛，猛的甩过头，他看上去很愤怒，但那看起来不像是针对戴安娜的，“越少人知道具体计划，突击队的行动就越安全。”怒气让他的脸看上去阴鸷可怕，“我也同样得做一些……妥协。”  
　　戴安娜看上去难以置信，“你要求卡尔和他的堂姐帮助抵抗军，他们却前途未卜，没得到任何保证？”  
　　布鲁猛地推开他的椅子站起来，发出刺耳的摩擦声。他从桌旁走开几步，双肩僵硬，双手合掌背在身后。卡尔能看到他的手指都陷进了掌心。“我有几个猜想，关于氪星人会被如何……处置。任何一个都可能发生。抵抗军里有很多人都知道我对暴力解决手段是……不认同的。也有其他人不知道。我在这个问题上也曾有过一些……激烈抨击。但我只是孤军奋战。而且有关战后的重建计划并没有指派我参与。”  
　　戴安娜狠狠的吸了口气，正当她张开嘴要说什么的时候，卡尔插话道，“没关系。”他说。亚马逊战士盯着他，从他视线的余光里，他能看到布鲁斯也同样转过了身来。“卡拉和我参与到这场斗争中来是为了地球的解放。我们做出了决定，就会接受它将要产生的后果。”他发觉自己的嘴角不自觉的牵出一丝苦笑，“戴安娜，要是卡拉和我生还——无论我们哪个的——在最终的战役后幸存下来都……不是一件好事。我对那一天之后的事没有任何打算。我无法假设我能在任何种族中继续生活。我早已将生死置之度外，用以弥补我的族人做的错事。除此之外的任何事都将是始料未及的厚礼。”  
　　戴安娜眯起双眼，注视着他好长一段时间。然后她用力的拍了拍他的双肩，力道之大让他踉跄了一下，“我之前误解了你，卡尔-艾尔。”她说，“你有一颗勇士之心。”她将手放在胸口，做出一个有些怪异但郑重其事的姿势，朝他鞠了一躬，接着也对布鲁斯一礼，“能和你们两人并肩作战是我的荣幸。”  
　　“也是我的荣幸。”卡尔说。  
　　：：：  
　　深秋的凉风吹拂过那座曾经被称为哥谭的岛屿，戴安娜站在门外，准备离开。“我这就回天堂岛，相信卡尔-艾尔和我之间缔结的姻缘将带来丰硕成果和可喜的胜利。”  
　　前来为戴安娜送别的氪星人礼貌的鼓掌欢呼，卡尔能听出面纱后她话里的笑意，一语双关。他朝前几步，向她递上一个通讯器。“带着这个，公主，当一切准备万全，我会呼叫你。”话中有话，弦外之音。布鲁斯在他身旁，带着锁链，沉默不语。  
　　她从他手上拿过通讯器。接着她顿了顿，秋风吹起她的面纱。  
　　她迅速的将她的面纱摘到一边，卡尔能看到她眼神悲伤，她朝前移步，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
　　这是一个匆忙的，姐妹般的，两位战友之间的离别之吻。她微笑着低语道，“我们来日再见。”  
　　“我很期待。”卡尔说，然后看着她飘上了半空，她的真言套索在她手边闪闪发光。  
　　晚些时候，布鲁斯端着一盘水果和佐食的奶酪进到卡尔的房间。“阿尔弗雷德说戴安娜是位令人印象深刻的女性。”他微笑着说。  
　　“她确实是，”卡尔说，眉头紧锁看向葡萄和干酪。  
　　布鲁斯又哼了一声，“现在你又在烦心什么了？”  
　　卡尔局促的笑了笑，“我怎么都没办法瞒过你，是不是？”  
　　“真有事的时候就瞒不过，老实交代吧。”  
　　卡尔摇了摇头，“这很傻，只不过……我之前从来没有接过吻。干嘛？”他看着布鲁斯有些滑稽的震惊表情问，“我在这儿长大的时候可没有多少选择余地，而当我在外星求学的时候，我知道要是我婶婶和伯父听到我跟非氪星人鬼混的话他们会不高兴的。我之前就跟希拉订了婚，而她对接吻……不怎么感兴趣。”他咬碎了一颗葡萄，试图表现得若无其事。“所以是啊，那是我的第一个吻。没什么大不了的。”  
　　“没什么大不了的，”布鲁斯重复道，他的表情变得严肃起来，这让卡尔很有些不自在。  
　　卡尔耸耸肩，“那只是跟我想象中的有些……不太一样。”  
　　“你想象中是什么样的？”布鲁斯的声音低沉，颇有些踌躇。卡尔移开视线。  
　　“我不知道，那不重要。”  
　　“那对我很重要。”布鲁斯说，然后卡尔发觉自己对此完全不知该怎么回应。  
　　“总有一天我会告诉你的。”他最后这么说道。  
　　“总有一天。”布鲁斯说，像得到了一个承诺。  
　　卡尔点点头，又吃了一颗葡萄，忽略他脑海中那个声音，那声音在说，或许对他俩来说，谁都不会有“那一天”了。  
　　这就是他的未来了。一份从未有所期许的厚礼。  
　　卡尔所拥有的只有当下——一个有朋友和同志相伴的当下，以及能与之并肩战斗去改变的世界，足矣。

　　  
　　  
　　


	26. 自由的形式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔和布鲁斯跟让恩、卡拉共进晚餐，然后夜闯档案馆，途中有些耽搁。  
> 　　

　　悬浮汽车降落到城里，卡尔俯视着大都会：水晶建筑叠建在人类的砖石和钢筋之上，氪星人漂浮在空中，人类则在他们下方忙碌。街道上挂满了鲜花和彩带做成的装饰，为明天“三姊妹”的节日庆典做好了准备。在氪星，三座宏伟的同步间歇火山喷泉会在每年的这个时候喷发。一个消逝已久的星球的节日，为不复存在的自然奇观而庆祝。“我讨厌这个城市，”他低声说。  
　　“是吗？”布鲁斯听起来真的吃了一惊，“我觉得它挺适合你的。”卡尔扭头盯着他，布鲁斯扬起了眉毛，惊讶之情溢于言表，“你看，”他说，朝他们身下的城市挥挥手，“这里人类和氪星人混居在一起，是两者的融汇。岩石地基坚实有力，水晶尖塔高耸入云。”他望着条条街道，“如果有另外的选择，我能想象出你在这生活的模样，在另一个世界。”  
　　悬浮车已缓缓滑进了艾尔家寓所的泊位，卡尔还没能想出要如何回答。  
　　卡尔才刚刚取下布鲁斯的项圈，就听到门铃的轻响。卡尔正要把项圈再带回去，但布鲁斯举起手阻止了，“是让恩和卡拉，”他说。  
　　卡尔顿了顿，有点紧张，“他是不是……”  
　　“跟我用心灵感应说话？是的。”布鲁斯朝他咧嘴笑笑，朝门口走去，“有时候这是个很方便的能力。”卡尔不太确定他会愿意某人像那样进入他的思维，但布鲁斯卡看上去对此适应良好。  
　　门打开了，卡拉和让恩真的就站在门后。让恩保持着氪星人的形态，看上去任何小公务员没什么两样；卡尔发觉有时很难相信他曾经见过这个人一身绿色皮肤，有双发着红光的眼睛的模样。“堂弟，”卡拉笑着吻了吻他的脸颊。  
　　“卡尔－艾尔，”让恩说，他的声音一如往常般低沉而克制。他顿了顿，看向卡尔，虚起了眼睛，“自打你出发去旅行后我都没再见过你了，”他说，“旅行还愉快吧？”  
　　“相当不错，”卡尔说，“我们跟一些很有趣的人打过交道，见识过了很多不可思议的事。”  
　　“这趟旅行改变了你，”让恩说，“我能感觉到你心中的坚决，一颗对它的目标坚定不移的心。”  
　　卡尔试着抑制住自己的畏缩，没能成功。如果让恩在读他的思想，他会看到那么多可耻的想法——但让恩摇了摇头。  
　　“没有你的允许，我不会入侵你的思想的，卡尔。但你的坚毅从你身上辐射出来。我敢肯定哪怕是没有心灵感应的人也能觉察到它。”  
　　“确实如此，”布鲁斯在他身后说，让恩的视线越过卡尔看向他。  
　　“我的朋友布鲁斯，你几乎没怎么变。”他说，微微的笑意现在他的唇边。  
　　  
　　“你发现我没有任何变化？”布鲁斯轻快的语气发出一点挑衅意味，让恩摇了摇头，笑意不减。  
　　“我可没这么说。”  
　　卡拉将桌布铺好，拿出饭盒摆在桌上，“看起来不好吃，吃起来可口。宁咽太平糠，不吃乱世馐。”她说。  
　　“你在学习人类的谚语。”布鲁斯笑了，他们坐了下来。  
　　“伊索寓言，是啊，”她夹起一块胡萝卜，说。她抚上让恩的胳膊，“你没必要在这儿也维持氪星人的形态。”她说。  
　　让恩看了看凯尔，凯尔突然意识到他正等着他的许可。“噢请随意，”他忙道，“跟我们在一起你没必要乔装自己。”  
　　让恩又露出一个浅浅的微笑，他的皮肤变暗显出祖母绿，双眼变成了明亮的宝石红。他浓密的棕色头发也消失了，除此之外，他看上去没有太大的不同，“感激不尽，”他说着，呷了一口茶。  
　　布鲁斯朝让恩抬了抬头，“但这也不是你的真实的模样，不是吗？这是——某种趋于中间的形态。”  
　　现在让恩看起来有些坐立不安了，“这是种折中的形态，”他说，“我真实的模样并不那么……悦目。”  
　　“你是我们的朋友，”卡尔说，“我希望你能像在自己家里一样随意，请吧，”他示意道，“请化形成你觉得最惬意的模样吧。”  
　　这次让恩看向了卡拉。她微笑着将手放在了他的手臂上，等待着。尚恩的形态开始模糊，他的头变长了，身形迥异，手指也变得纤长而精致。“我不常常保持这种形态，”尚恩说，盯着他自己的手。  
　　卡尔耸了耸肩，他去就学时遇到过比火星人更迥然不同的外星人。“能见到你的真实形态是我们的荣幸，”他说，而尚恩以一种明显的外星人的动作扬起了他的头。  
　　“能得到你们所有人的友谊是我的荣幸。”他回答道。  
　　“我们深知汝心，”卡拉说，“无论何种形态，汝之于我们都如此美丽。”话说得很正式，她的语气像是在引用某人的话。她看起来完全不介意让恩的变化，她的手仍轻轻的放在他的手臂上，卡尔这才意识到她之前必定已经见过他这种形态了。  
　　让恩猩红的双眼朝她眨了眨，“你也同样在学习火星的诗歌。”  
　　卡尔惊讶的看到卡拉脸红了。“我们在档案馆里保留了一些残页。这首诗……脱口而出了。”  
　　让恩的声音变得低沉，“吾爱之美让吾心片片碎裂，”他吟诵道，“吾在碎片之中重获新生。”之后是一个有些尴尬的停顿，这时卡拉的脸红得像要滴出血来。  
　　“H'sharr Sh'han，”布鲁斯打破了沉默，“正义之爱的十四行诗，”让恩愣愣的望向布鲁斯，后者耸了耸肩，“我们也有一些藏书。”  
　　卡尔和布鲁斯分享着他们旅途中的故事，用餐时间过得飞快。让恩看起来面无表情（或者至少没有出现卡尔能够轻易分辨的表情），但卡拉的脸上随着他们的讲述露出或惊恐或开怀或好奇的表情。“我明天会跟古-寇谈谈，坐实的你们的故事，”让恩说，卡拉的眼睛闪闪发亮，带着怜惜落在了布鲁斯残留着淤肿的伤口上。  
　　“别耽搁太久，”布鲁斯说，“我想我们今晚就会行动，去取天候魔杖。”  
　　卡拉若有所思的点点头，“庆典日。”  
　　“因为庆典的缘故，守卫应该会少一点，”布鲁斯附和道。  
　　“你或许不是唯一一个对此有所图谋的人，”让恩提醒他，布鲁斯再次颔首。  
　　“这就是为什么明天就要行动的原因。”  
　　他们又商量了一会儿各种对策，接着，卡拉和让恩起身告辞，让恩流畅的幻化回他氪星人的形态。卡拉吻了吻他们二人的脸颊，让恩则像是祈祷一般举起手，“祝你们心想事成。”他说，这让卡尔不禁开始遐想他究竟想要成真是哪一个愿望。  
　　：：：  
　　街道上到处都是欢呼庆祝的氪星人，卡尔和布鲁斯径直朝档案馆走去，今晚那儿的守卫会少一些，但市区本身则更喧闹；一个预料之内的风险。  
　　卡尔面带笑容，朝身旁经过的人们点头致意，感到自己心如擂鼓。他之前所有对于奴隶制度的抗争都是被动的，都是他对那些无法听之任之的罪行的反击。这一次却是对他的种族有预谋的打击行为，而他很清楚，从某种意义上来说这是他要跨过的最后一条底线。过了今晚，他就将成为背叛自己族人的叛徒。  
　　不，他告诉自己，“我的族人”不是奴役其他智慧生命的人，我不是这些倒行逆施的种族中的一员。  
　　他深深的吸了秋日冷凉的空气，知道自己已经做好了准备。为他们的破门而入做好了准备，为他们全心全意投身道义做好了准备。他迈步越过通向档案馆的最后一条街道。  
　　结果他的眉毛却因为两个笑容满面的氪星人突然皱了起来：维克-奥兹和他的兄弟西尔-奥兹。“正要去参加聚会？”维克露出有些呆滞的笑容问道，他很明显已经陷入药物幻觉中，“我们一道过去！”  
　　两人用手挽着卡尔，开始不停的塞给他迷幻药，卡尔不敢冒险转身去看布鲁斯，后者正保持着中规中矩的距离跟在后面。如果现在他甩掉他们会显得很可疑；他们只得祈祷他们能在聚会上尽早脱身。  
　　聚会嘈杂又喧闹，卡尔从一场谈话周旋到另一场谈话，寻找着一个不失体面的离场方式，感到越来越焦虑。而从另一方面看，如果他们的闯入行动被发现了，这也给了他们一个很好的托辞。但他们现在需要的是从这儿离开，越快越好。  
　　这时，在乱哄哄的交谈声中出现了一阵短暂的沉默；卡尔向门口看去，看到了希拉，他的前未婚妻正昂着头打量着整个房间。沉默适时的蔓延开来，气氛变得有些微妙，这让卡尔意识到大多数人都在来回打量着他俩：自从卡尔为了一位亚马逊公主单方撕毁他们的婚约，抛弃她后，这是他们首次出现在同一个公众场合。他迅速移开视线，觉得自己脸快烧起了来。  
　　他不动声色的牵着布鲁斯，试图径直朝门口走去，却突然发现自己跟希拉迎面相遇。她铂金色的头发盘成了一个精巧的发髻，她的目光像寒冰一样锐利，“卡尔-艾尔，”她开口道。  
　　聚会上其他的人竭力对他俩装聋作哑，卡尔接过她的手吻了吻，“希拉。”  
　　她倾身靠近，将音量压低到聚会人群的嘈杂声下，一字一顿的说，“你想要从这儿脱身离开，”他惊讶的表情让她微微勾起嘴角，“你忘了，卡尔-艾尔，我跟你订婚已经差不多有十年了。我毕生都在努力研究如何读懂你的心思。很明显，毕生的努力都白费了。”在他能够说出什么之前，她又说道，“所以我很明白你那‘请让我离开这个该死的聚会吧’的表情是什么样的。”她笑意微微加深，“你想要离开这儿？那么让我来帮你。”她低声说。  
　　于是接着她朝他脸上狠狠的扇了一巴掌。  
　　卡尔盯着她，整个聚会的喧闹声都停了下来。  
　　希拉傲慢的挺起胸膛，注视着他，“你和你的家族对我做了那么卑鄙的事，一切都是你罪有应得，活该千刀万剐。”她朝他啐了一口，“我希望你那个亚马逊小妞跟你一样自私自利、无情无义——你们俩是天造地设的一对。”她的嘴唇扭曲了，琥珀色的眼睛里霎时盈满了泪光。接着她又绷紧了下巴，“真不敢相信，你竟然觉得你能在那样羞辱我之后，又这么出现在公众面前让我成为笑柄！”她转过身，奔出房子，那个氪星女人飞也般匆匆逃离。  
　　卡尔的耳朵在嗡嗡作响，很长一段时间他只是瞪着她的背影，呆若木鸡。接着他跟在她身后追了出去，“希拉！希拉！等等！”他呼喊着，将喧闹的聚会甩在身后，布鲁斯像一个安静的幽魂般尾随其后。  
　　过了几条街，他赶上了他的前未婚妻。当他靠近时，她转过身，卡尔有些诧异的看到，尽管双眼依旧噙着泪水闪闪发亮，她却正有些紧张的笑着，“看吧，我告诉过你我可以让你脱身。”  
　　卡尔瞠目结舌，接着稳定了下情绪，“我……我很抱歉，希拉。“  
　　她扬起眉毛，用手抹了抹眼睛，再次变得沉着冷静。“是吗，你认真的？我完全不知道你将我当做妻子并抱有如此深厚的感情，”她的嗓音充满了嘲弄，“噢，卡尔，”她对站在月光下无言以对的他说，“你真的认为我那么迫不及待的想要嫁给你？想要将一辈子都埋没在操持家务，拉扯孩子的生活中？如果我碰巧有生育能力的话，我会想要怀了又怀？又或者我没有生育能力的话，就无休无止的做医疗化验，刨根究底看问题出在了哪儿？”她摇了摇头，“你们从来没有考虑过我是不是或许想要别的东西。”  
　　“我们……从来没有多少选择余地，希拉。”  
　　她抬起头看着他，眼睛里突然闪烁着别的什么，不是眼泪。“但现在我有选择了，卡尔。在受到这样的羞辱以后，我是那么迫切的需要离开，没人会为此感到惊讶的，特别是这次在这么多人面前的对质。我可以黯然远走，去治愈我的心伤……就算我自我放逐的时间变成了几周，甚至几个月，也没有人会对此有过度联想，” 她的笑容变得有些自嘲，“然后就是更久。当然我宁可自由不需要以如此令人压抑的代价来换取，但是……我最终还是从这儿的一切里解脱了。”她伸出手像要拥抱周遭的所有。  
　　“但是……你将来要做什么？”  
　　“我想去研究行星地质学，我上学的时候就学得很好，你不知道吧？我想要研究如何让岌岌可危的行星稳定下来，阻止别的星球发生氪星那样的悲剧。而现在我有这个机会了。”她朝她翘起一边嘴角笑笑，“我已经买好船票了。我明天就离开，然后永远不再回来。”  
　　她语气里的热切让他感到震惊，“你怎么能永远离开你的家园？”  
　　那笑容扭曲了，差不多算得上讥诮，“家？这个大泥球？我想要的比这个可悲的、肮脏的蒙昧之地要多得多。”她对上他的视线，目光充满了迷惑，“你是真的喜欢这儿，是不是？”她摇摇头，叹了口气，“你的眼界始终都是那么的有限，卡尔，”她越过他看了看布鲁斯，目光变得若有所思，“如果你喜欢的话，我会把我的私人奴隶们留给你。我还是觉得你的那个人类跟梅西或者霍普配种会是个好选择。”  
　　卡尔试着保持礼貌的语气，“我很高兴能接手她们。”  
　　她朝他投来带着一丝困惑的笑容，“你可真是个怪人，卡尔。信不信由你，我真心希望你在这儿能过得开心，跟你们的蛮荒与肮脏一道。但我是为群星而生的。”  
　　她挥手道别，朝空中飘去。“她给了我们一个相当好的掩护，”布鲁斯的声音在他身后响起，在夜色中孤零零的耳语，“这场闹剧之后，每个在聚会上的人都会记住你。所以如果这事我们能圆满完成的话，没人会知道这儿发生了闯入事件。”  
　　卡尔将他的视线从远去的氪星人身上收回，“那就让我们开始吧，”他说。  
　　他们没入阴影，朝着档案馆前进。


	27. 继续前进

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔和布鲁斯闯进档案馆寻找着制作图，为最后的战役创造可能性。  
> 

　　守卫着档案馆的沉重的镀铅铁门缓缓旋开，卡尔为眼前的景象屏住了呼吸：一座巨大的大厅摆放着一排排架子，向远处延伸。  
　　布鲁斯走进房间，谨慎的关好身后的们。迅速向上扫了一眼，做了个手势：监控。卡尔环视了一周发现了它们，走过去把它们弄坏。当他来到第一个面前时走皱起了眉头。  
　　“它们已经断线了，”他低声说。  
　　布鲁斯环顾着宽阔的大厅。“你最后这就出来，”他带着商量的语气说道，“你不能就这么躲下去。”  
　　一声口哨响起，一个阴影从天花板落了下来，在他们面前着陆，落地后优雅的直起了身子。塞琳娜闪闪发亮的鞭子正松松的盘成一个螺旋落在她脚边。“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，瞧瞧，”她慢吞吞的说，“看起来莱克斯不是唯一一个盘算着把爪子伸向魔杖的制作图的人。”  
　　“告诉我们你准备怎么找到它呢，塞琳娜？难不成你已经学会了如何流利的阅读氪星文了。”  
　　她轻蔑的略略嗤笑一声，“卢瑟已经让监控设备循环播放之前的画面。我有一整晚，我能找到它。”  
　　“我们没时间这么做了，”卡尔说，他开始扫描着长架上的抽屉——不出所料，镀着铅。这些物品看上去是按照它们被缴获的日期来收藏的；一堆魔法和科技的珍贵藏品。  
　　塞琳娜很显然正在随机的拉出抽屉。“找到了她，然后怎么办？”布鲁斯的声音在卡尔身后响起，后者正在搜寻，“如果它被拿走了他们会知道的，也会让他们警觉，卡尔有超级记忆和超级速度，他可以什么也不动神不知鬼不觉的就记下来。”  
　　“我有微缩相机，笨蛋，”塞琳娜低吼道。  
　　布鲁斯的叹息声在档案室里响起。卡尔双眼迅速扫视着标签：戒指，棍棒，头盔，每一种发明的蓝图。“而就算你真的找到了它并且偷到手，接下来又怎么样？你会让卢瑟用氪石给整个地地球的大气层下毒吗？他会毁掉整个生态圈的，塞琳娜！”  
　　“你们那个红太阳纳米机器人功能并不完善。卢瑟的方法是唯一的出路，是唯一万无一失的方法。”  
　　“别这么做，塞琳娜，”布鲁斯的声音充满了痛苦，“你不是这样的人，我了解你。”  
　　塞琳娜只是半是嘲笑半是咆哮的哼了一声作为回应。卡尔差点错过了它：在他面前的标签标明了天候魔杖制作图的就装在里面。他什么也没说，希望避过了塞琳娜的注意，但他那猛然被攫住的注意力很显然已经给了她足够的暗示，正当他要打开抽屉时，他听到了她的声音在他左边响起：  
　　“从那儿离开，卡尔-艾尔。”  
　　抽屉里有一札文件；对她充耳不闻，他开始从头读了起来。一记鞭响在他的脑袋附近炸开，绿色的残影在他眼前一晃而过，但他没有停止记忆那些图表。  
　　“塞琳娜。”布鲁斯喊道。  
　　“要么他从那些文件面前离开要么我就划烂他漂亮的脸蛋！”她叫道，“我在为人类解放努力！”  
　　“我们也一样。”布鲁斯的声音变得悲悯，带上了警告，“你们的方法代价太高了。”  
　　一时间静默无语。  
　　而在这片刻的静默中他们三人都听到了氪星人的谈话声正朝着档案馆走来。  
　　＜在庆典日的晚上你还要坚持到那儿去找东西简直是疯了，阿拉，＞一个声音嘲笑道。  
　　＜我跟你说过，有种奇怪的维他命能让人类在一小时内变得非常强壮，我读到过的！＞  
　　＜这太蠢了。＞另一个氪星人说。  
　　现在他们到门口了，唯一的出入口。卡尔孤注一掷的继续浏览着蓝图，开启了X-射线来速读，不用翻页就能速记下面的内容。如果他能及时把它们全都记下来，也许他可以虚张声势让他们脱身，会有办法的。一定会有办法的。  
　　对话声越来越近。他还没能将所有的信息都装进记忆里。他不能遗漏任何一点否则所有这些就都没用了。他们还有四条过道远。三条。  
　　两条。  
　　他身后传来略带烦躁的抽气声，突然塞琳娜的声音在他耳边响起，“你们最好让我这么做值得，卡尔。你们最好让这玩意儿派上用场。”然后，一阵抓挠声响彻过道，抽屉被打开的声音，文件被从里面抓起，又是一阵急促的抓挠声沿着大理石地板跑远。  
　　＜那是什——拉奥啊！＞一个氪星人嚷道，＜有入侵者！她偷了东西！抓住她！＞鞭子破空声和一个氪星人的闷声痛呼，接着是一阵忙乱的追逐。  
　　“别停下。”布鲁斯急促的声音在他耳旁响起；直到这时卡尔才意识到自己差点跟在他们后面追了过去，“我们必须要带着那些信息从这儿脱身。”  
　　“他们会杀了她的。”卡尔喃喃道。  
　　沉默良久，“除非他们抓到她。”  
　　外面，警笛声打破了夜色。还有另外两页文件需要记忆。卡尔眼前的文字开始变得模糊且摇曳；他用力眨了眨眼，集中着注意力。  
　　“好了，”他终于说，“在更多人赶来以前让我们离开这儿。”  
　　外面的人群已经开始在为抓住了那个试图从档案馆窃取机密文件的人类叫好了。  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　“当我在可视屏上看到他的脸，我马上就认出她来了，”卡尔对那个负责羁押的氪星人说，“她是艾尔家逃跑的奴隶，”他拒绝立刻去安全的地方把他记忆里关于天候魔杖的制作说明写下来，他能感觉到布鲁斯正在他身后散发着不抵触情绪，“我想要见见她。”  
　　那个狱卒鞠了一躬，皱起眉头，“当然可以，先生，当然可以，请这边走。”  
　　卡尔和布鲁斯被引领着走下一条长长的水泥过道，然后卡尔发现自己置身在一间囚室面前。塞琳娜被关在里面，浑身是伤，形容憔悴，干涸的血迹挂在她脸上像是泪痕。她抬头看到了他，狂怒让她的身形变得扭曲。“该死的你到这儿来做什么？”她断喝道，跳起来抓住铁栅栏。  
　　“喂退后，人渣。”那个狱卒吠道，伸手把她的手从铁栅栏上打开，“你怎么敢用这种语气对你真正的主人说话。”  
　　面对着她血迹斑斑的面孔，卡尔发觉他失去了扮演他自己角色的能力，于是他只是傲慢的盯着她，他的心揪紧了。  
　　“他只不过想要见最后看你一眼。”狱卒冷笑道。  
　　“那么，他该离开了，没必要把他的时间浪费在这儿，”塞琳娜咆哮道，“我敢肯定他还有更重要的事情要做。”  
　　卡尔交叉起双臂，忽略了她，反而让自己转身面对狱卒，“这个人类是艾尔家的财产，把她放了交给我，我会把她带回家然后……在那儿处置她。”他在“处置”一词上加上了足够的强调，好让它听上去带着货真价实的凶险暗示。“我们家的这个人类奴隶应该要为如此恶行负责，我敢肯定你会明白为什么艾尔家会宁可不让这事公之于众的。”  
　　狱卒瞪大了眼睛，然后他紧张的吞了吞口水，“我很乐意这么做，真的很乐意，为声名显赫的艾尔家的一员效劳——”  
　　“——继承人，”卡尔打断他，“不单只是一员，”他在狱卒困惑的目光中断然宣称道，“是继承人。”  
　　“当然，当然，”狱卒絮絮叨叨的说，“真的非常非常抱歉，真抱歉！”但正当卡尔开始希望他能说出点什么实质性的东西时，那个人的下巴绷紧了，“但我恐怕要将她放了交给您不是那么简单的事，您当然能随心所欲的对她做任何事，但这回——这回是联邦重罪，一项对抗氪星文化本身的罪行。另外……”他摊了摊手，“我也没有这么做的权利。”  
　　卡尔将他的手叉在腰上，生气的怒目而视——在现下这么做并不困难，而他不知怎的差不多快要享受起让这个无辜的狱卒畏畏缩缩的感觉了，“那么就让我跟你的主管说，”他厉声说，“我没时间跟个奴才废话。”  
　　那人涨红了脸，手忙脚乱的摆弄着便携式可视屏。当他好不容易接通了瑞尔•阿兹-默的时候，布鲁斯在他身后毕恭毕敬的低声道，“少爷，请让鄙人斗胆说句话？”看到卡尔点点头，他继续道，“鄙人一想到艾尔家族或许会为了那个贱婢不知廉耻的行为承担责任，就感到难过。”他朝牢笼的方向扬了扬头，塞琳娜正背对着他们所有人，她的背影僵住了。  
　　“承担责任？”卡尔瞪着他，猜测着布鲁斯在暗示什么。  
　　“是啊，很有可能啊。民众——愚不可及且闭目塞听的民众——可能会乱嚼舌根，说您那位可亲可敬的叔叔之前就应该多费点心思来抓住她，说他玩忽职守。某些人或许还会别有用心的说他蓄意对她的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为不管什么时候，如果他真的想要逮住她的话都是易如反掌的事。这可能会成为您家族的显赫威名的一个可怕的污点啊，我的少爷。”布鲁斯再一次垂下他的眼帘，“哪怕只是转述这种可能性，鄙人也为说出这样的诽谤而羞愧得痛不欲生啊。请原谅鄙人的妄言臆断。”  
　　卡尔缓缓点了点头，“我原谅你的无礼，我知道，你是出于对我和我的家族最纯粹的忠诚才会这样说。”在铁栅栏后，塞琳娜的肩膀在微微的颤动，像是正竭力压住笑意。卡尔还准备再说些什么，但狱卒捧来了他的可视屏，上面显示着瑞尔•阿兹-默严苛冷峻的面容。  
　　“艾尔家族的卡尔-艾尔，”她拿腔拿调的说，“我万分理解您收回并处置您的财产的要求，但此等罪行不能没有公开的惩戒就作罢。这个窃贼的下场已经注定了，所有背叛他们主人的人类叛徒的下场：她会被处以极刑，然后她的遗骸将在公立广场暴尸八日，以儆效尤。”  
　　卡尔咽下他喉咙中升起的反胃感觉，“那么我要求对她进行全面的审判，好让她的犯罪细节都公诸于众。”  
　　那个官员看上去吃了一惊。“她被捕的时候人赃并获，艾尔家的继承人。没有必要——”  
　　“——有必要，”卡尔哼了一声打断了她的话，她表情僵硬，半是恼怒半是敬畏，他继续道，“我们绝不会容忍艾尔家的名望因为跟这等杂碎联系到一起而被玷污。我们坚持对她的盗窃历史进行全方位的调查，然后进行全面审判，无论她做过怎样的坏事都与我们无关，以证清誉。”可视屏上的女人又准备再次开口，他一挥手做了个打断的姿势，让她安静，“我们家族有这个权利，专员，必须清算她过去的罪行，还我们的清誉再处决她，否则我们无法接受。”  
　　瑞尔•阿兹-默叹了口气，她抿起嘴唇，“毫无疑问……您是……对的。但您是清楚全面审判将会花上好几周时间，花一大笔钱来——“  
　　额外的几周。宝贵的时间。卡尔不屑一顾的摆了摆手，“艾尔家族会很乐意向司法部门提供一笔捐赠的，理应如此。”  
　　她缓缓摇了摇头，一个杂糅着厌烦和敬畏的表情出现在她脸上。“如您所愿。我会打电话给您的叔父来进一步商议此事。”可视屏熄灭了下去，卡尔只能祈祷他的叔父会同样接受他的说辞。  
　　狱卒耸了耸肩，“背后有艾尔家族的权势给您撑腰真是不错，”他说。“噢对了，”他像是突然想起什么一样又补充道，“既然她名义上是您的财产什么的，您一定想要让她戴适合她身份的项圈吧。”他打开了一个小壁柜拿出一个沉甸甸的铁项圈。用热视线快速的在上面蚀刻出艾尔家族的标志，接着打开了牢房的们。“把这个给她戴上，好让她铭记自己的地位。“  
　　卡尔拿起项圈，走进牢房，闻到了血腥和汗臭味。塞琳娜毫无惧意的扬起了她的下巴，但她绿玉般的眼眸已充满了听天由命。良久，他们只是望着对方。  
　　接着，卡尔将项圈咔嗒一声扔到一旁，“你误会我的意思了。她不是我们的财产。她谁也不属于，所以她没有资格佩戴我家族的标志，”他说，轻蔑的扬起嘴角，“让她像她活着那般死去吧，不被任何体面的氪星家族所庇护。”  
　　脸上的乌紫让塞琳娜的表情变得难以辨读。“您的菩萨心肠真是让我感动啊，”她嘲弄的说，声音里饱含痛恨。但在她结痂的血污下，她的眸子闪闪发光。  
　　“我希望你得到你应得的命运，”卡尔傲慢的说，然后离开了牢房。“  
　　“喔，她会的，毫无疑问。“狱卒狞笑着，重新锁好了牢门。  
　　卡尔离开了监狱，迈步穿过公立广场，布鲁斯跟在他身后。他停下脚步，一阵头晕目眩如一群渡鸦般向他袭来，他盯着广场正中央的大理石方砖，咽下突如其来的愤怒感觉。  
　　“继续前进，“布鲁斯的声音从他身后传来。”这是我们唯一能做的。“  
　　他们继续前进。


	28. 未竟之诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：卡尔和布鲁斯向他们各自的家人道别，前往夏宁山，为最后的决战做好准备。  
> 　　  
> 　　

　　佐-艾尔皱起眉头看着他手上的那页纸，“希拉致以她最诚挚的祝福和道别，还把她的两个私人奴隶转给了你？“  
　　卡尔-艾尔点点头，抿了一小口水，霍普和梅斯被送去了厨房，如果她们需要的话，阿尔弗雷德会给她们做些吃的东西。  
　　卡尔的叔叔抬了抬眉毛，“三个私人奴隶，卡尔，你的家族将会很热闹的。”  
　　“我想有她们伺候戴安娜会很高兴。作为一位公主，我敢肯定她一定习惯了有人随侍左右。”佐呵呵一笑，奥萝拉也宠溺的冲他微笑，卡尔继续说道，“还有一件事我需要征得您的同意，叔叔。戴安娜公主邀请我去天堂岛见见她的家人。”  
　　“我以为男人是不被允许踏足她们的岛屿的？”  
　　卡尔显出被冒犯的样子，“叔叔！一位氪星人绝不会踏足从无拉奥之光照耀的土地的。这不成问题。”  
　　“聪明的孩子，”奥萝拉笑着说。  
　　“你当然可以去，”佐说道，“准备什么时候出发？”  
　　“越快越好。最好今天，如果没其他事的话。”卡尔感到一股迫切之感沿着他的神经末端猛烈窜升，那种想要回到夏延山将他昨晚窃取的蓝图抄写下来的迫切。但他让自己的声音保持着一种不紧不慢，“我会在那儿呆上几周。”  
　　“真可惜你要错过对我们那个奴隶女孩儿的审判了，她在档案馆行窃时被他们抓住了。”奥萝拉提醒道，“你就不能稍微推迟一下行程吗？”  
　　“然后冒着触怒我未婚妻的危险？无论如何，我的义务是让亚马逊人和我们的人保持更密切的关系。还是不了，我回来后会看录像的。”卡尔说。  
　　佐-艾尔久久凝望着他的侄子，这让卡尔觉得他的胃缩成了一团；难道他的叔父识破了他的伎俩？接着，佐点点头，站起身拍了拍他的背，目光喊着暖意，“卡尔，自从回到地球以后你就有所改变了，你变成了一个了解自己职责所在的人，一个了解家族的重要性的人。你处理亚马逊人那事的手段，还有现在这桩关于逃跑奴隶的事——你已经真正成为了一名对得起艾尔家族继承人身份的人了。我为你感到十分骄傲，我觉得你的父母也会同样如此。”  
　　卡尔站了起来，望着把他一手带大，让他做一个循规蹈矩的氪星人的叔叔和婶婶，望着他们身后他父母的肖像画，正微笑着俯视着他。  
　　无论如何，他再也回不到他的家族的安身之处了。  
　　“我希望他们会的，”他柔声说，吻了吻他婶婶的脸颊，握了握他叔父的手。  
　　：：：  
　　在厨房外的过道里，他听到备餐间里传来的声音，停下了脚步：布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德，正安静地交谈着，他朝厨房走去，接着停了下来。他知道他不应该偷听，但布鲁斯跟阿尔弗雷德正在交谈，他声音里那种跟卡尔交谈时处处蛰伏的保留和克制消弭无踪……那真迷人，卡尔突然这么觉得，他还想再听下去。  
　　“——希望我能有什么送给你的，有什么我能给你留个念想的东西，”布鲁斯的声音这样说道，“作为能在这么多年以后再次见到你的纪念……但我什么也没有，所有东西都没有了，我没有任何真正属于我的东西了。”  
　　“恕难同意，”阿尔弗雷德答道，他的声音干涩，“但既然没办法送点什么，那我要建议以此来代替，”接下来是一阵安静，一个细小的金属摩擦的嚓嚓声，然后阿尔弗雷德接着说，“哪怕有人偶然看到它，也不可能断定它就来自你的脑袋。但我们不会分开太久的，布鲁斯少爷。”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯的声音霎时间变得沙哑和不稳，他清了清喉咙，“这事风险太大，阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“我没有说你不会面对死亡的威胁，”阿尔弗雷德温和的答道，“但如果你失败了——而你要是失败，唯一的可能只会是你尽了最大的努力——那么我的希望和全人类都将为你殉葬。而如果发生了这种事——”一个简短的停顿，呼吸微微一窒，“那么我们也不会分开太久。”  
　　接下来是长长的停顿，当阿尔弗雷德再次开口，他的声音再次恢复了镇定和果断，或许还有体贴，“祝你们好运，还有，布鲁斯少爷——”这次卡尔能听到他腔调里有着一丝笑意，“——如果您能在您忙得不可开交的时间表上为您自己找些时间寻得些微快乐的话，我会感到非常的高兴。”  
　　布鲁斯哼了一声，“我会……我保证我会尽力而为。保重，我的老朋友，”他说，他的声音含混。卡尔听到备餐室的门打开又再次合上才猛然一惊，为自己偷听了一场私人谈话而感到惭愧。他直了直背，飘进了厨房。  
　　布鲁斯抬头看着他进来，他的姿势变得谦恭有礼。“我为您的旅行准备好了一些食物，少爷。”  
　　他们一道从厨房出来，提高声音好让旁人听到，“你准备好动身去大都会了吗，好让我堂姐照顾你。”卡尔问道。  
　　“当然，我随时准备着被送到您关怀备至的堂姐手里。”布鲁斯答道，在他的声音里带着一丝恃宠而骄的意味，卡尔听到厨房里有几个人正挤眉弄眼的窃笑；很显然布鲁斯正在扮演着他作为被卡拉宠爱的玩物的角色。人们都断定自己和卡拉像在分享宠物一样将布鲁斯来回易手，他咽下了因这念头泛起的苦涩怒意，喉头却因此有感到发堵，他让自己表现盛气凌人又不屑一顾。  
　　一个小时过后，布鲁斯乘上了艾尔家族的悬浮车，卡尔则作势踏上了他前往天堂岛的旅途。田野在他身下一晃而过，艾奥花的猩红开始变成因秋季来临呈现的黄色。他向既定的线路调整着方向，朝着大都会的郊区飞去。不一会儿他就发现了那个暗色的身影，在田野边缘一棵树下等待着，他仰着脸警觉的望向天空。当卡尔降在他面前时，那种警觉稍微放松下来。“我们走吧——我们越快到让你能抄下那些设计图的安全地带，我们就能越早的稍微放松。”他站在那里，等待着，然后他面色渐渐沉了下来，变得有些不耐烦，“你还在等什么？”  
　　“我……要带着你飞行了。”他知道他得飞得尽可能的低，有时还要贴地飞行或者奔跑以避过侦测，但卡尔突兀的意识到他从没真的弄懂到底要怎样带着布鲁斯和他一起飞。他做出无助的手势，“你想要，呃，让我背你吗？”  
　　布鲁斯不甚优雅的发出嗤笑声，几近大笑，卡尔觉得自己脸红了，“我没时间去搞懂具体该怎么负重飞行，”他辩解道，“我是不是该……”他伸出双臂，小心翼翼的将他的手穿过布鲁斯的腋下环住他，让他自己保留了一个得体的距离，而布鲁斯又发出那种感到恼火的声音。  
　　“噢，看在老天爷的份上，”他说，接着向前几步，用他的胳膊搂住了卡尔的脖子，他的身体透出热度，看起来跟卡尔的身体惊人的贴合，亲密的紧挨着所有应该紧挨着的位置。他的呼吸在卡尔的耳旁拂动着，“带上我只管飞就行了。”  
　　卡尔托起他，将一只手臂放到他的膝关节下打横抱起，他本以为布鲁斯会变得僵直然后在两人间隔出点距离，但相反的对方挨得更紧了，他的头枕上了卡尔的肩膀，“这样舒服吗？”卡尔略略升到空中，问道，祈祷他听上去没有显得太紧张。  
　　“还好，”布鲁斯靠在他的肩头，声音有一丝含混；不一会儿他捂住一个呵欠，“抱歉，我一直忙着战前计划，有点疲倦了。”  
　　卡尔开始更小心的朝前飞去，“你试着休息一会儿。我不能用最高速度飞行，这将花上几个小时。”他提高了速度，感到布鲁斯的脑袋动了动，蹭着他的袍子点了点头。他尽可能低的从树梢掠过，有时则从它们下面飞过，尽量保持在人们的视野之外，以免有人偶然抬头望向天空。布鲁斯温热的身体在他臂弯里，他试着尽量别去想太多。  
　　他控制得不是很好。  
　　当他们到达基地的大门时，太阳正在落山，余晖照亮了四周。空气闻起来带着冰霜和松针的气息，当他的双脚再次踏在地面上时，卡尔意识到布鲁斯的身体头一次彻底放松下来，因为睡着的关系，他的肌肉松弛，头埋在卡尔的肩膀上。卡尔低头睨视着他的面庞被夕阳的灿烂金光所映亮，他的表情是放松的，但即使是在睡梦中他的眉间依旧依然有一道锋利的线条，永远那样颦起眉头。卡尔站在那儿良久，试着想象那面庞充满了希冀的模样，在某个世界里布鲁斯无忧无虑，在那儿他被富有的双亲宠溺着，是个备受呵护的天之骄子，一个氪星人从他那里夺走了的世界。  
　　他没法做到，他就是没办法想象布鲁斯的脸上缺乏无休无止的活力，缺乏思索、算计和谋划。无论哪个世界，布鲁斯韦恩都绝不会是个悠闲的人。  
　　卡尔抗拒着那股冲动，不要将双唇印上布鲁斯那弥足珍贵的郁结。“我们到了，”他只是那么低声喃喃道。  
　　他本指望布鲁斯会向猫咪那样醒来——迅速且警醒，就像他一直以来那样。相反的，他却在卡尔的臂弯里慢慢的伸了个懒腰，慵懒的蜷在卡尔的怀里。“唔，”他说，然后过了一会儿他睡眼惺忪的朝卡尔笑了，让卡尔差点因为受惊的条件反射而失手将他落下。  
　　接着他从卡尔的拥抱中挣脱出来，再次变得像猫咪那样独立，一跃跳到地上。“抱歉，”他说，声音里除了歉意别无他物。“我只是……有一瞬间以为我兑现了我对阿尔弗雷德的承诺。”  
　　卡尔凝望着他的背影片刻，看着他消失在了夏延山地底隧道的黑暗中。于是他快步跟了上去。


	29. 末日前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：战前最后的会议，最后的交谈，以及决战之前最后一夜。  
> 　　

　　卡特·霍尔的拳头愤怒的砸在了桌上；那些围在他旁边的人吓得一哆嗦，卡尔-艾尔不是其中一员。“不可能！时间表不能提前。”  
　　“天候魔杖将在一周内完工，或许十天，一旦做好我们就可以行动了。没必要等上一个月。” 卡尔-艾尔直视着在桌子的另一头怒目而视的霍尔，感到自己的手捏成了拳头，紧紧攥着木制会议桌。看起来霍尔并不喜欢他的计划遭到质疑。卡尔能感觉到抵抗组织的其他负责人都正望着他，感觉到房间那头布鲁斯的镇定自若。他做了个深呼吸，“我们越快出击，情报泄漏的可能性就越小，氪星人也越不可能发现发生了什么事。要是拖太久，我们甚至不用去担心什么泄密者，只需要一次小失误或者无心说漏嘴的只言片语就会让我们暴露。我们得尽可能迅速的行动。”  
　　戴娜在房间里不知疲倦的来回踱步；她停了下来，向卡尔投来挑衅的眼神，“而我猜这跟你想要救出塞琳娜，好抚慰你愧疚的良心毫无瓜葛？”她走到奥利身边时，他拉住了她的手，她瞪视着，但没有甩开。  
　　卡尔环视着房间，扫过数十双人类的眼睛：疑虑重重或是满怀希冀，愤愤不平或是体贴友善。“我想救回塞琳娜，是的。她牺牲了她自己来帮助我们。我当然宁可不必放弃她，但重要的是迅速采取行动具有的战略优势——”  
　　霍尔不屑的哼了一声，“需要我提醒你塞琳娜是为卢瑟工作而不是为我们吗？”  
　　布鲁斯向前微微倾身：尽管只是一个微不足道的动作，却使房间里所有的目光都集中到了他身上。“本质上来说，卢瑟和我们是同一阵营的，”他平静地说，“而她确实也为了更大的利益放弃了他原来的目的。”  
　　“所以你同意这个疯狂的计划了？冒着失去一切的风险来把进度提前？”  
　　“我没那么说，”布鲁斯走到会议桌前，把他的目光投向蚀刻在上面的世界地图上，那些小小的标记散布在几个大陆上。“我们的人手覆盖得太稀薄，推迟几周会给我们机会赢得更多的支持。或许还有没有能加入的组织，特别是在通讯不发达的亚洲。”他点了点太平洋的正中，“我仍然希望我们能从亚特兰蒂斯得到支持。”  
　　奥利哼了一声，“那个冷血的混蛋绝不会动一根指头来帮我们的，他已经把自己撇得干干净净了。”  
　　布鲁斯皱着眉头，“要是再用几周……的时间来仔细测试魔杖，来吸纳更多的援手……会更有保障。”他换了个位置，敲了敲大都会，“大都会是关键。我已经让戴安娜的亚马逊小队把重心放在那儿了，以便最大限度的制造混乱。但我更倾向于将亚马逊人部署成飞行打击部队，在亚洲的海岸线上巡逻。”他蜷起一只手握成拳头，将之轻轻放抵在他的嘴上，陷入了沉思。  
　　卡尔指着图版边缘放的地图外放着的少量紫色标记，“那是什么？”  
　　“唔，那是卢瑟的人马，我们还没有同卢瑟达成共识——我不能把他们算进去，尽管我猜测——”  
　　墙上的一面屏幕闪烁着点亮，特德·柯德的脸出现在屏幕上，开起来带着急切，“霍尔将军，”他说，“卢瑟联系我们，想要跟您谈谈。”  
　　震惊让房间里陷入死寂，“真是个有趣的巧合，”霍尔说，“把他接进来。”  
　　特德的脸消失了，卢瑟的脸充斥了银屏，他傲慢的抬着下巴，绿色的眼睛闪着光芒，他轻声呵呵的笑着，跟霍尔脸上的面无表情形成对比，“得了，卡特，”他说，“别疑神疑鬼了，不需要什么网络间谍或者告密者，我知道当韦恩和你的氪星叛徒出现在了那儿时，战前会议就开始了。”  
　　“那么你是怎么知道我们到这儿的？”布鲁斯抬起一边眉毛，另一边则相当平静。  
　　“啊，那个啊，”卢瑟有些满不在乎的说，“好吧，当你们两个突然离开艾尔家的领地时，我猜有那么一、两个的间谍知会了我。剩下的就只是简单的推理了，精彩的推理，但不是情报刺探。”  
　　“你想要什么，卢瑟？”霍尔冷冷地说。  
　　卢瑟将他的手放在了胸前，“来为您效劳，某种程度上是，为了伟大的革命，为了人类解放那辉煌之日的到来献上我的绵薄之力。”他的笑容变得尖刻，失去了原有的油腔滑调，“我会负责大都会的进攻，当你们释放了纳米机器人时，我的人马会在那儿制造一场混乱，将氪星人引到开阔地的阳光下。”  
　　“哪种程度的混乱？”布鲁斯问。  
　　“啊，现在，”卢瑟懒洋洋的装腔作势到，“我认为我没有必要告诉你，我要让那成为一个惊喜。”他的笑容褪得一干二净，像是从未出现；片刻间卢瑟看上去完全像个掠食动物，他的脸孔变得贪婪而愤怒，“不管怎么说，大都会是我的。把这当做一个恩惠吧，我甚至不厌其烦的警告过你们。”  
　　通讯器变得死寂。  
　　在随之而来若有所思的一片沉默中，布鲁斯拿起代表亚马逊人的黄色标记将它们移动到了亚洲。接着他把代表卢瑟人马的紫色标记放在了地图上。在他放置它们时发出细小的啪啪的动静。“或许氪星人会干掉他让我们都省些事儿，”奥利压低嗓门喃喃自语。  
　　“有了卢瑟接应大都会，我们就能提前行动了，”卡尔不动声色的陈述道，房间里响起了赞同的低语声；他环顾四周，有些惊讶的看到房间里的大部分人都在点头。“我们不必弃塞琳娜于不顾，”他看着霍尔，“我知道决定由你做出，但我们一定要将我们的新世界建立在我们同志的鲜血之上的吗？”  
　　霍尔环视着房间，研究着一张张面庞，而当他的眼睛再次对上卡尔时，充满了坚毅，“我会以此举行一次投票，”而卡尔能听到他声音里的妥协。  
　　票数很接近，但通过了加速计划的决定。卡尔深吸了一口气，再次浮现出塞琳娜鲜血淋漓的脸，感到某些沉重的东西从他肩头卸去。  
　　但卡特·霍尔离开房间前转过身指着卡尔，“我相信你的动机是好的，氪星人，但没有哪一场战斗不伴随着牺牲，而胜利则总是以同志的鲜血为代价赢得的。记住这点。”  
　　：：：  
　　随着蓝图绘制完成，卡尔在战前准备的主要任务就完成了。从那时起，他差不多就成为了一个被交口称赞的邮差男孩儿，带着口讯和材料尽可能迅速的穿行在群山之下无数洞穴的隧道间。间或他能在瞥见可视屏上播放的塞琳娜的审判：她带着嘲弄的绿色眼睛的模糊残影，公诉人毫不留情的声音例举着她罪状的回音。他继续往前走去。  
　　他给迈克尔·霍尔特送去了一堆电路板，正往回走，布鲁斯在走廊里拦住了他。卡尔朝他眨了眨眼，有些惊讶；他只在两人时不时的偶遇中见过布鲁斯几面，“跟我来，”布鲁斯说。  
　　卡尔抱了抱那些表格，示意他的投递业务还没有完成，“我仍然还有——”  
　　“其他人也能做那个，你有多久没有睡觉了？”  
　　“呃……”卡尔绞尽脑汁的想着，“我知道我到这儿以后至少睡了一次，或许是两次。”  
　　布鲁斯看上去有些反感，“跟我来。”  
　　“这是我的房间，”当布鲁斯将他带进来时他眨巴着眼说。  
　　“我知道那是，坐下来。”  
　　卡尔坐在了小床上。那儿有两架看上去像是射灯的大机器安置在小屋里，“那些是什么？”  
　　“安静。”  
　　“对它们来说倒是个有趣的名字——”卡尔搜肠刮肚的想要说点什么笑话来补完这个句子，这时布鲁斯摁开了一个开关。  
　　温暖，金色的光芒充盈着整个房间，冲刷过卡尔的皮肤，“啊，”他不由自主的喟叹，闭上双目，让光芒亲吻着他的脸庞。  
　　“迄今为止你已经在洞穴里呆了五天。没有阳光。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“我没事，”卡尔说，尽管沉浸在光芒中的极乐感受让他的话很没有说服力。  
　　“你看上去糟透了，”布鲁斯说，“噢，你的身体或许还能勉强运作，但你不可能感觉良好。所以我调拨了一组这种设备给你。”  
　　卡尔冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼，“谢谢你。”  
　　布鲁斯摇了摇头，没有露出笑意，“在即将到来的战斗里我们需要你，而我们需要你状态良好。我只是从务实的角度出发——为我们的秘密武器做做维保。”他用手捧住卡尔的下巴，将之抬到光芒中，他的脸毫无表情，但他放在卡尔下颌上的手指却是轻柔的，几乎带着怜惜。“任何让你看上去不那么憔悴和更加有活力的附加好处都是……完全无关紧要的。”  
　　卡尔冲他笑着，布鲁斯的手微微收紧了一些，有那么一会儿，他的眼睛虚了起来，“谢谢你，”卡尔再次说道。  
　　布鲁斯松开他，朝门走去。“在这儿至少呆两个小时。如果你不能睡上一会儿，至少照会儿太阳光。”他顿了顿，手放在门框上，微微转过脸，“自从我们不再同屋后，我几乎没怎么见过你。向我保证下次我见你时你看起来休息过。”他开始要将门拉上。  
　　“你投票反对提前行动。”卡尔突然开口，他有点惊讶听到自己说了出来。  
　　布鲁斯的双肩有些垮了下来，接着他走回了屋里，绷紧了下巴。“我反对，”他说，“仓促行事会让将整个计划都置于风险之下。塞琳娜不会想要我们为了救她不顾大局。”  
　　“我知道，”卡尔说，“我明白你为什么投票反对这事。”一闪而过的惊讶划过布鲁斯的双眼，“我只是……我只是不能……”  
　　“我知道，”布鲁斯转身，“你天性如此，”他笑了，几不可查，“输掉这场投票我并非……全然不悦，卡尔。尽管人们都那么说，但我也是真的有血有肉的，你知道的。”  
　　卡尔的目光穿过他带来的炫目阳光，他带给卡尔的礼物，温暖得如同一个拥抱，“我知道你是，”他说，他的声音比他所想象的要低沉和沙哑得多，“哦，毋庸置疑。”  
　　布鲁斯眨了眨眼，自己都没有意识到的朝前迈了一步，他停下脚步，一只手微微伸出，“休息一会儿吧，卡尔，”他温柔的说。他的目光停在卡尔的脸上良久，接着便离开了。  
　　卡尔沉入了梦乡，仍旧沐浴在阳光中，温暖得如同一个拥抱。  
　　：：：  
　　夏延山底的过道内比往日要空旷得多——或许平常人不觉得，但当卡尔穿行其间时他意识到有多少人不在那儿了，已经动身去了终战时各自的岗位。奥利，戴娜，迈克尔，朵拉，比阿，特德，希美子，维克——他们所有人现在都已各就各位，编成小队为袭击做好了准备。但当卡尔走进会议室，两个熟悉的身影让他所有的孤独感和焦躁不安都褪得一干二净。  
　　“卡拉！尚恩！”他走上前拥抱了他俩，房间里的人们开始再次开始了安静的交谈。布鲁斯在调试着墙上的其中一个显示屏；他抬头对上卡尔的视线，朝他弯出一抹转瞬即逝的笑容，卡尔差点打了个趔趄，从他堂姐热烈的拥抱里直起身来，“我还开始担心你们会不到这儿来了。”  
　　“出奇制胜嘛。”让恩边说边同卡尔握了握手。  
　　“我忙于将塞琳娜的判决再多延后一些，”卡拉笑着说，“这给了他们额外的三天时间来厘清所有来自艾尔家的关于我们‘财产’的盘查和要求。”她摇着头，笑容黯淡了些，“那没有多少，但也足够了。过了明天，不成功便成仁，那都无所谓了。”  
　　“不成功便成仁，”卡尔应道，期冀与焦虑擭住了他的胸膛。  
　　“好了，”布鲁斯说，“让我们开始最后一次简报吧。”房间迅速变得鸦雀无声。“或许你们大家已经知道了，每个行动成员都编进了三个小队：诱敌部队、主力部队，以及中央指挥部。我们一声令下，诱敌部队要尽可能多的制造混乱，去引诱尽可能多的氪星人出去到开阔地，以及防止他们意识到我们真正的目标。一旦骚乱达到顶峰，主力部队就用天候魔杖将纳米机器人散布到平流层。一旦纳米机器人被悉数释放，它们就将从中央指挥部这里全部被同步激活，否则来自未受影响地区的氪星人就会轻易发现并摧毁其他的魔杖。”他转身拨开一个开关，“我们要跟我们就位的队员做最后的校对。”屏幕闪烁着出现了图像，每组小队都接了进来。  
　　“我们计划点燃加利福利亚的艾奥花田，”戴娜说，她面沉如水，在她身后，奥利比了个表示和平的手势，“那会让西海岸的每一个氪星人倾巢而出来阻止我们的。”  
　　“袭击艾奥花田是最有效的能引诱尽可能多的氪星人去西半球的方法，他们在那儿会得到足够剂量的红太阳光照射。阿兰·斯科特会前往协助你们，”布鲁斯说完，啪嗒一声转向另一台监视器。  
　　朵拉和特德则准备在太阳刚刚开始升起的时候对东西伯利亚的一个水晶精炼厂发动袭击，。“这应该会让大多数在亚洲的氪星人暴露在阳光下，”朵拉以“祝我们好运”为由吻了吻特德脸颊，盖发出的咆哮声让特德都红了。  
　　  
　　希美子准备好直接袭击曾经叫做东京的城市，为数不多保留下来作为氪星人定居点的城市之一。“凝固射线的全息图会让有效地让扰乱他们的心神，迈克尔会趁机在北边的岛屿上使用魔杖。”  
　　他接下来呼叫了戴安娜。在她身后，卡尔能看到大理石柱子和一片绿色的草坪。“我有一队二十个亚马逊人组成的队伍准备好了袭击环亚海岸，”她轻快的回复道，“我们要会为他们提供一个活靶子，突袭然后逃跑，把他们引到太阳光底下来，”她的笑容变得有些凶恶，“尽管我们中有些人极力反对关于其中‘逃跑’的部分。”  
　　“会有属于你们的战斗等着你们的，公主。”布鲁斯说。  
　　戴安娜欠了欠身，一个顽皮的笑容出现在了她的脸上，“如您所愿，蝙蝠将军。”她说。  
　　布鲁斯猛的关上了监视器，房间里响起一阵阵笑声，“我跟她说过不要那么叫我，”他咕哝道，引来了更多的笑声。  
　　他继续跟主力部队的队员们联系着。最后一组检查完毕后，布鲁斯关上了屏幕，接着站起身来背对着房间片刻。卡尔能看到他深吸了一口气。他转过身缓步穿过房间，步子里带着思忖，“骚扰行动会在早上10点开始，我们的时间，战线从非洲一直到西大陆。主攻会在11:30开始，然后激活行动会在正午——如果一切进行得顺利的话。在主攻开始到设备激活的这段时间里我们是最不堪一击的。这之间只有三十分钟的空窗期，但如果氪星人发现了发生了什么，如果他们找到了某种方法追踪到了我们这儿……在设备激活开始前就摧毁了这些设备他们就会赢得这场战争。所有的一切都将付诸东流。”  
　　他简短的对上了卡特·霍尔的眼睛，接着从容的环顾着房间，“这就是为什么我们需要一队有着飞能力的武装力量来保卫夏延山。我需要的是我最信得过的人。我们终于要让我们的绿灯侠大显身手了：哈尔·乔丹，盖·加德纳，以及约翰斯图尔特。我同样寻求了琼·琼兹——”他将让恩的名字以一种古怪的节奏发了出来，让这个氪星名字的发音变得陌生，“——卡拉·佐-艾尔，以及卡尔-艾尔的帮助。”他依次望向他们每一个人；他的目光最后锁定在了卡尔身上，然后就停在了那儿，他接着说了下去，“这是必要且危险的任务。如果氪星人追踪到了我们，他们将倾巢而出，用尽满腔怒火来阻止我们。你们将会是人类最后的防线，我们最后的希望。你们愿意吗？”  
　　“该死的当然愿意！”盖·加德纳呼喝着，将他的拳头挥向空中，“让我去会会他们！”房间里响起一阵局促的笑声，但布鲁斯的眼睛没有离开卡尔。  
　　“谢谢你，”卡尔无声的说，知道布鲁斯会看到他的唇形拼出的单词，会明白他的意思。谢谢你信任我。谢谢你给了我这个机会。谢谢你了解我愿意在最后的时刻守护你，站在你身前为你挡住伤害。“谢谢你。”  
　　：：：  
　　设备保持着诡谲的沉默；非是令人舒心的静谧，而是那种让人紧张的寂静。卡尔躺在他的小床上，盯着天花板，试着让自己入睡。这是徒劳的——他无法停止脑海里纷繁的思绪，他假设着接下来的一天里每一种可能的演变。他眼前浮现出夏延山被夷为平地，布鲁斯的尸体被永远埋葬在了无数的岩石下的场景，他徒劳的翻来覆去，试着将这些画面从他的眼前驱赶开，“不、不、不，”他对自己喃喃的说道，抬起胳膊覆住了眼睛。  
　　一个声音在他身旁响起，他差点惊得弹上了天花板，“睡不着？”卡尔朝布鲁斯眨着眼，他站在床边。他意识到自己真的稍稍飘在了半空中，直到现在还悬在对方的视平线上。“抱歉，”布鲁斯眼神游移的说道。  
　　“怎么——呃——”  
　　布鲁斯举起夹在他胳膊下包着棕色牛皮纸的包裹。“我有东西给你。”  
　　卡尔让自己落回床上；布鲁斯坐在他身旁，肩膀几乎挨到了卡尔，“这是……”  
　　“打开它。”  
　　卡尔解开包裹上系着的粗绳，露出薄纸包覆住的柔软的什物。上面是一张用清晰的、花式手写体写就的便签：给我的儿子，克拉克。爱你的，老妈。  
　　揭开薄纸，下面是衣物，柔软而丝滑，红色和蓝色的织物在房间昏暗的光线里泛着光芒，“这是……”  
　　“如果明天事态变得……复杂，我们需要有个法子来区分我们的人和他们的人。”布鲁斯解释道。他将包装纸扯得更开，猩红的绸缎流泻到两人的手中，“绿灯侠们有他们自己的制服，而尚恩是与众不同的。但你和卡拉……所以我请玛莎为你们做了这些。”  
　　“这很……漂亮，”卡尔说道，虔诚的抚过衣物璀璨的色泽。他将之展开，这才看到印在胸前金色的纹饰。他像是被灼伤般丢开了制服，“我不能——我不能穿着这个，”他结结巴巴的说。  
　　“这是你们的标志，”布鲁斯说。  
　　“这是奴隶制度的标志，这是我的家族将痛苦与折磨施加在你们一族身上，施加在这个世界上的标志！”  
　　布鲁斯牵起卡尔的手，将它们放回衣物上，摩挲着那既定的形状。“标志只意味着我们给予其的意义。是时候为此赋予更多的意义了。勇气，自由，希望。”  
　　“希望，”卡尔低声回应道，低头看着那标志，看着放在上面的交叠的双手。  
　　“明天这个世界将走到尽头，卡尔。明白这点。如果我们成功了，这个世界就不复存在了，我们将携手踏进新世界。如果我们失败——”他紧紧握着他的手片刻。“——如果我们失败了，我希望在最后时刻，你穿着我送你的东西。”他清了清喉咙，移开了目光，用转移话题的口气说，“对了，我发现我在你房间里睡得更好。”他飞快的瞥了卡尔一眼，接着又移开了目光。“今晚我得好好睡一觉，所以我要留在这儿。”一阵漫长的停顿，“如果你对此……没有意见的话？”  
　　卡尔眨了眨眼，然后突然意识到布鲁斯在等着他的回答，“噢，当然没有。这样很……不错。”他用了绝大的毅力克服着想用手捂头呻吟的冲动，他说不错。“好。”  
　　他本以为布鲁斯会起身去搬来另一张小床或者被褥，于是当布鲁斯搡着他的肩膀时他差点跳了起来。“那就挪过去点儿。”卡尔瞪着他，惹来布鲁斯喷出恼火的鼻息。“你这是觉得我该在水泥地板上睡一晚上吗，卡尔？”  
　　“不！呃……不是。”除了单音节词他什么也说不出来了，卡尔在小床上躺了下来，仍抱住那色彩明丽的制服，像个孩子抱着他最爱的毛绒玩具那样。他转身背对着布鲁斯，好给那个人留出私人空间，却更震惊的发现布鲁斯在他身后蜷起身来，他的胸膛贴着卡尔的背，他的腿挨着卡尔的腿。他的呼吸拂动着卡尔的后颈，这让卡尔觉得他喉咙里的气息在颤动，“布鲁斯——”  
　　“我们在这个世界里的最后一夜，”布鲁斯咕哝道，“我想怎么过就怎么过，除非……你想要我离开？”布鲁斯的声音突然带上了不确定，卡尔使劲摇着头，不太确定他自己会说出什么话来。布鲁斯舒了口气，让卡尔的脊髓窜上一股颤栗，他将胳膊环住卡尔，将他拉的更近些。他扯过红色的披风将他俩都裹住，“那就睡会儿吧。”  
　　卡尔起先觉得布鲁斯的身体这样紧挨着他，他肯定连一眨眼都睡不着，但让他惊讶的是，他焦虑的思绪不再纠结得天旋地转了，他觉得他的肌肉放松下来。他想要驻留此刻，回味这感受，但整个世界都塌向一边，他被包裹在暗红的织物里，坠入无梦的睡眠。  
　　：：：  
　　他微微动了动，半梦半醒之间，感到一只手搭在他的前额上，拨弄着他的头发。那触碰移到了他的太阳穴，像羽毛般轻柔又转瞬即逝……但当卡尔转过身，睁开双眼时，房间已空无一人。  
　　他仍有些迷瞪的穿上他红蓝的制服，径直穿过走廊，忽略掉所有讶异复而了然的目光。勇气、自由、希望，他的目光在走廊里来去匆匆的身影间搜寻，他的双眼情不自禁的渴望能见到某个特别的人。卡拉快步赶到他身边，穿着跟他同款的制服。“卡尔，你看上去……棒极了。”她说，让他不禁大笑，“我们得跟绿灯侠们一起到外面去了，诱敌行动就要开始了，我们走。”  
　　他们匆匆穿过大厅，不久便和尚恩汇合，他们三人大步通过岩石下的回廊来到了地面。卡尔在哪儿都没能看到布鲁斯，“你们准备好了？”哈尔·乔丹的声音突然闯入他的脑海，他抬头看到了乔丹、斯图尔特和加德纳身着全套绿灯侠制服，灯戒闪烁着跃跃欲试的光芒，正在前方等着他们。  
　　“我们准备好了，”卡拉代表他们三人说，于是他们一起走上山坡等待着。  
　　冷冽稀薄的风打得卡拉、卡尔和尚恩的披风猎猎作响；空气中弥漫着冰霜的气息。盖·加德纳像只急不可耐的猎犬，时不时在空中挥舞着灯戒，“快来吧，你们这帮外星怪物，快给我个把你们揍得鼻青脸肿的机会。”他瞥了一眼身旁的同伴，“这话可不是针对那些外星好伙计的。”他说，声音里没有歉意，“我说尚恩老弟，你之前说了些关于什么心灵感应一类的东西？“  
　　“如果你们允许的话，我会在我们的大脑间建立起浅表精神链接，这样无论要应付怎样攻势我们都要轻松得多。”  
　　卡拉抬头看向天空，她的表情沉了下来，“或许他们不会找到我们这儿来。或许我们派不上用场。”  
　　“那就太遗憾了，”盖嘀咕道，“来吧，把我们连起来。”  
　　其余人也点点头，卡尔为即将进入他头脑的入侵鼓足了勇气。但当它真的降临时，却仅仅像是某种最为微妙的触碰，一种蜻蜓点水般礼貌照拂。我将把我们大家链接到一起。尚恩的意识之声如同流沙般干燥而轻柔。  
　　卡尔能感受到其他人的意识如同某种不招摇但具有存在感的轻浅的压迫感：盖是炽热的，像岩浆的漩涡，流淌着毫无掩饰的激烈，约翰·斯图尔特是清晰的，结构利落的思绪井井有条，哈尔·乔丹的思想像是强健有力的劲风，咄咄逼人。他碰了碰卡拉的意识，捕捉到她思维里转瞬即逝的念头，某种混杂着肉桂和紫檀的气息，猩红色的沙丘沐浴在孪生双月的月光下*——他意识到自己在某种程度上侵犯了她的隐私。像是感受到了他的歉意，她捏了捏他的手，冲他微微一笑。在他还没来得及说其他话的时候，一个新的声音加入了链接。  
　　我是韦恩，尚恩会让我跟你们保持联系，这样你们就能及时跟进最新进展。卡尔的心绪和思想不由自主的扑向这个精神接触，接着他感到一阵突如其来的簌簌战栗在脑海中升起，像是黑暗的羽翼包覆住他。愿希望伴随你们共同翱翔。伴着最后一次似有若无的抚慰，布鲁斯的“声音”在链接里渐渐隐去。  
　　“诱敌行动开始了，”尚恩说，声音平静。“在非洲、欧洲，那像是沙尘自天而降。”卡拉的手牢牢攥着她的披风，像是在御寒般将之紧紧裹在身上。他们静待，风刮过岩石的呼啸是唯一的声音。连盖都保持着安静，双目扫视着地平线。像是过了无休无止的一段时间后，尚恩陈述到，“诱敌行动已经在北美大陆展开了。大都会正遭到卢瑟势力的不断进攻。西部的艾奥花田正在燃烧。”  
　　“他们不会需要我们的，”太阳正慢慢升到头顶，接近正午，马上就是主力部队出击的时候了。“他们不会需要我们的。”  
　　“散布纳米机器人的行动已经开始了。预计95%的氪星人都将出动清剿诱敌部队，”尚恩声调平板的说，“尚需要20分钟的时间散布行动才能完——”他停了下来，将头望向远方，“他们追踪到我们了，”他说，“他们来了。”  
　　“有多少人？”乔丹问道。  
　　“几乎所有人，”尚恩说，他的声音平板，“是时候了，”他升到了半空中，其他人也跟他一起升入沐浴着金色阳光的夏延山上方。  
　　从东到西，卡尔能看到他们冲来：成千上万的氪星人，如同一波巨浪，每个人都在，带着山崩地裂的气势。“别让他们接近基地，”斯图尔特吼道，“其他的都无所谓。”  
　　“他们过不去的，”卡尔听到他自己这么说，感到一股坚定的灼热贯穿他的链接，绿灯侠们都略略扭头盯着他，像是他正冒着熊熊烈焰。“他们永远也不能打败我们。”  
　　三个人类和三个外星人，携手在黄太阳下蓄势待发，矗立在人性的希望和那些想要摧毁这希望的人之间。  
　　  
————————  
　　  
　　*twinned moonlight孪生双月，指氪星双月Mithen和Koron，scarlet dunes 指火星上红色的沙丘地形。暗喻卡拉和尚恩的精神世界已经珠联璧合。  
　　


	30. 正午决战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：决定地球命运的战役，及其余波。  
> 　　

　　“噢老天，”盖•加德纳的思维回响在链接里，“这回可太有趣了，”传来一阵令人印象深刻的清晰的掰响指的声音。  
　　“预计他们将在不到一分钟的时间里与我们遭遇，”尚恩说，“离纳米机器人散布就位尚有十八分钟。“  
　　“来自西边的第一波攻击将会是些较为年轻且没受过战斗训练的氪星人，”布鲁斯的声音通过链接传来，“较为年长，经验丰富的氪星人将会从在大都会集结后赶来。还会有更多敌人将从东方来袭，所以对这些人的打击要快准狠，在劲敌来袭之前解决他们。”  
　　“……婆婆妈妈啰里吧嗦*……”盖嘀嘀咕咕的念头像是一把小石子儿抛到了水中，引来布鲁斯的大笑。“真是废话，”当头一个氪星人朝他扑来时，盖加重了语气，“他们就三百来人！还不够我热身的。”  
　　的确如此，第一波来袭的氪星人很难算得上棘手。他们与其说是集结而来不如说是各自为战，迫切的搜寻着地面，没有意识到会有来自空中的打击。一股来自灯侠们的绿色射线猛然吸引了他们的注意，但已经太迟了——卡尔能看到他们脸上震惊、愤怒以及恐惧的神情，然后他们全都被明亮的能量光束所击倒。  
　　卡尔听到卡拉喃喃的向拉奥做着简单的祷告，然后她就朝着缠斗的人群冲去。卡尔跟在她猩红的披风后冲入战团。  
　　就如同布鲁斯之前所说，这些氪星人既年轻又没有经过训练。离卡尔最近的那个几乎还是个男孩儿，他瞪大了眼睛，在卡尔的拳头挥到他下巴上的时候发出一声尖叫，就正中头部，被打得在空中翻了个趔趄。接着他就头也不回的离开了战场。卡尔目送着他的离去，几乎感到有些愧疚——直到一道炽热的热视线擦着他的脑袋烧过来，逼得他不得不扭头留心战场那边。战场形势瞬息万变，他的新对手被打得抱头鼠窜，但卡尔接着却看见一个氪星人正向尚恩扑去。他急切的想要上前帮忙——但当那个氪星人抓住他时，的身体闪着微光变成了虚影。他的对手惊恐的怪叫着穿过了他，待到尚恩重新在她身后凝体，便将她打得飞向天空。卡尔本来看得出神，但有人从背后一把抓住他，接着他们就在空中扭打成一团，豁命的缠斗着，直到卡尔将他抖落并打飞。  
　　战斗似乎永无止尽，但当最后一批氪星人要么掉头逃走要么被打翻在地时，尚恩的精神声音平静的指出，他们这场遭遇战只用了五分钟。“下一波来自东面的袭击将会在不到一分钟之内来到。”他补充道。  
　　他们六人重新在空中集结。盖•加德纳的嘴唇正流着流血，但却不屑一顾的笑着；除此之外没有人负伤。他们面朝东方，那里的天际因正在接近的氪星人显得人声鼎沸，人数几乎有第一波袭击的两倍那么多。“他们将带着‘红卫’而来，”卡尔示警道，“他们都是年纪稍长的氪星人，训练有素，是氪星最好的格斗家。”  
　　“我父亲在他们前面，”卡拉提醒道，她的精神声音有些紧绷。  
　　“你能跟他谈谈吗？“哈尔问道，”拖延战术，我们没必要跟她们对打，我们只需要在接下来的十分钟内阻止他们找到并摧毁指挥中心。”  
　　“我会试试的，”她说，但声音里不抱半点希望。  
　　在这波氪星人的人潮前方，卡尔找到了他的叔父，佐-艾尔。“父亲！”卡拉隔着他们之间的距离喊道，“我们必须谈谈。我们不想——”  
　　＜叛徒！＞佐的咆哮越过逐渐缩小的峡谷传来。＜背信弃义，卑鄙的——你们应该被我们碎尸万段，然后被永远埋葬在希颂娜的冰爪之下！＞  
　　“我的灯戒没全弄懂他都说了什么，”乔丹淡淡的说，“但我有种感觉，交流可不是他现在最想做的事。”  
　　＜养不熟的白眼狼！＞佐的面孔因为狂怒而扭曲，＜我该把你俩都丢下，跟我那个废物弟弟一块儿去死！＞话音未落，他射出热视线，飞得更近。卡拉又惊又痛的叫了出来，一手捂着他的肩膀，卡尔和尚恩立刻不约而同的冲上前去联手对抗一拥而上的氪星人。  
　　整个战场陷入一片混乱，战团中不时射出红色和绿色的光，热视线对决绿灯能量。巨大的翡翠高墙环绕着那座山升起，一个坚不可摧的堡垒，卡尔能通过链接感受到斯图尔特志得意满。在身旁，盖闪耀着能量宣泄着怒火，出乎意料之外，他的狂怒令他又准又狠。在混乱中佐-艾尔没了踪迹，但卡尔眼前闪过一条体型巨大的龙，如同一个外星噩梦般在战场中张牙舞爪，穿梭翻腾。感到尚恩在这形态之下冰冷刻骨的愤怒。  
　　堂姐？卡尔来到卡拉身边，发现她忍痛仍在战斗，她的冰冻呼吸击退了一拨氪星人。绿灯侠们用闪闪发光的巨大路障引导着战场，将它向后退去，避免让它靠近山脉。一个身形冲破他们的防线，卡尔猛冲过去跟他扭打着向后带去，感到热视线划过他的胸口。他的眼睛在一瞬间与维克-渥滋四目相对，卡尔能看到其中疯狂的恨意，但他将他的同学向后扔去，让他撞上一堵绿色的能量墙，最终昏了过去不省人事。  
　　这场战斗看起来将要无休无止的进行下去，黄色的阳光笼罩着他们。卡尔能感到他后背后胸口的烧伤和鞭伤在隐隐作痛。还剩七分钟，尚恩的声音在他脑海中回荡，守住战线。守住——  
　　接着没有任何前兆，精神链接没有了，项一个泡泡爆开般的消失了，只在卡尔的思想中留下诡异的空旷。他踉跄着，想要够到什么——接着就听到一声惊痛的尖叫贯破长空：不是尚恩。  
　　是卡拉。  
　　他的堂姐如流星般直捣战场，如同一个复仇者的灵魂，所向披靡。卡尔瞥见了她的目光，那目光已失去了理智，失去了希望。她的披风残破不堪，她的头发如冠冕般环绕，当她如风卷残云般击溃氪星人时，绿灯侠们只需要拦截住他们。  
　　＜你！＞卡尔听到一声暴喝，看到佐-艾尔气势汹汹的向他冲来。＜这都是你的错！你腐化了我的女儿，你背叛了你的族人！我要把你撕成碎片，就像我把她那个恶魔情人撕碎那样！＞  
　　伴着一声音爆，两人撞在一起，卡尔严守阵地，对抗着他的叔父。“我？不，这都是你的错，叔父！”他用英语喝道，盖过了卡拉绝望的恸哭。“你错在你的狂妄自大和残酷无情！是你的错！”伴着一股他不知从哪里得来的力量，他举起他的叔父朝地面扔去。“你抛弃了我的父母让他们等死，因为他们反对你们攫取权势的疯狂美梦！你摆布我们的人民，让他们成为暴君和奴隶主！”带着孤注一掷，滔天怒火激得他将佐狠狠的砸进岩石地面，一波波震颤沿着大地四散开去。他落在他的叔父旁边，将他的脑袋再一次砸进地面，几近呜咽的怒喝道，“让一切在这儿结束吧！”  
　　佐尔斜睨着他，脸上鲜血淋漓，带着冷酷。＜你强迫我亲吻你们那污秽的泥巴，千方百计的想要羞辱我，但被羞辱的会是你！＞。他猛然一抡，将卡尔甩向空中；卡尔感到他的四肢被几个红卫牢牢的擒住。这时佐-艾尔让自己升到空中，嫌恶的掸了掸衣服上的泥土，一名士兵挥拳猛揍卡尔的腹部，让他一阵窒息。＜让他死之前多受点折磨，＞佐轻描淡写的说。＜至于我，还有更大的乐子等着我。＞卡尔忍受着雨点般的拳打脚踢——其中一下击中了他的太阳穴，他感到血正顺着他的额头滴落，流进他的眼里——他留意着他们下面的群山。  
　　卡尔眨着眼，鲜血像泪水般流下，他用意识寻觅着卡拉、绿灯侠，或者任何人都好，但链接断了，他孤立无援。还要多久才到正午？他无暇他顾，浑身都疼，那感觉简直度日如年，为什么天空还那么湛蓝，阳光仍是金黄？他的叔父搜寻的目光正扫过群山，接着他的眼睛瞪大了。  
　　＜我终于找到你们了，你们这群老鼠洞里的蛀虫，＞他咆哮道。他眯起眼睛，卡尔看到它们红光大作。  
　　伴着狂乱的嘶吼，他摆脱了折磨他的人，将他们打飞在空中，接着如出膛子弹般飞到他叔父身前。他强忍火烧火燎的肩膀，与佐撞成一团，两人在空中翻滚着，“不准你再施暴了！”他大吼，“不准！”  
　　佐-艾尔设法用手掐住了卡尔的喉咙；卡尔能感到分明的指节捏紧了他的气管，让他无法开口。他挣扎着想要呼吸却是徒劳。没有空气，无法呼吸。他的视野边缘一片猩红，世界浸满血色和朦胧，逐渐变得黯淡。  
　　然后突然，红光铺天盖地罩住整个天空。  
　　卡尔能看到他叔父眼中的恐惧和觉悟。＜不，＞他喃喃道。  
　　接着，他们开始双双坠落。  
　　:::  
　　  
　　卡尔在坠落，狂风攫住了他肺里的空气，地面急速向他袭来，大地无边无际，岩石张牙舞爪。至少我会死在大地之上，他空洞而平静的这么想着。佐-艾尔的手仍然锁着他的喉咙，在他俩跌落时让他不能呼吸。  
　　在他们几乎要撞击地面时，绿光的触角够到了他们，卷着他的手臂和大腿。它们被拉拽着，有些力不从心，但一个踉跄，卡尔停止了下落。他听到一声钝响，接着感到他的左臂一阵剧痛袭来；他叔父的手被迫从他的脖子上扯开，指甲划过他的皮肉，佐-艾尔落势不改，继续向下跌去。卡尔-艾尔朝他伸出手去，仅仅只留下一角衣服的碎片在掌心，佐-艾尔的眼神里狂乱的怨恨是他在闭上双眼前看到的最后一件事。  
　　他感到绿光像是能量用尽般无奈的撤去，碧绿的射线消失殆尽。凯尔再一次开始跌落。  
　　他落在了一片艾蒿灌木和荆棘丛上。尽管有着厚厚的灌木缓冲，他的肺还是像被抽走了空气一般，皮肤上火烧火燎的疼痛那样鲜明，像被抓开了无数口子，手臂痛苦的叫嚣着，他几乎动弹不得。  
　　“以绿灯军团的名义，我命令你们全都住手！”一个带着奇怪口音的陌生女性声音响起，以某种令人敬畏的方式在空中回荡。“盖·加德纳，哈尔·乔丹，约翰·斯图尔特，你们违反了第365.2条守则，关于——”  
　　“卡特玛！”约翰·斯图尔特的声音同样清晰的传到了卡尔的耳中。他半眯着眼，看到三位人类绿灯侠正悬停在办公中，被一个身着绿灯制服、皮肤黝黑的外星女性的能量球束缚着。在她身后的空中，挤满了各式各样绿灯军团的成员，“卡特玛，”斯图尔特重复道，“我们愿意向军团投降并接受审判。但我们请求军团采取行动阻止我们星球上的正在展开的种族屠杀——”  
　　“你们的族人正在进行的种族屠杀？”那女人讥讽的问道。但接着她似乎有所软化，“即使是现在，军团都在竭力救援被你们夺走能力的氪星人。他们将会被带离这个星球，并被安置在……某个更合适的地方。某个有红色太阳的，无人居住的地方。”她若有所思的看着三个人类良久，“守卫者们对……氪星人的事多少已经有了打算了。但你们三个必须在OA星上接受审判。”  
　　斯图尔特，乔丹和加德纳低头行礼——加德纳是最后一个也最磨蹭。“我们愿遵守护者的意志。”斯图尔特说。  
　　“能最后跟那些混蛋们干一架怎么都值了。”盖嘀咕道，他被放大了的声音在群山间回荡。  
　　“那么，走吧，”那女人说，便向上飞去，三个绿色光球紧随其后。  
　　当他们消失后，卡尔再次闭上了他的眼睛。伴着令人恐惧的震惊，他意识到他几乎什么都听不见了；他在战斗里丧失听力了吗？接着，便意识到他只是因为红太阳暂时被屏蔽了听觉。他能听到远处隐约传来痛苦的啜泣与哭喊，咒骂着氪星人。他设法坐了起来，接着手臂的疼痛让他整个世界都天旋地转，然后便失去了意识。  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　“我说过他是我们这边的，你们不能带走他。”有个阴影罩在卡尔身前；他花了好一阵才认出那是布鲁斯的声音。布鲁斯在这外面干什么，为什么要离开安全的基地？他想要问他，但他的嘴动弹不得。  
　　“要是他想要跟他的族人一起走呢？嗯？”另一个声音低沉，带着隆隆回音。“或许在他们离开时他想要跟他们呆在一起。”  
　　一阵短暂的沉默，“他可能会，”布鲁斯说，“我还……从来没有机会问过他。他可能会想要离开。”布鲁斯的声音里蕴藏着奇异的痛苦，一种卡尔之前从来没有听过的沙哑。“但现在，让我把他带回安全的地方，拜托了。”那个看不到脸的绿灯侠发出不确定的抱怨，“我们两人不需要帮助就能回去。去帮帮其他人。还有如果你找到一个穿着这种制服的的女人，请……帮帮她。”  
　　“你是个冥顽不灵的一根筋，对不？”那位绿灯侠说，“那么祝你们两个都好运吧。之后我会回来的，如果他想要离开这个星球的话。”  
　　一阵寒冷的微风拂过卡尔；红色光线没有任何温度。他觉得自己在发抖。“卡尔，”布鲁斯声音低得像是在自言自语，唤道，“别在这时候离开我。”  
　　他费力睁开眼睛，布鲁斯的面庞渐渐在视野里清晰起来，“永远不会，”卡尔勉力说道，他气若游丝，声音虚弱。布鲁斯的眼睛睁大了。“我永远不会离开你，如果你愿意跟我在一起。如果你愿意让我留在这个世界。”  
　　红色光线和疼痛让卡尔的视线变得奇怪；布鲁斯的双眼闪烁着一丝笑意和别的什么东西，不知怎的看起来很陌生。“我不敢肯定你是不是宁可跟你的族人去新的家园。”  
　　卡尔的双手重新恢复了直觉。他能感觉到布鲁斯抓着他的手指，于是他用他无力的手指尽可能的紧紧攥住对方。“你们就是我的族人。这里就是我的家园。”  
　　布鲁斯扯起衣袖迅速的抹了抹眼睛，看向了别处，接着又对上了卡尔的视线，“你能站起来吗？”  
　　“我试试看。”  
　　这费了他们一些功夫，但最后卡尔还是勉强站了起来，布鲁斯一支胳膊架在卡尔完好的那只手臂下。他的另一只手别扭的悬着，被挤了一下，卡尔疼得龇牙咧嘴。白色的吐息在冷冽的空气中凝结。“我们离基地的入口已经很近了，”布鲁斯说，“我们可以走慢点。”  
　　“抱歉，”卡尔嘟哝道，趔趄的试着找回平衡，“抱歉成了你的负担。”  
　　布鲁斯静静的笑了，完全没有影响到搀扶卡尔的肩膀，“没关系的，好，准备好了？慢慢的走。”  
　　卡尔开始迈了一小步，第一次感觉到地心引力牵引着他的脚，一种将他向下拉扯的感觉。又一步，再一步。他的脚步带起冻结的的泥土。他重重的倚靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上。  
　　他们携手，迈步向前。  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　之后，卡尔会听说当布鲁斯看着他从血色的天空一头栽下时，是怎样飞也似的冲向出口，甩开了试图拦住他急切脚步的人，“你们现在不需要我了，”他回头朝卡特·霍尔激动的喊道，“但他需要。”  
　　之后，当他躺进医疗室时，他会看到阿兰·斯科特，他的脸布满血污，搂着面无表情的戴娜，“他只是迷路了，”戴娜说，声音呆板，“奥利是个死脑筋，什么东西都不可能让他耽搁太久，祸害遗万年，你们就等着瞧吧。”阿兰点点头，收紧了搂在她肩头的手臂。  
　　之后，他会坐在他堂姐的身边，低声唤她的名字，静听着庆典的嘈杂在阴冷的山中大厅里响起。卡拉会将她的脸转向墙壁，眼神漠然而呆滞，就像是在静听消逝的乐曲，无视欢乐的鼎沸人声。  
　　之后，他会看到莱克斯·卢瑟耀武扬威闯入大都会监狱的镜头，他身着厚重的作战服，被两个拿着能射出绿色能量束手枪的高挑女人簇拥着——卡尔会定定神，认出那是霍普和梅斯，建筑燃烧的热浪将她们的长发撩起——卢瑟捣开监狱的高墙，释放了塞琳娜。天空变得猩红，混乱席卷一切，他在公共广场牵起她的手，走到一个武装人员身边，后者跪下来，请求尊贵的夫人留在君王身边共同统治大都会。在突袭那些茫然惶惑，从空中坠落的氪星人之前，大量人类暴徒狂欢庆祝——就在这时这时，绿灯军团占据了天空。  
　　之后，他会听到戴安娜眉飞色舞的讲述战斗的尾声。“接着那些奇怪的舰船就从水中冲了出来，在海滩上倒下一大群快溺死的氪星人，然后他就大步从海里走出来，盯着我说，‘别把你们的垃圾往我的王国里倒。’那个傲慢无礼，专横粗鲁的男人……”她又笑了起来，摇了摇头，“卡尔，我想我坠入爱河了。”  
　　留待之后吧。  
　　现在，只有他们两人，相互扶持，一步步小心往前走。当他们到了入口，卡尔在稀薄的空气中喘着粗气，他身上的每一道伤痕和淤肿都火烧火燎。他双膝一软，倒在布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯把他架起来，卡尔发现他和对方几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖，他们的呼吸如轻羽般在彼此间缭绕。卡尔发现自己被地球的重力拉拽着倾身向前，朝他倒去——但布鲁斯的头扭到了一边，望着山河如画，残阳如血。  
　　“看，”他低语道，“看啊，卡尔。”卡尔转头看向嶙峋的岩石，群山矗立在黑沉沉的天幕间。布鲁斯在他身边继续道，嗓音充满迫切的希冀：“欢迎来到新世界，凯尔。我们的世界。”  
　　卡尔回头再一次看向布鲁斯，这一回，布鲁斯的嘴唇迎上了他，就那么简单直接而甜蜜的迎了上来。布鲁斯的唇瓣冰凉而吐息灼热，顷刻间，卡尔所有的伤痛被一股温暖愉悦的洪流冲刷殆尽。“欢迎回家。”布鲁斯在他唇间，在他的心中悄声道，卡尔回味着这些词字，如蜜般甘美，叩响在两人中间。  
　　欢迎回家。  
　　


	31. 克拉克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：克拉克在新世界里寻觅自己的定位。  
> 　　

　　“这个新世界看上去倒是跟旧世界有不少共性，”卡尔在医疗室里一边望着监视器一边咕哝道。屏幕上，莱克斯·卢瑟正在指挥大都会的重建工作，对着镜头唾沫横飞的演说。  
　　“……在我的领导下，大都会将会成为一座荣耀的光辉之城，一个为所有愿意归附我统御之人创造的舒适富足的天堂。欢迎那些出类拔萃、前途无量的人加入我们，共同创造一个没有那些外星怪胎的崭新未来……”  
　　“听起来倒挺不错的，”托拉·奥拉夫丝朵特尔躺在她的治疗床上，不无忧伤的说，她的银发在枕头上披散着。  
　　“当然了，听起来是不错。”特德·科尔德嗤之以鼻，想要挥动那条被固定住的胳膊，被扯回来后就放弃了。“但他们没让你看到的是，他为了建立他的乌托邦，把‘不符合要求’的那些老态龙钟或者缺胳膊少腿儿的人给扫地出门了。他们没让你看到的是街头巷尾到处是摄像头，监视着人们防止他们有二心。和平与秩序——但是有代价的。”  
　　卡尔闭上了眼睛，回忆起他在大都会遇到的那些人，回忆起了他们的英勇无畏。约翰·亨利·艾恩斯和他斩钉截铁的气魄。露易丝莱恩隐而不发的怒火。“他们理应得到更好的生活，”他听到自己喃喃自语，“他们理应得到真正的自由。”  
　　“斗争永远不会有停止的一天。”布鲁斯的声音从卡尔身后传来，让他吓了一跳。在太阳灯下呆了一段时间后，他的超能力开始渐渐的恢复，但还没有全部复原。“争取自由的斗争。”卡尔与他四目相接，布鲁斯有些苦涩的朝他笑了笑，眼里充满温情。  
　　“你有盖的消息吗？”托拉在她床上问，声音微弱而忧虑。  
　　“恐怕还没有，但他会没事的。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“我知道。”托拉扭头不再看向他们，转而盯着墙。“他早知道这事儿会发生。在我们出发前他就跟我说过，关于他会离开的事。他知道他们会来逮捕他的。”  
　　“是的，”布鲁斯应声道，“而且他们时间把握得很好，这样军团就能及时出现，将流血冲突降至最低。”他轻轻笑了，声音低得卡尔几乎听不到，“绝妙的策略。一定是乔丹或者斯图尔特他们中的一个想出来的，绝不可能是盖的主意。”  
　　托拉目光闪烁，看上去想要为盖辩护几句，但接着她就笑了，“好吧，”她垂头丧气的说，“八九不离十就是这样。”  
　　“这计划需要一些掩护，”特德·柯尔德在房间另一头提醒道，“对于盖来说不失为一个好说辞，他是在被威胁的情况下才跟他们一起干的。”  
　　托拉轻声咯咯笑了起来，转而又叹了口气，“我希望他能早点回来。”  
　　“相信我，”布鲁斯说，“就我对盖的了解，永生的守护者们或许正在被骂的狗血淋头。就算是为了摆脱他，他们也会让他走的。”他的目光从托拉转向卡尔，以卡尔难以描摹的温暖对他露出笑容，那种让卡尔感到微微炫目的笑。“卡拉想要跟你谈谈，”他说，“她问我你能不能去见她，你能下地走路了吗？”他伸出手，卡尔握住他，小心翼翼的下了床。布鲁斯架起一只胳膊环住他，两人来到走廊。  
　　“我差不多快痊愈了，可以自己走路了。”卡尔说。  
　　“真是个好消息。”布鲁斯说。  
　　他没有移开他的胳膊。  
　　他们走进房间，卡拉抬起头来。她正在关上一个小包；房间空荡荡的。“堂弟，”她说，走到卡尔身边拥抱了他。她的目光依然忧伤，但有了一丝卡尔之前没有见过的光彩，一种安宁平和。“我很快就会离开了，我想在走之前跟你说再见。”  
　　“离开？但是——”  
　　“——绿灯军团请我去做新氪星和OA星之间的联络人。我接受了。并非所有的氪星人都赞成之前这种制度，”她在卡尔惊惶目光的注视下继续道，“其中一些人迫切的想要重建一处真正属于我们自己的地方。我们新星球上的条件十分艰苦严酷，但对那些愿意尝试着摆脱我们那个腐朽体制的人来说，算是某种赎罪的机会。”  
　　“但有那么多人都恨你，”卡尔想要反对。  
　　“我母亲需要我，”卡拉说，“在我父亲死后她魂不守舍。我不能留她一个人，哪怕她永远都不会原谅我。”  
　　“那么你的灵魂呢？你会那么孤独，”卡尔说，但她摇了摇头，露出浅浅的微笑。  
　　“我的灵魂曾在黑暗中迷失了一段时间，”她说，“但那时的我忘记了某些我永远不应忘记的事。”  
　　“某些你……”卡尔带着疑问，没有问下去。  
　　他的堂姐轻轻扣了扣她的心，“我曾跟你说过，哪怕银汉迢迢，也无法将尚恩和我分开。在那段黑暗的日子里，我认识到了这话有多么真实。”她倾身向前吻了吻他的面颊。“别担心，卡尔。我不会孤身一人的。”她转向布鲁斯，伸出手，他伸手接过举到唇边吻了吻，“好好照顾我的堂弟，蝙蝠将军。”她笑了。  
　　“尽我所能。”他简短的说。  
　　接着，她离开了。  
　　布鲁斯看着他，“我也要离开了，”他说，几乎带着不情愿，“我必须得返回哥谭了，去找阿尔弗雷德，开始重建工作。”  
　　“当然。”  
　　布鲁斯从他的口袋掏出什么东西，递给卡尔，“跟我一起走，”不是命令，而是邀请，几近恳求。  
　　卡尔打开眼镜，将它架上太阳穴两边。“我不能，现在还不能，”他在布鲁斯开口想要说什么前继续道，“当时机成熟的时候我会来找你的。你知道你所属何方，布鲁斯。你知道你应该做什么。卡尔-艾尔在这个世界的任务已经完成了。克拉克·肯特……他仍然需要找寻属于他的一方天地。”  
　　布鲁斯慢慢点点头。像是承认这点让他感到痛苦。他倾身向前，嘴唇轻柔的刷过卡尔的唇。“我会等你。”  
　　  
　　：：：  
　　  
　　窗户上凝结出了霜花，克拉克肯特坐在电脑前，浅浅的金色阳光射进他阁楼的卧室，拂过他的膝盖。再过一会，他就要去帮忙为每天涌入小镇的难民登记分配——从天南地北源源不绝来到的人们，为了找寻他们失散的家人，或者单纯为了重新开始。再过一会儿，他就要去帮乔纳森·肯特喂牲畜，帮玛莎·肯特洗衣服，帮芭芭拉·高登做她的数据录入。再过一会吧。  
　　但首先是他早晨的例行公事。  
　　他将手放在了键盘上。  
　　写于小镇，17章：XX纪年元年，11月20号。  
　　当天空开始变红，他没有浪费任何时间乘乱报复。相反的，他开始朝西边进发。他走啊走，走到他鞋子上陈旧的皮革都磨穿了，于是他脱下外衣，将他的脚包起来御寒。他走过冰天雪地，穿过乱石戈壁和封冻河流。他不报希望的走着，带着绝望寻觅着，问人们有没有见过一个红发的年轻女人。他走啊走，直到他来到了小镇。  
　　当詹姆斯·高登来到小镇时，他的双脚鲜血淋漓，他的脊背仍然印着累累伤痕，那是他的主人在他女儿逃跑后给他留下的，芭芭拉·高登跑了过来与他相会，他们跪倒在结霜的地上相拥而泣。  
　　这就是他们的故事。  
　　克拉克听到楼下的茶壶在鸣叫，于是停下了打字，有些不情愿的点了保存。或许今晚他就能完成它，然后用无线电把它送出去，就像之前那些故事一样，那些应该被人传颂的故事。每天这里都会有一个新的故事，在劳作时或在餐桌旁听到的故事，一个个理应被写下、被记述、被分享的传奇。克拉克带着极大的热忱下写了第一个故事，那些词字就那么从他指间倾泻而出，他描述着乔纳森·肯特是如何温柔的捧起贮藏起的珍贵谷物和种粒，如何谈论起他的梦想，关于猩红的艾奥花地被绿色和金色的田野所取代的梦想，以及他们为了捍卫这个梦想所遭受的苦难。玛莎用手掩紧嘴，读完这个故事，使劲的眨着眼，然后狠狠的抱住了他。接着，她把这个故事从他们脆弱的新互联网上传给了一位朋友，然后这个朋友又把它给了其他一些人看，最后他们都想要看到更多故事……  
　　于是十天过去了，克拉克仍在笔耕不辍，每天一、两个故事，从途径小镇的数不清的悲剧与胜利中脱颖而出。他发现他爱上了写作，爱上了用字词去捕捉人们的一言一行，一笑一颦，记叙下人们变幻莫测的心灵。  
　　一个个故事层出不穷，而克拉克乐此不疲。  
　　人们开始叫他“那个作家”，一些人语带调侃，一些人真心实意。在小镇上，只有很少人知道克拉克不是人类——肯特一家、彼得·罗斯，芭芭拉·高登——却一如既往的待他。对大多数人来说他只是“克拉克·肯特”，一个从大都会做了十几年学徒工回来的人，现在靠敲敲键盘，写写文章打发时间。他收集整理着过往历史，被它们一天天淬炼的更加谦逊，他满怀谦恭与喜悦，为自己有机会将它们用文字塑造得鲜活生动，为发现自己有那样的天赋，一个跟黄色太阳或是他那令人蒙羞的前尘往事毫无瓜葛的天赋。  
　　而在入夜后，如果他想的话，他能在字里行间捕捉到某双特别的深蓝眼眸，如果他想的话，他能用穷尽亿万辞藻，将之凝练成某种充满爱意的载体，来赞颂那双眼眸包含的汹涌澎湃的对自由的追求，美丽、勇猛、激昂——好吧，他之后会有时间那么做的，但愿如此。  
　　当他下楼时，他听到门外传来某种骚动。他来到楼下，玛莎拉住了他的胳膊，“是卢瑟，”她低声说，“他到这儿来了，带着当兵的。”  
　　克拉克推了推他鼻梁上的眼镜，耸了耸厚毛衣下的肩膀，接着走到了门廊外。  
　　在街中央，莱克斯·卢瑟正跟乔纳森·肯特说着什么。卢瑟脸上带着殷勤的笑容。但跟他来的人里有着一队全副武装的士兵，他们大大咧咧公开将枪支别在屁股后的枪套里。除了士兵外，还有一些当地居民——克拉克一眼就认出了塞琳娜，她就站在卢瑟旁边，穿着牛仔裤和黑色的高领衫，在包围着大都会统治者的人群中显得有些格格不入。  
　　“……当然了，我的人民需要食物才能活下去。小麦，玉米。”卢瑟姿态随和，没露出威胁的意思，就像是在跟朋友聊天。而在他身后，那些身着绿装的士兵们则将手放在臀部的抢上。“我可不愿意有人说你们让人民挨饿啊。”一个士兵在他的示意下递给乔纳森一纸文件。“我们需要清单上的这些东西。”  
　　人群在聚集。乔纳森朝卢瑟回以微笑，接着将文件叠好，看也没看。“我们很乐意帮助大都会的人们，这是当然的。没有必要展示武力。我们已经准备好了分给你的储备，跟我们提供给哥谭、星城、中央城的一样。跟每个需要它的城市一样的储备。”  
　　“噢。”卢瑟看上去对于乔纳森的同意既有些烦躁又有些沮丧。“那么，好吧，”他朝几个平民示意，“去检查下种子的质量。我们不想要——”  
　　他转过身，眼睛落在了站在门廊外的克拉克·肯特身上，接着他停下了滔滔不绝，面庞因狂怒而扭曲，“你！”他咆哮，“我就知道你没有走，你这个傲慢的自大狂！”他大步向前，要找克拉克对质，身后的士兵齐齐拔枪上膛，“你这个怪物，你——”  
　　玛莎·肯特插到他们两人中间，他差点撞上了她，“你怎么敢用这种口气跟我的儿子说话？”她呵斥道。  
　　卢瑟停了下来，盯着她，“你的儿子？你疯了吗？这人是——”  
　　“——是我穿开裆裤就认识的死党，”皮特·罗斯嚷道，从人群中站了出来，“我跟克拉克一块儿长大的。从小就在一块打棒球了。你认识哪个会打棒球的氪星人吗？如果他要是外星人，我就是——是只独角兽。”  
　　人群因为皮特的话爆发出一阵笑声，“克拉克在我逃跑的时候帮了我，”芭芭拉·高登在他身边不动声色的接口，“他冒着生命危险救了我，我不知道还有谁比他更有人性。”  
　　“在小镇这儿，建议你说我儿子坏话的时候要当心。“乔纳森·肯特说着，其他人纷纷点头附和并小声议论起来。  
　　卢瑟茫然的瞪着声援克拉克的人。接着他像是想到什么制胜法宝一般，绿色的眼睛一亮，他快步走去抓住塞琳娜的胳膊，“我跟你们说，那个人就是个氪星的奴隶主。他曾经拥有这个女人——塞琳娜，告诉他们，告诉他们他是谁。”  
　　塞琳娜甩手挣脱卢瑟的钳制，向前走了几步来到克拉克跟前。她端详着他的脸庞，良久。她伸手捏住他的下巴，把他的头转来转去，从每个角度仔细的审视。克拉克不由自主的瑟缩了。然后她爆发出一阵嘲弄的大笑，转回到卢瑟身边。  
　　“莱克斯，亲爱的，”她说，笑意盈盈的摇着头，“我敢肯定你到哪儿都觉得能看到氪星人。这个星期有三次你都以为看到了卡尔-艾尔，但说这个人是他是最滑稽的。”她向身后克拉克的方向漫不经心的一瞥，“这个唯唯诺诺的小男人，一个氪星人？”她假笑着挽起路色的胳膊，“我向你保证，莱克斯。这个男人哪怕一分钟都没有拥有过我。”  
　　卢瑟固执的摇着头。但没了那种气势汹汹的模样，“很好，肯特，”他对乔纳森说，“你可以带我去看种子储备了，我的人要检查它们。但我会盯着你的。”他狠狠剜了克拉克一眼，离开了。  
　　塞琳娜仍然挽着他的胳膊，一次都没有回头望向克拉克，但她摇曳生姿的走路姿势显得她已心满意足。  
　　“你就是肯特？”克拉克转身看到一个跟卢瑟来的平民随行人员，一个身材魁梧，满头银发的男人正注视着他，“不得不说，你没有我想象中那么令人印象深刻。”  
　　“您……您说什么？”人群分开了一条路；他跳下台阶，皮特·罗斯冲他竖了个大拇指，“我们认识吗？”  
　　“没见过面，但读过你写的报道。都是好故事。就到这儿来见你了。”男人伸出一只手，克拉克和他握了握，有些摸不着头脑。“佩里·怀特。星球日报的编辑。”他裂开嘴，有些尴尬的呵呵笑着，“好吧，编辑，同时还是特派记者、体育记者、排版工和勤杂工。我们人手有点短缺。我需要一个好记者。我想你就是适合这份工作的人。”  
　　克拉克皱起眉头，“那个卢瑟的宣传工具？如果你认为我会为那种地方工作，你就太不了解我了。”  
　　佩里·怀特呵呵直乐，用他的另一只手拍着克拉克的肩膀；克拉克眨了眨眼，没搞懂状况，“你是个直来直去的人，是不，肯特？我喜欢那样，我喜欢。是的，卢瑟拥有星球日报，就像他拥有大都会的一切一样。但如果你跟我干，那他就不拥有在那儿工作的人的思想。我们总得从某个地方干起头，肯特。得从某个地方干起头。如果你有这个本事的话，就改变现状吧。”他直视着克拉克的双眼，点着头，“我读过你写的故事，我想你能改变现状。”  
　　“我确实想要这么做。”克拉克说。  
　　“到大都会来，”怀特说，“那儿有工作等着你。”  
　　他最后拍了下克拉克的肩膀，便跟着卢瑟大步离开了。  
　　“那儿有工作等着我，”克拉克重复道，声音低沉，“是的，我想那儿会有的。”


	32. 野花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：在大都会和哥谭的四个月，凛冬渐退，暖春将临。  
> 　　

　　这座城市沉浸在冰凉的月光中，得享片刻的宁静。她的守护者屈身蹲在粗砺的高墙上，越过曾是艾尔种植园的地方眺望着。  
　　哥谭现在是个露营地了，一座座难民营上覆盖着薄薄的织物，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。每天都有新的难民来到这里，人们从大都会那气派的高墙下离开，人们涌入哥谭的阴影。饥饿的，绝望的人们，衣不蔽体，一无所有。被扫地出门的人们，他们目光黯淡，指望在别的什么地方能找到新的生活。  
　　哥谭没有拒绝任何一个人。  
　　这是个险恶之地，到处是危险的罪犯。但同时这里也充满了希望和憧憬。而在哥谭之上，盘踞着蝙蝠的灵魂，她的子民知道，他的黑色羽翼正庇护着他们。  
　　那蝙蝠如同阴影般寻掠哥谭，注视着他的子民们。  
　　他来到通往主岛的桥上，另一片阴影从黑暗中剥离，无声的落在他身边锈迹斑斑的桥拱上，“我代大都会的统治者给你捎个信。”塞琳娜的声音从黑暗中传来。  
　　“我不知道你在说什么，”他低声咆哮，她却愉快的呵呵笑着。  
　　“噢，好吧，我有一条来自大都会统治者给布鲁斯·韦恩的口讯。你愿意行行好带个信给他吗。高大黑暗的陌生人？”  
　　“什么事？”  
　　“莱克斯·卢瑟想要见见布鲁斯·韦恩，谈谈关于贸易协定的事，两个城市之间的合约。直说了吧：大都会有技术，哥谭有种粮食的土地。他相信你能看到这对都是有好处的。”她斜眼瞥了瞥，见他没反应又说，“说道好处嘛，几天前我在小镇遇到个很帅的男人，克拉克·肯特。”她等着看这话的反应，发现仍然一无所获，于是夸张的叹了口气，“他跟我们一道回了大都会。看起来从现在开始他要为星球日报工作了。一个正派的男孩儿，非常可人，就是有点傻气。有空你真该到大都会来见见他。”  
　　一阵过堂风吹得黑色身形的披风上下翻飞。“你可以告诉莱克斯——”  
　　“噢，我恐怕你得亲自跟他说了，”塞琳娜像猫咪般惬意的哼哼，“我可再不回大都会了。”  
　　他这才第一次正眼看着她，“你不回去了？但你不是要做——”  
　　“大都会的第一夫人，是啊，”她接口道。接着打了个呵欠，伸出手优雅的掩上了嘴巴，“要我怎么说呢？大都会有那么一点……不合我的口味。我宁可在更……粗暴一点的地方工作，”她眼里闪烁着笑意，“我想我会呆在这儿。”  
　　“你宁可放弃对大都会的掌控，去做个普通的小偷？”  
　　塞琳娜哼了一声，“得了吧。你当真以为我会刚从狼窝逃出来又往虎穴里跳？当然啦，莱克斯是挺可爱，但我还是觉得我的自由更宝贵。”她伸出一只手放在自己面前看了看，“我在那儿已经有段时间了，足以对那个地方了如指掌并且……借点有用的玩意儿出来。”她屈了屈手指，五根钻石形状的利爪闪着寒光；一晃眼，又全都消失不见了。“如果莱克斯真的舍不得的话，就当成是我的青春损失费好了。”  
　　布鲁斯皱起眉头，“我不会让你对我的人民下手。”  
　　塞琳娜夸张的撅了撅嘴，挥了挥她的鞭子，“噢，别傻了，我发誓只会偷那些真正罪有应得的人。”她看向月光下的露营地，撇嘴露出小小的不满，“我相信总有一天哥谭会有人钱多得值得偷的，”她顽皮的笑笑，“在此之前，我想我只会尽情的享受自由。”她出其不意的一个后手翻，跳到了更高的梁上。又是几个敏捷的侧手翻，她融入夜色消失了，留下笑声回荡。  
　　“真会选时间，”他自言自语抱怨道，但内心远没有那么平静。他望向东方，那里的地平线正开始泛起灰白。再过一会，他就要回他的帐篷了。阿尔弗雷德会准备好咖啡等他。而他会开始准备他前往大都会的旅程。  
　　克拉克，他思索着，有那么一会儿，他的心伴随黎明渐渐升起。  
　　阴影中传来了一声尖叫，一个陌生女子惊惧的声音响起，一个男人在咆哮着威胁什么。  
　　蝙蝠侠如同一位复仇天使，猛的向哥谭方向扑去。  
　　：：：  
　　“而在您的右手边，您看到的正在破土动工地方，将会建成地球上最好的酒店。”梅西·格拉芙丝心不在焉的手一挥，指着那块工地。她可算不上什么热情洋溢的导游，但反正布鲁斯·韦恩的心思也早在九霄云外。他们驶近一幢低矮的混凝土建筑，他能看到大门上字迹工整的手书着“星球日报”的标志。  
　　“您想要参观参观大都会的报业吗？”梅西问道，她的目光很敏锐，于是他继续保持着面无表情。  
　　“如果您愿意的话，”他说，“我期待有朝一日在哥谭也办一家报纸，如果能得到点什么启发就再好不过了。”  
　　“那么请这边走，”她迎着他进了门。  
　　要说起报馆的办公室，哪怕是用门可罗雀来形容都算保守；稀稀拉拉的桌椅摆放在屋子里，到处堆满了文件。布鲁斯环顾着房间，让自己的目光保持着漠然，不能显得迫不及待，不能让他看上去正在翘首期盼着——  
　　屋子里只有几个人，但他们中间没有一个是他想要见的。布鲁斯与佩里·怀特握了手，被介绍给了一个红发的男孩儿和一位容貌出众的金发女人——“除此之外我们还有其他员工，但他们现在都在外面采访”——然后让梅西领着他离开，去参观大都会的其他地方。  
　　他并没有感到失望，他提醒自己。还有的是时间。  
　　他并不失望。  
　　他们又路过了另一处在建工地——建成后将是卢瑟图书馆——然后事情就那么发生了：一根脚手架松了下来，一个工人被挂在了那根被弄弯的铁棍上，离地有五层楼高。他惊恐的喊叫回荡在广场上，梅西和布鲁斯同时朝他跑了过去。男人狂乱的想要抓住什么，接着手一松——  
　　一阵狂风卷起冷冽的雪粒，让他们两人踉跄着退了回去，当一切尘埃落定，那个男人迷惑的坐着，坐在离他之前掉落的地方有些距离的另一根脚手架上，“发生什么事了？”梅西朝正在爬下来的男人大声问道。  
　　“我不知道，”男人回答，全身仍然抖如筛糠，“我手松了，接着就是一阵怪风，然后——我猜我就被吹到这根架子上来了？”  
　　梅西瞪着他，接着抬头向天空看去，“我们真该让太阳一直红下去，”她喃喃自语道。接着她就调转鞋跟昂首阔步的走开了，让布鲁斯留下帮那个男人定神。  
　　“这种事在这儿常常发生吗？”  
　　“这种事故？”那男人耸耸肩，尽管这不是布鲁斯真正想要问的，“卢瑟吝啬使用机械设备，”男人说，“——当然啦，他也没多少选择余地，就是没那么多来周转。但你看，确实是发生了那么多的坠人啦，设备失灵啦之类的。我想没有一个人死掉还真是个奇迹。”  
　　“听起来可真危险。”  
　　男人咧嘴笑了，“再危险也比被氪星佬们踩在脚下好，喏，我很高兴自己能为大都会添砖加瓦，能给卢瑟陛下搭把手。”  
　　布鲁斯走回梅西身边，后者正不耐的打着步子。  
　　他明知希望渺茫，却还是忍不住抬头向天空看去。  
　　一小时后，他终于遍览了所有景点，正在与卢瑟握着手。同往常一样，卢瑟尽可能的使劲握了握。布鲁朝他微笑，“你的城市真是值得我们所有人学习的光辉典范。”他说  
　　“跳过这些奉承话吧，韦恩，”卢瑟回敬道，“你有我需要的东西，我有你需要的东西。让我们坐下来谈谈正事吧。噢，”他又补充道，布鲁斯正在巨大的桃花心木桌旁拉过一张椅子，“还有一件事，”他打了个响指，门应声而开。  
　　克拉克·肯特走进房间。  
　　“肯特为星球日报工作，”卢瑟说，布鲁斯的表情如常波澜不兴，“他要为我们的洽谈做一个专题，你们两见过吗？”他的目光敏锐的注视着布鲁斯的脸。  
　　克拉克套在一件几乎有他身形两倍大的西装里，在厚厚的玻璃眼镜片后急急的眨巴着眼，这个神经质的动作让他看上去羞怯而懦弱。  
　　布鲁斯伸出他的手，“我不认为之前我有此荣幸，我是布鲁斯·韦恩，幸会幸会。”  
　　克拉克看上去有一点惊讶，“但我们见过，韦恩先生，”见布鲁斯依旧茫然，他提醒道，“在小镇？您在那儿呆过一周？是我带着您四处逛了逛？我叫克拉克·肯特。”  
　　布鲁斯若有所思的摇着他的脑袋，“我那时见过的人太多，太忙了。对你完全没有印象。”  
　　现在克拉克看上去有些恼火了，带着一丝急躁，“您就住在我父母的房子里！”  
　　布鲁斯恍然大悟的打了个响指，“那就是了！肯特一家！不错的人。”他瞟了一眼克拉克，“你那时是不是留着山羊胡子还是怎么着？”他朝自己的下巴比划着，问道，克拉克摇了摇头，“哎，真是抱歉，我就是对不上号，给我点时间，我敢肯定我能记起你来的。”  
　　他又一次伸出手，克拉克和他握了握，气恼的神色逐渐从他脸上褪去，“我也很高兴认识您，”克拉克嘀咕道。他掌心温暖，力道坚定，但他握住布鲁斯手的时间没有半分逾礼。  
　　“你应该当心韦恩先生，肯特，”卢瑟说，“他是个危险的人。为什么这么说？我敢肯定是他从我身边偷走了我最爱的塞琳娜。”他的目光伤感，如同一个被爱人抛弃的悲剧人物。大都会的人民很吃这套吧，布鲁斯想。  
　　“事实上，”他欢天喜地的说，“我倒相信是哥谭偷走了她的新，而非我。”卢瑟的嘴唇微微抿了起来，但他没有继续这场争论。  
　　布鲁斯在桌旁坐了下来，将他全副注意力都集中在卢瑟身上。连一次都没有看向房间里的另外一个男人。他们几乎素不相识，这是他们的初次相遇，对彼此无关痛痒。尽管如此，布鲁斯能感觉到他，像是一块磁石般，吸引着他的骨血，拉扯着他的心魂向对方拖拽。  
　　会见结束后,他们连再见都没说。卢瑟看上去有些失望，肯特在他的笔记本上急速的写写画画，最后甚至没有看一眼布鲁斯就离开了房间。布鲁斯也没有用眼神追随另一个男人。  
　　当晚他返回了哥谭，去了阿尔弗雷德的帐篷。“我需要你的帮助，”他说，阿尔弗雷德在昏暗的油灯下冲他眨了眨眼，“我想知道在过去人们是怎么做的。”  
　　“做什么，先生？”阿尔弗雷德困惑地问。  
　　“交往，求爱，约会。我需要知道该怎么做，”布鲁斯不耐烦的说，“要怎么做才能绝对正确。”  
　　：：：  
　　两星期后，佩里·怀特抬起头，看到布鲁斯走进星球日报的办公室，“啊，韦恩先生，”他说。  
　　“怀特先生，”布鲁斯点点头，回答道，“多谢您让我进来参观这是怎么运作的。”  
　　佩里领着他来到一张办公桌旁，露易丝·莱恩正在和克拉克·肯特争论着标题的遣词造句，“我还是觉得应该叫‘绿灯’凯旋’，”露易丝说，在他们间的桌上敲了敲报纸。  
　　“露易丝，”克拉克叹了口气，“你明明知道最好得是‘卢瑟欢迎绿灯侠归来’一类的。”布鲁斯进来的时候他没抬头，“我们可以在文章里——”  
　　“冠那么个政治宣传类的标题没人会去读文章的！”路易斯咆哮，“克拉克，你要是个男人就别那么畏手畏脚行不行？”  
　　“呃……”  
　　“露易丝，克拉克。别吵了，来认识下布鲁斯·韦恩，他从哥谭来，想要得到些建议，关于如何办好一家井然有序的，满是勤奋工作、彬彬有礼的员工的报馆。而出于某些不可捉摸的原因，他决定停下来到这儿看看。”  
　　路易斯大笑向布鲁斯伸出手，“露易丝·莱恩，您或许不记得我了，但我曾时不时见过您……在此之前。”  
　　“我当然记得您，”布鲁斯说，抬起她的手朝唇边靠了靠，她翻了翻白眼缩回手，他有转向克拉克，“而您就是……“  
　　“克拉克·肯特，“克拉克说，伸出他的手，“我们几周前见过一面，我报道了你跟卢瑟的会谈。”  
　　“啊对，”布鲁斯，“我现在记起来了。”  
　　“肯特，”佩里打断道，“带韦恩到处走走，我还有事要做。”  
　　克拉克带着布鲁斯参观了办公室，介绍着正在进行的各项不同的工作。那个布鲁斯上次来访见过的红发男孩跳了出来，问克拉克午休时要不要来点三明治。“当然了，吉米。您想要一道去吃吗？”他转身向布鲁斯，礼貌的问。  
　　“我很乐意，”布鲁斯无所谓的回答，显出他正好无事可做的样子。  
　　他们坐在公园的长椅上吃着三明治，将面包屑扔给鸽子，吉米不知疲倦的喋喋不休着他在一幢倒塌的建筑里找到的新相机，只要修理修理说不定能派上用场。他们肩并肩坐着，几乎没和对方说一句话。  
　　那时节冷得滴水成冰，但布鲁斯几乎没感觉到冷。  
　　：：：  
　　又是两周过去了。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩因为某些俗务再次来到大都会，他又一次与克拉克·肯特不期而遇——真是个天大的巧合，他只是顺路从便利店买杯咖啡而已，结果你猜怎么着，克拉克每天下班回家都会在这儿小憩。  
　　“邓特，是不是？克拉克·邓特？”  
　　克拉克笑了，屈起手指拿着装有便宜咖啡的聚苯乙烯泡沫杯，“事实上，是肯特。但我敢肯定如果我们像这样不停的偶遇对方的话你总有一天会叫对的。”  
　　布鲁斯嘬了一小口咖啡，咧咧嘴，“这玩意儿糟透了。把它扔了，我到街角给你买杯更好的。”  
　　他们坐在一起，聊了好几个小时的咖啡，探讨着工作和他们各自城市的重建。他们没有过多谈论他们的过去——但话说回来，几乎没有人会谈论他们以往的生活。他们憧憬未来，而非沉湎往事。  
　　布鲁斯望向前方。  
　　“我得赶回哥谭了，”他说，夜幕已降临城市，“但我想……”他顿了顿，移开望向克拉克的视线片刻，“我想再跟你见个面，或许带你去吃个晚餐？”  
　　“我很乐意，”克拉克简短的回答，“我会的。”  
　　：：：  
　　三天过后，他们共进晚餐，坐在一家廉价的汉堡包连锁店，分享着一块炸鸡。布鲁斯告诉克拉克，他的帐篷被大风吹翻了，比划着说明他的私人物品被吹得到处都是，后者大笑起来，“你可以住进更好的寓所的，”克拉克说，“你能负担得起。”  
　　“等最后一个哥谭市民住进房子以后吧，”布鲁斯，“再说，我是个安贫乐道的人。”  
　　“有意思。”  
　　布鲁斯似乎要说点什么，但克拉克眼中深情的笑意将他感染得完全忘乎所以了。他们就这么隔着餐桌望着彼此，食物原封未动，对餐厅里其他人视若无睹。“我真想吃点巧克力。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“今天是情人节。是旧地球的传统节日——爱人们的节日。”过了一小会儿，他才意识到自己再次停下了话头，就那么享受着克拉克表情的变化。他会习以为常的。“巧克力是个传统礼物，但我掘地三尺都找不到一丁点。我没有什么能送给你的。”他说，伸出手越过桌子握住了克拉克的手，刷过一根手指的指节，感受着肌肤相触的每一根汗毛。这是第一次，他想。这是布鲁斯第一次像这样碰触克拉克。  
　　“这个，”克拉克说，轻轻收紧了他的手指，“这个就是我所需要的全部。”  
　　他们在整个用餐的时间里都牵着手，布鲁斯捉弄的喂克拉克吃炸鸡，不放他走。  
　　这就是布鲁斯和克拉克的第一次约会。  
　　:::  
　　他们的第二次约会是在两周后，要在两张紧张忙乱的作息表上腾出时间无异于见缝插针。唯一有空的时间是在晨间，于是他们清晨六点漫步在公园中，朝阳堪堪升起，将地上的薄霜映得闪闪发亮。克拉克的手套上基本都是破洞，布鲁斯的也没好到哪儿去；他们散着步，布鲁斯伸出手，从洞洞里伸出手，让他自己能摩挲着克拉克的皮肤，温暖得如同希望本身。  
　　“卢瑟盯你盯得够紧的，”布鲁斯就事论事的说。  
　　“我让他想起了……某个他曾经认识的人。”  
　　“某个他不怎么喜欢的人？”  
　　一个苦笑出现在柔和的唇边；布鲁斯艰难移开视线，“显然如此。”  
　　“你也让我想起了某个我曾认识的人。”  
　　“也是某个你不喜欢的人？”  
　　布鲁斯加大了手上的力气，“正好相反。”  
　　“这既是你为什么——”克拉克举起他们紧握的双手，“——到这儿来的原因？”  
　　布鲁斯停下脚步，面对着他，另一只手放在了克拉克的肩膀上，“我到这儿来是因为我喜欢你。昨日种种譬如昨日死，克拉克。你才是那个我到这儿来的原因。”  
　　他以为他很了解克拉克，但当克拉克突然倾身急不可耐又笨手笨脚，还带着笑意吻上他时，他还是吃了一惊。克拉克的鼻子撞上了他的嘴巴，于是他们都退开了，克拉克用手捂住自己的鼻子，“抱歉！”他说，声音含混，“我只是——我只是想要——”  
　　布鲁斯将他的手拉开，靠过来吻了上去，柔软又甜蜜，胜过千言万语，“我也想。”他说。  
　　：：：  
　　这个吻之后的四个月里，布鲁斯·韦恩再没有拜访过大都会。他跟哥谭最有魅力的男人和女人都交往过——老实说哥谭也还没有什么像样的社交圈——而且看上去已经将克拉克忘得一干二净。  
　　入夜后，他则作为蝙蝠侠在城市游荡，好将自己空空如也的床铺抛在脑后，好将自己对克拉克深藏的欲望掩埋。有一颗种子，等待春天破土而出。  
　　克拉克也完全没有要联系他的意思。在所有局外人的眼里，这对他们俩来说都只是一段露水情缘而已。卢瑟跟布鲁斯的通信往来中都包含着某种令人费解的剑拔弩张。  
　　效果很好。  
　　：：：  
　　三月末，布鲁斯·韦恩在大都会的一个公共集会上偶遇了克拉克·肯特。“噢，”当卡特·格兰特介绍他俩认识时，他温和地说，“我认识肯特先生。“  
　　两人整个晚上都在聊天，他们显然旧情复燃了，“我们为什么都没有再联系了呢？”布鲁斯似乎是带着惊奇的问道，卢瑟看上去则带着迷惑的恼怒。  
　　“我猜我们都太忙了，”克拉克微笑着说。  
　　布鲁斯拉起他的手举到唇边，“从现在开始，让我们多花点时间在对方身上。”  
　　“我想我能把你排到我忙碌的日程里。”  
　　布鲁斯没有放开克拉克的手，“就明天，怎么样？”  
　　“我明天会有空的。”  
　　：：：  
　　他们的第三次约会。这次约会结束时，天色昏暗，天气依旧乍暖还寒，他们在公园的长凳上打得火热。人们经过他们身边，都礼貌的避开了视线，但没有人打扰他们。  
　　不管怎么说，这是个自由的世界。  
　　“我想你，我太想你了，”布鲁斯吻着他低语道，克拉克几乎是带着羞怯的将手指探进他的发间摸索着，搂住他的后颈。布鲁斯将他的围巾扯开几英寸，吻着他的颈项，克拉克急促的喘息着，呼出的热气萦绕在他们周围。布鲁斯的手掌停在了克拉克的臀部，克拉克有些不由自主的挪了挪。布鲁斯恨不能将所有这些愚蠢的毛织物与棉布扒个干净——又不是说克拉克会觉得冷——但相反，他却将手从那转瞬即逝的温暖上微微移开。“我们不急着做这个，”他悄声说，克拉克眨巴着眼，“我们慢慢来，”他一边吻了克拉克的眉毛一下，“巨细无遗，完美无缺。”他还要再说些什么，但克拉克舔了舔他的嘴唇，所以当然啦，不得不再次吻了回去。  
　　“喔——喔天啦，”当这个吻再次中断，克拉克有些语无伦次，“我是这么的想要你，就像这样，这么的美好、无拘无束。”他抬起布鲁斯的下巴，吻上了他的脖子，那个曾被银色项圈束缚了许久的地方，“无拘无束。”克拉克用舌头舔舐着布鲁斯的喉结，早春三月的寒意早已消弭无踪。两人分开时，布鲁斯已经半跨坐在了他身上，克拉克有些狡黠的笑了。  
　　“你那完美无缺一丝不苟的计划要怎么办？”克拉克问，于是布鲁斯从喉咙里发出挫败的咆哮，坐回了他的身边，一手搭在他的膝盖上。  
　　他们像那样静静的坐了一阵，但克拉克像是听见什么似的朝一边抬起头。他站起身，扯着布鲁斯朝一片常绿灌木丛拽去，“帮我打掩护，”他在布鲁斯耳边低语，接着一阵厉风刮过，布鲁斯发觉自己屈膝趴跪在泥泞融雪里的一丛紫杉树篱后，独自一人。  
　　他耸了耸肩，夸张的摇晃着树篱，“噢，克拉克，嗯！”为了达到效果迷惑来往行人，他又继续道，“噢，我简直没法把手从你身上移开，你真是个美人……噢对，就是那儿，继续吻我，我的爱……”  
　　树篱又是一阵摇晃，克拉克坐在了他身旁的泥地里，看上去相当狼狈，正在扣着他的上衣纽扣，一抹亮蓝被掩去。“你有必要演得那么大动静嘛。”他咬牙切齿的说。  
　　“谁告诉你我是在演戏？”布鲁斯俯下身体。  
　　五分钟后，他们踉跄着爬出灌木丛，他们的衣服满是污泥，克拉克脸红得滴血。  
　　“天知道约个会也会有这么多乐趣”布鲁斯事不关己的望天评论道。  
　　：：：  
　　他们让第四次约会在克拉克的公寓里进行。布鲁斯忙里抽闲用余光瞥了一眼——公寓里看起来空空荡荡，几乎算得上家徒四壁——但他大部分精力都放在了剥光克拉克身上。他的双手似乎在颤抖，他脑子里尚有闲暇注意到了这点，让他宽衣解带的动作多了些阻力。在克拉克白色的职业衬衫下是明亮的红蓝织物，但他几乎是粗鲁的将之扯过头顶，这不是他想要的，他想要的是在包裹其中的那个男人的全部，他的挚友和同志。他的双手摸索着光洁的皮肤，回忆浮现。“我想要悉数了解你的每一寸，”他低语道，半是对自己说，“我想要穷尽我的余生来解读你。”  
　　当他解开了克拉克腰带的扣子，才发现事情有些不对头。他抬起头，看到克拉克的双眼在眼镜后紧闭，双手死死攥着床单，就好像害怕一松手它就会不见。他害怕碰触他。“克拉克，”布鲁斯喃喃的唤道，他伸出一根手指沿着克拉克的拉链划过，克拉克抬起腰迎合着这抚摸，但还是没有松开床单。  
　　布鲁斯俯下身吻了吻他的脸颊，吻在了他的唇边。克拉克急切的回吻着。依然没有触碰他。  
　　“克拉克，”布鲁斯又唤了一声，接着伸手摘掉了他的眼镜。为此，克拉克发出窒息的闷哼，将头微微扭开。“卡尔，”布鲁斯说，那明亮的蓝眼睛因这长久不曾言说的名字猛的睁了开来，“卡尔，克拉克，”布鲁斯一只手抚上了他的脸庞，“我想要的是全部的你，我爱着全部的你。过去已经烟消云散了，但卡尔却仍然是你的一部分。你不需要……”他有些无助朝那捏着毯子的拳头示意着。  
　　克拉克将脸向一边，“所有我想说的那些话，”他说，他的声音低沉，“占有你，得到你，让你成为我的人，这些都是错误的词语。所以我不能……我不能……”他看着布鲁斯，目光黯淡，“这都是……不对的。我——”  
　　“不，”布鲁斯竭尽全力将所有的铿锵与坚定都注入这个单音节里。“不，”他吻着克拉克的脸颊，躺在他身边，“我们可以这么做，只是……”他在克拉克的耳后笑着说，“只是今天晚上或许不用做。”  
　　克拉克身体中的某些紧张感消退了；他长长的，颤抖的舒了口气，张开双臂将布鲁斯拥住，“那么我们要做什么？”  
　　“我们继续约会，我们顺其自然。而今晚……好吧，今晚我们就这么拥着对方，就为我们活着重聚，都该死的好好乐乐吧，不论是劫是缘。”  
　　“不论是劫是缘，”克拉克重复着他的话。只是在他的话语的最后升起一丝小小的不确定，但布鲁斯舒舒服服的靠着他，声音坚决的再次肯定到：  
　　“不论是劫是缘。”  
　　：：：  
　　又过了三次约会，春回大地，万物复苏。四月未央，布鲁斯又一次来到星球日报。他进来的时候没人抬头看；他们正全神贯注的盯着吉米·奥森，他颤抖的双手正捧着什么。  
　　“看到没，我当时——我当时——”他结结巴巴的说，停下来咽了口唾沫又继续道，“我正试着从悬崖上抓拍一张卢瑟的游艇，接着我就……或许我往前头站得太远了，然后悬崖就突然垮了。接着就是这个——”他狂乱的挥着手臂，“——嗖的一声，然后我就到崖底下了，毫发无伤。我什么都没看到，但当我查看我的相机的时候——”  
　　露易丝朝佩里·怀特看了一眼，“我们那位无人可证行踪成谜的幽灵先生。”  
　　佩里点点头，“但现在我们有证据了。”  
　　吉米照的相片里那张脸相当模糊——一头隐约的黑发，一抹蓝色的眼睛，但他胸口那个金色的纹饰则相当显眼。  
　　“卢瑟会被气死的。”露易丝嘀咕道。  
　　“或许我们不该发表出来。”吉米有些紧张的说。  
　　“又或许我们应该发表，”佩里说，“这是个新闻，一个大新闻，而且或许……”他目光炯炯，“……或许是时候让大都会的人们知道，他们的好运气是来自一位勇敢男人，他被当做逃犯遭到追捕，却默默守护着他们。”  
　　“这看上去也不太勇敢……像那样遮遮掩掩，”克拉克指出，头一回插话道，“你们怎么确定他是出于好意呢？”  
　　露易丝抬眼瞪着他，一股脑儿冲他开火，“所有的迹象都表明他就是卡尔-艾尔，那个站在我们这边的氪星人，那个为了帮助我们不惜与他自己的族人为敌的人。你见过他吗，克拉克？好吧，我见过，”克拉克嗫嚅着什么，她又继续道，“而他是个好人。”她激动的用一根手指戳着他的胸口，他有些警惕的眨巴着眼低头看着。“我们理应帮助他，而如果人们都不了解他的话，他就永远都得不到帮助。”她看向佩里，“要我说我们得发表它。”  
　　布鲁斯走上前去，清了清喉咙，所有人都有些讶异的看向他，“战争结束后，我就没有见过卡尔-艾尔了。但如果那真的是他，他就是在自找麻烦。别插手了。”  
　　露易丝的目光下移到布鲁斯的手上，“你拿的都是些什么玩意儿？”布鲁斯低头看了一眼手中的花束：一把乱蓬蓬的蒲公英，野胡萝卜花，金光菊，薰衣草，马利筋和三叶草。“你给克拉克带了一把杂草吗？”  
　　“不是杂草，”克拉克看向那些花。他抬眼迎上布鲁斯的目光，笑了，“它们是春天哥谭田野里最先开放的野花。”  
　　“是的，”布鲁斯说，与他四目相接，“跟我一道去高谭看看吧。”  
　　“去吧去吧，”佩里·怀特粗声粗气的说，有些不耐烦的挥挥手，目光仍盯着图片，“反正每次他来了以后你就好几个钟头什么都干不了。”他伸手指着克拉克甚至都没分心看他一眼，“但这周末要有篇关于哥谭重建的新闻放在我的办公桌上。”  
　　克拉克从布鲁斯手中接过那束娇艳缤纷的花束。“我很愿意去哥谭走一趟。”  
　　他们走到电梯前，围绕着照片的争执又开始响起，“最后一个氪星人，”露易丝怅然的说，“他一定非常的孤独。”  
　　克拉克的目光仍然驻留在布鲁斯身上。他在微笑。  
　　“我们要怎么称呼他呢？”电梯门开了，他们听到吉米这样问，“我讨厌那个卢瑟想要我们称呼他的字眼，但我们又不能就那么叫他‘最后的氪星人’。”门合拢前他的声音又传来，“我是说，他不像……他比那重身份要好得多。”  
　　“他是超……”  
　　：：：  
　　韦恩大宅的残垣断壁在黑暗中只有模糊的阴影。月光下的露珠在茵茵绿草上闪着光，紫堇和三叶草散发着甜美，在他们身下被揉碎。布鲁斯的手抚弄着克拉克裸露的肌肤，一路向下，停在他冰凉光裸的胯部。克拉克已经摘掉了眼镜，双眸在月光下清澈明亮。两人都已经一丝不挂的躺在那里，唯有月影稀疏，肌肤相亲，欲望交织。“我完全不知道自己在做什么，”布鲁斯坦白道，听出了自己声音里抑制不住的笑意，“阿尔弗雷德在这件事情上一点帮助都没有。而我不——我不想从除了你的任何人那里学习该怎么做。”  
　　克拉克深深的、有些战栗的吸了口气，接着伸手将布鲁斯揽到他怀里，他的双手摸索着——一开始带着犹疑，接着变得更大胆。他们身上撒满月光的银辉，万物生长的春天里，芳草萋萋，百花争奇，大地洋溢着芬芳。“那是不可能的，”布鲁斯低语道，克拉克眨了眨眼，迷惑的看着他，“你不能占有我，不能将我据为己有；但我们能共同分享这种感觉，所有的这一切。这种——它只会让我感到更加自由，更加自我。”  
　　他猛的翻身滚了一圈，现在克拉克在他身下了，黑发散落在三叶草间。克拉克在布鲁斯的碰触下发出粗重的喘息，他自己的手也甜蜜的回应着，“自由，”他悄声呢喃，这字眼随着呼吸渗进了布鲁斯的发间，他的皮肤，他的唇瓣。就像它是所有语言中最能唤起欲望的字眼。  
　　克拉克背抵坚实大地，布鲁斯身披万丈群星，他们双手交握，温柔缱绻，抵死缠绵。  
　　  
　　 _ **自由了。**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：翻完了……这篇文戳到我的地方实在太多，让恩跟卡尔说的关于主奴关系、革命牺牲的一席话、卡尔做的关于为什么要帮助人类的演说、布鲁斯和卡尔在旅途中中毒的幻象、卡拉和让恩的悲剧爱情，以及两位主人公在新世界里甜蜜青涩的约会和韦恩大宅的文艺拉登肉……再次感谢Mithen女神……


End file.
